Yume no Sôgi
by Koni-chan
Summary: Yaoi Sasunaru-Plusieurs années après l'attaque de Pein à Konoha, les choses ont bien changées. Naruto n'est plus qu'un simple outil que Konoha utilise sans vergogne. Sasuke, le nouveau chef de l'Akatasuki, refait son apparition pour capturer Naruto...
1. Awakening

**IMPORTANT A LIRE :**** Cette histoire est **_**yaoi**_** (autrement dit à relation homosexuel) ! Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Le rating est bien M, donc réservé aux adultes : je ne veux pas de plaintes comme quoi c'est gore, violent, lime, répugnant… L'histoire se déroule bien après l'attaque de Pein contre Konoha. **_**SPOILERS**_** !!! Si vous n'en voulez pas, ben désolée…Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Couples :**** SasukexNaruto (au moins c'est dit…XD)**

**Disclaimer :**** Rien ne m'appartient car les personnages sont à Kishimoto-san, l'idée au groupe Capsule-S, et les extraits de poèmes à mon amie Dillu Timeds. Je ne fais que tout mélanger et mettre par écrit un doujin qui ne verra pas le jour.**

**Je suis pire qu'une girouette. Je change de couple comme de genre en trois secondes. Sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est un domaine plus connu de ceux qui me suivent, non ? *doki doki* Ca me rappelle ma première fic…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Ma poitrine me fait mal._

_J'ai beau tenter de l'ignorer, la douleur finit par me traverser petit à petit, alors que le froid engourdi mes membres qui pourtant ne veulent plus s'arrêter._

_Encore et encore, tout recommence comme un éternel conte pour enfant._

_J'ai beau vouloir fermer mes yeux face à l'inévitable, crier pour les faire disparaître, me replier sur le sol pour mourir ; rien ne se passe._

_Ce n'est qu'un éternel recommencement._

_Et le sang continuera d'éclabousser mes mains de son rouge si pourpre qu'il ne me quitte plus._

_De son rouge si pourpre…_

Chapitre 1

Il fait chaud. Très chaud.

C'est le premier détail qui m'a marqué à mon réveil. La chaleur torride de l'été qui s'abat sur Konoha dés le petit matin. Ce sera encore une journée où le thermomètre montera à 40°C, sans aucun doute. Il faudra faire avec. De toutes façons, depuis une semaine, c'était la même rengaine : je râlais parce que j'avais trop chaud, Sakura me disait d'arrêter de le répéter, Sai riait, et Tsunade me traitait de gamin effronté. Un enfant qui ne sait que se plaindre.

Je me lève en baillant, je retire mon bonnet de nuit, puis je me dirige vers le frigo pour prendre un verre de lait frais, comme à mon habitude. Même si Sakura n'arrête pas de me dire que je devrais arrêter puisque le lait était périmé et que j'allais finir par vraiment tomber malade. Oui, bof. Jusqu'à maintenant, je me portais comme un charme.

« Vraiment ? »

Je dévisage mon visage dans le miroir que j'ai brisé il y a deux jours. Si Sakura le voyait, elle se fâcherait. Je l'entends d'ici me dire que je vis dans une porcherie. Elle n'a pas tord. Je sais bien que je devrais faire un effort, mais je n'ai pas envie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je devrais nettoyer un endroit dans lequel je ne passe plus que mes nuits. Le reste de la journée, je suis en mission, moi, le dernier genin du groupe. Je ne comprends pas non plus la raison qui pousse la vieille à m'envoyer en mission avec les autres. C'est dangereux pourtant, je le lui ai dit. Mais on dirait qu'elle ferme les yeux. Elle le sait, mais elle le fait pour moi.

C'est stupide.

Mes pupilles me renvoyèrent ma pensée. Elles qui ont pris la couleur du sang, elles m'observent en riant. Ce n'est pas vraiment mes yeux, ce sont ceux de Kyubi qui se moquent de moi, de mes veines tentatives, et de mon envie de vivre. Parce que de toutes manières, lui il s'en fiche, du moment qu'il survit à l'intérieur de mon corps, cela lui est égal. Tout ce qui pouvait bien me torturer le laissait indifférent, sauf quand il voyait une opportunité, une faille, qui lui permettrait de prendre le contrôle. Comme ce jour-là…

Je frappe le restant du miroir, et les bouts de verres tombent en cliquetant, faisant disparaître mon reflet pour de bon. Je retourne auprès du frigo, il y a un restant de nouilles froides d'hier. Je les avale sans hésiter, puis j'attrape le bandeau de Konoha, celui que m'avait offert Iruka par le passé. Je l'enfile autour de ma tête, je passe mes bottes, et j'ouvre la porte. C'est une autre longue journée. Une autre mission. Mais rien ne va changer.

Le soleil me frappe immédiatement. Je salue l'anbu qui se dresse à côté de moi. Monter la garde par cette chaleur doit être ennuyeux : il doit être soulagé de pouvoir partir. Je fais de même, me rendant au point de rendez-vous habituel, un vieux cyprès couvert de feuilles qui ne tarderaient plus à tomber une fois l'automne arrivé. Je ne pense pas devoir me presser plus que cela, Shikamaru arrive toujours à son aise, cependant, Sakura doit déjà être là, tout comme Sai. Ce sera bien de les voir un peu avant que l'on ne doive se focaliser sur la mission.

Ils sont là, comme de juste. Sai sourit à Sakura qui lui répond en riant. La bague de fiançailles de mon amie brille sous les rayons de soleil d'un éclat encore neuf. En me voyant arriver, ils se tournent et me font signe. Sakura est la première à me parler.

-« Naruto-san, tu as réussis à te lever ce matin ? »

Je n'aime pas qu'elle m'appelle comme ça. C'est douloureux à entendre. Pourtant elle va continuer. Elle ne peut plus m'appeler juste par mon prénom parce qu'elle ne veut plus que l'on soit proche. J'ai beau l'endurer depuis un an, c'est toujours une sensation désagréable.

-« Oui, sans problème », je réponds en me forçant à sourire.

Je ne suis pas aussi doué que Sai pour faire semblant. Il me sourit d'un air amical, comme depuis notre première rencontre, alors que je sais très bien qu'il réprime tout son dégout, mais je pourrais presque l'oublier tellement cela me semble réel.

-« Shikamaru ne devrait plus tarder à arriver », dit Sakura. « Temari m'a dit qu'il devrait faire un saut chez Hokage-sama avant de nous rejoindre. »

-« Elle est venue pour la sélection des chûnins ? » demandais-je.

Je sens la tension monter d'un cran. Je regrette presque mes paroles.

-« Oui, c'est pour mettre tout au point. »

L'examen chûnins de cette année, je ne pourrais pas y participer. Ni celui de l'année prochaine. Je suis privé de grade depuis l'année dernière, même si officiellement je reste un genin. J'attends impatiemment que l'on me dise que je pourrais passer cet examen, parce que tant que je ne serais pas Jûnin, je ne pourrais pas être Hokage. Je ne pourrais pas être reconnu.

-« Yamato va nous accompagner cette fois-ci aussi », expliqua Sai. « Ce sera une longue mission, et on va avoir besoin de ses capacités. »

Par là, il entend qu'il ne faudrait pas que je perdre le contrôle de moi-même. Depuis que la totalité du chakra de Kyubi est scellé dans mon corps, le ying tout comme le yang, je ne suis plus en mesure de garantir quoi que ce soit. Une colère soudaine peut me faire céder. C'est pourquoi Yamato est le seul à être en mesure de me maîtriser grâce au collier du Shôdaime. Non, pas le seul. Il y en a un autre.

-« Salut, vous autres. »

Shikamaru arrive à son aise, les mains dans les poches, la clope au bec. Comme la bague de Sakura, sa boucle d'oreille est aveuglante au soleil. Je n'aime pas ça. Mes yeux se plissent à son approche et il hausse ses sourcils.

-« Et ben quoi, Naruto ? »

Je détourne les yeux. Personne n'aime croiser mon regard, et j'aime encore moins croiser celui des autres. Le dégoût que j'y lis en devient presque palpable.

Je lui réponds que ce n'est rien, c'est la lumière. Il hausse les épaules, et salue les autres. Il ne perd pas de temps en bavardages inutiles et nous explique aussitôt le but de notre mission car Yamato à déjà été mis au courant et il nous rejoindra à la sortie du village.

-« Un groupe de Iwa no Kuni à infiltrer le pays. Ils ont déjà saccagés trois villages ninjas et tués de nombreux des nôtres. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes envoyés en escadron spécial. Sakura, tu seras notre médecin, tu devras donc rester au centre de la formation. Sai, tu seras à l'avant pour repérer les ennemis et les mettre en déroute, tu devras les empêcher de former une tactique. Je serais à l'arrière pour intervenir en immobilisant les intrus. Yamato complèteras le centre afin de protéger Sakura des attaques. Notre but est simple, il faut annihiler ces ninjas. Ce sont les ordres de Godaïme. Vous avez compris ? »

Sakura intervint alors et demanda quel était mon rôle. Shikamaru souffle une longue tirée de cigarette avant de lui répondre.

-« Il est là en backup si la situation devait mal tourner, comme d'habitude. »

-« Mais ce n'est pas trop dangereux ? » insiste la kunoïchi. « Il n'est que genin. »

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan », dis-je. « C'est comme d'habitude pour Shikamaru et moi. »

Sakura parut surprise un moment, puis elle regarda ailleurs. Je voyais ses yeux briller. Est-ce qu'elle retenait ces larmes ? Non, je n'en valais pas la peine. Mais il est vrai qu'elle avait dû entendre les rumeurs de mes précédentes missions. J'étais toujours encadré par Yamato et Shikamaru lors de mes sorties. Le reste du groupe variait en fonction des missions. Je n'étais pas considéré comme un membre de l'équipe pour autant. Mon rôle à moi, c'est…

-« Allons-y alors ! » s'écrie Shikamaru.

La mission débute, je me tais, je me concentre, puis je suis rejoint à la sortie par Yamato que nous salue brièvement. Il a pris des rides. Il se sent responsable de la mort de Kakashi. Il se sent aussi responsable de moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Il m'adresse quelques banalités auxquelles je réponds. C'est le seul qui n'a pas de vrais ressentiments à mon égard, et aussi le dernier de mes maîtres en vie. J'ai de l'affection pour lui, et je suis heureux qu'il m'accompagne encore. J'espère juste qu'ils n'auront pas recours à sa technique.

Shikamaru nous emmène vers le dernier endroit où l'on a aperçu les assassins. Il nous faut trois heures pour y arriver. Sur place, il analyse les traces de pas et repère un piège indiquant que les ninjas ne sont pas des amateurs puisqu'ils ont cherché à brouiller les pistes. Sai monte sur un oiseau d'encre et part en reconnaissance. Après une heure d'attente, il revient. Sautant à terre, il nous annonce qu'il a repéré les ennemis. L'équipe se met directement en route, Sai nous ouvrant la voie.

-« Encore combien de temps ? » demande Shikamaru.

-« Deux minutes. », répond Sai.

Je les aperçois le premier grâce à ma vue plus poussée que celle d'un humain normal. Ils portent le bandeau d'un autre village que nous. Mais ils ont aussi…

-« A terre ! » je crie.

Une attaque de feu me brûle la nuque alors que je pousse Sakura au sol. Yamato prend place dés que le feu a disparut, et Sai passe à l'attaque. De son côté, Shikamaru s'est mis en retrait et murmure une insulte bien sentie. Les deux hommes qui se dressent en face de nous portent des robes noires aux motifs rouges de nuages. L'akatsuki. Alors il l'a fait…

Les deux hommes n'ont pas vu l'ombre de Shikamaru, mais en face de nous, ils restent calmes. Des ninjas, ils en ont tués pleins. Un peu plus, ou un peu moins, ils s'en moquent. Pourtant, ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend, alors que moi si, je sais déjà que notre plan initial va changer. Eux, ils vont procéder comme d'habitude, alors nous aussi. Mon rôle à moi c'est…

Sakura crie. Yamato à été touché par une gerbe d'épine de plantes vénéneuses. L'un des hommes utilise des attaques proches de celle de Yamato, pas de bois, mais végétal. Il a de grands yeux bruns, le crâne rasé, et le teint mat. On pourrait le confondre avec un rocher au vu de sa taille gigantesque.

Sai est aux prises avec l'autre, un homme plus âgé qui utilise une technique répugnante consistant à cracher sur l'individu pour qu'il se transforme en pierre. Ils sont tous les deux forts. J'espère qu'ils ne le seront pas assez. Je n'ai pas envie que Sakura voit cela. Elle a déjà assez souffert. En ce moment même, elle peine à soigner Yamato pendant que Shikamaru à immobiliser le colosse. Je vois quand même à ces mouvements qu'il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Dés que Yamato sera guéris, il nous ordonne de nous replier.

Puis il donne l'ordre.

-« Yamato, retirer-le lui. »

-« Shikamaru ! Je peux me battre ! », rétorque Yamato. « Il n'est pas nécessaire de… »

-« C'est un ordre ! Godaïme nous as demandé de ne pas hésiter ! Il vaut mieux cela que de le laisser se faire attraper une nouvelle fois. »

Je vois bien que Yamato hésite, mais il n'a pas le choix. Il s'approche de moi en traînant les pieds, sous le regard inquiets de Sakura et de Sai.

-« Qu'est ce que vous trafiquez ?! » intervient un des hommes.

Ils vont repasser à l'attaque. Il faut que Yamato se dépêche. Il saisit mon collier.

-« Je suis désolé… », dit-il à mon intention. « Reculez le plus loin possible quand je me serais éloigné ! » crie-t-il aux autres.

Les membres de l'akatsuki foncent vers nous, ils sourient avec dans le regard, l'envie de tuer. Non, ils ne savent pas. C'est dommage qu'il ne le leur a pas dit. C'est dommage pour eux.

Yamato retire le collier et s'enfuit en courant. Aussitôt, j'entends le rire de Kyubi résonner dans ma tête. Il appelle au meurtre. Les autres sont à l'abri maintenant. Les deux ninjas ne sont plus qu'à 5 mètres de moi. Ils vont mourir. Mon chakra va peut-être même les tuer sur le coup. Je ne sais pas, je préfère ne pas regarder. Ils ne savent pas mon rôle. Je ne suis pas un membre de l'équipe.

Je suis une arme.

* * *

**To be continued in « Open Wounds »…**


	2. Open Wounds

**Disclaimer : ****Les personnages appartiennent à Kishimoto-san, sauf les OC. L'idée de base appartient au cercle Capsule-S, mais à partir de maintenant, l'histoire devient la mienne (je remercie Stein, scénariste du groupe). Les poèmes sont de Dillu Timeds.**

**Ce chapitre voit l'arrivée de celui que nous attendons tous : le ténébreux Uchiha. Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, je prends toujours mon temps pour introduire une histoire, et encore plus quand c'est du yaoi. Ne soyez donc pas pressé, car tout arrivera à point nommé. :D**

**Merci à tous pour les reviews ! J'espère que vous prenez autant de plaisir à lire que moi à écrire. Si vous avez des questions et que vous n'êtes pas membre de la secte , laissez-moi votre adresse mail, je répondrais.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 2

_« Le poids du pêché m'entraîne dans les abysses,_

_Je veux remonter mais les parois sont trop lisses,_

_Seul au plus profond des ténèbres, je t'attends… »  
_

Il fait sombre. J'ai peur. Les ombres sur les murs de pierre s'animent. La seule chose que je vois, ce sont ses yeux rouges. Ils s'approchent…Je ne veux pas ! Non !!!

Je me réveille dans un cratère sombre de pierre. J'entends des voix discuter un peu plus loin. Je me souviens : j'ai tué deux membres de l'akatsuki. Je regarde mes mains couvertes de sang. Ce n'est pas le mien, je le sais, tout comme je sais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela arrive, ni la dernière. Ce n'est qu'une fois de plus, une mort de plus, une pierre ajoutée à toutes les autres. Je ferme les yeux et tente d'écouter, malgré moi, la conversation.

-« On ne peut rien y faire, il va falloir l'avertir. »

-« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il est encore très fragile, personne ne pense à son état d'esprit, pas vrai ? Je regrette, mais je ne peux pas faire ça. »

-« Sakura, Shikamaru à raison. Il va certainement faire comme si de rien n'était sauf si on lui expose les faits. A ce moment-là, il sera sur ses gardes… »

-« La ferme ! Tu ne penses qu'à l'enfermer !!! C'est la seule chose qui va l'empêcher de recommencer d'après toi, fumier !!! »

-« Sakura, calme-toi… »

-« Non !!! J'en ai assez de devoir jouer votre petit jeu ! Moi aussi j'ai souffert lors de cette attaque, mais Naruto reste une personne qui m'est chère ! »

-« Je ne suis pas une personne… »

Debout, je frotte mes vêtements d'un air distrait tandis qu'ils se retournent tous, surpris. Sakura me regarde fixement avec la plus grande peine pour ne pas me sauter au cou. Cela me fait plaisir, très plaisir. Elle m'a appelé par mon nom, sans suffixe, et elle veut m'aider. Cependant, je sais aussi que si je la laisse faire de trop, elle aussi elle sera exclue, détestée par le village, et elle devra subir ce que je subis. La laisser faire, c'était noyer ma seule amie.

-« Naruto… »

-« Je suis une arme, Sakura-chan. Tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter pour moi, pas plus que tu ne dois t'inquiéter de tes kunais. D'accord ? »

Je lui souris et son visage se brise dans un effort surhumain pour retenir ses larmes qui finissent tout de même par filtrer lentement.

-« D'accord », murmure-t-elle.

Elle sait bien, que je continue de la protéger. Elle sait aussi que je me suis rendu compte du dégout qu'elle gardait de moi, mais que je le lui pardonne. Je n'ai pas de rancune car au point où j'en suis, c'est devenu inutile.

Yamato soupire. Shikamaru se met en devoir de m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé. Que j'ai repoussé les assaillants avec une forte décharge de chakra. Que l'un d'eux avait péri mais que je m'étais battu avec l'autre sous la forme d'un kyubi à 6 queues. Que je lui avais arraché les bras, parce que ses Justus me pleuvaient dessus, puis que je lui avais écrasé la tête d'un coup de patte squelettique ce qui rendait l'identification dorénavant impossible. J'écoute sans rien dire quand Shikamaru termine avec une dernière remarque :

-« On va devoir filler. La présence d'autres intrus à été confirmée, et on n'est pas sûr que leur leader n'est pas dans le coin. Je vais te couvrir la vue par précaution afin d'éviter un désastre. »

Tandis que Shikamaru se poste derrière moi et commence à m'attacher mon bandeau ninja autour des yeux, je ne bronche pas. Je suis bien trop concentré sur les derniers événements : l'akatsuki avait donc bel et bien été reformé, et IL était de retour, lui, sa haine, et sa rancune. Je frémis. Pourtant, il devait bien avoir un moyen d'éviter que tout ne recommence, il le devait !

-« J'ai terminé. Tu ne pourras le retirer qu'une fois que nous serons rentré à Konoha, et seulement quand Godaïme te l'aura permis. Je sais que c'est gênant, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre de risque, tu comprends ? »

-« Je comprends, oui. »

Sakura et Yamato me servirent de guide sur le chemin du retour. Nous n'avons rencontré aucune présence hostile sur le chemin, mais notre leader reste tout de même la personne la plus intelligente de tout Konoha, et je lui obéis donc. La main de Sakura tremble dans la mienne par moments et je la serre plus fort pour la rassurer. A un moment, j'ai reconnu l'odeur de Konoha non loin sur ma droite. Nous étions arrivés aussi vite que possible. Nous pressons le pas et arrivons sur un toit que je suppose être celui du bureau du Hokage. Sakura me dit que nous sommes arrivés ce qui me soulage car je vais bientôt recouvrer la vue. Le noir absolu devient effrayant lorsqu'il est continu. Je descends des marches, puis on me pousse en avant et j'entends des portes s'ouvrirent. Je me suppose arriver car je reconnais la voix de Tsunade.

-« Vous êtes en retard ! »

Shikamaru s'excuse et explique qu'avec moi aveugle, nous avions mis plus de temps à revenir. Tsunade exige alors un compte-rendu de la mission, et Shikamaru s'exécute aussitôt. Je n'écoute pas vraiment ce qui se dit car après tout, j'y étais moi aussi. Ce n'est pas important d'entendre les mêmes événements qui se sont déroulés sous vos yeux. Je préfère penser à mon bol de ramen du soir. Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir aller en manger, mais on ne me sert plus chez Ichiraku…

-« Naruto !!! Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Je reviens à moi en constatant que Tsunade me parle depuis un moment déjà. Je bafouille des excuses ce qui provoque un long soupir.

-« Tu n'as pas écouté un mot, n'est ce pas ? »

-« Non », j'avoue.

-« Retire un peu ton bandeau de tes yeux pour commencer », dit-elle. « Ensuite tu vas rester concentré sur cette conversation car elle te concerne de près. »

Je retire mon bandeau et cligne des yeux face à cette lumière aveuglante. C'est douloureux, mais je suis satisfait de pouvoir voir à nouveau. Tsunade est assisse à son bureau. A côté d'elle, il y a Sakura, et une autre kunoïchi, Shin. Elle remplaçait Shizune qui était morte il y a 5ans de cela. Toutes les trois me fixent et attendent que je sois vraiment fixé sur la conversation qui va suivre.

-« L'akatsuki va certainement chercher à récupérer le bijuu », commence Tsunade. « Tu dois déjà t'en douter, mais c'est après toi qu'ils en ont. Ors, en aucun cas nous ne pouvons te laisser capturer par leur leader. Ce qui s'est déroulé il y a un an ne doit plus avoir lieu. Le village a bien assez souffert de cet événement, tu en connais les conséquences. C'est pourquoi je vais dorénavant te retirer de mission, même si je sais que cela implique aussi un moins bon rendement au niveau de certaines missives, il vaut mieux que tu restes à l'écart. »

Tsunade marque une pause pour voir si j'ai bien enregistré ses paroles. Comme je ne bronche pas et que mon visage n'exprime aucune émotion, elle attend de moi une réaction. Chose faite lorsque j'hoche de la tête pour lui demander de continuer.

-« Je sais que beaucoup désire que je t'enferme dans une prison scellée, mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Les vieux du conseil vont râler, mais ils peuvent bien aller se faire foutre. »

-« Tsunade-sama ! » intervint Shin.

D'un mouvement de main, Godaïme lui ordonne de se taire. Lorsque la vieille est en colère, il vaut mieux lui obéir, et Shin l'avait bien compris.

-« Ils ont fichus le souc en ayant élu Danzô la dernière fois, en pensant qu'il serait utile. Nous avons tous vu le résultat », dit-elle d'un ton acide en grimaçant de colère. « Alors je pense pouvoir me permettre de les envoyer sur les roses une fois de tant à autre. Sur ce, tu seras confiné à tes quartiers Naruto, et surveillé par l'Anbu, comme d'habitude. »

-« Très bien » je réponds.

-« Si tu as compris, tu peux disposer. »

Je salue d'une courbette Tsunade, puis je quitte le bureau. Mon poing commençait à me faire mal à force d'avoir trop serré mon bandeau. Dans le couloir, je croise mon reflet moqueur. Et dans ma tête, j'entends son rire résonné contre les murs de sa cage…

*

Regarder le plafond était une chose très ennuyeuse quand c'était devenu un rituel. Pourtant, comme je n'ai pas d'autre occupation, c'est ce que je continue de faire. Je me lève, je déjeune, je regarde par la fenêtre, je dîne, je regarde le plafond, je goûte, je regarde le plafond, je soupe, puis je regarde les étoiles apparaitre dans le ciel et je me couche. Ca à l'air marrant, mais en fait, au bout d'un moment, c'est plutôt chiant.

« Bah, il faut essayer pour le savoir. »

Couché sur mon lit, je compte les rainures du bois dans mon plafond. Lorsque j'ai finis, je jette un œil à mon calendrier. Trois semaines. Cela fait trois semaines que je tue le temps du mieux que je peux. Personne ne vient me voir puisque c'est interdit. Je n'ai pas non plus de nouvelles de l'extérieur parce que je n'ai plus de télé, elle est morte il y a deux mois. C'est vrai que je l'y ai aidé, et on pourrait dire que je l'ai poussée au suicide à force de taper dessus, mais bon.

Toujours est-il que l'ennui est devenu mon pire ami.

J'allais me lancer dans un comptage des trous dans le mur quand on frappe à la porte. Trois coups brefs et distincts. Surpris, je me dresse aussitôt, et j'attends. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé ? Est-ce que j'étais devenu fou et je commençais à entendre des choses ? Mais non, car trois nouveaux coups résonnèrent dans la pièce.

D'un bond je me lève, et je file ouvrir la porte. A ma grande surprise, je trouve un véritable espadon d'Anbus devant ma porte. Ils sont en tenues de guerres, et portent tous leurs masques fraichement nettoyés pour l'occasion. Perplexe, je demande ce qu'il se passe.

-« Nous sommes envoyés pour venir chercher le jinchuuriki et l'amener au centre de la place de Konoha. Là-bas, il recevra de nouvelles instructions en compagnie du reste des ninjas du village. »

Je demande à nouveau ce qu'il se passe mais on m'ordonne d'aller m'habiller. Inquiet, j'enfile ma tenue et cours rejoindre les Anbus. Ils m'escortent sans réponse au centre de Konoha où se trouvent déjà le reste des ninjas. J'aperçois Kiba, Hinata et Shino, ainsi que Temari et Ino. Je cherche Sakura des yeux et la trouve aux côtés de Lee, Neiji et Tenten. Tous ont l'air grave, mais je n'ai encore rien vu.

A mon arrivée sur place, je fus pris de nausée : les regards de tout les shinobis se posèrent sur moi dans un masque de haine et de rage qu'ils contenaient difficilement. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi Tsunade avait envoyé une masse d'Anbus. C'était pour me protéger des autres villageois. D'ailleurs, en regardant en l'air, je vois qu'elle se tient déjà là, l'air sévère. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais je sens mes entrailles se retournées à l'avance.

-« Shinobis de Konoha ! L'heure est grave ! L'akatsuki marche sur nous pour tenter de nous détruire ! »

Une montée de colère envahis la foule. Moi aussi j'ai envie râler, mais je me retiens.

-« Pour différentes raisons, je vous demande d'aller vous positionner aux alentours du village de Konoha ! Votre mission sera d'intercepter l'ennemi avant qu'il n'approche le village ! »

Tous d'accord sur ce point, ils l'étaient. En ce qui me concernait par contre…

-« Que fait-on du Kyubi ?! »

Les voix de milliers de ninjas se répercutent dans la ville. Tsunade leur ordonne de se taire.

-« Il sera escorté en dehors du village par les Anbus et mit loin de la portée de l'akatsuki ! Il sera sous haute surveillance car j'ai déjà pris toutes les mesures disponibles ! Le reste ne vous concerne pas, car ce n'est pas votre mission !!! »

A nouveau, je sens les regards haineux dirigés contre moi. Je feins de ne pas les voir, de ne pas les sentir tout en murmurant au fond de moi qu'ils n'ont pas tord de me traiter de monstre.

La foule se disperse brutalement à l'ordre de Godaïme. On place mon bandeau sur mes yeux, et je suis charrié sur les épaules d'un ninja comme un sac de pomme de terre. Sans perdre de temps, ils se mettent en mouvement. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise, je me sens…comme un sac de pomme de terre qu'on se trimballe. Je me pris même une branche en pleine tête à un moment donné.

L'ennui me gagne très vite, et je me rends compte que si la situation est alarmante, je ne peux rien faire. Il vaut mieux laisser agir la vieille dans ce genre de situation. Elle est plus douée que moi. Par contre, je peux chanter des chansons dans ma tête pour occuper le temps. Comme heu…la chanson du conbini ?

« Saa oyaji de netakara, nande mou yaritai houdaiyo, nani wo shiyou ? Yonaka ja tomodachi neterushi, terebi mou sude ni suna, souda wa konbini ikou kana? Ni jyu you jikan (conbinien store). Maid jyu no… »

-« Aaaaaarg !!! »

Le cri que pousse l'un des ninjas coupe court à ma chanson. Surpris, j'entends les Anbus hurlés les uns après les autres. Les événements s'accélèrent, je sens le sang couler sur moi, je tombe, j'atterris. Je me relève aussi vite que possible et je cours pour percuter un arbre.

-« Saloperie !!! »

N'y tenant plus, je retire mon bandeau pour au moins voir où je vais. Même si c'est à l'encontre des ordres, si restais avec le bandeau, je serais capturé aussi. Il valait mieux que je m'enfuie.

La lumière m'aveugle d'abord, et je trébuche sur une racine qui n'en n'est pas une. Il s'agit du corps d'un des Anbus. Paniqués, je me relève à nouveau et avance le plus rapidement possible. La panique finit par me gagner en même temps que l'orage éclate au-dessus de ma tête. La pluie se met à tomber finement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort. Je peux voir maintenant, et pourtant, j'ai l'impression de ne pas remarquer le plus important. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-« Naruto ! »

La voix de Sakura ! Je me retourne pour voir d'où elle vient.

-« Non ! Ne te retourne pas ! Naru… !!! »

Des yeux.

Ses yeux.

Ils m'empêchent de bouger.

Piégé, j'avale ma salive en respirant difficilement. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce que je voyais n'était pas vrai. Je devais être en train de rêver. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! Un cau…

-« On dirait que tu as encore ramollis du cerveau, Naruto… »

-« Putain, si c'est un cauchemar, il a l'air très réel, parce que tu lui ressembles très fort, et d'habitude, il n'y a que ses yeux dans mes rêves… »

-« Naruto !!! »

J'entends des pas derrière moi, mais je ne peux pas me retourner pour voir qui c'est. En me concentrant, je devine quand même le chakra de Sakura, de Lee, de Neiji, et de Yamato. Mais très vite, je ne peux plus rien voir d'autre que ses yeux rouges comme les miens, à la forme si spéciale. Il est juste en face de moi, comme ça, en moins d'une seconde. Sa vitesse est bien plus grande que la dernière fois.

Il se penche à mon oreille et me susurre du bout des lèvres :

-« C'est parce que ce n'est pas un rêve, Naruto…Je suis venu te chercher. Pour de bon. »

Son visage se fend d'un sourire cruel qui me terrorise. Je ne suis plus en mesure de lutter, je ne peux déjà plus détourner mes yeux.

-« Sasuke… »

Derrière moi, Yamato jure. De nouvelles personnes arrivent : Shikamaru, Ino, Choûji. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils font ?! Ils doivent s'enfuirent ! Shikamaru, dit leur !!!

Mais il n'en fait rien.

-« Notre priorité est de récupérer Naruto ! Il ne faut pas que Sasuke le capture ! Yamato, si vous êtes en mesure de contrôler ne serais-ce qu'un instant Kyubi, c'est le moment ! »

Le leader de l'akatsuki ne bronche pas. Il continue de murmurer à mon intention des mots venimeux.

-« Tu entends ? Ils voudraient bien que tu restes avec eux…Ils pensent pouvoir t'utiliser encore combien de temps sans ma permission… ? »

-« Je…Je ne suis pas à toi… »

-« Mais si je les tue, tu seras à moi, non ? »

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre durant un instant. Sasuke disparait et j'entends le bruit d'une explosion dans mon dos, le bruit d'un combat qui débute, un combat auquel je ne peux pas participer parce que ses yeux me tiennent déjà en leur pouvoir. Je transpire, les yeux grands ouverts en souhaitant bouger de toutes mes forces.

Yamato arrive à mes côtés par je ne sais quel miracle et m'arrache mon collier.

-« Naruto, il faut que tu… »

Mais rien ne se passe. Rien ne se passe parce que dans ma tête, Sasuke tient son katana sur la gorge de Kyubi et le menace de ses yeux de sang. Le monstre ne peut rien faire. Tout comme moi, il est pris au piège.

Yamato regarde, incrédule, derrière moi. Son regard devient fixe et se brouille alors que son sang m'éclabousse le visage, se mêlant à mes larmes, et à mon cri d'angoisse. Mes yeux ne peuvent même pas voir à quel point sa blessure est profonde parce qu'ils sont fixés sur un horizon qui se teinte des couleurs de la nuit. Mon hurlement résonne longtemps dans la plaine qui est redevenue silencieuse.

Sont-ils tous morts ?

-« Pas encore.»

Sasuke, dans mon dos, attrape ma tête et la tourne lentement vers lui. Je peux sentir son aura de meurtre et sa haine en même temps que son souffle. Ses doigts effleurent ma mâchoire, ses yeux plongent dans les miens avant de m'offrir le spectacle de son combat : Sakura étendue dans son sang, Lee enfoncé dans la terre, Neiji qui se relève, Tenten pendue aux branches d'un arbre, Chôji le ventre ouvert, Shikamaru crachant son sang, et Ino le bras sectionné. Neiji qui s'est remis sur pieds, est sur le point d'attaquer.

-« Neiji ! Vise-moi ! Tue-moi ! »

-« Quoi… ? »

-« Si tu me tues, il ne pourras plus m'utiliser. Tue-moi. »

Je vois dans les yeux de Neiji de l'hésitation alors que l'Uchiha ne sourcille même pas. Il ne semble pas avoir peur, et pour cause, un instant plus tard, il transperçait Neiji de son katana. C'est à ce moment qu'une boule de feu arriva sur moi et me brûla, provoquant une incroyable douleur. Un groupe de jûnins arrivait en renfort, et ils n'avaient pas les mêmes scrupules que mon ami.

-« Uchiha Sasuke ! Le jinchuuriki est en train de brûler, tu ferais mieux d'abandonner. »

-« Ha ! Je voudrais bien voir ça. »

Dans ma tête, les yeux m'obligèrent à utiliser mon chakra du vent pour éparpiller les flammes. Puis Sasuke leur montra mon visage.

-« Vous voyez, ses cicatrices sont superficielles. D'ici un instant, elles auront disparu, et vous avec. »

Il me regarde, ses lèvres effleurent mon oreille.

-« Tue-les. »

Et le démon dans sa cage fut libéré.

* * *

**To be continued in « Don't want that now »…**


	3. Don't want that now

**WARNING:**** Ce chapitre est vraiment VRAIMENT déconseillé aux moins de 18ans. Vous voyez ce que je veux dire… ?Même moi en l'écrivant j'étais heu…mal à l'aise. Bien que je vous aie prévenu dans le chapitre 1, je reste sur mes gardes, et je lance ce warning, même si le chapitre est lisible de bonne moitié. Si vous êtes trop choqués, vous pouvez toujours sauter la fin.**

**Je comprends pourquoi les auteurs de doujin ont parfois honte maintenant… *****va se cacher***

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews qui me font toujours un grand plaisir. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 3

« _I close my eyes and escape to paradise__  
__Shut my mouth and quietly listen to your lies__  
__Still I have hope and still you ruin it__  
__I'm one of those fools, so come on, bring it!_ »

Mes cheveux flottent mollement autour de ma tête. Il y a du vent, mais j'ai chaud. J'entends un battement régulier. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Mes yeux s'entre-ouvrent lentement parce que je n'ai plus de forces. On me transporte. Sasuke me tient dans ses bras et se déplace très vite en compagnie d'autres membres de l'akatsuki. Ils discutent à voix basses. Je vois les étoiles, et la cime des arbres. Très belle vue. Sauf que j'ai du sang plein la bouche, et plus assez de larmes pour pleurer.

Est-ce que j'ai tué ces gens ? Est-ce que j'ai tué mes amis ?

Dans ma tête, l'image de Sakura baignant dans son sang, la bouche légèrement ouverte dans un dernier appel à l'aide submerge mes tentatives de réminiscence. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer le visage de Yamato à terre, ni celui de Shikamaru criant avec colère. Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Alors je ferme mes yeux.

Et le cauchemar commence.

*

Lorsque je suis à nouveau conscient, je me trouve dans une pièce noire, assis sur un lit. Il n'y a pas de lumières qui pourraient filtrer ici. Je me redresse, déjà sur mes gardes. Bien, je ne suis ni ligoté, ni attaché, ni même surveillé car il n'y a pas de présence à l'extérieur. D'accord, c'est très bien, je peux bouger. Seulement parce que Sasuke à une confiance absolue en lui et son ego surdimensionné. Merci les gênes Uchiha.

J'ai toujours ce goût de sang dans la bouche qui me gêne terriblement. D'ailleurs, comment est-il arrivé là ? Non, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça ! Il faut que je réfléchisse à un moyen de m'enfuir pour retourner à Konoha. A moins que…

-« A moins que Konoha ne soit détruit, n'est ce pas ? »

Dans un hoquet de sursaut, je regarde la porte s'ouvrir. Sasuke apparaît alors que je n'ai pas même détecté sa présence. C'est comme voir un plat en face de soi mais ne pas en sentir l'odeur, comme être devenu aveugle, et c'est très dangereux dans mon cas. Or, il n'y a pas que ça : comment a-t-il su ce à quoi je pensais ? Ce n'est pas la première fois, hier aussi il a été capable de répondre à mes propres questions. Ce serait…Le Sharingan ?

Le leader de l'Akatsuki, dernier descendant des Uchihas, esquisse un sourire narquois. Il s'approche lentement en refermant la porte, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité angoissante. Je n'arrive pas à détecter sa présence, mais je ne bouge pas : si je recule, il aura gagné. Il faut que je reste maître de moi-même autant que possible.

-« Maître de toi ? Alors que tu ne peux contrôler la chose qui est en toi ? »

Je ne réponds pas. Mes pensées par contre, l'arrosent d'insultes. Puisqu'il les entend, je n'ai pas besoin de perdre ma salive. En plus, le goût de ferraille immonde se répand encore plus vite si j'ouvre la bouche. Des torches disposées contre le mur s'allument brusquement. Oui, je sais que t'es trop fort avec tes techniques katon et ton sharingan, sale merdeux, pas besoin d'une démonstration…

Avant même de l'avoir vu, je sens la main de Sasuke s'emparer de mon visage tout entier et m'enfoncer la tête dans le mur qui se fend sous l'impact. Le choc est si rude que je perds conscience durant quelques instants. A la lumière des torches, les sharingans de Sasuke brillent comme des flammes et me fixent d'une haine implacable. La rancune qui se répand en lui pour le village de Konoha tout entier est directement concentrée sur moi. Je ne bronche pas.

-« Moi je crois qu'une petite démonstration est plus que nécessaire avec toi. » siffle-t-il. « Tu me crois arrogant alors qu'en fait c'est toi. Regarde un peu ta situation : c'est la deuxième fois que je te capture, la deuxième fois que tu tues des amis, et la deuxième fois que je dois t'expliquer ce qui se passe. »

Il m'enfonce encore plus la tête dans la pierre et la pression de ses doigts sur mon crâne commence à me faire grincer des dents.

-« Tu vois ce que je veux dire… ? »

Comme je ne réponds rien, il soupire, et décide d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il fait directement irruption dans ma tête. L'endroit n'est pas plus commode que ma prison improvisée : une cage contenant un démon-renard, de l'eau sale qui monte jusqu'aux chevilles, des murs tâchés de suie et de sang, des câbles miteux qui pendent lamentablement le long du plafond, et moi. Son katana pointé sur ma gorge, Sasuke observe les lieux d'un air concentré.

-« J'ai beau être déjà venu ici plusieurs fois, à chaque fois cela me parait de plus en plus infect. » dit-il.

-« Si on allait dans ton cerveau pour comparer ? » je réponds. « Je parie qu'il y a plus de monstres chez toi que chez moi, surtout chez quelqu'un qui a tué son propre frère. »

Sasuke m'enfonce brutalement sa lame dans la gorge. J'ai beau savoir que ce n'est qu'une illusion due à ses pupilles, la douleur est quand même insupportable. Et le goût du sang qui ne me quitte plus rend les choses encore plus réelles.

-« Mon frère est mort à cause de toi et de ton minable petit village » gronde Sasuke. « Enfin, ce n'est plus un problème maintenant que tu as tout détruit… »

Il savoure sa réplique face à mon visage décomposé. Allez, non, ce n'est pas vrai, il me dit juste des mensonges pour m'énerver, il le faisait toujours quand on était gosses. Je n'ai qu'à fermer les yeux et ne plus l'écouter. Il finira bien par sortir de ma tête.

Sauf que Sasuke ne veut pas en sortir, et qu'il a bien plus de pouvoirs que la dernière fois. Mes yeux que je tiens fermés ne permette pas à mes oreilles de ne pas entendre les cris des mes camarades, de Tsunade qui donne des ordres, de Hinata qui crie après de l'aide, des enfants qui sont dévorés par mes crocs…

Je vomis à terre si brutalement que j'en tombe à genoux. C'était donc ça, le goût qui me restait en bouche ? Je vomis à n'en plus pouvoir, jusqu'à ce que mes boyaux soient vidés, et que je reste là, pantois, la bave dégoulinant de ma bouche que je vais essuyer d'un air distrait sous le rire cruel de Kyubi.

-« A ta place, je n'aurais pas trop de remords. Ils te traitaient comme un objet, non ? Pour eux, tu étais devenu un poids qu'ils utilisaient selon leurs envies. Un monstre dont on ne sait que faire. »

-« Tais-toi. »

Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas l'entendre. Je ne veux pas !

-« Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas remarqué…Si ? Je savais que tu étais un idiot mais à ce point…Enfin, il te fallait vraiment être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Tu n'as pas vu la façon dont Shikamaru te regardait ? C'était…la même haine que pour moi. Oui, à peu près ça. »

-« Tais-toi. »

-« Pourtant ils auraient du comprendre, non ? Toi tu étais juste un monstre, mais une fois dressé, tu ne représentais aucun mal. C'est moi qui t'ai utilisé pour détruire Konoha. Ce serait logique de dire que toute la faute me revient, mais je suppose qu'après avoir vu ta véritable forme, ils n'ont plus voulu s'approcher de toi. »

-« Ferme-là je te dis !!! »

Un coup de pied dans la mâchoire m'envoie sur le dos. Je suis trempé à présent, et désormais, ses yeux ne me quittent plus. Je peux sentir son aura maléfique tant elle est dense et compacte. Sasuke pose son pied sur mon sternum et l'écrase d'un coup dans un craquement sourd qui se reproduit sur mes côtes. Mon cri se répercute dans les murs de la pièce sombre.

-« Uchiha…Tu ferais mieux de ne pas le tuer… »

Sasuke se tourne vers Kyubi avec dédain.

-« Depuis quand les animaux de compagnie donne-t-il des ordres à leur maître ? »

-« Fais attention de pas aller trop loin, gamin… »

-« Gamin ? » dit le leader d'un air noir qui fait reculer l'immense monstre dans sa cage. « C'est vrai que tu es plus vieux que moi, mais tu restes l'animal de ma famille. Tu es mon serviteur, ne l'oublie pas si tu tiens à ta misérable vie. »

Dans sa cage, Kyubi gronde sa colère. Il n'aime pas l'Uchiha. Ses yeux se tournent alors vers autre chose. Il sourit soudain, ce qui semble inquiéter Sasuke qui se retourne aussi. Il lève son pied et je suis enfin capable de respirer péniblement de l'air. Même si les dommages que je subis ici ne sont pas réels, mon âme pourrait disparaître si je mourrais. Je me relève en sentant déjà les os se ressoudés, une sensation désagréable, mais moins que ce qui attendait Sasuke.

-« Qui es-tu… ? » demande ce dernier.

-« Hoo…Tu es arrogant avec moi mais tu ne reconnais même pas son visage, gamin…C'est pourtant le héros de ce village que tu maudis. »

-« Sasuke Uchiha…Tu n'as pas ta place ici. »

Je me redresse enfin, en clignant des yeux, pour voir cette personne que je ne voyais plus, mais qui savait pourtant tout de moi. Il était venu.

-« Je suis Minato Uzumaki, le quatrième Hokage de Konoha. J'ai scellé le Kyubi dans le corps de mon fils, et je n'apprécie pas vraiment la façon dont tu t'en sers. »

Sasuke a un mouvement de recul tandis que je murmure le nom de mon père. Que faisait-il ici ? N'était-il pas censé apparaître seulement quand le sceau menaçait de se briser, à la huitième queue de chakra ? Son chakra allait-il tenir le coup ? Je regarde mon ventre et m'aperçois que le sceau est comme en train de fondre.

-« Naruto…Ce garçon te manipule pour briser le sceau. Tu ne dois pas lui céder, tu comprends ? »

Je hoche la tête d'un signe affirmatif tandis que Sasuke plisse ses yeux. Kyubi, dans sa cage, rit sournoisement. Le spectacle semble l'amuser.

-« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir Uchiha », poursuit Yondaïme. « J'ai été témoin de ce qui s'est passé, même si mon fils l'a oublié, moi pas. Tu n'as pas réussis à détruire Konoha, et Naruto n'a pas tué tout le monde. Ton plan à largement échoué. »

Sasuke grimace face au meilleur ninja que Konoha ait connu. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu cela.

-« Naruto, tu n'en n'as pas conscience, mais tu peux le repousser de ton esprit. »

-« Quoi ? »

Sasuke fait un brusque mouvement dans ma direction, mais Minato bloque nonchalamment son katana. Il s'approche de moi et me sourit.

-« Je suis avec toi mon fils. En plus, ce crétin de renard doit certainement être de ton côté aussi, je me trompe ? »

Kyubi rit grassement et donne son consentement. Décidément, il n'aimait vraiment pas jouer le toutou des Uchihas au point de bien vouloir m'aider.

-« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur », me dit mon père. « Si tu gardes les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il tente de prendre le contrôle sur toi, tu pourras rester conscient et lutter contre ses ordres. Tu ne pourras pas contenir ton chakra, mais tu ne tueras plus personne contré ton gré. »

L'image de mon père se brouille. Il doit être à court de chakra. Il me sourit quand même et me répète qu'il a confiance, avant de disparaître. Il a toujours confiance en moi, alors que je dois souvent le décevoir. Il a confiance, et je ne veux pas tromper ce lien qui nous unit.

-« Oï, Sasuke… »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Dégage. »

Je vois ses yeux s'agrandirent alors que je tends la main devant lui. La porte de la cage s'ouvre et Kyubi vient se mettre d'un large mouvement en face de Sasuke. Il a ce sourire ironique qu'il ne réserve normalement qu'à moi.

-« Tu n'as pas entendu ? On t'a dit de dégager, gamin ! »

Un souffle de chakra terriblement puissant souffle alors dans la pièce. On aurait cru qu'une tornade s'était installée là, uniquement dans cette pièce. Sasuke lutte d'abord, puis son image finit par disparaître tels des flammes se consumant une dernière fois. Je soupire, soulagé. A côté de moi Kyubi sourit toujours.

-« Ne te crois pas tirer d'affaire, Naruto…A la moindre occasion, je te dévore pour prendre le contrôle ! »

Je rouvre brusquement les yeux.

J'ai le souffle court, et je tremble. Je souris malgré tout, parce que je sais comment faire maintenant ! On ne pourra plus me contrôler ! Konoha est sauf !

Mais moi pas.

Comme je souriais, Sasuke m'a dévisagé de ses yeux rouges sang froncés par ses sourcils noirs, et dont les pupilles ne cessaient de se rétrécir. Affolé, je regarde la sortie pour jaugé la distance. Sasuke serre les dents à en faire trembler sa mâchoire et sa colère devient si intense que j'ai l'impression qu'elle va me brûler sur place. Sa main qui serre mon crâne est en train de se refermer encore plus et j'attends le moment où forcément, il va exploser dans une fureur folle. Mon sourire à maintenant, complètement disparu.

-« Toi… »

Sa voix est devenue ce grondement rauque qu'il n'utilisait que pour parler de son frère par le passé. Il me jette ces mots avec la plus grande haine contenue dans le langage humain. Et ma tête qui s'enfonce encore dans le mur ne m'aide pas à trouver une issue dans cet effroyable instant.

-« Enfoiré… »

Son autre main s'empare brusquement de mon cou et serre d'une force colossale. Je tente en vain de lui faire lâcher prise, mais c'est comme empêcher un éléphant de foncer sur moi. Ma main agrippe la sienne pour l'empêcher de m'étrangler complètement. Je ne suis pas en mesure de faire appel au chakra de Kyubi car il m'en empêche. L'air commence à me manquer doucement et je suffoque de plus en plus. J'ai alors une idée de dernier secours : je lui écrase de toutes mes forces le pied.

Surpris, il relâche la pression autour de mon cou et j'aspire avec avidité un filet d'air en crachotant. De rage, il m'agrippe les cheveux et me lance violemment sur le lit. Ma tête heurte durement le bord en bois de la couchette et je pousse un cri de douleur en même temps que des étoiles viennent danser devant mes yeux. Je n'ai pas l'occasion de me relever et de fuir que déjà Sasuke me bloque les épaules de ses genoux et passe à nouveaux ses mains sur mon cou. Assis sur moi, il grimace de colère et la peur m'envahis à l'idée qu'il va vraiment me tuer.

Ses mains me font penser aux serres d'un oiseau de proie. Maintenant que j'y pense, il n'avait pas appelé sa propre team « Aigle » ? L'oiseau qui ne cède jamais son territoire. Le rapace aux longues griffes. Les mêmes qui s'enfoncent dans mon coup, me privant peu à peu de souffle et de raison. Mes forces m'abandonnent doucement quand je vois le regard de mon agresseur changer. Une lueur que je ne connais pas semble animer les malveillantes prunelles rouges. Ses lèvres s'étirent lentement dans un sourire qui aurait pu être beau s'il n'était pas en train de se transformer en un rictus haineux.

Avec une extrême lenteur, il laisse ses doigts glisser de mon cou, tandis que son corps tout en entier se penche vers moi, se penche encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Ses mains montent vers mon visage pour le saisir délicatement. Dans les brumes de ma conscience, trop concentré sur mon souffle, je me demande ce qu'il fabrique.

-« Je ne suis plus en mesure de posséder ton esprit, c'est agaçant, mais… »

Un coup de froid me liquéfie sur place. Le sourire de Sasuke s'agrandit.

-« Je peux toujours posséder…ton corps… »

-« Que… »

Quoi ?! Mon esprit se met en mode d'alerte tel un gyrophare d'urgence et les mots ne font que s'enchaîner dans ma tête : Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? Ca veut dire quoi ? C'est quoi ce sourire ? Pourquoi ses mains attrapent ma chemise là ? Pourquoi il déchire mes fringues, ho ?!!

-« Qu'est ce que…tu fous… ? »

J'ai encore trop mal à la gorge pour parler normalement, mais pas encore assez pour crier de surprise quand sa main glisse dans mon pantalon. Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou et passe doucement sa langue le long de mon oreille avant de suivre le tracé de ma mâchoire, puis ma veine jugulaire. Étant donné que les informations commencent enfin à atteindre mon cerveau, je tente de le repousser de toutes mes forces, ce qui inévitablement, conduit à un échec crucial quand Sasuke se saisit de mes mains.

-« Si tu bouges de trop, tu auras très mal, Uzumaki… »

Ses yeux ne mentent pas, et il profite de ce moment pour s'asseoir sur moi à la hauteur des mes hanches, retirant donc la main de mon pantalon à mon grand soulagement. Un soulagement de courte durée, car il s'attaque aussitôt à me mordre le cou, d'abord en pinçant juste de ses dent, puis en faisant couler le sang qui se répand paresseusement sur les draps.

-« Dé-Dégage ! Arrête ça ! »

Mes mots bredouillés dans une confusion hors norme ne semblent pas l'atteindre. Le sang chaud coule le long de ma nuque, tout comme il coule maintenant le long de son menton. Mon sang, aussi rouge que ses sharingans, ses yeux maudits. Ses lèvres viennent toucher les miennes, laissant un goût de fer dans ma bouche. De son autre main, qui glisse vers mon torse, il s'attarde sur mes côtes, me faisant frissonner, avant de remonter vers mon téton.

-« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire…Ta blessure aura guéris d'ici peu. »

-« Non…Non, c'est pas ça ! Je veux que tu arrêtes tout ! »

Ma voix qui me revient à pris des accents plus aigus qu'à l'accoutumée. Cependant, Sasuke ne me laisse pas continuer : il place ses lèvres sur les miennes, et me force à ouvrir la bouche. Comme je ne vais pas céder face à cela, il me pince brutalement le téton, ce qui m'arrache un petit cri, et il en profite pour y glisser sa langue.

La sensation étrange de mon sang dans ma bouche, mélangé à celui qui me hantait depuis mon réveil, la chaleur qui m'envahit soudainement, et cette chose qui caresse mon palais, mes dents, mes joues, ma langue…Sa main continue de s'approprier mon corps sans remord, et son bassin glisse lentement plus bas, frottant contre mon sexe qui s'agite de sensations que je ne maîtrise pas.

Des yeux, je cherche un moyen quelconque qui pourrait me faire sortir de là. Les torches, je ne pourrais pas en faire tomber une et mettre le feu ? Si je mets le feu, il sera forcé de me lâcher. Mais les torches sont trop loin, elles sont accrochées aux murs, elles ne vont pas tomber toutes seuls. Je ne peux pas les atteindre en plus, il me tient les mains. Et la chaise ? Je ne peux pas l'attraper et la lui fracasser sur la tête ?

Mes pensées tournèrent court quand Sasuke me mordit le téton, provoquant une certaine douleur, et un nouveau frisson qui se consuma sur mes lèvres broyées par la bouche de celui qui avait été mon ami. Il lâche mes mains pour me défaire de mon pantalon et je saute sur l'occasion pour lui mettre un coup en pleine figure qui ne le repousse pas d'un millimètre. Mon étranglement à été trop rude, je n'ai pas encore récupéré mon souffle, ni ma force.

Une décharge électrique parcoure mon corps d'une bonne centaine de volt, paralysant mes muscles. Je tombe mollement sur le lit pendant que Sasuke finit de m'arracher mon pantalon.

-« Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas bouger, usuratonkachi. »

C'est fichu. Je ne peux plus contrôler mon corps qui tremble comme une feuille après le Chidori sournois du leader. Dans un ultime effort de compréhension, je me rends compte que je ne vais pas pouvoir arrêter Sasuke. Que ses mains qui continuent de s'approprier mon corps ne peuvent plus être refrénées, et que je vais être violé. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il fait ça. Je suis un homme, lui aussi, et j'ai toujours, toujours cru un jour que…

Que je pourrais le ramener à Konoha.

Je pousse un cri quand sa tête glisse entre mes jambes, et un autre quand sa bouche touche mon érection. Je bredouille que je ne veux pas, pourtant je sais que c'est devenu inutile. Les larmes perlent à mes yeux parce que je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre, et que mon cœur semble sur le point de se briser en mille morceaux tranchants.

La seule autre pensée qui me hante, c'est que je suis répugnant.

Sasuke s'en moque tout à fait, il se moque de moi, il sourit d'un air cruel quand je le supplie de s'arrêter, quand mon corps se cambre pour lui échapper, et quand je n'arrive plus à contenir les cris qui me montent à la gorge. Mon visage empourpré est inondé de larmes et de salive, tandis que mon âme s'éteint dans une souffrance inacceptable.

Et d'arme, je suis passé à esclave.

* * *

**To be continued in « Vampire Heart »…**


	4. Vampire Heart

**Un nouveau warning pour ce chapitre.**

**Ceux qui pensent détester Sasuke sont encore bien loin du compte. Même moi je le déteste en fait, ce qui est assez controversant quand on sait qu'il s'agit (en temps normal) de mon personnage préféré. Relire ce chapitre est encore plus atroce.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, notamment les anonymes à qui je ne peux pas répondre mais que je n'oublie pas. Merci beaucoup.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 4

_« __Ses lèvres près de mon oreille__  
__Me chuchotent milles merveilles__  
__Trésors de mon âme brisée__  
__Chassé par un vent d'été. »_

Il fait froid. La pièce me parait glacée. Ou alors c'est moi qui ai froid. Il y a quelque jour, je me plaignais de la chaleur de l'été. Mais maintenant, il fait froid. Je frisonne, et tout mon corps se met à hurler de douleur. Pourquoi ?

Mes paupières s'ouvrent lentement. La pièce est plongée dans la pénombre, je n'arrive pas à distinguer grand-chose. Ce n'est pas chez moi, c'est un autre endroit, une planque de mission, ou…ou quelque chose d'autre. Où suis-je ?

Je ferme lentement mes yeux avant de ramener la couverture sur moi. Mes mouvements sont étrangement lents, j'ai l'impression d'être groggy. Et puis j'ai mal, mal partout. Je passe la couverture sur mes épaules en me redressant, quand une douleur que je ne soupçonnais pas, se répand d'un trait dans le bas de mon dos. C'est à ce moment-là, que je me souviens.

Hier, j'avais repoussé Sasuke de mon esprit mais lui il avait…

Je me traîne hors du lit en sentant le sang séché entre mes jambes craquer timidement. La couverture devient mon ultime bouclier quand je tente de me lever sur mes deux jambes tremblantes, le froid faisant claquer mes dents, et ma gorge nouée par la nausée.

Bon, je peux me lever, je marche même si c'est comme un matelot bourré, ou un cow-boy, au choix, et je peux atteindre la porte. Encore un bon point. La porte est juste là, allez Naruto, tu peux y arriver ! T'as déjà fait pire que ça comme distance.

Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Mes pas, je les compte pour m'assurer que j'avance. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. J'y suis presque ! Je touche la poignée de la porte en retenant mon souffle. Lorsqu'elle cliquette, je me permets un sourire : il croyait vraiment m'empêcher de quitter les lieux, quel con. J'ouvre dans un grincement, et découvre un sombre couloir de pierre. J'étais donc dans une grotte.

C'est repartit, je dois avancer. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux…Et si je croise des membres de l'akatsuki ? Je les bute. Une, deux. Une, deux. Dans l'état où je suis ? C'est pas gagné d'avance…Ce serait mieux de fuir. Une, deux. Fuir très vite ne sera pas facile non plus. Une, deux. Une, deux. Je n'ai plus qu'à essayé de ne pas rencontré qui que ce soit.

Je continue de marcher en écoutant attentivement les sons. Une, deux. Une, deux. Mon souffle est la seule chose que j'entends, mais je dois rester concentré. Ils peuvent masquer leur présence, et si jamais c'est Sasuke que je croise. Une, deux. Il peut dissimuler son chakra. Sasuke. Une, deux, Une, deux. Une, deux. Concentration, concentration…Ne pense pas !

J'ai beau ne pas penser, les souvenirs s'imposent à mon esprit, si forts, que je finis par compter tout haut pour ne me concentrer que sur ma démarche.

-« Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, une…Deux… »

Pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi ce genre de chose ? Pourquoi je devais souffrir autant ? Parce que j'avais ce connard de renard dans mon ventre ? Juste à cause de lui ? Je devais continuer à être détesté de tout le monde, et tuer ceux qui m'aimaient ? J'ai mal…

Mes larmes commencent à couler et je maudis ma propre faiblesse. Hier encore, mon père m'avait dit qu'il croyait en moi. Mais…s'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé…Il devait aussi me détester. Il devait me trouver répugnant, je devais le dégouter, tout comme les autres.

-« Une, deux. Une, deux. Une, deux. Une…Deux, une…Deux…Deux…Trois…Non, Une…Deux… »

Mes larmes commencent à me gêner la vue. Allez cassez-vous ! C'est trop tard pour pleurer, c'est trop tard. Il faut que je me reprenne, et que je continue de fuir. Pour aller où ?

Je m'arrête soudain, perdu. Où est-ce que je devais aller ? A Konoha, on ne voudrait plus de moi, j'avais encore tué des gens. Peut-être, peut-être à Suna…Peut-être que Gaara serait d'accord. Mais si j'y allais, j'allais mettre son village en danger.

Je dois fuir. Oui, si je fuis, tout ira mieux. Je dois juste penser à m'enfuir. Après je pourrais réfléchir. Je ne dois pas penser, pas encore.

Sauf que je trébuche à peine deux pas plus loin. Je m'affale à terre dans un grand bruit et je me mords la langue pour ne pas crier. Couché, je sens le froid se répandre dans mon corps, puis calmé ma douleur. C'est pas grave, je tombe souvent parce que je suis con. Faut se relever.

Le sourire de Sasuke s'impose dans mon esprit, ses yeux menaçant qui m'en voulaient tellement. Ses mains…

Et voilàààà ! T'avais dit que tu devais pas pleurer mais tu recommences ! T'es vraiment nul Naruto, tu sers à rien. Lève-toi. Allez, je me lève, il le faut. C'est pas grave, je vais fuir, prendre une douche pour tout nettoyer. Après ça ira mieux.

Dans un hoquet, je me relève en tremblant. J'ai froid, j'ai mal, et je suis bientôt saisi de spasmes. Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, j'eu un haut le cœur époustouflant, et je vomis sans me retenir. C'était du sang qui inondait la pierre, du sang et de la bile immonde. L'odeur même me rendit encore plus mal. Les souvenirs continuaient de s'enchaîner comme un film qui restait bloquer. Je me rends compte que je n'ai plus assez de forces pour me relever.

Me traînant douloureusement dans un coin plus sombre, je m'enroule dans la couverture et continue de trembler en claquant des dents. Mon corps tout entier est agité de spasmes et de tremblement, comme une personne qui serait sur le point de mourir. J'aimerais bien mourir, là, maintenant.

Ma tête touche la pierre dure, et je ferme les yeux.

Mais le cauchemar ne s'arrêtait plus.

*

A partir de cet instant, je me suis réveillé souvent. Une fois, j'étais dans les bras de quelqu'un et l'eau chaude coulait sur moi. Une autre fois, j'étais sur un lit douillet. Plus tard, j'ai vu le visage de Karin qui parlait mais je ne comprenais rien. Après, on essayait de me nourrir.

Je me réveille enfin pour de bon il me semble.

Mon premier réflexe est de vérifier si je suis seul. Je remarque donc que la chambre est plus lumineuse. Il y a une fenêtre et le soleil filtre à travers. Il fait chaud ici, le lit est petit, les murs semblent moins épais ; on aurait dit que j'avais quitté le fin fond de la grotte pour une pièce plus en surface. Ce qui devait probablement être le cas.

Me redressant sur mon oreiller, je contemple la pièce vide. J'ai soif, mais sinon, je me sens nettement mieux. Je chasse très vite les pensées moroses qui risquent de me submerger si je continue de trop y penser. Il me faut un nouveau but. Il me faut _quelque chose_.

Les oiseaux sifflent gaiment dehors. Mon regard se perd dans le bruissement des feuilles d'un grand chêne. Ah…C'est tellement bien, de ne penser à rien, et juste de vivre. Je voudrais bien pouvoir voler. Si je pouvais voler…Je partirais loin, très loin. Et je ne redescendrais jamais sur terre.

Un claquement de porte et la voix de quelqu'un qui appelle mon nom. Las, je finis par me tourner pour voir de qui il s'agit. C'est une fille dans la vingtaine. Elle a des cheveux courts roux, des yeux bleus, et elle porte la robe de l'akatsuki. Elle m'annonce que puisque je suis réveillé, il faut que je m'habille et que je la suive. J'obéis.

Elle me donne un kimono noir très simple. Je regrette ma tenue orange, mais elle a été réduite en pièces. Je me contente de ce que j'ai, et je la suis. Je me rends vite compte que c'en est fini des petits oiseaux et du ciel bleu ; elle m'emmène dans les profondeurs de la grotte où seules les torches procurent de la lumière. La fille ne parle pas, elle se contente de marcher, et moi de la suivre.

Finalement, elle passe une ouverture dans la roche, et je me retrouve dans une grande salle de pierre beaucoup plus sombre où se dressent des piliers qui soutiennent la voûte. Même dans le noir, je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître les yeux rouges.

La femme qui m'a accompagnée va rejoindre ses compères qui sont alignés près de leur leader et m'observent avec curiosité. Le Kyubi. Ah pour sûr ! Ils avaient dû en entendre parler ! Mais le voir en vrai, c'était autre chose ! Dans leurs yeux, juste de la curiosité à mon encontre, alors que je suis habitués au dégoût, ou à la haine. Pour une fois, être le centre de l'attention ne me gène pas tant.

-« Tu es réveillé ? » demande leur leader sur un ton neutre.

Je me demande si c'est vraiment la peine de répondre. Non, je suis un mort-vivant qui a les yeux ouverts et se trimballe dans le repère de l'akatsuki parce que c'est marrant…Je me retiens bien de le dire.

-« Puisque tu es le Kyubi, il ne nous reste plus qu'à te sceller pour que notre plan soit achevé. Seulement, nous manquons de bras depuis que Konoha à détruit cinq de nos membres. Nous allons devoir te garder captif d'ici là. Si tu essaies de t'enfuir où que tu tentes quoi que ce soit, Suigetsu se fera un plaisir de te trancher les jambes, puis les bras. C'est assez clair pour un idiot comme toi ? »

Je hoche la tête en déglutissant sous le regard amusé de Suigetsu. Je sais qu'il n'hésitera pas un seul instant. Plus important, Konoha avait donc tué trois de leurs membres durant l'attaque. En les comptant maintenant, je me rendis compte qu'ils n'étaient que quatre : Karin, Suigetsu, l'étrange fille, et Juugo. Je suppose que Sasuke ne comptait pas comme un membre, puisqu'il avait repris le rôle de Madara.

-« Karin, ramène-le en bas. »

-« Hééé ?! Pourquoi moi ? Je veux rester avec toi ! Envois plutôt Meirin ! »

Sasuke soupire et demande donc à Meirin de faire le « sale boulot » à la place de Karin. La femme me commande de la suivre à nouveau et je tourne le dos à toute cette joyeuse assemblée. Je commence à me poser des questions, si tout n'avait pas été qu'un long rêve, ou un sort de genjutsu. Peut-être même que cela s'était passé durant l'attaque de Konoha ?

Au moment de sortir, Sasuke rappelle Meirin.

-« Descends-le dans ma chambre, je lui parlerais plus tard. »

Ma guide lui répond qu'elle a compris, et je sens un froid s'imposer entre nous. Allons bon, je ne lui ai rien fait moi ! C'est à Karin qu'il faut en vouloir ! Et d'ailleurs, si Sasuke voulait me voir, peut-être qu'il allait tout m'expliquer. Peut-être qu'il allait me donner un moyen de fuir. Après tout, nous avons toujours été amis, et ce même après notre combat. Oui, tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar. Depuis le temps que Sasuke aurait pu me sceller, il l'aurait déjà fait, donc c'est qu'il a autre chose en tête.

La pensée me réjouit. Je m'imagine même rentrer avec lui à Konoha. Meirin me fait entrer dans une chambre sombre - parce que je devais bien finir par remarquer que tout était sombre ici – et m'ordonne de ne pas bouger de là si je tiens à mes jambes. Au moment de fermer la porte, elle hésite et me regarde.

-« Oui ? »

Ses yeux verts ne cillent pas, mais elle les détourne de moi.

-« Pauvre chose. »

Elle referme la porte avant que je n'aille eu le temps de répondre. Je suis vexé, voir choqué. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle insinue par là, mais je la trouve extrêmement bizarre. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit et observe le plafond de pierre.

Pff…J'espère que Sasuke ne va pas tarder…

J'entends un bruit qui me réveille en sursaut. Je m'étais assoupit à force d'attendre. La porte s'ouvre et je vois la silhouette particulière du leader apparaître. Son visage est impassible, comme toujours. Il ferme les yeux un instant avant de se tourner.

-« Suis-moi. »

Je me relève en frottant mes yeux et réajuste le kimono. C'est franchement pas pratique les kimonos. Je regarde Sasuke s'en aller avant de le rattraper.

-« Dis, tu n'avais pas dit que tu devais me parler ? » je demande.

-« C'était pour la forme. On va sortir d'ici. »

Sortir ? Je suis content de l'entendre. Je n'aime pas cet endroit. La cape de l'akatsuki est aussi noire que le chemin que nous prenons pour remonter lentement. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai l'impression de me perdre, et mon ami est obligé de m'attraper par le bras pour finir. Je suis un peu gêné d'être aussi stupide, et je me fais penser à un enfant. Ce qui ferait de Sasuke ma maman ?

Comme je ris sous cape, je sens la main de « _ma maman »_ serrer beaucoup plus fort mon bras. J'aperçois alors la lumière au-dessus. La nuit tombe, et se sont les derniers rayons de soleil qui éclairent ma peau. Je souris devant ce spectacle qui me manquait. Sasuke serre encore mon bras, si bien que je commence à avoir mal.

-« C'est bon maintenant, tu peux me lâcher », je dis.

A la surface, il y a une sorte de terrasse de bois, les vestiges du temple qui a brûlé juste à côté. La forêt s'étend devant, et je peux entendre le bruit d'une rivière se mêlant aux chants des oiseaux qui s'apprêtent à aller se coucher.

-« Sasuke…Tu me fais mal… »

Mais il refuse de répondre et m'entraine sur la terrasse qui tremble à chacun de nos pas. L'air est humide, et je sens la chaleur de l'été me frapper de plein fouet. C'est vrai que dans la grotte il faisait assez frais, alors le changement de température est brutal. Dans un coin, il y a une vieille clochette rouillée pendue à une poutre calcinée qui tinte sous une légère brise.

-« Lâche-moi, maintenant ! » je crie en arrachant mon bras de la poigne de l'Uchiha. « Tu me fais mal, espèce d'idiot ! »

Sasuke se retourne et me dévisage. Il retire sa longue cape de l'akatsuki. C'est vrai qu'il doit aussi avoir chaud, avec encore son kimono en dessous. Ce n'était pas si pratique que ça les tenues de l'akatsuki. La cape touche le sol en même temps que moi.

-« Qu'est ce que… »

Sasuke qui venait de me frapper à terre, était maintenant occupé à m'écraser le visage de son pied. Son air hautain sur le visage, il soupire.

-« C'est presque trop facile… »

-« De quoi tu parles ? C'est quoi ça ?! »

-« Ah, ça… »

Il me montre un tube fixé sur une seringue. Il la fait danser dans ses doigts avec le liquide coloré qui tournoie. Mes yeux ne peuvent pas s'en détacher.

-« C'est une drogue que Kabuto m'a appris a fabriqué…Très utile pour que l'ennemi fasse tout ce que tu souhaites. Par exemple, il va se laisser tuer bien sagement, ou se laisser kidnapper. », dit-il en m'enfonçant l'aiguille dans le cou sans que je ne puisse réagir. «Évidemment, tu te doutes bien que puisque je t'ai déjà kidnappé et que je dois te garder en vie, ce n'est pour aucune de ses raisons que je te l'administre. »

Il retire la seringue avant de la jeter au loin, et va s'asseoir sur le bord de la terrasse. Dans une posture d'attente, le visage callé entre ses mains, il m'observe du coin de l'œil. L'horreur finit par me remplir l'estomac, et je me redresse brutalement sur mes pieds pour m'enfuir. A peine deux pas. Deux pas et je m'écroule sur le plancher. Je tente à nouveau de me relever, tandis que mes forces semblent fondre.

-« C'est un poison très rapide » note Sasuke. « Il va dévorer ton organisme pour supprimer tes forces ainsi que ta volonté. J'aurais très bien pu m'en passer, cependant je me suis dit qu'au vu de son effet à long terme, se serait bien plus pratique que de te courir après à chaque fois. »

-« Tu…Ca veut dire quoi, cette histoire… ? »

-« Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Il se lève et s'approche de moi en me tirant brusquement par un pan de mon kimono, il ramène mon visage en face du sien. Je dois me concentrer de toutes mes forces, ne serais-ce que pour me maintenir la tête droite. Il lève un sourcil et ses yeux noirs commencent à rougeoyer.

-« Après tout, nous avons toujours été amis, et ce même après notre combat. Oui, tout ce qui s'était passé avant n'était sûrement qu'un cauchemar. Un sort de genjutsu. »

Comme j'écarquille les yeux de surprise, il s'autorise un sourire moqueur.

-« Les gens normaux ont tendances à chercher des excuses et à se fabriquer une autre réalité quand ils passent par un événement traumatisant. Vu que tu es plus proche du monstre, je ne pensais pas que tu aurais été tenté de te voiler la face. »

-« Qu'est…Qu'est ce que tu veux dire… » je bredouille.

-« Naruto…Je suis sûr que tu n'as pas oublié… », dit-il en rapprochant ses lèvres de mon oreilles, « les cris que tu as poussés cette nuit-là… ».

Non. Non, je les entends encore mes propres cris résonner dans mes oreilles. Mais ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, pas vrai… ? Je doute, je ne devrais pas, c'est une farce, c'est tout…

La main de Sasuke glisse dans ma nuque et ses lèvres frôlent mon oreille quand il continue de parler, en détruisant un à un les espoirs que j'avais bâtis, d'une voix tout à fait neutre, sans ressentir le moindre remord, il me raconte, me décris avec tout les détails, ce dont je ne veux surtout pas me souvenir. Et comme je continue de nier, il souris et me demande si je veux qu'il me prouve que tout cela est bien réel.

-« Tu veux que je te le prouve, Naruto… ? »

Mes yeux fixent le ciel bleu se tâcher de rouge, d'orange, de mauve, de rose. Mes yeux ne quittèrent pas un instant le ciel qui devint aussi noir que les cheveux de Sasuke. Les étoiles brillaient, lointaines dans le ciel, et je priais pour qu'elles entendent mon cri muet.

Le bruit craquant du parquet et la chaleur me noyait dans une atmosphère trop lourde. La drogue ne fonctionnait que trop bien. L'histoire que Sasuke me murmurait à l'oreille n'était que trop réelle. Kyubi dans sa cage continuait de rire, encore et encore, et son rire résonna longtemps après que Sasuke se soit rhabillé, me laissant couché à fixer le ciel.

-« Si tu espères que c'est terminé, tu te trompes. »

Ses sharingans de sang s'étaient penchés sur moi. Sa bouche était une vanne qui, quand elle s'ouvrait, déversait milles atrocités. Ses ongles me griffèrent la joue tandis qu'elle vomissait des ordures sans noms.

-« Je ne suis probablement plus en mesure de te contrôler comme avant, mais tu restes toujours sous mes ordres. Tant que tu possèdes le Kyubi, tu deviens lui, et tu deviens mon animal de compagnie. Le toutou des Uchiha. Pour quelqu'un qui voulait devenir Hokage, c'est pitoyable, tu ne trouve pas ? »

Le sang coula de mes blessures, et il tâcha mon visage de mon sang, avant de lécher ses doigts.

-« Je vais te faire découvrir ce que c'est que de voir son existence se briser, Naruto. »

C'est pour ça, Sasuke, c'est pour ça que tu me fais tant souffrir ? Parce que tu trouves que ce que tu as subis est injuste ? C'est de ma faute ?

Il se lève et dépose sa cape noire sur moi dans un geste que l'on pourrait voir comme protecteur, mais il est plus symbolique : le drapeau de l'akatsuki sur le corps sans défense du plus puissant des jinchuurikis.

Ne me fait pas rire, Sasuke.

Pourtant, lui il sourit, et détruit ainsi les dernières lumières d'espoir que j'avais tenté de dissimuler au fond de moi. Parce que oui, tout était de ma faute, je le savais, je l'avais mérité. Je n'étais qu'un monstre, un être qui dégoûte, et je me dégoûtais moi-même.

-« Tu verras, » ajoute-t-il « tu seras bientôt très heureux de m'avoir à tes côtés. Parce qu'après tout, je suis le dernier à bien vouloir de toi. Même ton père doit être horrifié que tu te vendes à moi. Dis-moi, est-ce qu'il observe vraiment tout… ? Tu veux que je l''empêche de voir ? »

Je ne sais pas trop. Mais je réponds quand même que oui, je le veux.

-« Supplie-moi comme il faut, Uzumaki. »

Je n'ai plus de volonté. Les étoiles me rejettent toute d'un air mauvais. Elles sont si pures et moi si sale, c'est bien normal. Je ne suis qu'un déchet de l'humanité, et je n'ai plus que lui dont le cœur est aussi serré que l'étau qui me maintient dorénavant à lui. Je n'ai plus rien. Je n'ai plus qu'à obéir.

-« Je vous en supplie, maître… »

* * *

**To be continued in « Extraordinary Girl »…**


	5. Extraordinary Girl

**Ce chapitre est POV Sakura. Il me fallait un point de vue très différent pour ce chapitre. Mais promis, le prochain chapitre, on revient à Naruto !**

**Encore merci pour les reviews qui me motivent à continuer sans trop de difficultés. Par manque de temps, je n'ai pas su vous répondre, et je m'en excuse. La prochaine fois, je ferais mieux !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 5

_«Mes larmes précieuse perlent_

_Face à ton corps violé_

_Par les débris qu'il a raflés_

_Dans un désir mortel»_

Pour une fois, je ne dois pas céder. Pour une fois, je vais me battre. Pour lui.

Dans le bureau clair du Hokage, je me dresse de toute ma taille face à mon maître. Je ne lui céderais pas. Je me suis décidée il y a de cela trois jours déjà, trois jours et deux nuits à n'avoir que cette idée en tête. Je suis têtue, et je tiendrais.

-« Il n'en n'est pas question, pour cette mission, je ne veux pas de toi Sakura. »

Tsunade est peut-être devenu mon professeur dans le domaine du ninjutsu, mais pour ce qui est de déterminer ce que je dois faire, cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus aucune influence sur moi.

-« J'irais avec l'équipe de secours », dis-je d'une voix calme. « Ils auront besoin de bons médecins sur place, et on ne sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé. »

-« Par 'lui', tu veux dire Naruto ? »

Je ne réponds pas, cependant, ma détermination doit se lire dans mes yeux, car Tsunade fronce les sourcils avec colère. Elle n'a pas l'habitude que je lui tienne autant tête, et cela l'énerve d'autant plus qu'elle souhaite me protéger ; mais il temps qu'elle me laisse juger par moi-même de ce qui représente ou non, un danger pour moi.

-« Sakura, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à lui, et c'est admirable au vu de la situation. Seulement voilà, t'envoyer dans le repaire de l'akatsuki avec les autres, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Si Naruto venait à nous attaquer, tu ne crois pas qu'il en souffrirait aussi ? »

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord. Vous avez dit vous-même que si l'akatsuki avait voulu nous détruire, il l'aurait fait depuis un moment déjà. »

Je vois que Tsunade est embêtée. Elle sait que j'ai raison et que c'est un élément irréfutable.

-« Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien. »

-« Je sais. »

Shin qui se tenait en retrait depuis un moment observe le match d'un nouvel œil. Je suis persuadée qu'elle ira rapporter cette conversation aux conseillers dés que j'aurais le dos tourné. Qu'elle le fasse, cette pétasse ! Vraiment, je ne peux pas la supporter ! C'est à se demander pourquoi Godaïme à choisit de garder une telle kunoïchi à ses côtés. Non, en fait je le sais, elle ne veut plus perdre des êtres qui lui sont chers.

D'où la raison de son obstination.

-« Je ne pense que tu seras capable d'assumer ces responsabilités… »

-« Tsunade-sama, je veux y aller. »

Elle me regarde d'un air déçu. Elle aurait voulu que je lui obéisse, sûrement, mais je ne serais pas sa nouvelle Shizune ; parce que j'ai des gens à aimer, des gens qui m'aime, et des gens que j'ai aimé. Elle le sait. C'est pourquoi, avec un soupir, elle finit par me dire :

-« Prépare-toi. »

*

Nous sommes cachés très près de l'abri de l'akatsuki. Il s'agit d'une grotte sombre, au milieu d'une épaisse forêt. Je suis dans l'équipe médicale avec Ino, Ayame, et Satô. Chacun d'entre nous est attribué à une équipe qui ne va plus tarder à passer à l'attaque. Je me retrouve avec Genma, Shikamaru, Sôzo et Yun. Shikamaru est notre chef d'équipe au vu de son potentiel et de son expérience dans les combats contre l'akatsuki. J'ai confiance en lui pour ce qui est de mener à bien la mission, mais je ne suis pas sûr de la façon dont il traitera Naruto.

Je dois me tenir prête car au signal, nous entrerons en territoire ennemi, et nous y affronterons de terribles ennemis. Nous n'avons aucune informations sur les derniers membres que Sasuke à recruter. Les seuls dont nous connaissons les capacités sont Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, et bien sûr, Sasuke lui-même. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à compter sur notre formation et notre ruse.

Le signal est donné.

D'un même mouvement, le groupe se met en route avec une infinie précision. Les autres équipes se répartissent également en fonction de leurs différents points d'entré. Aucun membre de l'akatsuki ne doit pouvoir s'enfuir : ils doivent tous être capturés, ou tués. Il ne fait pourtant aucun doute que nous ne ramènerons que des corps sans vie à Konoha. C'est ce que Yun dit d'une voix terne, e je sais qu'il inclut Naruto dans ses comptes. Mais il a tord, car au fond, Sasuke ne tuerait pas la seule personne qui croyait encore en lui.

Nous pénétrons dans la grotte, et je sais tout de suite qu'un genjutsu est en place. J'en informe Shikamaru qui hoche la tête. Malheureusement, je me rends très vite compte que détecter le piège ne nous aide pas à l'identifier. Alors que nous descendons dans les entrailles de la terre, je ressens le maléfice s'accrocher à nos vêtements sans arriver à nous en débarrasser. Dans un couloir éclairé par des lanternes rouges de feu, le malaise s'intensifie : l'endroit me rappelle l'horrible repère d'Orochimaru ; l'air est lourd, et au bout du tunnel, une grande pièce encore plus sombre se distingue nettement.

Un ordre de notre chef d'équipe et nous nous arrêtons un court instant, le long de la paroi. La tension monte d'un cran, avant que Shikamaru ne nous donne le signe de pénétrer à l'intérieur. A peine avons-nous fait trois pas qu'une attaque nous disperse : je me rends compte que le genjutsu est en fait un sort de séparation, il va embrouiller notre esprit en nous envoyant tous dans des directions différentes.

-« Shikamaru ! » je crie. « Il ne faut pas que nous nous éloignons de trop, le genjutsu va nous séparer ! »

-« Bordel, qui a bien pu inventer un truc pareil ? » demande Yun.

-« On a déjà perdu Sôzo et Genma ! » répond notre équipier. « Et notre adversaire ne semble pas être bien loin alors méfiez-vous ! »

Oui, c'est bien de nous méfier, mais se serait encore mieux si nous savions où se trouvait notre adversaire, le couard ! Nous sommes déjà séparés, et nous ne savons pas encore si nous affrontons un groupe, ou une seule personne. Nous devons rester calme et concentrer. Le but de l'ennemi est de nous séparer, il nous suffit de rester grouper.

Une chose interpelle mon regard.

-« Attention ! » je crie.

Un parchemin explose et aussitôt, le plafond se met à trembler. Si j'ai évité la déflagration, je ne suis pas en mesure de lutter contre les pierres qui me tombent dessus. Heureusement, Yun me tire en arrière juste à temps, et j'évite de finir plate comme une crêpe. En cours de route, je comprends que Shikamaru à attacher Yun via un câble.

-« Attends, on va aussi t'attacher, comme ça… »

-« Ah ben non, alors… »

Un grand coup de pied dans mon visage m'envoie à l'autre bout de la salle. J'entends un nouveau bruit d'effondrement, et j'ai l'impression d'être devenue aveugle. En fait, c'est juste que la pièce est remplie de poussière et que les rochers entassés bloquent la lumière. Inquiète, je me redresse, puis je tâte dans ma poche. J'en tire une torche électrique et éclaire mon chemin.

Il n'y a plus trace de Shikamaru et de Yun. Je suis séparée d'eux. Cela dit, la mission doit continuer, et je veux toujours retrouver Naruto. Ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre de la situation. Quoique…En voyant la masse de cheveux écarlates, j'en aurais bien envie.

-« Oh là, mais ce ne serait pas cette petite nature au grand front que je vois là ? »

-« C'est sûr que bigleuse comme tu l'es, tu ne peux pas voir à quel point mon front est petit par rapport au tiens. » je réplique sur le même ton.

Karin me sourit. Elle n'a pas changé depuis la dernière fois où je l'ai affrontée. Elle est toujours aussi hautaine, et elle passe plus de temps à se préoccuper de son apparence que de ses jutsus. Une pitoyable kunoïchi. Franchement, je ne voyais pas en quoi Sasuke pouvait avoir besoin d'elle.

-« Tu es venue pour essayer de ramener ton chéri ? » me nargue-t-elle.

-« Mon époux doit être en train de pulvériser tes copains à capes noires en ce moment. Par contre, c'est vrai que je vais ramener ce traître dans la condition de cadavre par préférence, tout comme toi. »

-« Ho, et pour ce qui est du Kyubi ? »

-« Alors il est vivant… »

Si j'avais encore des doutes, ils s'évanouirent dés que Karin mis sa main sur sa bouche. J'en étais sûr ! Naruto était encore ici, quelque part ! Il me suffit de battre cette espèce de cruche pour partir à sa recherche. Ca ne devrait pas poser trop de problèmes…

-« Le savoir ne t'aideras pas à le trouver, surtout si je te tues avant ! » crie Karin.

Mais je sais bien qu'elle brasse de l'air. Ses capacités sont plutôt des astuces précieuses pour ce qui est de la régénération, de la détection de chakra, et des analyses. Pourtant, en ce qui concerne le combat, elle n'est vraiment pas très douée, elle n'a que des ouvertures, et je pourrais la finir d'un coup. Je pourrais si elle n'était pas aussi douée en genjutsu.

La pièce commence à se distordre autour de moi, et mes pieds s'enlisent dans le sol qui devient gluant. Le plafond dégouline en un acide brûlant qui vient me mordre la chair et me ronger les os. Heureusement que moi aussi, je suis douée en genjutsu. Il me suffit de me concentrer un instant en ignorant la douleur, puis de malaxer mon chakra et de le relâcher progressivement. Aussitôt, l'illusion disparaît, et Karin tente de me frapper de ses bottes en cuir. Malgré la fatigue de l'exercice, je parviens à éviter son coup.

On peut dire qu'avoir été frappée par Tsunade durant des années d'entrainement m'avait largement suffit.

Visiblement surprise, Karin perd un peu de son appui et j'en profite pour glisser ma jambe derrière la sienne avant de la projeter à terre. Poussée par son premier mouvement, elle ne peut que s'étaler à terre. Une faute de débutant que l'on voit à l'académie, mais cette garce n'a pas suivis de cours, elle n'est qu'un des tableaux de chasse d'Orochimaru. Il ne lui apprit que ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache faire. Pour le reste, il s'en fichait.

Je finis par abattre cette pauvre chose d'un coup de poing au crâne. Je le sens se fissurer, et je me doute que les nerfs ne vont pas supporter le coup. Au même moment, un doute terrible m'envahit : Et si Karin n'avait été qu'une diversion ?

C'est vrai que Sasuke devait savoir qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune aide en partant à l'attaque. Elle n'était peut-être un pion à sacrifier pour mieux sauter les défenses. Nous étions divisés à cause de son genjutsu, j'avais usé de mes forces, consumé du chakra, et je ne savais pas où me diriger.

Le corps de Karin cède doucement pour laisser place à une masse visqueuse. J'ai déjà vu cela auparavant, et j'ai étudié pour réussir à venir à bout du problème de la régénération de son corps. En ayant détruit la connexion de ses nerfs, j'ai aussi provoqué un AVC, et son cerveau ne saura plus comment redonner forme à Karin. Elle restera ainsi, et si, par miracle, elle parvient à regagner une apparence humaine, elle n'aura plus aucun souvenir.

J'aurais préféré la tuer pour de bon, mais je n'avais pas trouvé comment faire.

Je lui tourne le dos, et je continue mon chemin, guidé par la faible lumière de ma torche. J'entends des bruits de combats non loin de moi. Je pourrais détruire les murs et les rejoindre, or, je sais aussi que je dois retrouver Naruto avant tout.

-« Naruto… »

En repensant à lui, et aux dernières paroles qu'il m'a adressées, je sens mon cœur se serrer. Pas question de pleurer, j'en ai assez ! Je ne suis plus une gamine qui pleurniche sans arrêt. Il faut que j'arrête de me comporter ainsi, je sais bien que je rends Naruto encore plus triste. Et puis Lee va vraiment finir par être jaloux…

Les murs tremblent durant un instant. La secousse fissure le mur de tout son long. Ce n'est pas bon. L'endroit risque de s'écrouler à tout moment maintenant. Il faut faire vite si je veux le sauver. Il faut y aller !

Je cours sans trop penser que je risque de tomber dans un nouveau piège ou sur un autre membre de l'akatsuki. Le pire serait de me retrouver face à Sasuke parce que je sais que je ne suis pas de taille. Et puis il me fait peur depuis ce jour, il y a un an. Depuis que son sharingan est devenu son fardeau.

J'arrive dans un couloir plus spacieux. Il est illuminé par des flammes suspendues aux murs, et je sens tout de suite que quelque chose cloche. Des serpents ! Des serpents gigotent au plafond en crachant, en sifflant, et en ondulant de leurs longs corps. Je n'ai pas le temps d'y penser. Le leader ne doit vraiment pas être très loin, et il me semble entendre un bruit de cahot dans mon dos. Les murs ont peut-être cédés, ou alors une formidable explosion vient de refaire la déco de la grotte avec un toit ouvert.

Pas le temps !

Je me répète ces mots alors que les serpents font claquer leurs mâchoires à mon passage. Je n'ai pas le temps de ressentir de la peur, pas plus que pour penser à fuir, à les contourner, à les anéantir, ou à crier. Il faut juste que j'ouvre les portes en vérifiant si elles sont vides. Le sol tremble un peu sous mes pieds, et je commence à avoir le souffle court. Pitié, faite que je n'aie pas de point de côté, pas maintenant !

-« Naruto !!! Naruto !!! »

Je crie son nom en espérant qu'il va me répondre. Une porte que j'ouvre, la pièce est vide, déception, je repars. Une autre porte qui découvre une pièce elle aussi vide, et puis la peur qui monte, la peur de ne pas réussir à le trouver à temps. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai plus qu'assez de temps le matin pour me brosser les cheveux mais pas assez quand j'en ai vraiment besoin ?!

Question existentielle de toute personne se trouvant dans l'urgence. Et en général, elle reste sans réponse.

Je commence à être à bout de souffle, les tremblements qui deviennent de plus en plus régulier m'informent que la grotte ne va plus tarder à s'effondrer. Je comprends que je devrais très bientôt quitter les lieux si je ne voulais pas finir enterrer vivante, avec, ou sans Naruto. Même si je tiens vraiment à lui, je ne peux pas me permettre de mourir ici. En plus, il n'était peut-être même pas sur les lieux.

Un bruit capte mon attention. Une légère toux, très discrète. Je m'arrête et j'écoute attentivement. Cela provient d'une pièce, sans aucun doute. J'avance en criant encore le nom de mon ami, sans succès. Un grondement me renverse, et le mur s'écroule en même temps que moi. Je me relève et découvre la pièce où le mur s'est fendu. C'est une chambre simple, mais très sombre. Il y a un lit, une chaise, une petite table sur laquelle est posée une lampe à huile.

Je m'apprête à filer quand un détail me frappe : il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur ! Une ombre qui git près du lit et qui ne bouge pas, ne parle pas. Je me demande s'il s'agit d'un ennemi ou d'un nouveau piège. Je m'avance avec précautions à l'intérieur. Peu importe de qui il s'agit, il faut le sortir d'ici ! Et si c'est un membre de l'akatsuki, il semble trop faible pour opposer une résistance quelconque. Nous n'aurons qu'à le garder captif.

Comme je ne suis qu'à quelques mètres de lui, j'entends un cliquetis métallique. Une arme ? Non, il n'a presque pas bougé, c'est autre chose. Une longue chaîne, deux, trois, une multitude qui se répandent sur le sol et sur lesquelles je marche en avançant, faisant crisser l'acier contre la pierre. Des yeux, je remonte pour voir que les liens de fer maintiennent la personne comme un vulgaire animal sauvage, attaché au pied du lit. Un lourd collier serre la gorge de cette personne aux cheveux blonds…

A cet instant, le choc m'empêche de comprendre la situation.

Puis je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi j'ai envie de me mettre à hurler.

Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis restée sur place, les yeux fixés sur celui que j'étais venu chercher dans l'espoir de le sauver. Mais qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il était déjà bien trop tard ? Depuis le moment où son visage n'avait plus refléter que ce faible sourire, son mensonge pitoyable pour tenter de convaincre le monde qu'il allait bien, depuis le moment où je ne l'avais plus simplement appeler par son prénom, depuis ce jour-là ; il était bien trop tard.

Un nouveau tremblement me met en marche. Comme une machine qui s'avance, je suis allée à lui. J'ai tendu la main, et il s'est laissé faire sans broncher. J'ai attrapé les lourdes chaînes qui pesaient autour de lui, j'ai tout arraché d'un brusque mouvement. Puis j'ai attrapé le drap dans lequel je l'ai entouré avant de marcher, le portant contre moi.

Je crois que si je me suis réveillée, c'est grâce à Ino. Elle est arrivée en courant dans ma direction. Elle criait quelque chose comme quoi tout s'était effondrée, que j'avais eu de la chance, que ça aurait pu être pire. A ce moment-là, je me rappelle poser le corps à terre avant de lui mettre la baffe de sa vie. Puis Lee est arrivé, accompagné de Sai, et je crois bien qu'ils ont compris. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, pas encore. Je devais rester concentrée pour soigner ses blessures, même s'il n'en n'avait guère. Il cicatrisait si vite. Comme je le soigne, la main de Lee se pose sur mon épaule :

-« Sakura, c'est bon, il va mieux, tu peux t'arrêter. »

-« Non, pas encore. »

-« Regarde, Ayame et Satô vont partir avec Shikamaru et Genma pour le ramener à Konoha en même temps que les prisonniers. Ils vont bien s'en occuper. »

-« Non, je reste avec lui. »

-« Sakura… »

Il parle avec les autres un instant mais je n'écoute pas. Il me tire par les épaules et me relève.

-« C'est d'accord, on va tous rentrer. Viens. »

Quand Ayame a pris son corps sur son dos, ses yeux vides ont croisés les miens, et la douleur est revenue, une boule qui envahit ma gorge et menace de gicler d'une minute à l'autre. Non, non, pas encore. Je dois m'assurer qu'il ira bien.

Du voyage du retour, je ne garde aucun souvenir mis à part la main de Lee qui tenait la mienne. Nous étions tous silencieux, parce que nous avions perdu beaucoup de nos camarades, mais aussi parce l'akatsuki était réduite à néant. Ce n'était pas un événement joyeux, c'était juste un fait de guerre aussi immonde que les autres. Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi j'avais l'impression que c'était bien pire ? Peut-être parce que nous avions affronté un ancien camarade de Konoha. Peut-être aussi parce que nous ramenions enfin ceux qui manquaient à l'appel.

A Konoha, je reste avec lui le plus longtemps possible. On l'emmène à l'hôpital, il va devoir rester là durant un moment. Dans cet état, il ne représente pas de danger, hein ?

Tsunade m'assure que non. Shikamaru est d'accord avec elle, et il décide qu'il va pouvoir rester là. Dans cette pièce blanche, tout seul. Parce que je dois sortir, oui, oui, vraiment. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps là, je sais que je vais craquer.

Je cours dehors, parce qu'il fait nuit, que seule la lune pourra me voir. Et là…

-« UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…!!! »

Les larmes pleuvaient comme des gouttes de pluie ruisselant sur les pierres dures de la route que nous avions tous pris un jour pour rejoindre le point de rendez-vous de l'équipe 7. Je crie mon désespoir et ma rage, mon dégout et ma haine, mon impuissance face à tout ce qui lui est arrivé. Je n'ai rien pu faire ! Absolument rien ! Même en étant devenue plus forte, même en les aimant comme des frères, je n'ai pas réussis à les sauver ne serais-ce qu'un peu. Et aujourd'hui, ils en payaient les conséquences.

Lee qui m'a discrètement suivie, me rattrape avant que je ne me laisse tomber sur le sol pour me replier sur moi-même. Tandis que je continue de pleurer à chaudes larmes en tremblant, il me prend dans ses bras. Je me répugne d'être aussi lâche, de ne pas pouvoir rester à son chevet et d'attendre qu'il se réveille, sans pleurer, pour lui sourire quand il me verra.

Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

Le crépuscule ne peut pas m'engloutir parce que j'ai ses bras qui m'étreignent avec tendresse. Il y a aussi mes amis, mes professeurs, mes parents. Alors qu'il est seul au monde depuis le jour où je lui ai tourné le dos. Depuis que j'ai décidé de ne plus l'aimer.

-« Naruto… »

J'ai longtemps continué à pleurer, Lee m'a tenu dans ses bras pour me réconforter, et la nuit s'est dissipée avec les promesses que peut-être, tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

**To be continued in « I hate everything about you »…**


	6. I hate everything about you

**Un nouveau chapitre qui ne va pas détendre l'atmosphère. Que ceux qui se demandent ce qui ne va pas chez moi lève la main. Comment ça, je vais avoir besoin d'une calculette pour tout compter ?!**

**Merci pour les reviews! N'oublier pas que si vous avez des questions, il me faut votre adresse mail pour vous répondre. Sinon, ça ne marche pas...  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 6

_«Frustration intense_

_S'étend dans l'ombre_

_Qui doucement danse_

_Dans un cœur sombre. »_

_A vrai dire, les oiseaux ne sont pas libres tu sais, ils sont comme toi et moi, des animaux prisonniers d'une cage invisible._

Je ne pourrais plus dire si cette pensée est la mienne ou celle de Kyubi parce que je préfère ne pas m'en souvenir. A force de ne plus pouvoir faire obéir mon corps, j'avais trouvé refuge au fin fond de mon être, et je restais là, aux côtés du monstre. Souvent assis, je fermais les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui m'arrivait. Parfois Kyubi me narrait les événements, parfois il se contentait de grogner. Il y avait aussi des moments où il me parlait, mais c'était bien plus rare. Alors quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je suis un peu resté sous le choc.

La lumière filtre doucement par les fenêtres. Elle me brouille la vue, et je ne sais pas trop si c'est à cause de cela ou du soulagement qui m'a envahi que les larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Je n'ai pas le courage de réfléchir de trop parce que c'est sûrement encore une de ses ruses. Il m'a fait voir la lueur du jour pour mieux me torturer en me replongeant dans les ténèbres.

De toute façon, je ne crois plus en rien.

-« Ah ! Il est réveillé ! »

-« Quoi ? Tu es sûre ? »

Un visage se penche vers moi. Je ne vois pas très bien, c'est flou, et pourtant, il me rappelle quelque chose. Elle me parle. Je ne réponds rien parce que ses paroles me paraissent douteuses. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle essaie de me dire. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus écouter ce qu'on me dit.

-« Ses constantes sont normales. Va prévenir Hokage-sama. Il me semble qu'elle voulait qu'on l'appelle dés son réveil. »

-« Très bien, j'y vais. »

Une porte se ferme. La personne qui est restée avec moi se déplace. Même si mon regard reste fixé sur le plafond, je l'entends distinctement. Je n'ose pas regarder, et puis je n'en n'ai pas envie. A quoi bon ? J'ai envie de retourner au fond de moi, il n'y a rien ici. C'est juste un moment de calme, après il va revenir.

Quand la porte s'ouvre encore, je sursaute. Malgré moi, ma curiosité l'a emporté, et je suis revenu voir ce qui se passait autour de mon corps. Kyubi rigole sous cape. Il trouve les humains pathétiques.

Un visage vient de nouveau se mettre à ma hauteur. On me pose la main dessus et je ne bronche pas. C'est une main plus douce que celle de Sasuke, plus petite. Elle touche mon front et envoi un délicat chakra qui vient caresser mes synapses. La personne soupire et une mèche de cheveux glisse sur ma joue.

-« Naruto, tu m'entends, n'est ce pas ? »

Oui, oui, mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais répondre. C'est la voix de la vieille Tsunade, or, elle ne mettrait jamais les pieds dans le repaire de l'Akatsuki. C'est donc un genjutsu, ou une mauvaise blague de Suigetsu.

-« Tu es à Konoha, tu es sauvé, Naruto. »

Ce sont des mensonges. Jamais Konoha n'aurait voulu de moi. Personne ne peut me sauver de Sasuke.

-« C'est Sakura qui t'a ramené. Elle a vraiment tenu à participer à la mission de destruction de l'Akatsuki. Elle pensait que tu serais peut-être encore en vie. »

Non, Sakura sait bien qu'elle ne doit pas me venir en aide sinon elle sera une paria. Elle ment.

-« Moi je pensais que tu étais mort… »

La voix à l'air triste. Je risque un regard vers elle. Tsunade retient ses larmes et semble fâché contre elle-même. Franchement, je ne sais pas qui est en train de se moquer de moi, mais ça devient ridicule.

-« On t'avait administré un puissant poison. J'ai du faire moi-même des recherches pour trouvé un antidote. Ton corps devrait assez vite récupérer maintenant…Pour ce qui est de ton esprit, il va falloir que tu te battes. Je suis sûre que si tu osais déjà me répondre, ce serait bien. Sakura aimerait venir te voir tu sais. »

Je suis perplexe. En temps normal, ils n'insistent pas tant. Ils me taquinent mais c'est tout. Peut-être que le moment est venu. Ils vont sceller le bijuu dans cette créature grotesque. Ils veulent s'amuser une dernière fois à torturer le Kyubi avant de s'en débarrasser et de régner sur le monde des ninjas. Avec le rire des grands méchants en bruit de fond en option.

-« Hokage-sama, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de le laisser ici maintenant qu'il est réveillé… »

-« Parce que tu penses vraiment qu'il est sur le point de te dévorer ? » persifla Tsunade.

L'autre personne bredouille quelque chose que je n'écoute pas. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'elle pense.

-« Fiche-le camps ! » crie le Hokage. « Va me chercher Sakura et dis-lui qu'il est réveillé ! Ensuite tu n'auras plus besoin de venir ici, elle s'occupera de lui ! » Elle reprend son souffle avant de terminer sur un ordre absolu. « Dégage !!! »

Dans un bruit confus, l'autre quitte la pièce. Le silence revient quand elle a claqué la porte. Maintenant j'ai vraiment envie de voir ce qu'il se passe. Je me redresse un peu sur le lit, et j'arrive à m'asseoir. Etonné, je regarde Tsunade qui se tient face à la fenêtre, une main sur le visage, à se frotter les yeux.

-« Le poison…il ne fait plus… »

J'articule péniblement, pourtant il n'en faut pas plus pour me convaincre qu'en effet, le poison ne fonctionne plus sur mon organisme. Pour une raison ou pour une autre, il a disparu de mes veines. La vieille se retourne et me dévisage. Elle s'approche doucement et vient redresser mon lit pour que je puisse m'appuyer sans trop d'effort. Le fait de parvenir à bouger est une telle victoire à mes yeux que je me mettrais bien à danser sur place si je n'avais pas autant de difficultés.

-« Je te l'ai dit, le poison a été neutralisé par mon antidote. » m'explique Tsunade.

-« Pourquoi…Pourquoi Sasuke le retire… ? Il va me sceller …? »

-« Naruto… »

Tsunade pose doucement sa main sur ma tête. Je sais qu'elle a pitié de moi. Depuis l'autre année, elle a pitié, et c'est désagréable. Cependant, je peux sentir qu'en cet instant, il y a aussi de la compassion dans son geste.

-« Nous avons vaincu l'Akatsuki. C'est terminé, dorénavant ils ne viendront plus attaquer le village, et ils n'essaieront plus de te sceller. Il n'y a que deux survivants que nous sommes en train de faire interroger par Ibiki. Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal, d'accord ? »

-« Mais…Sasuke il… »

-« Il fait partie des survivants. Nous n'avons pas réussis à l'éliminer, mais nous sommes parvenus à le faire tomber dans le piège de Shikamaru. Il a été capturé mais ne t'inquiète pas, dés qu'il aura livré toutes les informations, nous le tuerons. »

Les nouvelles qui tombent me laissent perplexe : Je suis libre ? Je peux bouger ? Est-ce que je dois m'enfuir quand même ? Konoha est venu me chercher. Non, Sakura est venue. Pourquoi ? Et l'Akatsuki est détruite. Sasuke est prisonnier. Il est à Konoha ? Comment est-il tombé dans un piège ? Oui, c'est Shikamaru, et c'est le plus intelligent de tous les ninjas, donc il a très bien pu se faire avoir. Vraiment ?

-« Je veux le voir. »

-« Quoi ? » demande Hokage.

-« Sasuke, si…si vous l'avez enfermé, je veux le voir. »

-« Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée… »

Je sais bien ce qu'elle sous-entend par là.

-« Il ne peut pas me contrôler. Il ne peut plus, c'est pour ça qu'il…C'est pour ça que je suis vivant. Je crois… »

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, et cette fois, c'est Sakura qui apparait au seuil de la porte. Elle avait couru visiblement, car elle reprenait son souffle.

-« Naruto… » dit-elle en souriant.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être heureux de la voir me sourire ou bien me plaindre. A vrai dire, j'étais tellement perdu que je n'arrivais pas à enregistrer ce qui m'arrivait. Etais-je heureux ? Ou étais-je devenu si insensible ? A force d'avoir été trahis, je n'avais plus aucune raison de croire que quelqu'un tenait encore à moi. Mais Tsunade m'avait dit que c'était Sakura qui m'avait sauvé. Alors peut-être bien qu'au final, elle était encore mon amie.

-« Sakura, ses constantes sont stables, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. » dit le Hokage. « Il se remet mieux que je ne le pensais. »

La jeune fille s'approche de moi en gardant un air inquiet malgré ce que vient de dire la plus géniale de tout les médecins. C'est vrai que c'était elle qui m'avait trouvé, et elle avait du me sortir de là. Je me demande comment elle a fait pour me débarrasser de mes chaînes.

L'image de mon emprisonnement me frappe de plein fouet et je détourne la tête. La honte me submerge très vite, suivis de mon nouvel ami, le dégoût. Je me sens soudain si sale que je ne pense plus qu'à prendre un bain dans les sources chaudes de Konoha. Cependant, je ne peux pas y aller, parce que tout les autres me dévisageraient sans cesse de cette haine qui me poursuivait partout où j'allais.

-« Je suis contente que tu ailles mieux… » dit simplement Sakura. « Je sais que tu dois te reposer, alors je ne vais pas insister, mais je suis vraiment heureuse. Vraiment. »

Elle tente de prendre ma main dans la sienne, mais je me replie sur moi. Non ! Non ! Elle ne doit pas faire preuve de compassion envers moi ! Déjà rien que de m'avoir sauvé doit lui pourrir la vie. Ile ne faut surtout pas qu'elle me touche. Je ne veux pas. Et elle comprend.

-« Je repasserais plus tard. »

Je ne réponds pas quand la porte se ferme. Tsunade pose les yeux sur moi et je la dévisage. Elle se lève en détournant les yeux et s'apprête à partir, mais je la retiens par la manche.

-« Je veux le voir. » je dis.

-« Tu dois te reposer, et je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu ne le verras plus. Une fois son interrogatoire terminé, nous allons l'abattre. »

Le ton est dur, et ses yeux n'ont plus de pitié. Elle reste le Hokage, tandis que je suis l'arme. Je décide de la lâcher et elle me tourne les talons avant de me demander de me reposer. Dés qu'elle a fermé la porte, je suis debout. Mes jambes tremblent un peu, j'ai faim, j'ai soif, et j'ai toute ma détermination pour me motiver. Même si j'ai peur, il faut que je sois sûr qu'il est bien là, en cage, et qu'il ne pourra pas venir m'attaquer dans mon sommeil. Et si je le vois, seul, sans défense…

Sauter depuis la fenêtre est une chose très facile en temps normal. Aller savoir pourquoi j'ai eu autant de mal à me remettre de l'atterrissage brutal. Voyant un groupe de ninjas passé, je me faufile dans les fourrées, et je suis le chemin des salles de tortures. On pouvait bien dire « salles d'interrogatoires », tout le monde savait que c'était là qu'Ibiki travaillait. Puisque je travaillais sur des missions de rang S, je savais où elles se situaient. Il me fallait longer la rivière de Konoha jusqu'à ce que je passe un bosquet. Là, il y avait une cabane de bois délabrée protégée par différents pièges dont je connaissais l'emplacement. Ensuite, il me faudrait descendre dans un tunnel qui me mènerait aux différentes salles.

Etant donné le statut de haut criminel de Sasuke, il se trouvait sûrement dans la salle SW11, la mieux gardée, la plus spacieuse, mais aussi la plus cruelle. Les gardes ne seraient pas un problème, il me suffirait de les assommer brutalement. J'avais déjà tué des gens de Konoha, alors je ne crois que l'on me tiendra rigueur si j'en assomme deux, trois de plus.

Finalement, j'arrive plus vite que prévu en face des cellules. Mon corps semble reprendre lentement le dessus, et je pense pouvoir arriver à ne pas mourir de faim dans les prochaines secondes. Bon point. Oui, sauf qu'il y a quand même beaucoup plus de gardes que prévu, tous des anbus de haut niveau. Il est pourtant inutile de dire qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids contre moi. Si j'étais l'arme la plus meurtrière de Konoha, ce n'était pas pour rien. Mais de là à tous les exterminer, je risque de libérer les prisonniers sans faire attention. Il faut que je réfléchisse.

Mon facteur de stress étant passé à 10++ à cause de la faible luminosité qui me rappelle les couloirs de la grotte où j'ai séjourné dernièrement, et réfléchir n'ayant jamais été mon fort, je me retire un peu plus en arrière. Coincé contre le mur, j'entends les cris des gens que l'on torture, le crépitement des torches, et le faible murmure des gardes.

Une diversion ! Il me faut une diversion ! J'élabore donc un plan simpliste que j'ai utilisé maintes fois par la passé mais qui marche toujours. Peut-être parce que les gens sont cons, il faut bien l'admettre… Je crée deux bunshins auxquels je demande de garder le silence. Par des gestes simples, je leur demande de se disperser en leur murmurant quelques mots. Aussitôt, ils s'éloignent en direction de la sortie. Je me camoufle ensuite dans le mur et retiens mon souffle en espérant ne pas être repéré.

Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends une première déflagration, suivie d'une seconde. Ils n'y sont pas allé mollo les clones…Les anbus ne tardent pas à se mobiliser, et vu l'étendue des dégâts, Ibiki sort demander ce qu'il se passe. Comme aucun des ninjas ne semblent au courant, il récupère sa veste et sort en ordonnant qu'on scelle à nouveau la porte. Des subordonnés obéissent à ses ordres sans rechigner et finissent eux aussi par quitter le couloir.

Mon plan a parfaitement fonctionné, mieux que je ne l'espérais à vrai dire. Je quitte ma cache avec précaution, puis je tourne sur mes talons et court vers la pièce SW11, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'avère alors que j'ai fait une erreur : la porte a été scellée comme il se doit, et il n'y a plus personne pour que je puisse le forcer à m'ouvrir. J'observe le sceau, tendu, et sur le point de craquer.

Ah ! Il suffit d'être assez nombreux pour retirer les trois sceaux différents ! Etant donné que le premier se trouve sous mes yeux, il me faut trouver les deux autres. La simplicité de l'idée s'impose ; je détache lentement la radio de survie cachée sous mon col – un cadeau de Yamato qui lui permettais de mieux me surveiller – et je contacte mes clones en leur demandant de chercher les différents sceaux ; ils n'auront ensuite qu'à tirer dessus en même temps que moi, la porte s'ouvrira, et si Sasuke se trouvait là…

-« Heu, ici bunshin 1, il y a des anbus partout, c'est galère. »

-« Bunshin 2, pareil pour moi. Hey, t'as pas une idée de l'endroit où chercher bunshin 0 ? »

-« Ils ne doivent pas être loin », dis-je. « Chercher auprès des arbres, des rochers, des murs de la cabane, des… »

-« Haha ! J'ai trouvé ! »

-« Ne tire pas dessus ! » je crie en même temps que mon autre clone.

J'entends un soupire, mais visiblement, il n'a pas commis d'erreur. Pas encore…

-« Ici bunshin 2, j'ai trouvé le sceau, mais il y un anbu. Je fais quoi ? »

-« Assomme-le », je réponds sans hésiter.

La conversation s'arrête. J'espère qu'il va réussir à le mettre KO du premier coup, sinon un combat va s'engager, et je serais sûrement arrêter peu après. Heureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, car il reprend la radio en annonçant que le ninja est à terre et que nous allons pouvoir retirer les sceaux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à donner le signal. Je retiens ma respiration pour me calmer avant de lancer le décompte :

-« Trois…Deux…Un…Zéro ! »

Je tire sur le morceau de parchemin qui glisse avec facilité de la paroi. Pendant un horrible instant d'effroi, je reste pétrifié de terreur à l'idée d'avoir échoué. Mais finalement, la porte s'ouvre.

Je déglutis lentement tandis que mes yeux s'habituent à la pénombre. En face de moi, il y a un braiser fumant qui lance des flammes. Derrière lui, il y a un corps suspendu au mur par des chaînes en acier rouillées par le sang et le temps. J'avance de quelque pas à l'intérieur pendant que la porte se referme dans mon dos d'un large mouvement. Il s'agit bien de Sasuke, même si je ne peux pas voir ses yeux qui son fermement bandés et probablement scellés à la vue des inscriptions archaïques sur le morceau de tissu qui lui couvre la moitié du visage.

Il relève la tête en m'entendant approcher. Son corps est trempé de sueur de et de sang. Son bourreau a tracé de larges entailles dans sa peau qui laisseront des cicatrices à jamais visibles. Il est torse nu, ses vêtements déchirés pende lamentablement à terre comme de vieilles loques souillées. Je regarde la pièce qui recèle d'engins de torture sur lesquels je ne peux mettre de noms, des objets tranchants, crochus, mordant, parfois déjà recouvert du sang de leur nouvelle proie.

-« Ce n'est pas le chef qui est là… »

Je frisonne en entendant sa voix. Elle est plus profonde que d'habitude, probablement obstruée par le sang. Je tente de ne pas me souvenir de quoi que ce soit, mais c'est inutile. Alors la rage finit par m'envahir, elle se met à gronder en même que Kyubi qui sent déjà la liberté qu'il risque de gagner si je cède. De toute façon, il est là, seul, et sans défense.

-« Non, ce n'est pas lui. » je réponds.

Sasuke se tourne en direction de ma voix et sourit légèrement.

-« Ha ! C'est finalement le monstre qu'ils envoient pour me faire cracher le morceau. »

Il reste tellement fier, tellement arrogant et sûr de lui que je dois me maintenir sur place dans un grand effort de volonté. Non, il ne peut pas me nuire, il est solidement attaché par des chaînes remplies de chakra. Il ne peut pas me contrôler, ni rentrer dans ma tête parce que ses yeux sont solidement fermés. Je ressens l'envie de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux.

-« Personne ne m'envoie. » je dis.

Il ne semble pas comprendre tout de suite. Son sourire s'efface et il se redresse malgré le fait que ses pieds ne son pas en mesure de toucher le sol.

-« Alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cela m'étonne que tu ne sois pas en train de pleurer dans un coin. »

-« Je voulais être sûr. Je voulais avoir la preuve que tu étais vraiment prisonnier ici, à Konoha, dans la cellule des traîtres de haut niveau. Je voulais te voir agoniser pour de bon et souffrir autant que moi. »

-« Dans ce cas, tu dois être déçu, n'est ce pas ? Ce qu'ils me font n'a aucun effet sur moi, alors que ce que je t'ai fait subir… » susurre-t-il tandis que je serre mes poings. « Tu ne peux pas l'oublier. »

Il est visiblement content de lui, et l'idée même de la joie qu'il ressent face à mon malheur me devient écœurante. Sans savoir plus me contrôler, je m'approche de lui à grands pas avant de lui sauter dessus.

-«Je vais te tuer, Sasuke !!! »

Oh oui, je veux le tuer ! Le tenir inerte dans mes bras et jeter son cadavre en pâture à des animaux sauvages qui le dévoreront jusqu'aux os. Je veux le vider de son sang et l'entendre hurler de douleur, je veux qu'il meure ! Qu'il meure et qu'il disparaisse de mes cauchemars ! Qu'il disparaisse enfin de mon esprit !

Mon poing vient toucher son visage de plein fouet, et son visage va creuser dans la roche sous l'impact. Sa mâchoire s'est brisée en même temps que sa fossette, et le sang qui coulait auparavant de sa bouche tombe en cascade sur le sol. Le silence est rempli du bruit de cette trombe incessante, avant de finir par ralentir pour ne plus laisser que de grosses gouttes tomber. Avec son visage dans cet état, il lui est impossible de parler, ou presque. Mais il y a pire.

Je suis incapable de le tuer.

Ma haine est peut-être à son comble, ma rage à son maximum, et ma douleur sur le point de me consumer ma poitrine, cependant je ne suis plus capable de bouger. Mon corps refuse de m'obéir, et je ne parviens pas à le frapper plus. Je ne peux pas le tuer.

Il a été mon ami, mon meilleur ami. Il m'a protégé des dangers, il a été mon rival, puis il a tenté de me tuer. Et depuis ce jour, je n'ai pas cessé de lui courir après, car mon plus grand souhait était de le ramener chez nous, à Konoha, entouré de ses amis. Je voulais tenir la promesse faite à Sakura, je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant. C'était un rêve d'enfant, oui, c'est vrai. Pourtant, il était gravé dans mon cœur.

Je me laisse glisser à terre et mes genoux atterrissent dans le sang qui s'étend autour de nous. Mes sanglots finissent pas couvrir le bruit du sang qui tombe paresseusement. J'arrive pourtant à lui poser ma question, entre deux respirations hachées.

-« Comment ça se fait… ? Comment on a pu en arriver là, Sasuke ? »

Il ne répond pas à ma question tout de suite. Il doit être transi de douleur, et il va tenter de ne pas me le montrer. Le temps s'écoule. Je me dis que bientôt, les anbus vont revenir, et qu'ils vont m'emmener de force hors d'ici. Je me ferais sûrement engueulé, et je serais sanctionné. Et après ?

Tout n'était qu'entraves et punitions. J'avais tout perdu, absolument tout.

-« C'est depuis ce jour…que tu n'as rien pu faire », murmura finalement Sasuke. « Depuis là, il n'y avait plus rien à sauvé…pauvre idiot… »

Depuis ce jour, il y an. Depuis cet instant, mon destin avait donc été fixé, et avec lui, la fin de Sasuke. Si seulement j'avais pu changer ce qui s'était passé. Si j'avais été plus fort, alors probablement rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Les choses seraient différentes, je serais peut-être même Hokage, entouré de Sakura et de Sasuke, à tenter de protéger Konoha. Mais on ne refait pas le passé.

Dans le couloir, les bruits de pas se rapprochent. Des éclats de voix retentissent car ils ont compris la supercherie. La torture va reprendre dés qu'on m'aura évacué. Tout va reprendre son cours normal. Tout, sauf nous.

-« Je te hais tellement que je ne peux qu'en pleurer… »

* * *

**A suivre…**

**To be continued in « Turn back the Pendulum »…**


	7. Turn Back the Pandulum

**Un chapitre flashback, une petite pose qui devrait vous permettre de reprendre le souffle. ****Ou pas.**

**Ce chapitre est très long. J'ai hésité à le couper en deux, puis je me suis dit que vous auriez de la lecture pour les deux semaines à venir avec lui. C'est toujours mieux que rien, non ?**

**Edit : Avec le dernier chapitre sortis, je me dis que la suite que j'ai inventée est probable, et j'en ai des frissons. Pourvu que non.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 7

_«Empty eyes looking at me_

_So many tears falling down_

_I took your hands to let you see_

_How world can be stubborn »_

Il y a an, de terribles événements ont marqués l'histoire de Konoha. Pour remonter le fil de cette histoire, il vous faudra appuyer sur la touche « rewrite » et contempler ces images en accéléré, puis remettre le bouton « play ». Armez-vous de courage, car le temps, ici, fonctionne de travers.

Avant que Sasuke n'ait été arrêté par les ninjas de Konoha, avant que Naruto n'ait été kidnappé, avant même que cette histoire n'ait débuté, Naruto était dans sa chambre, juste après les événements de l'accident.

*

« Peut-être que je ferais bien de mourir tout de suite.

Je n'ose pas regarder par la fenêtre les dégâts qui ont été causés. Les habitants se sont mis à reconstruire le village, et les ninjas disponibles se pressent pour les aider. Je n'en fais pas partie, je suis consigné dans mes quartiers sur ordre du Hokage. Tant mieux, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils aient aimés me voir arrivé avec un grand sourire pour leur proposer mon aide. En plus, mes mains tremblent tellement que je suis incapable de tenir quoi que ce soit.

J'attends que l'on m'annonce la sentence. Je ne suis pas sûr de devoir y penser, mais cela m'obsède. Cependant, on frappe à ma porte, et il n'est plus temps de se lamenter. Il faut que je me lève. Que j'aille ouvrir la porte. Je déglutis en même temps que la sueur commence à perler dans mon dos. A la porte, il y a Sai et Yamato accompagnés de deux anbus.

-Naruto, m'annonce Yamato, le Hokage te demande dans son bureau.

J'hoche la tête, ferme la porte. Dans mon fort intérieur, quelque chose vient de se briser. Les regards qui étaient autrefois fierté, admiration, amitié, se sont mués en haine et peur. Ils sont distants, et je sens que rien ne pourra changer cela. J'ai pu admirer mon reflet aux yeux de sang pendant plus longtemps qu'eux, et je sais que c'est effrayant. Je le sais, mais j'aurais tant voulu qu'ils fassent comme si de rien n'était.

C'est donc escorté que je me rends chez la vieille Tsunade. Sur le chemin, je croise les regards d'autres ninjas qui me fusillent sur place. Je les ignore en faisant de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Pourtant, arrivé en face de l'imposant bureau, je ne peux plus rien contrôler. Tsunade, entourée des deux vieux de la commission, semble vieillie alors que chacun sait qu'elle fait tout pour rajeunir son corps. Elle porte encore les marques de son emprisonnement. J'ai envie de reculer quand je croise Sakura derrière la chaise de Hokage. Elle me tourne le dos.

-Naruto, nous avons pris une décision concernant les faits dont tu es accusé, m'annonce Tsunade.

Le temps se suspend un instant. Mon souffle se bloque, puis Sakura se retourne, le visage crispé de douleur et de rage, elle est suivie de Shikamaru et de Neiji qui surgissent dans mon dos pour apporter des documents. D'un geste las, la vieille dame les prend en mains et se décide à les lire.

-Uzumaki Naruto, tu es dés à présent suspendu de ton rang de ninja. Tu seras confiné pour le restant de ta vie dans les quartiers qui te sont désignés. Tu suivras les missions en tant que renfort sous les ordres de tes responsables. Tout acte libre sera sévèrement puni. Toute tentative de désertion sera punie. Si tu tentes de te retourner contre le village de Konoha – cela inclus les habitants, les ninjas, les supérieurs hiérarchiques et même les animaux – tu seras scellé à jamais. Les ordres prennent leur application tout de suite. Je prierais donc l'équipe Yamato de te ramener chez toi. Tu y resteras en attendant de nouvelles directives.

A partir de cet instant, j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne vivrais. J'allais survivre. »

**24 heures avant la décision.**

« J'ai lentement ouvert les yeux. Mon épaule gauche me fait atrocement souffrir. Chose logique, car une arme semble plantée dedans. D'accord, j'ai mal partout. Je suis allongé sur le sol, cloué comme un vulgaire insecte de collection pour je ne sais quelle raison. C'est pas génial.

Je décide de quand même me relever. J'arrache l'arme ce qui fait saigner la blessure. Pourtant, elle semble guérir à vue d'œil. Non, elle guérit à vue d'œil. On dirait que le chakra de Kyubi est plus puissant. Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Je me retrouve debout, et je scrute les alentours. Je suis sidéré par la taille du cratère dans lequel je me trouve. Comme si une gigantesque explosion avait soufflé touts les alentours. Puis, je me souviens un peu des événements précédents. Il y avait eu l'akatsuki, et à sa tête, Sasuke ! Nous avions combattus, mais ensuite, qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Où étais-je ?

Une voix s'élève brusquement. Je lève la tête vers le haut et découvre une armée de ninjas. Je reconnais Neiji ainsi que Shikamaru, Lee, mais pas de signe d'Iruka ou de Sakura. Je leur fait signe de la main mais personne ne me répond. Bizarre…Je mets ma main en porte-voix et entreprend de leur crier :

-« Héééééé hoooo ! Vous pouvez m'aider à sortir de ce trou ?!! »

Pas de grande réaction. Greuh, qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? Ils pourraient se bouger le cul un peu plus vite quand même ! Visiblement, il y a de l'agitation car Neiji et Shikamaru se retournent et crient quelque chose aux autres. J'ai alors la grande surprise de voir Tsunade arriver, accompagnée de Yamato. Etrangement, je commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, un frisson dans la nuque. Je tente à nouveau de les faire intervenir.

-« Tsunade no ba-chan ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est quoi ce trou, et pourquoi vous m'aidez pas à en sortir ? Bon, d'accord, je pourrais le faire tout seul mais… »

Des tronçons de bois m'empêchent de continuer. Une prison d'arbres m'entrave de tout mouvement, et me neutralise complètement. Face à moi, Yamato tend sa main sur lequel le kanji « assis » est inscrit, sceau qu'il n'utilise que pour tenter de comprimer mon chakra démoniaque. C'est donc d'une voix vacillant entre la colère et l'indignation que je continue de hurler.

-« Qu'est ce que vous fichez, Yamato ?!!! Lâchez-moi tout de suite !!! J'étouffe !!! Faites-moi sortiiiiiir-heuuuuu !!! »

-« La ferme, sale monstre ! »

Pour le coup, je ne sais pas qui à crier, mais je suis tellement estomaqué que je me tais. Les ninjas semblent s'organiser, et trois d'entre eux utilisent une technique de type terre pour fermer le cratère où je suis maintenu, ce qui me remonte lentement à la surface. Une fois arrivé en face à face, je constate que de nombreux combattants sont blessés et que visiblement, un esprit vindicatif règne. Tsunade s'approche de moi et ordonne à tout le monde de se tenir prêt en cas d'alerte. Un peu perdu, je les regarde dégainés leurs armes contre moi alors que Yamato continue de me maintenir fermement prisonnier.

-« Oï, qu'est-ce qui se passe là… ? » je demande avec appréhension.

-« Ce qui se passe… ? »

Ino pousse deux jûnins pour s'approcher. Elle est furieuse, je peux le dire rien qu'à son visage.

-« Ce qui se passe, c'est que tu as dévasté le village, bâtard ! »

-« Q-Quoi.. ? »

-« Ino, ne t'approche pas, il est encore dangereux » intervient Shikamaru même si rien ne peut arrêter la fleuriste quand elle se met vraiment en colère.

-« Comment as-tu pu ?! On te faisait tous confiance, et tu nous as trahis !!! Tu les as tués !!! T'as tués mes parents, enfoiré !!! »

-« Ino ! » crie Shikamaru en la retenant de force.

-« Enflure !!! Tu vas payer le prix du sang pour touts tes meurtres !!! Et j'espère que je te verrais agoniser durant ce temps là !!! Sale monstre !!! »

Finalement, ils doivent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour la tirer en arrière, mais elle me crache quand même dessus en continuant de m'arroser d'insultes. Je tourne de grands yeux en direction de Tsunade pour qu'elle m'explique quelque chose, comment elle a réussit à revenir au poste de Hokage par exemple. Ils avaient sûrement compris que l'akatsuki était parvenue à nous infiltrer grâce à Danzou. De là, ils avaient réussis à le neutraliser, et ils avaient libéré Tsunade.

-« Naruto ! »

Je continue de la fixer, mais elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux comme elle le ferait d'habitude. Pourtant, sa rage gronde et ses mains semblent devoir faire preuve de nombreux efforts pour ne pas me tordre le cou.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de t'allier avec l'Akatsuki ?! »

-« M'allier ? Attendez, je… »

-« C'est parce que Sasuke t'a convaincu, c'est pour ça ?! »

-« Quoi ? Mais non ! Je ne comprends pas ! »

-« Menteur ! » crie une voix dans la foule.

Un caillou vient toucher ma tête, très vite suivit d'un kunai. La brûlure de l'acier me mord la joue.

-« Neiji, ordonne-leur de ne pas intervenir. Ils ne doivent pas le tuer avant que l'on sache ce qui s'est passé. » ordonne l'Hokage.

Neiji obtempère aussitôt. L'attention retombe alors sur moi qui commence à comprendre lentement, en mon fort intérieur, que ce n'est pas un cauchemar.

-« Réponds !!! » reprends Tsunade. « Si tu ne cède pas maintenant, Ibiki te fera parler, sois-en sûr ! Pourquoi as-tu trahis Konoha ?!! »

-« Mais je n'ai pas trahis Konoha !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang !!! Je me rappelle juste de mon combat avec Sasuke mais pas de la suite !!! »

-« Hé, tu crois quand même pas qu'on va te croire… ? » soliloque Shikamaru.

-« C'est la vérité !!! » je hurle. « Je… »

Puis soudain, un souvenir me revient. Qu'avait-il dit à ce moment là ? Sasuke, avec ses nouveaux sharingans, il m'a dit…

_« Je vais détruire Konoha, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je dirais même que tu vas m'y aider, parce qu'après tout, les Uchihas sont les seuls qui peuvent contrôler Kyubi. Allez, Naruto…Prête-moi ta force ! »_

-« N-Non…C'est pas…C'est pas possible… »

-« Tu as même tué Iruka…Tu as détruit tellement de chose… »

-« C'est…C'est pas moi…C'est Sasuke qui a…Il m'a dit que…Non ! Dite-moi que c'est pas vrai ! Tsunade !!!»

-« Yamato, relâche-le ! » crie-t-elle avant de m'empoigner par le bras et d'ordonner aux autres de dégager de son chemin.

Soudain, je vois. Le village de Konoha, ce qu'il en reste, avec des flammes qu'on tente encore d'éteindre, avec des endroits qui ont tout simplement disparus, ce village souillé de sang s'étend sous mes yeux ébahis.

-« C'est toi qui a fait ça !!! C'est toi !!! Ce n'est pas Sasuke, mais c'est Kyubi !!! »

Elle me frappe si brusquement que ma mâchoire se disloque, et que plusieurs de mes dents volent en éclats. Sur le sol, je me replie très vite pour éviter un autre coup qui va arriver, c'est certain, mais en vain. Je me protège, et pendant ce temps, je sens mes os se ressoudés à une vitesse folle. Mes dents repoussent aussi, et je reste perplexe au moment où Tsunade me demande de me relever. Quand j'ai enfin le courage de le faire, elle pleure. Elle pleure comme je ne l'ai plus vue pleuré depuis son combat face à Orochimaru et Kabuto.

-« Si seulement tu avais été plus fort…Si seulement le sceau n'avait pas cédé… » dit-elle en continuant de pleurer sa peine pour ce village dont elle avait la garde. « Maudit soit Danzou, Akatsuki et ton fichu démon !!! »

Quelque chose se brise en moi quand je comprends que oui, c'est bien moi, c'est moi qui ai laissé sortir Kyubi de sa cage. Je crois que c'est mon cœur.

L'horreur m'envahis, Tsunade sèche ses larmes et annonce qu'elle veut que Yamato me conduise chez moi en attendant que les choses s'apaisent. Les regards haineux de ce jour me hanteront encore dix ans plus tard. »

**42 minutes avant l'arrestation de Naruto.**

« Je n'arrive pas à en croire mes oreilles ! Alors même le sort d'Itachi aura été inefficace sur lui ? Sa haine va quand même l'emporter ? Non, je ne peux pas le tolérer !

-Sasuke ! Reviens à la raison ! Il n'est pas trop tard pour que tu stoppes ce massacre ! On peut encore rentrer à Konoha, toi et moi ! Personne ne dira rien si je dis que je t'ai suivis et non pas que tu m'as capturé ! Je t'en prie ! »

- Je t'ai dit d'aller te faire foutre, Uzumaki…

Dans la forêt sombre où même la lune ne peut pénétrer, je sens mes forces diminuer. Il en va de même pour mon adversaire, mon ami, Sasuke. La prochaine attaque sera la dernière, il faut que je mise le tout pour le tout si je veux le ramener.

-Madara t'as dupé avec ses paroles, tu le sais !

-Et je t'ai dit que ça ne changeait rien pour moi. Je vais détruire Konoha et venger ma famille.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Konoha c'est ta ville, c'est ta maison, ta famille ! C'est là que tes amis t'attendent ; moi, Sakura, mais aussi Sai, Shikamaru, Kiba, Ino, Lee, Neiji… C'est notre foyer Sasuke !!!

Il sourit et se met en position d'attaque. Ses nouvelles pupilles apparaissent visiblement dans la nuit.

- Je vais détruire Konoha, que tu le veuilles ou non. Je dirais même que tu vas m'y aider, parce qu'après tout, les Uchihas sont les seuls qui peuvent contrôler Kyubi. Allez, Naruto…Prête-moi ta force !

A bout de forces, je ne suis pas en mesure d'éviter sa prise sur moi. Ses yeux s'enfoncent de plus en plus, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'ils cherchent, un sceau, qu'ils arrachent sans entendre mon cri qui se transforme en un hurlement féroce. »

**53 minutes avant que Kyubi n'apparaisse.**

« Trainé de forces par Karin, je lutte contre mes liens. Il faut absolument que j'arrête Sasuke ! Moi, vivant, Konoha ne sera pas détruit ! Sauf que j'aurais vraiment du écouter les cours sur « comment se défaire de ses liens avec une technique ninja et non pas avec la force brute des idiots » au lieu de faire l'andouille. Kami-sama, si je dois me réincarner, fait que je sois un peu plus intelligent parce que ça me sera utile.

-Inutile de lutter idiot, me lance Karin. Tu ne pourras pas te défaire de ses liens, et nous allons détruire Konoha, comme le voulait Sasuke.

Elle termine sa phrase sur un sourire satisfait qui me met hors de moi.

-Je t'ai rien demandé s'pèce de grosse dinde !!!

-Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?!!!

-Que t'était une grosse dinde ! GROSSE ET DINDE !!!

-Je vais te crever !!!

Elle me met un coup de talon dans les côtes et je comprends que c'est vraiment pas le moment de s'amuser à se chamailler. C'est douloureux ces machins là. Elle allait m'en mettre un second quand, oh miracle ! J'ai réussis à défaire mes liens ! Mon bras libre, je réussis à stopper son second coup et à me tirer le plus vite possible. Sauf que cette furie était une pisteuse de chakra et qu'elle me courait après en hurlant de scris stridents.

-REVIENS ICIIII TOUT DE SUIIIITE !!!

-NAAAAAAAAAN !!!!

Elle fout vraiment les boules, et en plus, j'ai pas le temps de me battre avec elle. Vu que la situation n'est pas encore assez compliquée, voilà que Kisame apparaît sur ma route avec un long sourire carnassier et son épée déjà dégainée.

-Ou tu cours comme ça… ?

-Loin, très loin de vous, bande de malade !

Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, il me faut utiliser le kage bunshin et foncer dans le tas en espérant qu'il ne parvienne pas à repérer l'original. Bon, avec un millier de clones, n'importe qui aurait du mal, et c'est son cas. Je parviens à passer au travers, si bien que je me retrouve poursuivi non plus par un, mais deux psychopathes. J'en ai marre de devoir fuir, cependant, il faut avertir Konoha de l'attaque imminente. Je devrais vite trouver une équipe partie à ma recherche. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

Je quitte la forêt et me sens très exposé face à la vallée terne et rocailleuse qui précède le village de Konoha. Si je parviens à descendre en bas, je pourrais sûrement arriver à prévenir tout le monde. Je croise soudain l'équipe de secours : il s'agit de Sakura, de Sai et de Kiba, ils arrivent vers moi en courant alors que je n'ai pas le temps de ralentir. C'est donc en continuant de courir que je les préviens :

-Sakura !!! L'akatsuki va attaquer Konoha ! Il faut que j'aille prévenir le village ! Occupez-vous de ces deux là ! Je compte sur vous !

Kiba me crie un « Okay » retentissant tandis que Sakura, inquiète, hoche la tête et tous se préparent à affronter Kisame et Karin. Je continue ma route, et saute sur les rochers de plus en plus hauts en sachant que je n'allais plus tard à voir le village, et les visages de pierres des fondateurs de Konoha. Le temps semble s'éterniser, puis s'arrêter quand je l'aperçois trop tard.

Sasuke m'empoigne le bras et me le retourne dans le dos avant de me plaquer à terre. D'un ton très dégagé, il me demande ce que je comptais faire en m'enfuyant aussi vite. La bouche pleine de poussière, je tousse avant de lui répondre que ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Il plaque son long sabre sur ma nuque ; le contact du métal froid me fait frissonner, rappelant à mon pauvre corps qu'il est très proche de la mort.

-Je vois que Karin n'a pas su te maintenir tranquille, dit-il. Bon, ce n'est pas grave, à la place, je vais te tuer, ici et maintenant.

Une seconde blanche tombe avant que la morsure du métal ne se fasse sentir. Je me suis relevé en cognant mon crâne contre la mâchoire de Sasuke mais il a tout de même eu le temps de me blesser sévèrement et le sang chaud vient très vite remplacer la froide lame. Ebahis, je dévisage mon meilleur ami qui vient de tenter de m'assassiner pour la troisième fois. Il se frotte le menton avec colère.

-Très bien, gronde-t-il. Si tu as tellement envie de te battre, je vais me faire un plaisir de te montrer à quel point je suis devenu fort pendant que tu faisais mumuse dans ce village minable.

-C'est ça ! Je vais te démolir ta gueule avant de te ramener à Sakura pour être sûr qu'elle te trouve bien plus répugnant que Lee !

-Cause toujours !

Il démarre tellement vite que mes yeux vont avoir du mal à suivre ses mouvements. Il a raison, il est devenu encore plus fort que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il ne me fait pas de cadeaux car au plus vite il en aura finis avec moi, au plus vite il pourra attaquer le village. Il y met toutes ses forces.

-Katon !!!

Ouf ! Esquiver ses attaques est vraiment difficile. Je ne peux pas rester ainsi, il faut que je le stoppe dans ses mouvements ou bien il va me réduire en charpie. Pour de bon.

-Kuchiyose no Jutsu !

Un petit crapaud à la barbe grise apparait ce qui me vaut un sourire moqueur de Sasuke.

-Tes jutsus sont toujours aussi ringards, me dit-il.

-Naruto, croasse le crapaud. Pourquoi m'avoir appelé ?

-Ecoute le vieux, il faut que je puise l'énergie ! dis-je en posant ma main sur lui.

-Très bien, j'ai compris !

Sasuke avait dégainé son sabre qui brillait dangereusement sous la tension électrique. Heureusement, un peu avant l'impact, j'ai eu le temps de me transformer. Ma vitesse ainsi décuplée, je réussis à me déplacer derrière lui et à lui coller un grand coup de poing au moment où il se retourne, visiblement surpris. Il racle la terre à l'instant où je me redresse pour reprendre mon souffle.

-Passage en mode ermite réussis, je souffle. Bien, je vais devoir me presser, je ne peux rester que 5 minutes dans cet état.

L'Uchiha s'est relevé et me fixe de ses yeux rouges où je lis la colère. Il ne pensait sûrement pas que je puisse passer en mode ermite comme cela, mais je m'étais longtemps entrainé pour pouvoir y parvenir. Il pensait que j'étais resté au même niveau que trois ans auparavant. C'était une grave erreur.

-J'y vais, le vieux.

Le crapaud me dit de faire attention car je ne pourrai pas réutiliser le mode ermite. Je le sais. Il faut que je batte Sasuke. Il faut que je le ramène à Konoha !

-Futon Rasengan !!!

Lui lancer un tel projectile risque de le tuer, cependant je n'ai pas le choix. Mes techniques habituelles seront inefficaces face à lui. Je dois me donner à fond. Mais là, c'est la surprise totale ! Mon attaque est entièrement avalée par des flammes noires qui ne se contentent pas de cela et dévorent aussi une bonne partie de la roche. Qui plus est, elles ne s'éteignent pas et restent à me fixer de leur air malveillant.

Sasuke apparaît dans mon champ de vision, un œil fermé, et l'autre perdant du sang. Il semble avoir consumé autant de chakra que moi dans cette attaque, mais il a encore la force de me lancer un Katon ravageur, suivis d'une autre attaque de ses flammes noires. Etant dissimulées par les flammes ordinaires, je ne les évite que grâce à un Rasengan qui les fait dissipe.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?! je m'exclame.

-Je te retourne la question ! Depuis quand utilises-tu le mode ermite sans souci ?!

-Je me suis entrainé figure-toi ! En tout cas, tes fichues flammes t'on bien amochées à ce que je vois.

-C'est l'Amaterasu que m'a laissé Itachi, celui que Konoha a traité comme un traître alors qu'il aurait du être sont héros !

-Qu'est ce que tu raconte, enfin ?!

C'était le moment de faire une pause, nous étions à bout, et la prochaine attaque serait certainement décisive.

-Konoha, commence Sasuke, nous a mentis. C'est parce que ma famille complotait contre le village afin d'en prendre le contrôle qu'ils ont ordonné à Itachi, un agent double, d'assassiner tout son clan. Mon frère aimait la paix, il ne voulait pas de guerre, alors il a pris la décision de tuer les siens, sauf moi. Il voulait que quelqu'un, un jour, lui fasse payer son crime. Il était trop faible pour tuer son propre frère. Moi, j'ai été poussé dans cette voie par les mensonges que Konoha ont perpétués, et je l'ai tué. C'est pourquoi je vais me venger contre ceux qui ont détruis mon clan et qui m'ont trahis.

Je reste sans voix durant un long moment. Mes oreilles refusent d'admettre la criante vérité, et je décide de ne pas le croire.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui t'a raconté cela ?

-Ca n'a pas d'importance.

-Bien sûr que si ! De toutes évidences, cette personne t'a menti, Konoha n'aurait jamais fait cela !

-Mais qu'est ce tu en sais ?! s'énerve Sasuke. Tu vis dans ton monde d'enfant où tu crois que tout est possible ! Mais ça, ce n'est pas la réalité !!! Konoha tue aussi des milliards de shinobis chaque années, il n'y a pas que tes amis qui meurent Naruto !!!

Je sais qu'il a raison. Je refuse quand même de l'admettre, parce que je me répète sans cesse que quand je serais Hokage, je changerais les choses. Parce que Jiraiya m'a confié la suite.

-Sasuke…

-Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Naruto. Avec cette attaque, je vais en finir.

Je ferme les yeux un instant et me remémore le Sasuke d'avant qui était ronchon, mais aussi gentil envers ses camarades malgré son air supérieur. Son attaque, Amaterasu, était effrayante, et il risquait bien de me tuer avec elle. Je me rappelle que Jiraiya avait du la sceller il y a bien longtemps. Sauf qu'à l'époque, c'était Itachi qui l'avait employée. Itachi qui l'avait remise à son frère. Pourquoi ?

Et alors, je me souviens. Il y a trois ans, j'ai croisé Itachi dans la forêt. Nous cherchions Sasuke et c'était son grand frère qui m'avait trouvé. Il m'avait alors remis un pouvoir, n'est ce pas ? Quelque chose avait-il dit, qui me permettrait de ramener Sasuke sans le tuer. Dans ce cas…

-Prépare-toi, Naruto !!!

Je concentre mon chakra et ferme les yeux. Le son de mes battements de cœur semble s'amplifier, et le chakra de Sasuke s'assombrit très nettement. Je dois réussir à trouver la clé. La clé…

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, le visage de Sasuke n'est qu'à un mètre du mien, mais ses yeux sont ouverts tellement grands que j'ai l'impression que ses globes oculaires vont gicler de leurs orbites à tout instant. Il semble reculer tandis que je comprends que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'emploie un genjutsu et qu'il est d'une efficacité redoutable, même contre les pupilles de Sasuke.

-P-Père…murmure-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il voit, mes j'entends la voix d'un homme qui doit donc être son père résonner dans ma tête.

-Sasuke, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ?

-C'est…pas possible…

-Sasuke…

La voix d'une femme fait frissonner mon ami qui secoue la tête.

-C'est un genjutsu ! Je le sais ! Vous êtes morts !!!

-C'est un genjutsu que tu ne peux pas fuir, idiot de frère.

Serais-ce la famille de Sasuke ? Son père, sa mère, et Itachi semblent réunis et l'effroi qui se lis sur les traits du cadet est probablement plus grand que celui de Sakura lorsqu'elle a su que son premier amour ne reviendrait pas. Il continue de reculer pas à pas face à ces apparitions fantomatiques.

-Qu'est ce tu veux dire ? demande-t-il.

-C'est moi qui l'ai offert à Naruto, répond Itachi. Parce qu'il m'a dit qu'il désirait te ramener au village sans te tuer. Parce qu'il te considère comme son précieux frère. Et parce que je savais que tu finirais par vouloir la destruction de Konoha.

-Sasuke, tu n'a connu que la vengeance, reprit sa mère. Ton père et moi sommes tellement désolés. Nous voulions que tu aies une vie meilleur, pas que tu cours sans cesse après nos fantômes.

-Mon fils, ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas suivre les traces de ton frère ? continue le père.

Je ne comprends pas tout. Ce n'est pas mon genjutsu, et je ne le contrôle pas vraiment, le sens des paroles m'échappe, mais semble faire mouche auprès de mon ami.

-Je ne suis pas comme lui ! récrie Sasuke. Je vais détruire Konoha qui vous a tué, et restaurer notre clan en acquérant plus de pouvoir !

-Plus de pouvoir, sourit Itachi. Oui, c'est aussi ce que je voulais à ton âge. Je pensais qu'ainsi, je me protégerais mieux. Et regarde ce qui m'est arrivé.

-Je t'ai tué !!! Parce qu'on m'a mentis !

-Sasuke, tu es un idiot bien naïf, interromps le père. Tu penses vraiment avoir la force de détruire ce village auquel notre famille a succombé, nous les plus puissants de ces shinobis ? Si Itachi nous en a empêchés, il y aura d'autres ninjas sur ton chemin, aussi fort que lui.

-Je les vaincrais comme j'ai vaincu mon frère, gronde le cadet.

-Si tu as réussis à tué ton frère, commence la femme d'une voix douce et triste, c'est parce que jamais il ne s'est vraiment battu à fond contre toi. De plus, il était condamné par la maladie qui le rongeait.

Sasuke serre les poings et baisse le visage. Je me dis qu'il ne va plus tarder à craquer, sans succès.

-Peu importe ! Grâce aux pouvoirs qu'il m'a remis et à mon nouveau sharingan, je vais pouvoir les battre !

-Et que feras-tu ensuite ?

La réponse semble le prendre de court. Il n'y a pas réfléchis. Il détourne donc le regard.

-Tu chercheras encore la vengeance.

-Encore et encore.

-Mais une fois que tu auras tué tout tes ennemis, qu'est ce qu'il te restera ?

Je connais la réponse. Gaara avait été dans ce sens aussi avant que je ne le rencontre. Puis il avait compris que c'était l'amour de mes proches qui me rendait si fort, le désir de les protéger. Cet amour, il s'était mis à le chercher lui aussi, et maintenant, il était le Kazekage bien aimé de son village. Cependant, Sasuke était très différent, il était bien plus sombre, et la rancœur le dévorait. Il avait déjà vendu son âme à Orochimaru, une âme que je voulais à tout prix récupéré.

-Cela m'est égal…

-Sasuke, dit son père, tu dois savoir que nous aurions détruis Konoha pour obtenir le pouvoir. Cependant, nous y avons réfléchis, et il s'avère que nous aurions commis une erreur. Nous serions quand même morts face à Minato. Le résultat aurait été le même. Si tu parviens à détruire ce village, tu ne feras que ternir le peu d'estime que les Uchihas inspiraient.

Sasuke se met à rire, ce qui m'inquiète.

-Vos conneries, vous pouvez vous les garder, lance-t-il. Je vais détruire Konoha, je vais tous les tuer, et je vais restaurer notre clan !

-Sasuke, murmure la femme.

-Mère, il est trop tard…

Je comprends que le genjutsu se dissipe. J'ai dépensé beaucoup de chakra, et je ne peux plus maintenir l'illusion d'Itachi.

-Beaucoup trop tard. »

**18 heures et 21 minutes avant le combat.**

« Zut ! J'ai perdu les autres de vue avec tout ce brouillard ! Fichu Suigetsu ! Enfin, c'est pas grave, je vais l'attraper et lui faire cracher le morceau. Je vais le tabasser !

Je marche encore à l'aveuglette. La nuit va bientôt tombé, il commence à faire froid, et j'aime pas le poisson. Déjà que la mission d'aujourd'hui était nulle, alors si en plus je me perds dans le brouillard à cause de Suigetsu, ce sera vraiment une journée de merde.

Un regard dans la brume sombre. Une odeur enivrante de plante qui me plonge dans un sommeil profond. Aaah, c'est officiellement une journée de merde…

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis attaché par des cordages serrés, et plongé dans le noir. C'est vraiment la merde. J'en ai marre ! Faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ce genre de chose !

-Oh, il est réveillé ?

Des torches s'approchent pour m'éclairer. Je distingue ainsi le visage de Karin, de Suigetsu et d'un homme avec un masque. Madara ! Ils portent tous les capes de l'akatsuki, et je me dis que ça sent grave le roussi pour moi. Je me suis fait kidnappé comme un gros con – c'est le cas de le dire – pour finir par me retrouver dans le repaire de l'akatsuki. Youpi.

-Faut aller prévenir notre bien aimé chef…dit Suigetsu en souriant de toutes ses dents. Juugo !

Un bruit de pas qui s'éloigne. Pendant ce temps, Madara va s'asseoir sur une roche et Karin fait de même, prenant une pose de bimbo et vérifiant que son maquillage est parfait.

-Yo, Karin, t'es aussi supposée le surveiller…

-Moui, mais tu fais ça tellement mieux que moi Sui-chan, répond la garce d'un ton sarcastique.

Il soupire en secouant sa torche.

- Franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi Sasuke a besoin de toi. Tu sers à que dalle sauf quand on piste du chakra. Pour le reste, t'es juste un boulet.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis…menace le dit boulet.

-Taisez-vous, ordonne Madara d'une voix grave.

Le silence se fait et je me dis que c'est le moment de lancer une petite plaisanterie.

-Dites, dites ! C'est qui le designer de vos capes ? Parce que c'est vraiment pourri, et j'ai pas envie de mettre les pieds dans sa boutique par mégarde.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de rire, Kyubi ?

-Bah en général, il aime bien oui, je réponds.

-Toujours aussi bavard à ce que je vois.

C'est alors que leur chef fait son entrée. Comme Pein est mort il y a trois ans, je me demande qui est son remplaçant, tout en sachant que Madara est en réalité celui qui tire les ficelles. La surprise est totale quand c'est Sasuke qui apparaît, vêtu de la même cape que ses comparses. Il est vrai que nous avions reçu des infos sur le fait que Sasuke ait rejoint l'akatsuki, mais je n'y avais pas cru. L'akatsuki, c'était l'organisation de son frère, celui qu'il détestait, alors je ne pensais jamais qu'il les aurait rejoint. Devant mon étonnement, il sourit.

-Tu ne pensais pas me voir si vite Naruto ?

-Toi…Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sasuke ?!

-Je suis venu détruire Konoha pour venger ma famille.

-Quoi ?

Il débloque. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Ou j'entends très mal ce qu'il dit.

-Je vais détruire ton village adoré. Tu as bien entendu. Toi, tu vas rester sagement ici parce qu'on a besoin de toi pour finaliser les bijuus. Comme on ne doit pas te tuer, il faut que tu restes sagement à l'abri et que tu attendes mon retour. Après, on va sceller ton pouvoir.

La bouche ouverte, je le regarde s'éloigner.

-Karin, tu monte la garde avec Kisame. Les autres, vous suivez le plan. Ah, et il faudrait que tu l'amène au repère des Uchihas, Karin, termine le chef.

C'est ainsi qu'il me tourna le dos sans un mot de plus, comme si je n'étais qu'un microbe ou une future relique qu'il n'allait pas tarder à épingler pour sa collection. »

**6 heures et 48 minutes avant la capture de Naruto.**

« Dans le bureau de Danzô, je ne suis pas à mon aise. Le nouveau Hokage qui s'est autoproclamé ne m'aime pas. Il va falloir m'y habitué. A mes côtés, Sakura le dévisage. Elle aurait été un animal féroce, elle aurait grondé en montrant ses crocs. Sai reste impassible, car il s'agit de son mentor. Yamato est quant à lui, résigné à obéir.

-Je vais vous envoyer tous en mission, même si je n'aime pas voir le jinchuuriki s'éloigner, déclare Danzô.

Je ferme les poings mais m'ordonne de ne pas réagir à son appellation.

-On aurait vu des membres de l'akatsuki se promener non loin de nos frontières. Aller vérifier l'information et tuer-les si nécessaire.

-Hokage-sama ! s'exclame Sakura. S'il est vrai que des membres de l'akatsuki sont proches, ne pensez-vous pas que Naruto devrait…

-Le jinchuuriki a dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller, l'interromps le vieil homme. Qu'il fasse ce qu'il veut du moment qu'il ne meure pas. Sa puissance est indispensable à Konoha.

Une fois sortis, Sakura explose de colère.

-Ce vieux con ! Je vais lui casser la figure dés que j'en aurais la moindre occasion !

-Sakura, tu ne peux pas faire ça, réponds Yamato d'un ton posé. Tant que Tsunade est souffrante, il nous faut un remplaçant.

-Mais c'est lui qui a tout organisé ! crie-t-elle. Il a laissé l'attaque de Pein se faire sans bouger le petit doigt ! Et on sait aussi que c'est lui qui n'a pas prévenu nos alliés !

-Mais nous n'avons pas de preuves, annonce Sai.

-Pff !

-Ne t'en fais pas, Sakura-chan ! je m'écrie. On va sortir la vieille de ce pétrin ! Et en plus, si l'akatsuki est bel et bien là-bas, on pourra peut-être trouver Sasuke !

Sakura sourit. Elle est calmée et tout le monde est rassuré. Pas de coups de poing en vue. Ses yeux brillent à la mention du nom de Sasuke.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit-elle. Nous allons peut-être retrouver Sasuke cette fois-ci. Et après, on fera sortir Tsunade de son coma ! Comme ça, elle redeviendra Hokage !

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple, annonce Yamato. Il faudra faire plier le conseil, et Danzô ne cédera sûrement pas sa place ainsi. De plus, même si Danzô est renvoyé, il n'est pas sûr que Tsunade veuille encore exercer sa fonction.

Un silence plane. Elle qui n'avait pas pu sauver le village, avait-elle des remords ? Elle avait perdu tout ce qui lui était chers, son frère, son petit ami, sa famille, Jiraiya, Shizune…Oui, sûrement. Elle devait s'en vouloir.

-Ne vous en faites pas, je lance. Tsunade est forte, elle reviendra.

Tous sourient. Eux aussi ils y croient.

-On va chercher Sasuke, on sauve Tsunade, on dégomme Danzou, et…

-Et ? demande Sai.

-Et je deviens le prochain Hokage !

Nous éclatons de rire. Yamato nous demande de nous préparer car il faut y aller. C'est dans la bonne humeur que nous partons vers notre mission. Oui, cette fois-ci, tout se passera bien. Mes rêves vont se réaliser !

-Naruto, demande Sakura.

-N ?

Nous sortons du village et nous élançons vers les arbres. Elle me sourie.

-Deviens vite Hokage.

Je lui souris aussi.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Je deviendrais le meilleur des Hokage, c'est sûr !

L'avenir est incertain, mais j'y crois. »

*

Le pendule s'est arrêté.

Pour que la vérité se poursuive, il faut le retourner,

Et reprendre le cours de l'histoire.

L'avenir est indéchiffrable,

Le pendule se remet en route,

Nous emportant ainsi dans le doute

De ce dont demain sera fait.

* * *

**To be continued in « Obey Me »…**


	8. Obey Me

**WARNING**** pour ce nouveau chapitre. Certains diront que c'est tant mieux, d'autres que c'est repartis pour un tour, ils auront tords tout les deux : ceci n'est que le début de l'histoire que je vais tenter de vous raconter.**

**Je tiens encore à remercier les gens qui postent des reviews, car c'est toujours encourageant pour la suite, et qu'en plus, ils fournissent un effort pour remercier l'auteur. ****Domo arrigato !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 8

« _In front of you, on my knees_

_Waiting to die and leave my seat_

_My body is empty, so don't dare to say:  
_

_You're too full of shit, you have to stay »_

Le retour du plafond-avec-des-trous-en-folie.

Un trou, deux trous, trois trous, quatre trous, cinq trous, six…ah non, ça c'est une araignée.

Je me lève pour aller attraper l'intruse. Elle gigote dans ma main pendant que j'ouvre la fenêtre et ses poils me chatouillent gentiment. Je la laisse filer dehors et elle s'enfuit à toutes pattes loin de cette étrange bête qui l'avait délogée de son nid. Accoudé là, je soupire.

Cela fait maintenant une semaine que je suis rentré. Tsunade ne m'avait encore donné aucun ordre et j'étais consigné à mes quartiers. Je n'avais vu personne depuis mon escapade dans les souterrains de la salle SW11. Je ne savais pas si Sasuke était toujours en vie.

Le vent souffle un peu dans mes cheveux. C'est un vent tiède et chaud comme je les aime. En bas, les villageois se pressent dans les rues avec leurs courses, ou avec leurs enfants qui courent à toute vitesse en riant. Ils ont l'air heureux malgré les derniers événements ; l'attaque de l'akatsuki, la perte de nombreux shinobis, la fin de ce groupuscule : tout cela ne semble avoir aucune incidence sur leurs vies tranquilles. Je les haïssais pour cet épanouissement dont je rêvais. J'avais tellement souffert contrairement à eux des agissements de l'Akatsuki. Et je souffrais encore.

Je ne dois pas y penser, car je sens Kyubi se réjouir au fur et à mesure que ma colère se gonfle. Il sait qu'il tient sa chance, et que tôt ou tard, il finira par se libérer de moi. Je ne peux pas le laisser vaincre, pas encore.

On frappe à la porte. Je me redresse, tendu. Nous sommes lundi, et qu'on me demande un lundi, c'est mauvais signe. Cela veut dire qu'il y a eu débat durant le week-end sur ce qu'il convenait de faire. Je vais ouvrir et me retrouve face à Sai et Sakura. Si cette dernière m'avait accueillie avec un grand sourire à l'hôpital, elle semblait plus d'humeur à massacrer du rosbif en cet instant.

-« Hokage-sama ainsi que le conseil te demande de venir » m'annonce Sai.

Je réponds que oui, et je vais enfiler mes chaussures. L'anbu qui est à ma porte me laisse passer sans broncher, mais je sens que Sakura aurait presque envie de me bloquer le passage. Nous nous mettons en route, sautant de toits en toits pour aller plus rapidement. J'ai l'estomac noué à l'idée de ce qui pourrait encore m'arriver. Est-ce que toute cette histoire aura une fin ?

Devant la porte du bureau de Tsunade, il y a plus de gardes que d'habitude. Parmi eux, Ibiki et Anko, ce qui a le don de me faire froid dans le dos. Nous passons devant eux et ils referment le passage tel un mur surgit de nulle part. Dans la pièce, Tsunade est assisse face à moi, avec à ses côtés, les deux vieillards du conseil. Pourtant, il y a d'autres présences : Sai et Sakura, Ebisu, Shikamaru, Yun, Shin, Kiba, Genma et…

Paralysé de terreur, j'émets un affreux hoquet avant même de pouvoir me contrôler. Je comprends soudain pourquoi la garde était plus nombreuse à l'extérieur quand je me heurte à cette masse en reculant par instinct de survie. Lui, mine de rien, prends tout son temps pour se retourner et m'adresser son ignoble sourire. Je me serais volontiers enfui si on ne m'avait pas barré la route.

-« Naruto ! »

Je fais face à Tsunade qui s'était levée de son siège avec une irrépressible envie de lui cracher au visage.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?! » je hurle.

Elle ne répond pas. Sakura semble bouillir de colère, non pas vers moi, mais vers Tsunade qu'elle dévisage d'un regard haineux. Sai semble mal à l'aise, pareil pour Yun, ou Kiba. Shikamaru, lui, se tient prêt à me maintenir avec son kage mane. Tant de précaution pour l'arme la plus dangereuse du village. C'est la petite vieille qui répond à la place du Hokage :

-« Il a été décidé après avoir obtenu les informations des prisonniers, que tu étais devenu incontrôlable depuis que tu pouvais maîtriser tes transformations. De plus, maintenant que Yamato est mort, nous ne possédons aucun moyen de refouler le chakra de Kyubi. »

Je n'étais pas au courant pour la mort de Yamato, bien que je m'en doutais quelque peu. Il n'empêche que rien qu'à ses mots, je devinais la suite.

-« Nous n'avons pas vraiment d'autres choix… » murmure Tsunade.

J'ai envie de lui hurler que si, qu'après tout ce que j'avais vécu, je pouvais bien avoir la paix, qu'on m'avait promis que dorénavant je serais en sécurité, que j'en avais plus qu'assez…tout en sachant que cela n'aurait servis à rien.

-« Uchiha Sasuke sera dorénavant le gardien de Kyubi. »

Les mots tombent dans le creux de mon estomac tels des poids lourds de métal corrosifs qui me dévorent les entrailles en un instant fragile. La petite vieille continue de parler de son ton neutre alors que mon regard se fait lointain. Je compris qu'elle m'annonçait que c'était pour le bien du village, qu'il fallait garder le jinchuuriki en sécurité, qu'il était encore possible qu'on essaie de le leur voler, que je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet immonde, une arme efficace dont personne ne souhaitait, inspirant l'horreur et le dégoût profond et qui malgré tout, se devait d'être préservé parce que oui, après tout, on en avait vraiment besoin de cette créature, de ce petit monstre dont le secret résidait à se transformer en une bête sanguinaire, assoiffée de sang, tuant sans compter, avant qu'elle ne soit reprise sous contrôle par son nouveau maître. Ils en avaient besoin.

Le village de Konoha tout entier venait de me trahir, simplement.

Mais l'information refuse de passer, d'être scannée par mon cerveau embrouillé par les souvenirs morbides, violents, inacceptables de celui à qui l'on me confiait puisqu'il était le seul à avoir une emprise sur moi, le seul qui pourrait stopper mon chakra lorsqu'il le faudrait, et le seul à pouvoir me forcer à me transformer. Il ne me contrôlait plus autant, mais il gardait le pouvoir sur moi. Et en plus, on le lui tendait avec la bonne volonté de sauver des vies que j'aurais mises en danger.

A la fin de cette joyeuse réunion dont je n'ai pas suivis un mot après la phrase de la vieille, ils se sont tous tournés vers moi. Sasuke se dirige vers la sortie avant de me lancer un ordre simple, court, bref, qui ne voulait pas de discussion, ou plutôt, qui n'en tolérerait pas :

-« Suis-moi. »

Alors je le suis. Par instinct, par faiblesse, par réflexe, par habitude, parce que je n'ai pas le choix. Les anbus et toute la clique se bougent au passage sans piper mot. Le visage fixé sur le sol, je ne vois pas Sakura tendre une main vers moi, les oreilles bouchées par les murmures que soulève notre passage je n'entends pas Tsunade explosé de fureur que cet accord avec un traître de haut rang est intolérable, et surtout, surtout, je ne dis plus un mot.

Une fois sortis du bâtiment, nous empruntons un autre chemin, celui que je n'avais presque jamais pris dans le passé ; il menait au département des Uchihas laissé en ruines depuis leurs morts, avec pour seul rescapé probable, la maison de Sasuke qu'il avait quitté il y a plus de six ans, un pavillon tout entier pour une seule personne, un château pour un roi solitaire dévoré par la vengeance. Le chemin est long ; il me parait interminable. Les émotions me dévorent, se brisant finalement, explosant parfois sauvagement en me coupant le souffle et la douleur est si forte que je me sens chaviré. Mon monde bascule d'un coup, d'un ordre donné par une poignée de gens.

Nous entrons à l'intérieur. Le bois craque sous notre poids, il plie et crie avant de reprendre sa place. Les tatamis sont plus doux, un peu rêches par endroits, et mes pieds s'y enfoncent délicatement. Sasuke se déchausse facilement alors qu'il me faut prendre plus de temps. Quand je suis enfin pieds nus, je dois le rattraper dans un couloir sombre. Il fait glisser un panneau coulissant et entre sans un regard pour moi. Je continue tout de même de le suivre, le cœur aux bords des lèvres.

Il parcoure la pièce et inspecte les angles d'un air minutieux avant de s'autoriser une remarque.

-« Ino a bien nettoyé, même si ce n'est pas parfait… »

Il se tourne vers moi et me considère du même air attentif avant de m'ordonner de m'asseoir. Je me pose près de la table basse et baisse les yeux. Je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il va se passer, ni même à ce que l'on m'a dit il y a peu. Je refuse de croire la trahison pourtant si évidente. Je me concentre pour ne pas réfléchir tandis que Sasuke semble chercher quelque chose dans les armoires. J'entends le bruit de l'eau couler, puis plus rien. Le silence s'installe pesamment en une présence hostile qui risque de me sauter à la gorge si jamais je tente de respirer ne serais-ce qu'un peu plus de cet air maladif. L'eau semble avoir été mise à chauffer, et le clapotement des gouttes m'apporte du réconfort.

-« Alors, qu'est ce que ça fait d'avoir été trahis par tous ? »

Mes mains serrent mes genoux. Mes ongles s'enfoncent dans ma chair alors que je ne ressens plus cette douleur, cette douleur si infime comparé au broyeur qui s'enfonce dans ma poitrine en laminant ce qu'il me restait d'estime et d'illusion, s'enfonçant au plus profond de mon être en creusant un trou béant.

Comme je ne réponds pas, il pose brutalement son pied sur la table et tend son bras qui vient saisir mon visage pour que ses maudits yeux puissent fouiller mon âme. Il n'a pas un sourire, pas un rictus, pas même un air ravis, non, il reste impassible en sifflotant ses mots qui viennent m'écorcher les oreilles. Penché par-dessus le meuble, il me dévisage sans ciller.

-« Je vais être clair », commence-t-il, « j'ai passé cet accord avec Konoha pour avoir la vie sauve et continuer à me venger sur ce que l'on voulait bien m'offrir. Etrangement, toute cette histoire les arrangeait merveilleusement bien parce qu'il n'avait plus de laisse à te mettre autour du cou. Avec moi, non seulement ils ont la laisse, mais aussi le maître. J'ai tout de même posé mes conditions avec les leurs : si je n'ai plus le droit au moindre écart de conduite, si je ne dois plus chercher à me venger de Konoha pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille, j'ai le droit de te traiter comme je l'entends. Tu comprends ? Ils ont acceptés. Ils préféraient encore te savoir sous leur contrôle rabaissé au rang d'un animal que de te savoir libre de touts agissements. Et vu que l'ordre vient de Godaïme, on peut dire que cela vient de tout Konoha, n'est ce pas ? »

Mon malaise s'intensifie avec le couteau qu'il continue d'enfoncer lentement en le retournant dans la plaie suintante qui commence déjà à s'infecter de pus sans que cela n'ait d'incidence sur le mouvement continu de cette lame mordant ma chaire sans relâche. Je me répète que je ne dois pas pleurer, que je suis un adulte, que ce genre de chose arrive, que tout est normal. Il y a sûrement, quelque part, quelqu'un qui souffre bien plus que moi. Il doit y a avoir quelqu'un d'autre, il le doit.

Sasuke ramène mon visage vers lui et le secoue en m'enfonçant ses doigts dans la mâchoire.

-« N'est ce pas ? »

Malgré moi, je murmure que oui. Il m'effraye tellement que je n'ose plus respirer. C'est surtout ce ton neutre qui me ronge d'effroi ; je ne sais pas ce qu'il me réserve.

-« Oui, c'est tout Konoha qui t'a vendu à moi à la condition que je daigne leur obéir un peu. Cela dit, te forcer à agir comme une arme est une partie de plaisir. Je ne me plains pas, je vais passer ma vengeance inaboutie sur toi dont l'existence même est insupportable à tous. Tu verras que ramper sur le sol est vraiment gracieux comparé à ce que je vais te faire subir. »

Il marque un cruel instant de pose, sûrement pour savourer son propre discours. Moi, je me liquéfie sur place et je me laisserais volontiers mourir pour ne pas devoir en supporter davantage. Or, il n'a pas encore finis de s'amuser avec moi.

-« Tu ne trouves pas que ta vie est pitoyable ? Tu n'as plus rien d'un humain tu sais. Tu te pavanais avec tes grands airs en criant à la cantonnée que tu serais le prochain Hokage alors que tu ne m'arrivais pas à la cheville. Toi et tout tes beaux discours sur l'amitié alors que je t'ai trahi et que j'ai tenté de te tuer à de nombreuses reprises. Tu pensais que la chance te sourirait toujours n'est ce pas ? Tu avais tellement d'amis, et les gens t'admiraient parce que tu croyais sincèrement en tes rêves stupides, regarde toi maintenant. »

Je sens mes ongles mordre ma chaire et le sang couler tandis que je fais tout pour refouler les larmes qui me viennent. Je ne dois pas céder. Je dois ignorer ses propos. Il sait si bien le faire, alors pourquoi je n'en suis pas capable ?!

-« Maintenant, si tu ne veux pas que je te réduise à l'état de larve, tu devras m'obéir, mon très cher monstre. »

Je serre les dents quand sa main vient caresser mes cheveux avant de tirer machinalement dessus. Il semble perdu dans ses propres pensées, probablement à réfléchir à ce qu'il va pouvoir mettre tout de suite en pratique. Il grimpe sur la table avec aisance et la main qui tenait ma mâchoire glisse vers mon cou dans lequel il va planter ses dents. Ce ne sont pas de simples pincettes, ce n'est pas par inadvertance : tel un vampire, il plonge ses canine dans mon cou, perçant la chaire, déchirant la peau, inondant ma nuque de sang. Je crois que s'il lâche prise, c'est parce que mon cri est en train de déchirer ses tympans. Il essuie sa bouche d'un revers de main sans se poser plus de question que cela, puis il se relève et m'enjambe pour ouvrir un tiroir. Il en sort un long couteau de cuisine que mes yeux ne parviennent pas à quitter. D'un geste sec, il s'entaille le bras.

Abasourdi, je regarde son propre sang se répandre sur les tatamis qui s'abreuvent avec volupté. Il balance l'arme potentielle dans l'évier, et s'avance vers moi d'une démarche calme. Je me redresse pour fuir, ou m'éloigner, je ne sais pas trop. Ses yeux se posent sur moi, vindicatifs, prévenant que si j'ose m'opposer à leur pouvoir, je vais affronter des situations bien plus extrêmes. Mon dos touche la porte de papier et de bois. Le temps de me retourner pour l'ouvrir, Sasuke m'attrape par les épaules et me jette à terre. Je me débats et il s'assit sur moi en me collant la tête contre le tatami. Le sang de son bras coule sur mon visage, laissant les empruntes d'une odeur nauséabonde.

-« Bois ».

Incrédule, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il me dit. Il colle son bras à mon visage, la blessure fixée sur ma bouche. L'hémoglobine insupportable coule entre mes lèvres et m'étouffe presque dans son torrent d'immondices. Il reste sans émotions, à me dévisager pendant que j'agonise en essayant de respirer de l'air, et non du cruor.

-« C'est un échange, vois-tu. Tu fais partie de moi, et moi de toi. Normalement, on se contente de se couper le doigt, mais j'ai trouvé que ce serait bien plus amusant de te voir barbouiller de sang. »

Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Ce manque d'humanité, ce peu de réaction faciale, tout concorde pour me murmurer qu'il est en train de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Non, il concentre sur moi l'engeance de vengeance qu'il a emmagasiné contre ce monde, d'où cette folie meurtrière qui brille derrière ses pupilles rouges. Le sang coule à flot de ma blessure, même si je sais qu'elle guérira d'ici quelques minutes, je sens la tête me tourner. Face à mon manque de réaction, Sasuke en profite pour venir lécher la plaie qui cicatrise lentement. Je frisonne de dégout.

Sasuke saisit mon visage à deux mains et m'embrasse brusquement, sans répits, tandis que je tente de me dégager de son emprise. Je parviens soudain à lui attraper le bras, celui qu'il s'est ouvert ; par réflexe, il me lâche et je le repousse de toues mes forces avant d'aller me positionner dans un coin stratégique d'où la fuite me serait possible. Il peste en se relevant, puis son masque de neutralité se brise d'un sourire mauvais.

-« Tu veux fuir… ? »

Il avance vers moi et je recule aussitôt en direction de la porte. Portant la main à mon cou, je découvre que la blessure s'est refermée, et que je n'ai pas de chute de tension. Oui ! Oui, je peux m'enfuir !

-« Et pour aller où ? »

Pour aller où ? Chez moi ! Chez moi il n'y est pas, il n'y a pas de sang, il y a des ramens, et un anbu qui garde la porte.

-« Chez moi. » je réponds donc, convaincu.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il déchire un pan de son kimono qu'il enroule autour de sa plaie afin de stopper l'hémorragie.

-« Tu n'as plus de chez toi Naruto. Tu n'as pas encore compris ? Tu es à moi, tu vas donc vivre ici, tes affaires sont sûrement en train de croupir dans les ordures en ce moment même, et ton appartement sera reloué. Tu n'as nulle part où fuir, idiot. »

-« C'est faux ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler malgré le fait qu'il se tienne à peine à deux mètres de moi. La colère s'empare de moi aussi vite qu'un volcan venant d'entrer en irruption, projetant lave, cendres, et débris de terre, vomissant les entrailles de la terre.

-« Tu mens !!! Tout ça…Tout ça c'est faux !!! Ca peut pas être vrai !!! T'entends ?! C'est rien que des conneries !!! »

Je veux me ressaisir, analyser la situation, tout en sachant qu'il a raison. Mais je m'obstine à ne pas vouloir le croire : être en colère, c'est ne pas céder à l'horreur qui risque de me submerger avec les larmes, les cris et les souffrances. Alors je rejette tout en bloc, dans un ultime espoir.

Sasuke se met à rire d'abord en ricanant, puis en s'esclaffant carrément. Lorsqu'il se reprend, il a repris son masque impassible et ses sharingans. D'un simple mouvement du bras, il fait apparaître deux serpents immenses qui se jettent sur moi avant de s'enrouler autour de mon corps m'immobilisant de leur étreinte mortelle. Ils sifflent à mon oreille, leurs crochets prêts à se lover dans ma veine jugulaire, et leur maître s'approche lentement.

-« J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ses réflexions quelque part… » murmure-t-il. « Je crois bien…que c'était lors de ce jour d'été, sur le parquet du temple brûlé. Or, il me semble t'avoir demandé ceci. »

Il vient souffler dans le creux de mon oreille ses derniers mots.

-« Tu veux que je te le prouve, Naruto… ? »

La terreur que j'avais jusque là réfrénée m'envahit et me noie dans son flot d'angoisses, elle me plonge dans les abysses noires de l'effroi, elle me vole ainsi le peu de contrôle que j'avais sur la situation qui dégénère forcément. D'une ruade effrayée, je repousse l'Uchiha et me jette sur l'évier. Le premier serpent allait me mordre lorsque je lui ai coupé la tête avec le couteau que Sasuke avait négligemment jeté de côté. Sans attendre, je tranche le cou du second dont la tête tombe à terre avec un bruit sourd. Je me retourne…du moins j'aurais tenté.

Mon agresseur m'écrase contre le meuble en bois et plonge ma tête dans l'évier. Il se saisit du couteau qu'il place sous ma gorge et fait gicler l'eau froid qui vient fouetter mon visage de plein fouet. Je pousse un cri de surprise inaudible avant de refermer la bouche par laquelle l'eau rentrait rapidement. De tout son poids, Sasuke veille à ce que je ne puisse pas bouger de là, bien que le couteau soit amplement dissuasif à lui seul. Le temps s'écoule ainsi. L'eau froide me vrille le crâne, son corps m'empêche de bouger, et soudain, soudain, son souffle s'accélère dans mon dos. La raison, je l'ai devinée, car son bassin collé contre moi ne m'avait rien caché de son érection qui enflait.

De sa main valide, il part à la recherche de mon corps, de mon propre désir qui n'est que dégoût et malheur, et de l'autre, il tient l'arme sur laquelle j'ai maintenant envie de me jeter pour que tout prenne fin. Il s'avère cependant que Sasuke se retrouve gêné de ce poids devenu pour lui inutile. Il décide donc de le lancer dans son dos et de plonger mon visage dans l'eau avec bien plus de force. Comme sa main caresse mon membre et que déjà, je ne suis plus en mesure de contrôler mes propres paroles, je ne me retiens plus de pleurer. Avec l'eau, mes larmes se mélangent, et il est tellement occupé qu'il n'en verra rien. Je prie aussi pour qu'il n'entende ni mes supplications, ni mes cris pendant que sa main délaisse mon entrecuisse pour aller se loger plus profondément en moi. L'eau gèle mon cerveau, mes lèvres tremblent sans cesse et dans ce vertigineux délire, je le sens s'enfoncer brusquement en moi, une douleur infinie qui m'arrache le cœur et me ferait hurler à l'infini si cela ne prenait pas fin, avec cette semence immonde qui me souille pour une énième fois.

Lorsqu'il me laisse choir à terre, je me sens éclaté de part en part. Seul, trahis de tous, réduit au statut d'un jouet pour mon nouveau maître, et abandonné. Sans plus me soucier de rien, je hoquette sur le sol en sentant mes larmes brûler mon visage devenu glacial. Je ne veux plus bouger, je veux juste rester là, ne plus avoir à affronter un lendemain aussi sinistre, ne pas encore devoir supporter ma propre vie devenue un fardeau aux yeux du village que j'avais tant aimé.

L'eau finit par arrêter de couler, et très vite, je me rends compte que mes sanglots occupent tout l'espace sonore. Je plante mes mains tremblantes sur ma bouche pour en couvrir le bruit. Ainsi, je réchauffe mes lèvres dont la couleur doit être bleue clair car je les sens à peine. Le panneau coulissant s'ouvre, puis il se ferme dans un claquement. Je me retrouve seul, complètement seul avec ma propre solitude.

Je me suis endormis car lorsque j'ouvre mes yeux, il fait nuit noire dans la pièce. Il n'y a pas âme qui vive. Je me redresse et éternue brusquement. Génial, j'avais attrapé froid. Bon, il fallait bien s'en douter après la douche froide que j'avais prise. Je regarde les alentours et vérifie qu'il n'y a vraiment personne. Je suis bel et bien seul dans la pièce. Me redressant en tremblant un peu, je découvre que je suis en mesure de tenir debout, et de marcher, voir de courir loin, très loin de cet endroit. Sasuke n'est pas là, il n'y a personne pour m'empêcher de quitter le village. C'est le moment de foncer !

De foncer pour aller où ?

Je me laisse retomber à terre, le souffle coupé. Où pourrais-je bien aller ? Chez qui ? De toute façon, on finira encore par me trahir, on me rejettera en me traitant de monstre infâme, et je devrais fuir à nouveau.

Abattu, je considère mes mains tremblantes aux longs ongles avant de les rabattre sur mes yeux. J'ai mal à la tête. Sûrement à cause de la fièvre aussi. Malgré la douche forcée, j'ai soif, j'ai faim, et j'ai mal. Je suis abandonné de tous, seul au monde probablement, mais je ne veux pas partir.

Toute cette histoire est une grossière erreur, et s'il faut que j'apprenne à me contrôler pour regagner la confiance de Konoha, alors je le ferais. Je supporterais Sasuke, je tuerais quand on me le demandera, je serais docile face aux ordres, et je m'entrainerais sans cesse pour leur prouver que je ne suis pas un vulgaire jouet.

Derrière mes larmes, je tente un sourire sans grand succès. A la place, je me remets debout et à tâtons, cherche la sortie. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver un endroit pour dormir qui soit plus confortable dans cette grande bâtisse.

Du courage, c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Beaucoup de courage.

Et il m'en reste peu.

* * *

**To be continued in « Kiss the Lips of Your Betrayer »…**


	9. Kiss the Lips of Your Betrayer

**Encore un chapitre assez cruel. Quand j'écris, j'ai peur que tout ne s'arrête jamais. Heureusement que j'ai mes notes à porter de mains pour me prouver le contraire !**

**Note : Si vous aller sur mon adresse deviantart (v. mon profil) vous trouverez une illustration que Stein m'avait demandé à propos de cette histoire. Considérez que c'est une compensation de mon retard. :D**

**Merci pour les reviews, et désolé de ne pas avoir toujours le temps de répondre à toutes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 9

_« __Tu te nourris de mon corps,_

_Tu t'associes à mon être,_

_Tu me noies dans la mort :_

_Tu es mon maître. »_

Le corps pétrifié, je me refuse tout mouvement. Cela fait combien de jour que je me lève pour affronter une nouvelle journée qui sera quand même ruinée dans mes efforts ? Un mois, trois mois, un an, une éternité peut-être. Je n'ai pas envie de compter. Quoi qu'il en soit, on ne m'en laisse pas le temps.

-« Oï, Naruto ! Debout, et tout de suite ! »

La voix de Sasuke me vrille les tympans qui ne supportent plus le son de sa voix. Chaque matin, c'est pareil, il m'ordonne de me lever avant lui pour que je puisse nettoyer la maison, et faire chauffer l'eau du thé. Ensuite, il se lève enfin et m'engueule parce que ce n'est jamais assez propre à son goût, il se fait à manger et me lance mon habituel portion de croquettes que je suis obligé d'avaler à terre. Il va alors s'habiller et je dois faire la vaisselle. Une fois qu'il est prêt, nous quittons le pavillon pour partir en mission.

Je pense que le matin est très dur car les journées sont toutes les mêmes, et je sais déjà ce qu'il m'attend. Pas envie. Si je ne me lève pas cependant, c'est avec un seau d'eau glacée que Sasuke me réveille de force. Après en avoir fait les frais, je m'étais résigné à me lever malgré mes pieds trainant sur le parquet de la lassitude.

-« Vraiment, tu ne sers qu'à tuer des gens. Pour ce qui est des tâches ménagères, tu ne vaux rien, c'est pathétique. »

J'hoche la tête pour lui donner raison. Il soupire avant de passer devant moi pour se servir un thé. Je le regarde de dos en me demandant comment j'avais pu être un jour son ami. Il doit sentir mes pensées car il en profite pour se retourner et me lancer sa tasse brûlante au visage. Je crie de douleur avant de me rappeler que je ne suis pas autorisé à me plaindre de ses traitements. Je me contente de respirer bruyamment en me mordant les lèvres pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit.

Depuis que nous vivions au même endroit, il lui était devenu encore plus simple de pénétrer mes pensées. Peut-être parce que, justement, nous restions toujours collés ensemble. Partout où il allait, il me trainait derrière lui comme son animal de compagnie préféré. Encore que pour ce qui est d'être son préféré, j'en doute. Un jour, il avait essayé de me mettre une laisse. J'avais piqué une telle crise de colère qu'il avait du abandonné car ni ses punitions, ni ses menaces ne m'avaient fait démordre que je ne porterais pas cette chose. A la place, il me faisait prendre des bains aux savons qui brûlaient ma peau ce qui n'arrangeait rien quand il se mettait en tête de me brosser les cheveux puisque mon crâne était en feu.

J'avais jeté ma fierté aux orties depuis longtemps. Il ne m'en restait qu'un peu face aux habitants normaux de Konoha en face de qui je faisais comme si de rien n'était. Il y avait des jours où je ne devais pas être très convaincant, par exemple, quand Sasuke m'avait cassé le nez contre un pylône électrique pour ne pas lui avoir obéis assez vite, ou encore, quand il m'avait violé la nuit entière et que je n'étais plus capable de tenir sur mes jambes.

Je gardais quand même l'espoir de parvenir à me débarrasser de lui. Mon seul réconfort était Sakura. Lorsque Sasuke n'était pas à la maison pour une quelconque raison, elle passait en vitesse et me soignait en m'apportant le réconfort dont j'avais tant besoin. Elle me faisait souvent des petits plats qui me changeaient des croquettes pour animaux et des restes de nourriture que l'on voulait bien me donner. Souvent, je la suppliais de ne pas venir malgré le besoin dévorant que j'avais de la voir. J'avais peur qu'elle ne se fasse attraper par l'Uchiha, ou que ses partisans n'aillent la persécuter.

Les partisans de Sasuke étaient sans conteste mes pires ennemis. Ils avaient votés pour sa libération, et ils étaient très heureux de la façon dont il me traitait. A leurs yeux, je n'étais qu'une chose qui ne méritait pas la moindre considération. Parmi eux, il y avait Ino qui me haïssait depuis la mort de ses parents. Elle passait aussi parfois, mais uniquement quand Sasuke était là. Il l'autorisait volontiers à me frapper ou à me cracher au visage. Elle avait quand même moins de force que Sakura et cela ne me blessait pas vraiment.

-« On y va. » m'annonce Sasuke.

Je le suis sans un mot. Faire des missions, c'est à chaque fois un fragile instant d'entrainement pour lutter contre le contrôle de Sasuke et de Kyubi. Je suis donc heureux d'y aller, même si la plupart du temps, j'échoue, et je tue sans compter. Un jour où j'étais particulièrement désespéré, j'avais repris mes esprits en découvrant Sasuke et les autres maculés de sang. Il n'avait pas été blessé, c'était juste une pluie de sang qui leur était tombée dessus. Ce jour-là, pas un seul n'avait prononcé un mot sur le retour.

La mission d'aujourd'hui est de rang A : il s'agit d'aller chercher un jeune garçon qui a été enlevé par son père et emmené à Taki. Ce dernier possède une très grande ressource de chakra et son père souhaitait garder cette source de pouvoir pour lui seul. C'est la mère qui avait demandé l'aide de Konoha, et le village avait accepté car, rien ne devait filtrer des capacités héréditaires probables de cette jeune recrue. Il y avait fort à parier que le père avait engagé d'autres ninjas et qu'ils lutteraient pour ne pas perdre l'enfant. Le seul problème était qu'il s'agissait d'une mission délicate au vu des alliances entre les deux villages. Il fallait agir vite et ne pas causer de remous. C'était la raison pour laquelle on avait besoin de moi.

-« L'équipe du jour est composée de Neji en tant que chef de mission, de Lee, de Shino, de Sasuke et du jinchuuriki. La mission passe avant tout, la rapidité et la discrétion sera de mise. Cependant, aux moindres incidents, aux moindres problèmes, vous pourrez déployer toutes vos armes. »

Sous-entendu, utilisez le Kyubi pour vous débarrasser des ennemis.

Avant de partir, les rôles de chacun sont distribués. Le mien n'est pas mentionné, je ne suis que l'habituel backup, et c'est à peine si l'on m'accorde un regard. Malgré le fait que Sakura vienne régulièrement me voir, je ne sais pas si Lee est au courant. Dans le pire des cas, il doit m'en vouloir aussi. Un de plus, ou de moins, la différence n'est pas bien grande. Je suis devenu indifférent à leurs regards, à la façon dont ils m'évitent soigneusement, et parfois, aux répliques cinglantes. Je suis concentré sur mon seul, et unique but : regagner un statut d'humain.

La mission débute. Il nous faudra plusieurs heures avant d'arriver au pays de Taki. Durant ce temps, personne ne parle sauf pour échanger des informations concernant la mission. La chaleur de l'été commence à disparaître maintenant. L'automne est sur le point d'arriver en soufflant des bourrasques de vent froid, dénudant les arbres de leurs feuilles rougies par le temps. Cela fera bientôt deux ans que j'ai rasé une bonne partie du village de Konoha et tué de nombreux shinobis. Si je vis encore d'ici là. Parce qu'au point où j'en suis, je survis plus qu'autre chose, à supporter un calvaire éternel auquel je finis quand même par m'habituer.

Neji nous demande de nous arrêter. Avec ses yeux, il a certainement dû apercevoir quelque chose au loin. Sasuke active ses sharingans sans efforts avant d'enchaîner :

-« Ils sont une dizaine. »

-« Autant pour ce garçon ? », s'étonne Lee.

-« Il aurait développé des capacités héréditaires encore inconnues à ce jour. Cela doit valoir une fortune sur le marché noire », répond son coéquipier.

-« Quelqu'un comme Orochimaru se serait jeté dessus pour avoir le droit de le disséquer », ajoute Sasuke en connaisseur de cause.

Personne ne répond à cette remarque. A la place, Neji demande à Shino d'envoyer ses insectes en éclaireurs. Une nuée de moucherons décolle et se disperse dans l'épaisse forêt. Nous attendons patiemment que Shino ne se décide à parler lorsqu'ils sont de retour.

-« Ils sont neuf, le garçon est avec eux, son père aussi. Les autres ne correspondent pas à l'odeur de Konoha. »

-« Ce doit être les ninjas qui ont étés engagés », commente le chef de mission. « Bien, Sasuke, pourrais-tu avoir recours à un genjutsu assez puissant pour pouvoir les empêcher de bouger le temps de récupérer l'enfant ? »

Avec un grognement hautain, Sasuke s'éclipse en vitesse. Le reste du groupe s'avance discrètement en direction de la petite garde rapprochée en prenant soin de ne pas tomber dans un piège. Lorsque nous sommes à couvert, nous observons les ennemis ; ce sont des ninjas de Taki, mais aussi d'Oto, probablement tous des jûnins au vu leurs tranquillités dans une transaction d'humain. Manque de bol pour eux, ils ne sentirent probablement pas le genjutsu leur tomber dessus. Ils continuèrent à discuter mine de rien. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux se mis à rire, un autre à hurler, un troisième à s'étouffer, et ainsi de suite.

Sans plus attendre, Neji suivis de Lee et de Shino foncent dans le tas pour récupérer le gamin qui pleure en silence, ébahis par la situation. Lee le prend sur son dos, et tout semblait devoir se passer sans mon intervention lorsque j'entends un bruit dans mon dos. L'arme froide vient se plaquer contre ma gorge alors que la voix d'un homme résonne derrière moi.

-« Ho ! Vous autres ! Vous allez gentiment poser le gosse par terre et vous rendre si vous ne voulez pas que je tranche la gorge à votre petit camarade ! »

Merde ! J'étais tellement concentré sur les ordres de Neiji que je n'avais pas sentis la présence du ninja arrivé derrière moi. Les autres se tournent vers moi. Ils ne bougent pas le moins du monde. Sasuke sort des buissons, les mains dans les poches.

-« Dis donc Neji, tes fameux byakugans n'ont pas vu cette raclure là. »

-« Je te signale que tes sharingans non plus, Uchiha. »

-« Bon bah, c'est pas grave. On a qu'à le tuer. »

-« Qu'est ce que vous dites ?! » s'exclame l'homme qui passe son bras autour de mes épaules en pointant l'extrémité de son kunai sur ma veine principale. « Je viens de vous dire que j'allais le tuer lui, alors dépêchez-vous de m'obéir ! »

Les autres ne bronchent pas. Je vois les yeux de Sasuke passer du noir au rouge. Neji lui bloque quand même le passage.

-« Attends », dit-il.

-« Pour quoi faire ? » s'énerve le gardien de Kyubi. « Il suffit de lâcher la bête et il tuera tout le monde. »

-« On ne peut pas prendre ce risque », réplique Neiji. « Il pourrait exploser d'un coup et la puissance de son chakra nous balaiera en même temps. »

-« Pas de souci pour ça, je le tiendrais bien en laisse. » promet Sasuke.

-« Ce n'est pas à toi de décider », le coupe l'autre. « Je suis jûnin, et donc en bien meilleur posture que toi qui n'est que genin de décider de ce qui est le mieux pour le groupe. »

Je peux voir la colère sous les traits impassibles de l'Uchiha. J'avais appris à mieux discerner ses émotions pour m'éviter des punitions répétitives. Neji, lui, n'est pas un spécialiste de ce genre de chose et il continue donc sans plus se soucier de cet ancien déserteur.

-« Vous feriez mieux de nous laisser » reprend-t-il. « La personne que vous avez choisie pour tenter de nous faire rendre les armes n'est vraiment pas judicieuse. C'est le jinchuuriki de Konoha, vous comprenez ? »

Visiblement non, car il ne lâche pas son arme.

-« Si ce ninja lui ordonne de vous tuer, il le fera avant même que vous ne vous en rendiez compte. Nous ne voulons pas de conflit avec Taki, alors… »

-« J'en ai rien à foutre ! » crache l'homme. « J'vais le crever, et après, j'en ferais de même avec vous, tant pis pour la récompense du gamin ! »

Il lève son bras pour m'enfoncer l'arme dans la gorge, me trancher la nuque, les nerfs, les veines, les os. J'attends le signal de Sasuke qui ne vient pas. J'attends l'ordre de Neji qui reste silencieux. J'attends les cris de Lee pour me venir en aide, ou ne serais-ce que le bourdonnement des insectes de Shino qui empêcheraient l'homme de me tuer. J'attends en regardant la lame brillante de l'éclat de la mort sous le soleil.

Puis elle siffla vers mon cou.

*

Mes yeux sont éblouis par la lumière. Il fait encore jour visiblement. Le corps bercé par un doux ballotement, j'essaie de ne pas penser. Il ne fait aucun doute que je me suis encore transformé, sauf que pour une fois, ce n'est pas dû à l'ordre de qui que ce soit.

Je suis certain que nous sommes sur le chemin du retour. Les oiseaux pépient gaiement, le vent souffle dans les feuilles en train de se ternir de bruns, les insectes battent des ailes, et les humains sautent d'arbre en arbre avec ce son régulier de leurs pas frappant le bois. Je suis callé contre le dos de quelqu'un, et en ouvrant les yeux, je découvre qu'il s'agit de Sasuke. Il ne m'a donc pas abandonné là-bas, il me ramène quand même à Konoha. Etrangement rassuré à cette pensée, je constate aussi que je suis encore en vie.

Il n'y a pas une parole qui est échangée. Je suis vidé de mes forces, comme après un grand marathon, mais je demande quand même ce qu'il s'est passé. Les muscles de Sasuke se tendent lorsqu'il s'aperçoit que je suis réveillé. Malgré ma question, personne ne répond. La fatigue finit par l'emporter sur le reste. Bercé par le mouvement continuel de mon porteur, par les battements de son cœur, et par la tiédeur de son dos, je finis par refermer mes yeux.

Lorsque je me réveille pour la seconde fois, c'est plus par obligation ; Lee me secoue nerveusement l'épaule et m'annonce que le Hokage m'attend. Etourdi de sommeil, je me lève sans me poser de question, et je fonce dans la porte. Il semble me prendre en pitié car il me tire doucement par la manche jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve dans l'habituel bureau auquel je passe le plus clair de mon temps à être réprimander pour telle ou telle raison. Sauf que cette fois, j'allais en avoir pour mon grade, je le sentais.

Tsunade attend là, assistée comme d'habitude, le visage grave. Les autres membres de mon groupe sont aussi présents, Lee allant se mettre à côté de Neji. J'ai envie de me frotter les yeux, et n'ose pas de peur de paraître grossier. Les mains croisées, le Hokage à l'air soucieux, sans pour autant se départir de son air sévère, reflet facial obligatoire quand on occupe cette fonction. C'est d'une voix neutre qu'elle commence à parler.

-« J'ai reçu des informations concernant votre mission. Je voudrais tout de même que votre chef de groupe s'exprime à voix haute, et qu'il m'en fasse un compte rendu. »

Neji qui a la malchance d'occuper le rôle de chef, se lance d'un oui dans la mêlée.

-« La mission est un échec. Nous avons trouvé les kidnappeurs à Taki, près de la ville de Min, et les avons interceptés. Après que Lee a réussis à prendre l'enfant avec lui, un autre ninja est arrivé et à pris le jinchuuriki à revers. »

A ce stade, je me demande pourquoi la mission est un échec tandis que la surprise se lit sur les traits de Tsunade.

-« Nous avons tenté de calmer l'homme », reprend Neji. « Sans succès. Il a alors menacé la vie du jinchuuriki et… »

Il hésite à continuer, mal à l'aise. Tsunade lui ordonne d'un mouvement de finir sa phrase.

-« Le démon-renard à 7 queues est apparu… »

Pas de surprise de mon côté, sauf qu'évidemment, la vieille se doute bien que quelque chose cloche.

-« Vous avez pris la décision de l'utiliser alors que vous teniez l'enfant ? » demande-t-elle.

-« Non, il s'est transformé sans que j'en aille donner l'ordre. »

Tsunade tourne un regard perçant vers Sasuke qui le lui rend.

-« Tu as désobéis Uchiha ? »

-« Non. Il s'est transformé de lui-même », répond directement Sasuke. « Sauf que rien ne serait arrivé si Hyûga m'avait laissé le temps de libérer le monstre en tout prise de pouvoir. Il m'a fallu réussir à planter mes yeux dans ceux de la bête avant de reprendre le dessus, parce qu'elle avait repris le contrôle de son chakra durant quelques instants. Cela doit tenir au fait que le jinchuuriki a sentit sa vie menacée d'un peu trop près par l'ennemi. »

Un silence plane. Je sens bien que la colère est dirigée vers moi maintenant, alors c'est avec surprise que je l'entends s'adresser à nouveau à Neji.

-« Et après ? »

-« Le temps que Uchiha reprenne le contrôle de Kyubi, nous avons été attaqués. Les ennemis ont tous péris, de même que l'enfant. Ensuite, nous avons récupéré le jinchuuriki et sommes rentrés en évitant les shinobis de Taki. »

La colère contenue explose alors. Elle se déverse, mugit dans nos oreilles, hurles et se déchaine de sa terrible force. Je reste de marbre en apparence. A l'intérieur, je m'effondre en me répétant que j'ai tué un enfant, un gamin rongé de peur qui n'avait rien demandé. J'ai été fier d'avoir réussit à prendre le dessus sur les sharingans, mais maintenant, je me maudis parce que oui, je me suis comporté comme un véritable monstre. Ce que j'avais réussis à bâtir de confiance, déjà minime, vient de s'effondrer sur ses bases. Le temps souffert aux côtés de Sasuke n'aura servit à rien de plus qu'à me torturer.

Ce dernier est d'ailleurs en train de se chamailler avec Neji à propos de ce qui s'est passé. Il s'agit d'un combat entre deux entités de Konoha, Uchiha et Hyuga, sharingans contre byakugans, le traître face à la branche bâtarde. Ce sont pourtant deux génies, et deux êtres remplis de mépris pour ceux qui ne sont pas capables de se défendre par eux-mêmes. Ils se ressemblent mais refusent de le voir, ce qui me plait car je n'aime pas comparer la noirceur d'âme de Sasuke à la douceur de Neji. Probablement parce que j'avais réussis à tirer l'un d'eux des ténèbres et pas l'autre.

-« Je t'avais dit que nous aurions dû le tuer » continue Sasuke.

-« Peut-être, mais tu étais censé contrôler son chakra, ce que tu n'as visiblement pas pris en compte » rétorque Neji.

-« Je l'ai fait, et si tu crois mieux faire, je te laisse ma place. »

-« Vraiment ? Tu as pourtant l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir à ce petit jeu malsain. »

-« Tout cela n'est qu'une question de rang, pas vrai ? »

-« Tout à fait », annonce Neji. « J'étais le chef de groupe, c'était donc à moi de décider. De plus, tu n'es que genin. »

-« Ca suffit ! » explosa Tsunade. « Calmez-vous tout de suite, ou je vous casse la gueule ! »

Visiblement surpris, les deux rivaux cessent leur dispute et reprennent un peu de dignité. Quand la vieille se risque à utiliser un vocabulaire plus cavalier, il faut se méfier des coups de poings qui ne sont en général pas loin.

-« Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Il s'agit d'un échec, rien de plus », conclut-elle. « Pour ce qui est du fautif, j'aimerais que Sasuke et Naruto reste dans mon bureau, les autres, vous pouvez rentrer vous reposer. »

Neji quitte donc la pièce non sans un regard de mépris pour Sasuke, suivis de Shino et de Lee qui s'excuse formellement d'avoir échoué. Quand ils sont partis, Tsunade congédie aussi son assistante et pousse un gros soupir. Elle nous regarde d'un air las et nous demande :

-« Qu'est ce que je vais faire de vous deux ? »

Visiblement, elle n'attend pas de réponses, et nous n'en fournissons pas. Je suis encore perdus dans mes pensées morbides, et Sasuke à sûrement du mal à digéré le fait qu'il passe pour le fautif de la mission.

-« Il me semble que nous avions pourtant décidé des termes de vos présences à Konoha avec leurs conditions. Malgré tout, vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête, et j'en suis responsable. J'aurais dû me douter que vous étiez deux têtes de mules qu'on ne pouvait pas appâter avec une carotte et un bâton. »

Elle semble attendre une remarque quelconque que nous ne lui fournissons pas. Pour finir, elle semble en avoir assez et nous congédie. C'est alors que Sasuke lui demande une faveur.

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Je pense savoir que l'examen chûnin se déroulera bientôt », dit-il.

-« Oui, et alors ? » s'impatiente l'Hokage.

-« J'aimerais y participer. »

Je dévisage Sasuke, me sortant de ma douce torpeur pour le regarder avec la bouche ouverte. Il ne semble pas plaisanter le moins du monde, tout au contraire. Il est déterminé.

Tout d'abord, Tsunade s'offusque. Puis elle se met à crier, et Sasuke aussi perd son sang-froid. Finalement, elle cède, et il gagne, le sourire aux lèvres, ce qui déplait fortement à l'Hokage. Elle n'est pas encore au bout de ses peines, car il ne semble pas encore satisfait.

-« Je veux qu'il m'accompagne aussi. »

-« Qui ça ? » demande Tsunade d'un ton suspect.

-« Naruto. Les autres travaillent en équipe, moi je veux juste mon chien avec, tout comme Kiba avait Akamaru. Rien de plus. »

Tsunade démolis son bureau d'un geste ravageur qui me fait peur.

-« Et puis quoi encore ?! Naruto n'est pas ton chien que je sache ! Il est peut-être le jinchuuriki de Konoha, et il est peut-être sous ta garde, mais je ne te permettrais pas de risquer sa vie inutilement rien que parce que tu comptes l'utiliser à tes propres fins ! Si tu veux passer cet examen, fais-le seul, comme un grand, sale gosse ! »

La colère que réprime Sasuke est tout aussi effrayante que celle de la vieille dame. Il doit inspirer longuement avant de répondre.

-« Je vous rappelle » siffle-t-il, « que Naruto m'a été confié et que j'ai le droit de le traiter comme je le souhaite et ce, avec votre accord. Ensuite, je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul au pavillon car il serait peut-être tenter de s'enfuir ou de mettre fins à ses jours. Je n'ai absolument pas le moindre besoin de lui pour réussir durant cet examen. Je veux juste qu'il le passe pour m'assurer qu'il reste à mes pieds. »

Le silence s'installe. Les sourcils de Tsunade sont arqués au possible lorsqu'elle lâche d'une voix acide :

-« Très bien. Maintenant, disparais de ma vue avant que je ne t'étripe. »

Sasuke lui tourne les talons sans un salut et je le suis, de peur que je ne serve de nouveau punching-ball. Ce n'est qu'une fois rentré, à la tombée de la nuit, qu'enfin, je sentis la rage de mon maître déferler sur moi. Il m'agrippe à la gorge et si je m'y attendais un peu, je ne pensais pas qu'il ne me frapperait pas. A la place, il prit la parole, et ce fut pire encore.

-« Tu as voulu jouer au plus fin, Uzumaki, mais tu t'es raté en beauté. Si tu crois que je n'avais pas sentis tes petites tentatives pour reprendre le contrôle sur ton chakra démoniaque, tu te trompes. Oh oui, tu te trompes. Aujourd'hui, tu as enfin réussis, et regarde : tu as encore tué des gens, avec, parmi eux, un petit gamin innocent. Au lieu de te sauver la face, tu t'es enfoncé de vingt pieds sous terre. Saches que si tu es en vie, c'est uniquement grâce à moi. Les autres étaient d'avis de te laisser crever là, mais je ne voyais pas l'utilité que cela m'aurait apportée. »

« Un bon conseil, lors de l'examen chûnin, tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de vague. Je vais monter en grade, et redorer le blason de ma famille comme il se doit. Si, par malheur, je devais échouer à cause de toi, je t'humilierais aussi loin que ton imagination peut aller, et bien plus encore. »

Il me lâche enfin, et termine en fermant la porte de sa chambre d'un ton sec :

-« Maintenant dépêches-toi de te changer. Tu empestes le sang, Naruto. »

Je reste sans bouger de longues minutes qui se transforment en heures. Si je suis encore en vie, c'est grâce à lui.

C'est à cause de lui.

Je partis d'une démarche titubante vers la salle de bain.

A suivre…

* * *

**To be continued in « Behind Blue Eyes »…**


	10. Behind Blue Eyes

**Un nouveau chapi****tre, une histoire qui poursuis son bout de chemin, et un auteur qui travaille pour se payer la faculté. Heureusement qu'elle a pris de l'avance dans ses chapitres.**

**Merci pour les reviews, je ne dirais jamais assez merci, et c'est pourquoi je le marque sans relâche dans mes intros. Merci.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 10

_«__Les sombres flots de la mer_

_Evacuent le torrent des émotions_

_Dans une mélasse devenue claire_

_Et révèlent enfin la passion. »_

-« Très bien ! Vous avez tous compris ? Dans ce cas, mettez-vous en position, et que les meilleurs shinobis gagnent ! Début de la compétition dans trois minutes ! »

Anko était toujours aussi surexcitée en ce qui concernait les épreuves de survie. Elle aimait le sang, la douleur, les choses déplaisantes comme les serpents. Je trouve que c'est très étonnant qu'elle n'aime pas Sasuke. Il doit lui rappeler Orochimaru d'un peu trop près, je pense.

J'appréhende grandement cette dernière épreuve. La première était, comme toujours, une épreuve psychologique. Contrairement à la dernière fois, nous avions été contraints au genjutsu de tester nos limites. Jusqu'où êtes-vous prêt pour réussir une mission ? Tuer un camarade ? Tuer des innocents ? Brûler tout un village ? User d'une technique interdite ? Cette épreuve, nous l'avions facilement passée grâce aux détestables pupilles Uchihas. Il avait à peine fallu trente secondes à Sasuke pour rompre l'illusion et la retourner contre l'examinateur.

La seconde, était une épreuve de force. Nous n'étions plus très nombreux déjà, mais lorsque les apprentis ont vu la tâche qui les attendaient, ils ont tous frémit, moi compris. Chaque équipes a dû transporter une charge de 100kg à travers la zone interdite 69, un marécage puant que colonisaient les moustiques, les serpents, les crocodiles, et autres mammifères repoussants. Par deux fois, j'ai failli finir dans les sables mouvants, et par trois fois dans la gueule d'une créature quelconque. A ce stade, Sasuke avait désespéré d'avoir choisit de m'emmener avec lui. Il n'empêche que c'était moi seul qui portais la caillasse de 100kg et lui ses petits kunais d'une dizaine de kilos.

La troisième épreuve, c'est autre chose comme nous l'a expliqué Anko. Nous ne sommes plus que six équipes ; il y a nous, l'équipe de Shikamaru, l'équipe de Suna, l'équipe des kunoïchis, l'équipe d'Ame, et enfin, une autre équipe de jeunes prodigues dont le prof était aussi Shikamaru. Sasuke m'avait dit que ce dernier était le meilleur des professeurs malgré son air blasé. Il apprenait à ses élèves à exploiter toutes leurs capacités tout en les dotant d'un grand sens de l'équipe. Il fallait surtout nous méfier de ses derniers prodigues. Dans les autres concurrents hargneux, il y avait les kunoïchis que Sakura avait entraînés, des tigresses qui succomberaient aux charmes de Sasuke, mais pas au miens. Venait ensuite celle de Suna qui nous en voulait à mort parce que mon cher maître leur avait tué un compagnon durant la seconde épreuve. Les autres, équipe d'Ame et élèves de Shikamaru étaient trop affaiblis par l'épreuve précédente.

Cette épreuve était une mêlée, c'est-à-dire qu'on allait simplement nous envoyer tous dans l'arène, et nous faire combattre jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait, ou au KO. La dernière équipe debout serait admise en tant que chûnins. Il va de soi que Sasuke ne doutait absolument pas de la victoire. Pour corser un peu l'affaire, notre futur champ de bataille était placé sous une barrière. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous nous retrouverons coupés du monde et du bruit, dans une épaisse forêt luxuriante, pendant que les spectateurs observaient tranquillement depuis les gradins. Ce dernier teste me met mal à l'aise, car il me rappelle le passé.

Anxieux, je ne cesse de tourner en rond, ce qui finit par agacer Sasuke.

-« Arrête ça, tu vas me filer le tournis ! »

Obéissant, je m'arrête, avant de sautiller sur place.

-« Naruto… »

-« Quoi ? Je te donne encore le tournis ? »

-« Non, mais tu vas finir par m'énerver sérieusement, alors calme-toi. »

-« Je ne peux pas ! », dis-je.

Il pousse un soupir avant de détourner la tête. La voix d'Anko nous annonce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une minute. Mon corps est sous pression, prêt à exploser dés le signal de départ. Plus vite se sera terminé, mieux se sera. Si les gens me voient tuer juste parce que l'autre m'en à donner l'ordre, ils vont certainement encore plus me craindre. Il faut qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de juger les événements. Il faut qu'on gagne, vite, et bien.

-« 30 secondes ! », lance la voix. « 29, 28, 27, 26, 25, 24, 23.. »

-« Naruto ! » m'appelle Sasuke.

Je le regarde en trépignant sur place, gigotant des mains et sautillant des pieds. A son regard sévère, je juge prudent de me calmer tout de suite.

-« 12, 11, 10, 9, 8,… »

-« Surtout », dit-il, « ne fais pas l'idiot, compris ? »

D'un bref hochement de tête, je lui donne mon accord, sachant que je n'ai pas le choix au moment où les dernières secondes sont annoncées :

-« 3, 2, 1, c'est partit ! »

La porte s'ouvre avec fracas quand j'ai finis de la défoncer d'un coup de pied. Arme au poing, Sasuke fonce dans l'étrange forêt et je le suis sans perdre une minute. Il nous faut trouver les autres concurrents et les éliminer. Je n'aime pas cette idée. Malgré tout, je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, et qu'il faudra les tuer. J'espère qu'ils s'enfuiront avant.

Nonobstant l'automne, la chaleur à l'intérieur du kekkai est insoutenable. L'air est humide, putride de la décomposition d'énormes fleur tombantes aux couleurs variées, allant du mauve, rouge, jaune, orange, rose, à brun ternes, leurs lourds parfums n'améliorant rien à la situation. Je ne peux pas empêcher mon nez de se froncer face aux assauts de cette nature étouffante. Les arbres sont glissants, et leurs lourdes feuilles nous bloquent assez souvent le passage, aidé de lianes entremêlées que Sasuke découpe d'un geste rageur. L'impression générale est que cette masse verdoyante est destinée à nous ralentir, mais également à mieux nous cacher les uns des autres. Un piège peut se cacher sous chaque feuille, un fil peut être tendu derrière une liane que l'on couperait, les fleurs peuvent masquer les odeurs des ennemis, les bourbiers maintiendront la proie en place suffisamment longtemps pour la tuer. Un univers hostile pour un dernier combat ravageur.

Sasuke maintient une allure d'enfer qui n'autorise pas le repos. Il est en chasse et court après ses proies, sûr de sa victoire, mais pressé d'en finir. Comme un bon chien de chasse, je poursuis le chemin en essayant de regarder de tous les côtés. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne participe pas vraiment à cet examen que j'ai envie d'y laisser la vie. De plus, je risquerais de me faire sévèrement rosser si je ne voyais pas un quelconque genin en vue. Je reste donc sur mes gardes, à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.

Le soleil de midi se lève lorsque Sasuke s'arrête enfin. Il nous autorise à boire, et à reprendre le souffle. Nous sommes dans un espace dégagé qui à l'inconvénient d'offrir à tous une vue de notre position, mais l'avantage de nous laisser voir arriver l'ennemi. L'herbe pousse par touffe irrégulière, souvent trop cachée par l'ombre des grands arbres mesurant au moins 6 mètres minimum. Un ruisseau traverse l'étendue en glougloutant d'une façon farfelue, quand il lui en prend l'envie. Il n'y pas l'ombre d'un oiseau, pas le moindre son, excepté ce bruit capricieux de l'eau buttant parfois sur des obstacles incongrus.

Je file plonger mes mains dans l'eau et les porte à ma bouche avec délice. Elle est fraîche, et ma gorge s'en trouve ravie, assoiffée qu'elle est depuis notre départ. Sasuke y trempe sa gourde et la dévisage longuement avant de la lapée avec intention. Je le dévisage pendant qu'il inspecte, tout en continuant de boire. Lorsqu'il semble satisfait, il en boit trois grosses goulée et la remplit jusqu'à ras-bord. Je lui demande ce qu'il fabrique.

-« Je vérifiais si elle n'était pas empoissonnée. »

Il vérifie après que j'en aille avalée un bon litre. J'aurais pu crever la gueule béante en roulant des yeux qu'il se serait à peine intéressé à mon cas. Ou alors, il le fait exprès, pour observer ma réaction, un nouveau petit jeu qui me mettait les nerfs à vifs. Je décide de l'ignorer et m'assied au pied d'un grand arbre, à l'ombre. A l'autre bout de la clairière, l'Uchiha fait de même, ne me prêtant pas la moindre attention. Ses pupilles rouges cherchent la trace de nos éventuels poursuivants, ou de pièges cachés on ne sait où. Le laissant s'amuser avec ses supers pouvoirs, je regarde le ciel. Il est bleu, comme dehors, même si je sais que je suis supposé voir des gradins autour de moi.

Au bout d'un moment, Sasuke pousse un grognement et se redresse. Aussitôt en alerte, j'attends qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais rien. Tendu, je tiens dans ma main un kunaïs prêt à être lancé au premier venu, et tant pis si je vise sa tête. Tué ou être tué. La loi de la jungle.

-« Ne bouge pas » siffle Sasuke. « Ils y en a qui approchent. »

-« Combien ? » je demande fébrilement.

-« Trop. »

Je passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, frustré de ne pas pouvoir me lever. Assis, j'aurais du mal à bouger très vite. Quoique…Au vu de ma vitesse, je ne devrais pas avoir de problèmes avec des genin. Je pense. Cela n'empêche pas une goutte de sueur de glissé le long de ma tempe.

Dans un brusque mouvement, des shurikens atteignent l'arbre dans mon dos. Redressant les yeux, j'ai tout juste le temps de voir un clone disparaître dans un écran de fumée. Dans un juron, je comprends tout de même le mot « bunshins » avant que Sasuke ne m'ordonne de me redresser. Enfin debout, je perçois les ennemis, et me rends compte que quelque chose cloche. Il y en a trop. Même avec des bunshins, c'est trop pour une unité. J'en fait la remarque tout haut.

-« Je n'en sais rien » réponds Sasuke. « Peut-être qu'il y a plus d'une unité. A moins que ce ne soit des leurres. Dans tout les cas, il ne nous faut pas fuir. Si on élimine ceux-ci, il n'en restera plus beaucoup après. »

Il me jette son fameux regard qui signifie « sauf si tu commets une bourde laquelle te vaudras une sacrée correction ». Je passe mon kunaïs dans mon autre main pour essuyer la transpiration. Il n'est pas temps d'échouer. Je me concentre pour garder mon calme, car après tout, j'ai déjà affronté des très nombreux adversaires, sûrement bien plus puissants que ces genins, et ce, même sans avoir recours au démon. Je suis sûr de réussir à m'en sortir même si Sasuke ne daigne pas lever le petit doigt pour m'aider. Et si je meurs…et bien je ne pourrais pas dire que je le regrette.

Les chakras deviennent très distincts, proches de nous. A nouveau, je me répète qu'ils sont trop nombreux et que ce n'est pas normal. Sauf…Sauf si…Mais non ! Pas possible ! A moins que…

Autour de nous, je sens leurs présences, et Sasuke se tient au centre de cette attention, les dévisageant d'un air lasse. Il ne semble s'être rendu compte de rien, et pour cause : il a désactivé ses sharingans. Ahuris par sa propre stupidité, je le regarde sourire. Il semble sûr de lui, comme à son habitude, dédaigneux de montrer toute sa force pour de simples lavettes qui ne lui arrivent pas à la cheville. Sauf si ses lavettes ont décidés que pour leur bien commun, ils devaient s'associer et tuer leurs plus grands concurrents. Ceux qu'ils redoutaient tous d'affronter. Sasuke et moi. Le déclic se fait dans ma tête. Ils ont prévus de nous éliminer ensemble. S'ils font ça, peut-être même qu'ils n'auront pas à s'entre-tuer après. Face à un tel esprit d'équipe, les juges seraient sûrement d'accord pour leur accorder le rang de chûnin. Et nous, nous serions juste recalés, parce qu'assurément, ils ne parviendraient pas à me tuer. Moi non, mais Sasuke… ?

Du coin de l'œil, je le vois dégainer son sabre d'un geste lent, sans se presser, sans se préoccuper du danger. Il pense que ce sont des illusions, ou des bunshins. Il se dit qu'il n'y en que trois à abattre et puis bon débarras. Bon débarras. Oui, c'est ce qu'il me faudrait. Sasuke qui périrait par la main de simples genins. Lui qui se croyait si puissant, avec ses capacités héréditaires, ses techniques interdites, et son génie inné, assassiné par des genins lors d'un examen. Le sourire me monte aux lèvres malgré moi. L'idée est plaisante. Ne rien lui dire, ne pas le mettre en garde, et le regarder mourir, la stupeur dans les yeux.

Mes yeux se posent sur l'un des Genin qui se pense bien dissimulé. Il a formé un sceau de ses mains, cachés par un clone qui lui, semble simplement regarder son adversaire. Sasuke, lui, a troqué son sourire pour de la stupeur. Dans un bref rayon de soleil, je remarque des longs fils qui traversent la clairière, et s'enroulent autour de leur proie, invisibles, sauf si on les voit à travers une certaine lumière. Le garçon a certainement actionné ce jutsu. Cette technique bien pensée me rappelle Shikamaru. Il doit être un excellent professeur. Sasuke ne parait pas comprendre. Il se retourne vers moi, furieux. Je ne cille même pas.

Les armes de nos ennemis, des kunaïs, fléchissent dans la nuit. Ils attendent un ordre, un piège peut-être, mais il n'y en a pas. Trop de confiance avait miné mes tentatives auprès de l'ex-chef de l'Akatsuki. Il devait le regretter maintenant. C'est pour cela qu'il décide d'ouvrir la bouche, pour m'ordonné quelque chose, sûrement. Il n'en n'aura pas le temps : c'est le signal que les shinobis attendaient pour lancer depuis toutes les directions, leurs armes fatales, qui vont se loger sans pitié dans le corps qui se dresse devant eux. Le mien.

Le métal brûle mes chaires, me labourent les os, tranche mes veines, et plonge dans la tiédeur de mon corps. Durant un instant qui me parait une éternité, je ne peux que me contenter de fixer les oiseaux qui s'enfuient au-dessus de ma tête, dans un ciel bleu, si bleu. Alors, lentement, mon corps bascule, au ralenti, il tombe en arrière, mes jambes se dérobent petit-à-petit, mon buste continue le mouvement, et la chute s'accélère, mes yeux se renversent en croisant la cime des arbres, puis ils se ferment sous la douleur du choc. Etendu à terre, je tente de savoir si mes points vitaux ont été touchés. Peu importe, le sang coule tellement que si je ne meure pas dans la seconde, je finirais par me vidé de mon sang d'ici une demi-heure. Dans ce cas, je me serais évanoui longtemps avant de mourir. Mon corps brûle et le sang est son torrent de lave qui se répand, consumant ma peau déjà bien meurtrie. Une voix semble m'interpeller. Je l'entends faiblement.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de me protéger? »

Sasuke, au-dessus de moi, tiens son arme à la main. Il y a du sang sur lui. Peut-être est-ce le mien, ou bien il a été touché lui aussi. Non, son arme aussi dégouline de ce rouge écœurant. Il en aurait tué certains ? Tous ? Oui, peut-être, et alors ? Il est fâché, son regard me dévisage de ses pupilles rouges, et je me demande s'il va me punir malgré que je sois mourant. Le temps me parait bien long.

-« Je pouvais me débrouiller seul, crétin ! »

Un souvenir se glisse dans ma mémoire, un parmi d'autre qui se bouscule mais qui me fait sourire. Alors je réponds en écorchant mes mots, et avec un sourire narquois :

-« C'est mon corps…qui…a agis tout seul… »

Il cligne des yeux, surpris. Sa tête change un peu. Un peu, pourtant j'en suis heureux. Il parait furieux, surpris. Il parle encore sans qu'aucun son ne m'atteigne. Je n'entends plus rien. Son visage me parait brouillé, très lointain. Mon corps a vraiment bougé tout seul. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Quand j'ai vu les armes, j'ai eu une réaction. Protéger son camarade. Sauf qu'il n'est pas mon équipier. Alors pourquoi ?

Il se penche près de moi, il a l'air inquiet. Je souris. Sasuke n'est jamais inquiet.

*

Il y a des portes qui claquent et des cris. D'abord sourds, puis proches. C'est déplaisant, je n'en veux pas, non, non, allez vous-en. Rien à faire, ils se rapprochent encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par les entendre très clairement.

-« Tu n'as rien à faire ici ! »

-« Parce que toi oui ? »

-« Sakura !!! »

-« C'est de TA faute s'il est dans cet état ! T'as eu ton foutu grade de chûnin alors tu devrais lui foutre la paix !!! »

-« Je te signale que c'est MOI qui l'ai ramené ici ! »

-« Sûrement parce que tu sais que s'il meurt, Konoha se débarrassera de toi une fois pour toutes ! »

-« QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ?!!! »

Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me demande.

-« Tsunade-sama ! Faites le sortir de là, il n'aidera en rien Naruto ! Je suis sûre qu'il va l'enfoncer, au contraire, et lui dire que ce qui lui arrive, c'est de sa faute ! »

Je reconnais le timbre de Sakura. Furieuse, elle ne prend même pas garde à respecter son supérieur hiérarchique, qui est aussi son professeur. Cela ne semble pas offenser la Sanin qui répond d'un ton calme.

-« Sakura, tu sais bien qu'il a le droit d'être ici, mais surtout le devoir. Si Naruto venait à se transformer… »

-« Oh ça va ! Comme s'il était en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit dans cet état ! »

J'avais rarement entendu Sakura se mettre dans des états pareils. Je suis en vie, et je le regrette tandis qu'elle tente encore de me protéger. Ma seule amie.

-« C'est un ordre du Conseil supérieur » réplique Tsunade d'un ton cinglant.

-« Pour ma part, le conseil et tout le reste peut bien aller se faire voir ! »

Le son d'un claquement résonne dans ma tête. Il cogne durement contre mon système nerveux. Finalement, Tsunade demande d'une voix froide, mais calme :

-« Sasuke, sort d'ici s'il te plait. »

Sans même répondre, il racle sa chaise contre le sol, puis il fait glisser la porte et la referme. Le silence survient. Le calme apaisant qui recouvre la douleur. Calme trompeur, car le Hokage reprend aussitôt ses fonctions, et elle vient se mettre assez près de moi pour que je l'entende murmurer.

-« Naruto, es-tu réveillé ? »

Clignant des yeux, je vois son visage, puis celui de Sakura qui se rapproche prudemment, gardant ses distances avec son professeur. Une grande marque rouge teinte sa joue droite, n'affectant en rien son soulagement de me voir réveiller. Elle sourit aussi, heureuse d'une raison que je ne connais pas.

-« Naruto ! »

-« Sakura, ne le brusque pas trop. »

Mon amie darde sur sa supérieure un regard furibond. Elle était clairement en désaccord avec elle sur bien des sujets. Ce n'était plus la première fois que je les surprenais à se disputer. La seule chose qui me tracassait, et me tracasse encore, c'est que je sois la cause de leurs disputes.

-« Je ne suis pas mort… » dis-je.

-« Comme si j'allais te permettre de mourir avant d'avoir assisté à mon mariage ! » dit Sakura avec un reniflement sec.

Malgré moi, je souris. Elle était fiancée avec Lee, et je doute qu'il soit en mesure de contrôler ne serais-ce qu'un peu sa future femme. Il avait projeté de l'épouser un an après les fiançailles, et Sakura avait piqué une crise terrible à cette idée. Elle pensait sincèrement qu'il mettait le plus de temps possible avant de se décider. Pour finir, Lee avait abrégé cette période à six mois. Leur mariage n'allait plus tarder à avoir lieu et Sakura m'avait demandé d'être son témoin. Cette simple idée suffisait à me faire oublier bien des problèmes.

-« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » je demande.

Les deux femmes échangent un regard avant de se décider. C'est d'un air autoritaire que Tsunade prends la parole.

-« Vu que tu t'étais lancé sur les projectiles. Tout le monde s'était mis en tête qu'il y avait peut-être un danger, que tu allais te transformer, ou même que tu avais souhaité te donner la mort… » Elle laissa quelque instants passer, la bouche pincée, avant de continuer. « Puis Sasuke à utiliser un jutsu que nous n'avions encore jamais vu. Il n'y a pas grand monde qui a compris, mais il semblerait qu'Orochimaru lui ait enseigné certaines techniques… »

Elle réprime un frisson et c'est Sakura qui poursuit.

-« Ils étaient tous morts, ou gravement blessé par après. Le temps d'annuler le kekkai nous aurait pris trop de temps pour agir, et Sasuke est passé au travers. Il n'a fait qu'un bond jusqu'aux gradins pour te livrer comme un sac à ordures à Tsunade-sama. Il lui a ordonné de vérifier que tu étais bien vivant. »

Elle fit la grimace à se souvenir, alors que Tsunade fronçait les sourcils. Ni l'une, ni l'autre ne semblait avoir apprécié cet événement. Moi, j'imaginais très bien l'air impérial de Sasuke qui avait fait un simple bond en brisant le kekkai infranchissable des kages, donnant des ordres à la ronde.

-« Il a juste attendu » reprit Sakura. « Et quand on lui a annoncé que tu allais t'en sortir, il a demandé son grade de chûnin, et le tiens. »

Sakura ne peut réprimer le dégoût qu'elle ressent pour le garçon qu'elle avait autrefois aimé. Je tente quand même d'en savoir plus sur cette histoire de grade.

-« Moi aussi ? Pourquoi il a demandé à ce que je bénéficie du statut de chûnin ? C'est ridicule, je me suis jeté sous leurs armes, pas battu avec touts mes talents. »

-« C'est ce que je lui ai répondu » déclare l'Hokage. « Il m'a alors dit qu'il semblait se rappeler des enseignements de Kakashi disant qu'un esprit d'équipe des plus forts, portait la mission à la meilleure des réussite. Apparemment, il s'est accordé à croire que tu l'avais protégé, et que rien qu'à cause de cela, tu méritais de passer chûnin, toi aussi. »

-« Il ne l'a pas vraiment dit comme ça » rétorque Sakura. « Il a dit : _lorsqu'un chien obéit à son maître, on le récompense_. »

Tsunade lui lance un regard furieux que Sakura soutient sans frayeur. Expliqué ainsi, je comprenais mieux quelle idée était encore passée par la tête de mon « maître. » Inutile pourtant, car je n'avais plus le titre de ninja.

-« Elle a accepté » dit Sakura.

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« De te laisser passer chûnin. Tsunade-sama a dit qu'elle était d'accord, du moment que Sasuke te surveille de près. »

Abasourdi, je regarde la vieille dame qui se tient à ma droite, visiblement gênée par le regard que je lui lance. Je redevenais ninja ! Je retrouvais un statut plus proche de l'être humain, je redevenais un semblable aux yeux de la loi ! Un ninja ! J'ai envie de rire.

-« Oui, bon… » abrège Tsunade. « J'ai dû reconnaître que ses arguments tenaient la route. C'est tout. » Elle me regarde avec un soupçon d'autorité maternelle. « Et ne t'avises pas de faire des bêtises ! »

Je l'embrasserais si je n'étais pas pétris de douleur. Tout à ma joie, je les vois prendre congé, après m'avoir soutiré la promesse de me rétablir très vite. Je sais que de toutes manières, mes plaies terminent déjà de cicatrisées. Pas besoin de tracas de ce côté-là.

Je vais redevenir un ninja. Un chûnin qui plus est !

Non, je suis un ninja !

* * *

**To be continued in « ****Long Kiss Goodbye »…**


	11. Long Kiss Goodbye

**Ecrire ce chapitre a été amusant, et traumatisant à la fois, même s'il est trop court. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous prie de ne pas me détester après…**

**Merci pour les dernières reviews. N'oubliez pas que je ne peux pas vous répondre si vous les poster en anonyme, et sans adresse mail. Et encore désolé du retard!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 11

_« Se tenant au bord du gouffre_

_Les yeux clos par un effroi profond,_

_Il sourit de ce mal dont il souffre_

_Car la folie qui l'attend se morfond. »_

Le lendemain, j'étais de retour dans la grande demeure des Uchihas. Contre l'avis de Sakura. Il n'aurait tenu qu'à elle, elle m'aurait coincé une semaine à l'hôpital. Le souvenir de son visage faisant la moue face à Lee qui lui expliquait par A plus B qu'elle ne pouvait pas me garder rien que pour elle me fait encore sourire. Je souris, puisqu'au final, la roue tourne. Je suis un ninja, j'ai une amie, et je ne devrais plus tarder à reprendre des missions. Bien sûr, je serais sans cesse accompagné par l'Uchiha qui me collait aux basques depuis la sortie de mon lit d'hôpital. Ca aussi, je m'en souvenais : je n'avais pas fait trois pas dehors qu'il me tombait dessus en s'égosillant que je ne pouvais pas quitter seul l'établissement. Heureusement, Tsunade lui était sautée à la gorge, et l'avait calmé en lui agitant la menace sous les yeux d'anéantir pour de bon la descendance du clan. Elle l'avait dit avec un très large sourire qui avait découragé le dernier porteur du Sharingan.

Maintenant, je déambule dans l'immense demeure en espérant trouver de quoi tuer mon impatience. Après m'avoir vu faire vingt-neuf fois le tour du salon, mon baby-sitter m'avait promis la raclée de ma vie si je ne cessais pas ce manège. En conclusion, je fais le tour de la propriété.

-« Naruto ! »

Je me retourne pour voir sa tête dépassé d'un des battants de bois. Les sourcils haussés, il me dévisage d'un air contrit.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tourner autour de la maison ? »

Embarrassé, je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds en évitant soigneusement son regard. Il soupire avant de m'annoncer que l'on va passer à table. Ouf ! Une occupation. Manger. Je me précipite derrière lui, pénétrant dans la cuisine sans plus attendre. Il y a un parfum de riz dans la pièce, mélangé à celui du soja et un léger fumet de bœuf qui me met l'eau à la bouche. Assis par terre, j'attends sagement qu'il daigne bien me poser mon plat à terre, même si je risque plus d'avoir du ris sec. C'est donc avec surprise que le voit poser deux bols sur la table basse.

Inquiet, je n'ose pas bouger. Il s'agit sûrement d'une de ses ruses. Il pose le bol sur la table et attend que je fasse un mouvement pour me prendre en faute et avoir le plaisir de me tabasser. Pas question de tomber dans son piège ! Je reste assis, l'estomac gargouillant, la salive dans la bouche. J'aurais vraiment dû prendre plus de nourriture à l'hôpital ce matin. N'empêche, c'était du natto, des carottes, une tranche de jambon, et un morceau de melon. Rien de très alléchant alors que là…

Je déglutis au moment même où l'Uchiha se retourne. Il me fixe durant quelques instants, sans ciller, puis il pose ses baguettes sur son bol.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu attends ? Tu aimes manger froid ? »

Ne sachant pas si je dois répondre, je gigote sur place. La dernière fois que j'ai osé répliquer à ses remarques, j'avais pris le couteau dans l'épaule. Il n'avait pas touché de nerfs ou de veines, mais la douleur restait collée à ma mémoire. C'est assez traumatisant comme expérience, surtout lorsqu'on ne s'y attend pas, alors que je devrais en avoir l'habitude.

-« Viens t'asseoir à table, imbécile. »

Sans plus me faire prier, je me lève et plonge vers la table, saisissant mes baguettes, et enfournant aussitôt le riz sauté. Je me brûle la langue sans oser émettre le moindre son. Malgré tout ce qu'on en dit, il est bel et bien capable de saisir mes pensées, sauf les plus personnelles. Je ne sais pas s'il est toujours à l'écoute, cependant, vu le nombre de fois où il m'a surpris à avoir envie de le tuer, je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer.

Durant les premières minutes, je me contente de manger, puis l'idée me vient que c'est étrange de manger face à lui. La raison pour laquelle il a décidé de me faire manger à table m'intrigue tout en me repoussant. Tant mieux pour moi, et au diable la raison ! J'ai à manger, une position plus confortable, et, vu ainsi, un semblant de dignité. Oui, sauf qu'il est vraiment juste en face de moi. Pas moyen de l'éviter à cette distance. Ses yeux ne me cherchent pas, il mange tranquillement, un Seigneur trônant à sa table, ne prêtant attention qu'à ce qu'il juge digne d'intérêt, c'est-à-dire, pas moi.

Du coin de l'œil, j'observe ses mouvements, inquiet d'un brusque changement d'humeur, chose courante chez lui. Il est plus grand que moi de quelques centimètres, détail qui m'a toujours horripilé par le passé. Ses cheveux sont plus longs qu'avant son arrestation, et pourtant, il ne semble pas s'en soucier. Ses longs doigts manient aisément les baguettes sans que ses yeux aillent à se poser dessus, ses yeux noirs charbon. Il a l'air moins détestable quand il n'a pas cette lueur rouge dans les yeux, et ce sourire moqueur. Mais il est dangereux. Très dangereux pour moi, d'où ma crainte à ses prochains mouvements, aussi gracieux soient-ils.

C'est dans un silence de mort que le repas s'achève. Il ramasse les bols, et lorsqu'il se penche par-dessus la table, j'ai un mouvement de recul. Il n'y prête pas attention, et quand la vaisselle se termine, il me jette dehors. Il faut dire qu'entre-temps, j'avais commencé à tapé du bout des ongles sur la table.

Nerveux, je file droit dans le jardin. Là, je suis sûr de pouvoir faire des tours sans l'agacer, et donc, sans me faire réprimander. Il y a un petit étang d'eau cerné par les grenouilles, les crapauds, les nénuphars, et envahis de poissons rouges et de mouchettes. Le tracé délicat est formé de pierres polies d'un gris d'argent, et d'un fin sable devenu brun avec les années. Longeant le bord, je tournoie en observant mon reflet dans l'eau, fixant mes pupilles brodées de rouge. Je me retourne brusquement et recommence le même manège à l'envers pour ne pas attraper le tournis.

Le temps parait s'écoulé trop lentement, pourtant, je suis étonné d'entendre les cris de mon gardien. Il arrive d'une démarche élancée et s'arrête pour me regarder, les poings sur les hanches. Je continue tant qu'il ne m'ordonne pas quoi que ce soit, profitant ainsi du calme qui règle dans ma tête, sans pensées destructrices ou hâtives. Il finit par se lasser du jeu.

-« Naruto, écoute, je sais que tu es pressé de reprendre les missions, mais c'est d'ici trois jours. Trois jours ! Si tu continues à tourner autour de tout et n'importe quoi, tu vas finir par devenir dingue, et moi avec, alors calme-moi toi pour de bon ! »

Je ralentis l'allure, hésitant à répondre. Il croise mon regard et répond à ma question muette.

-« Très bien. On a qu'à sortir faire quelque chose en ville. Par contre, je te préviens : si tu te remets à arpenter une maison ou autre, je te fous la raclée de ta vie ! C'est clair ? »

Oui, oui, bien sûr que c'est clair, je le sais depuis bien longtemps que je ne peux pas te contredire, maudit sois-tu.

Il se retourne à mi-chemin et me lance un froid regard par derrière. Figé, je retiens ma respiration dans l'attente d'un coup. Pourtant, ce ne sera qu'un avertissement pour aujourd'hui. A croire qu'il se sent de bonne humeur cette semaine, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de son tout nouveau grade. Peut-être même qu'il s'est trouvé un nouveau défouloir. Bon, c'est beau de rêver, mais si je me grouille pas un peu, je vais vraiment y avoir droit, à la raclée du siècle.

Je cours sur la pelouse et saute d'un bond sur le perron pour filer vers l'entrée où gisent mes chaussures. Sasuke s'y trouve déjà, en compagnie de quelqu'un d'autre. Sai, et Yun aussi. Je les rejoins dans la pièce exiguë, à côté de Sasuke. Ils ont la mine grave, et un soudain malaise me gagne. Observant mon maître, je le vois plongé dans une chose que ses yeux ne peuvent atteindre et cela me fait peur. Inquiet, je finis par dévisager les deux compères qui sont toujours sur le pas de la porte.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » je demande. « C'est à cause de l'examen ? »

Surpris, Yun semble sortir d'une longue torpeur. Il s'ébroue et parle.

-« Non. Non, ce n'est pas pour ça…Je suis désolé Sasuke, je sais que tu t'apprêtais à sortir, mais il faudra faire vite. Vous êtes les derniers à être mis au courant. Je… »

-« Nous sommes désolés » continue Sai. « C'était les ordres. »

-« Je sais », répond lentement l'Uchiha.

Il pose ses yeux sur moi qui le dévisage, attendant des explications. Je quémande encore une fois, désireux de savoir si les missions sont remises en question. Il me dit que non, qu'il s'agit d'une réunion funèbre pour des shinobis tombés au combat. Comme il est rare que ses veillées soient organisées pour tout le monde, je demande qui est tombé au combat. Puis, la question une fois sortie de ma bouche, je le regrette aussitôt. Les sharingans s'activent tandis que mon hurlement déchire le silence, efface les derniers mots que son infâme bouche prononcent, détruit mon monde dans une ultime convulsion.

-« Haruno Sakura. »

*

Il pleut. Il pleut et la pluie claque contre ma nuque qui frissonne. De toute façon, mon corps entier frisonne, secoué de sanglots silencieux, des cris refoulés que Sasuke m'a ordonné de taire pour ne pas choquer les autres.

Depuis l'arrière de l'attroupement, je ne vois rien. J'entends à peine les mots de Tsunade soufflé par le vent qui mugit ma peine.

-« Sakura était…prodigieuse et talentueuse…tombée au combat…mission difficile…nombreuses pertes…attaque surprise…ils ont tous vaillamment combattus…héros… »

Le reste est emporté par le souffle incessant. Pas grave, je n'écoute pas vraiment ces conneries qu'on sert pour faire semblent de compatir à la douleur de la perte. Une tentative pour combler ce vide qui, je le sais, remplis aussi le cœur de l'Hokage. Sa plus brillante élève périt ainsi que son assistante, son frère, son petit-ami, son meilleur ami…Cependant, ce n'est rien, non, rien, contre la sensation dévorant qui m'accable. Rebuté en fond de file, je n'aurais pas eu le droit de déposer une fleur sur la tombe de Sakura si Lee n'était pas personnellement intervenu. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il l'a fait, d'un ton déterminé, qui présageait que si on essayait de m'empêcher de rendre un dernier hommage, il n'aurait plus retenu sa colère.

Parce qu'il était en colère, en rage, face au monde entier, face à ceux qu'il aimait, face à ceux qui lui avaient brutalement arraché sa fiancée. Sakura qui attendait tellement de l'épouser. Sakura qui avait finis par l'aimer. Sakura qui était morte sans lui dire un dernier au revoir.

Mon cœur est sur le point de chavirer, et c'est Sasuke qui me soutient d'un bras pour me forcer à rester sur place, pour que je m'avance enfin vers la tombe sous les murmures de la foule. Le portrait sur la tombe nous sourit, ses yeux pétillant de bonheur, comme si elle riait d'une plaisanterie. Sans bouger, je la contemple en me demandant si elle rie avec des gens qui l'aiment autant que moi. Inconsciemment, je sens Sasuke prendre mon bras et le soulevé sur la pierre. Ma main rivée sur la fleur blanche, je regarde mes longs ongles rivés dans ma peau.

-« Tu dois la lâcher », murmure une voix.

Il s'agit sûrement de l'autre, celui qui m'a pourri la vie. Je n'ai pas envie de lui obéir. Si je le fais, je devrais partir. Je devrais quitter Sakura-chan. Je ne pourrais plus la revoir rire. Elle ne viendra plus en cachette maintenant. Je ne serais pas son témoin au mariage. Mon souffle se défait en un cri qu'une main étrangère étouffe.

Partie ! Elle est partie ! Elle n'est plus là ! Oh non, non ! Son corps est dans une boîte, qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire ?! L'enterrée, elle est sous terre, elle sous terre. Sous terre. Ce n'est pas possible !

Entrainé par des bras, je la regarde disparaître. La pluie inonde mon visage, à moins que ce ne soit mes larmes. Son magnifique sourire sur une feuille de papier, ses bouderies gravées dans ma mémoires, sa gentillesse encrée dans mon cœur : tout disparaît.

Il y a des mots, des cris peut-être. Soudain, on me lâche et je reste debout, sans bouger. Il y a des clameurs tandis qu'une grosse voix hurle par-dessus le vacarme. On m'entraine à nouveau. Dans un rêve éveillé, mes jambes continuent d'avancer. Sasuke me saisit par les épaules et me secoue violement. Il est dans une rage folle. Il va peut-être me tuer. Je ris à travers mes larmes. Pitié, faites qu'il me tue.

Finalement, il me colle une baffe monumentale, et me tire par le bras. Trempé, je ressens un soudain froid. Serais-ce le fait de quitter la seule personne m'apportant la lumière ? Non, en fait, c'est probablement parce que le chaud chakra de Kyubi s'est dissipé et qu'il laisse mon corps abandonné à l'orage. Un éclair zèbre le ciel, suivit d'un coup de tonnerre qui résonne dans mes oreilles pendant quelques minutes. Les doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ma chair me laissent indifférent. Je ne ressens pas plus de douleur face à ce détail.

Sakura est morte.

Non ! Non ! Non ! Je m'arrache à la poigne de mon agresseur et tombe à genou, frappant le sol à la force de mes poings, formant un profond impact qui se transforme en un cratère. Hurlant de douleur et de colère, je me relève avec l'envie de massacrer, de détruire ceux qui ont osé toucher à Sakura, je veux les étriper, leur arracher la peau, morceau par morceau, crever leurs yeux et les leur faire avaler. A nouveau, on m'empoigne, et me tire en avant. Je me débats, mais le chakra rouge reste fermement scellé à l'intérieur.

Finalement, je constate d'un regard vitreux qu'il ne pleut plus. Toujours entrainé par ce bras, je reconnais des pièces, des salles, une voix. Dehors, le tonnerre déchire le silence relatif. Jeté à terre tel un détritus, je me relève en tournant la tête en tout sens. Ma chambre. La maison de Sasuke. Je suis rentré. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ? Je devrais être auprès de Sakura. Je veux y retourné.

D'une bourrade, on me flanque à terre, maintenu par des bras fermes, je m'agite.

-« Je veux la voir ! »

Une main saisit mon visage. Mes yeux plonge dans la couleur vermeil, elle m'inonde, et ses yeux à lui me fixe aussi bien qu'un clou sur le sol. La respiration sifflante, Sasuke semble à bout de forces bien que toujours aussi déterminé. Immobile, je respire très lentement, mon corps se détend, alors qu'à l'intérieur, tout se crispe et se tord. C'est probablement les pupilles de l'enfer qui veulent ça. Moi je veux juste la voir.

Le temps se prolonge. Il doit être difficile de me forcer à ne plus bouger, car il finit par relâcher lentement la pression qu'il exerçait sur mon corps. Dés qu'il se relève, je me replie sur le sol, la poitrine secouée de sanglots. Aucunes larmes ne coulent, pourtant, je ne suis plus sûr de ce qui m'environne véritablement. Mes yeux ne voient plus ce qu'il y a. Ils ne voient que Sakura.

Sakura est morte.

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui suivit. Les jours suivants restent flous, un cauchemar qui ne se termine qu'une fois la première mission annoncée. Une mission, un rôle à jouer, tuer. L'idée de tuer des gens me laisse indifférent, tout du moins, c'est ce que j'aime croire. En réalité, je me réjouis, et cette racine de mal qui germe dans mon cœur, je l'étouffe du mieux que je peux. Si on la découvre, je ne ferais pas de mission. Je ne pourrais pas tuer.

Dans le grand pavillon des Uchihas, le silence règne en permanence. Il n'y a plus de cris, plus de bagarres. Il s'agit d'une pause, d'un pacte de trêve pour que je puisse me remettre. C'est en tout cas l'impression que j'en ai quand je vois Sasuke me dévisager d'un air pénible. Cela m'est égal. J'ai bien assez avec les remontrances de Tsunade qui se déchaine depuis l'enterrement de sa disciple. A croire qu'elle aussi à des envies de meurtres.

Assis sur la terrasse de bois, je fixe le vol des oiseaux d'un air morne. L'automne a rougit les feuilles, les hirondelles s'enfuient au sud, là où elles pourront se construire un nid bien chaud, tandis que la mission que j'ai reçue débutera au matin. Sur mes épaules, il y a la cape noire aux nuages rouges. Une idée de Tsunade, car si nos ennemis me voient habillé ainsi, ils penseront que nous sommes l'akatsuki, Sasuke et moi, escorté de quatre ninjas, capturés et ramenés de force au village. L'aube est proche, et l'heure du départ me semble plus proche encore. Sasuke apparaît sur le seuil, vêtu lui aussi de son ancienne cape. Il a attaché son katana, kusanagi, à porté de sa main. Le voir ainsi vêtu me ferait presque frissonner si je n'étais pas tendu à l'extrême.

-« Il sera bientôt l'heure », dit-il.

Je réponds d'un faible signe de tête. Au loin, les dernières hirondelles s'éloignent. Elles sont libres d'aller où elles le souhaitent, pourtant elles iront au sud, sachant que l'hiver de Konoha sera leur mort. L'hiver qui se rapproche à grand pas, suivant de près l'automne. Le temps est plus frais, on sent déjà les premiers gels arrivés. Les vieux disent que leurs rhumatismes sentent qu'il fera bien plus froid cette année encore. Froid comme la mort.

Je me redresse en souplesse et regarde Sasuke, plantant mes yeux dans les siens. Durant une seconde, nous nous dévisageons, puis je passe sous son nez, sans plus le voir.

-« Allons-y. »

Sans me faire de reproche, le gardien et maître de ma vie se met lui aussi en marche. Parce que Sakura était la première fille qui voulait bien lui offrir sa vie par amour. Parce que lui, comme moi, nous l'aimions.

Et parce que la vengeance battait dans nos cœurs.

A suivre…

* * *

**To be continued in « Ballad of Pure Thoughts »…**


	12. Ballad of Pure Thoughts

**Après la fin un peu cliché du dernier chapitre, un nouveau tout frais, plus long, pas cliché, et enfin, oui, un Naruto qui décide de passer à l'action. De quoi vous mettre l'eau à la bouche j'espère, car l'histoire s'engage dans son premier grand tournant.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 12

_« Peu à peu, il se vide,_

_Ce sentiment que j'avais_

_De ton sourire timide_

_Qui me laisse à jamais. »_

-« Yo. »

Le salut n'est pas formel, et il ne respecte aucune convention. Il est typique de Shikamaru, le chef de notre groupe, un rôle difficile parce que pour la première fois, il faut me réintégrer au groupe en tant que membre. Il est suivit de Chôji et de Yun. Ino n'est pas là, et c'est tant mieux. Je suppose qu'elle a refusé de participer à une mission en compagnie de « cette chose ». Sai se redresse, un sourire aux lèvres et nous salue à son tour. Une équipe de six ninjas rassemblée pour repérer les ennemis, les assassins de Sakura, et les exterminer.

Sasuke répond brièvement au salut. Je ne bouge pas, les ignorants de but en blanc. Je n'ai pas oublié la façon dont ils m'ont traité, je n'ai pas encore effacé de ma mémoire le goût amer de la rancœur. Shikamaru demande à ce que nous partions immédiatement, car il a prévu de nous expliquer ses plans une fois sur place. Nous n'omettons aucune objection, et c'est donc dans un mouvement silencieux que nous prenons la direction du nord.

L'atmosphère est étouffante au sein du groupe, et la tension palpable. Les regards convergent régulièrement vers moi, ce qui a le don de m'agacer au plus haut point. Comme cela doit se voir à mon visage, Sasuke me force à ralentir l'allure. Le groupe passe devant nous sans rien dire et s'éloigne quelque peu, faisant mine de rien même si je me doute qu'ils ont bien compris le manège. C'est pourquoi je tourne un regard furieux vers ma baby-sitter. Elle ignore complètement cette crise de colère passagère, et à la place, elle prend un ton neutre, presque nonchalant, voir celui qu'on emploie pour les pique-nique en plain air.

-« Naruto, il faut vraiment que tu te remettes de tout ça. Sinon, tu ne seras pas capable de réussir la mission. »

-« Et depuis quand je ne suis plus en mesure de simplement tuer des gens ? » je réplique avec colère.

-« Depuis que tu n'auras pas le loisir d'avoir recours au chakra de Kyubi. »

Face à ma mine offusqué qui forme un rond de fureur, il prend les devants pour ajouter le plus vite possible :

-« Je te rappelle que tu agis en shinobi, et non plus en machine à tuer. Ordre du Hokage. »

Je n'en reste pas moins sur le point d'exploser tant la rage me consume. Konoha a passé son temps à m'utiliser selon son bon vouloir, et alors que j'en avais enfin envie, on m'interdit carrément de jouer le rôle. Soudain, Sasuke m'attrape le bras et me force à m'arrêter, usant de sa force pour me retenir. Ses yeux de braises fixent le mien. Il entend tout. Je pense trop.

Je m'attends à recevoir une digne correction car il semble lui aussi en colère, alors je suis surpris lorsqu'il se contente de me dire :

-« Est-ce que tu crois que c'est ce que Sakura aurait voulu ? »

Impossible de répondre tant il est évident que non, et qu'en plus, je n'ai aucun argument valable. Je détourne les yeux et il relâche mon bras avant de se remettre en route. Ennuyé, je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'à me retrouver à nouveau à ses côtés, non loin du groupe. Il a mille fois raison, pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'en finir le plus vite, d'utiliser tout ma force pour les terroriser, les humilier, les réduire en charpie, les découper…

Un bref regard de Sasuke fait taire mes pensées les plus obtus. Le reste du trajet se fait donc dans un calme monotone avec moi qui tente de ne pas penser du tout pour de simplifier les choses.

Une longue et morne journée s'écoule. Le soir venu, Shikamaru nous a fait dresser le campement, et c'est autour d'un feu avec une ration d'onigris que les vaillants guerriers se dévisagent. Je rumine à nouveau mes pensées sans faire attention aux mastiquées constantes qui envahissent le vide sidérale de la nuit, aidé, heureusement, par les crépitements du feu dont les braises sautillent doucement vers la noirceur de la voûte céleste. Les tours de garde sont distribués, et c'est Shikamaru qui commence, or, je sais que je ne vais pas réussir à dormir, et mon tour ne viendra qu'à l'aube, pour être sûr que le méchant démon ne tue pas tout le monde pendant leur sommeil. Ecœuré de ce manque de confiance que je sais pourtant justifié, je me roule dans mes couvertures, loin du reste du groupe, le dos tourné pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux de l'enfer.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis endormi, et mes rêves furent peuplés de monstres informes appelant mon nom, criant pour que je les rejoigne, et se riant que je leur répondais que j'étais un humain. Ils furent stoppés net quand Sasuke vint me réveiller. Je sursaute, saisi, puis je découvre son visage impassible, et mes épaules se voûtent. C'est visiblement l'heure de mon tour de garde, le bien inutile tour de garde, puisque l'aube pointe déjà et qu'il reste à peine une heure de sommeil à la petite troupe.

Je me lève et roule ma couverture avant de la ranger dans mon sac à dos. Avec un certain dégoût, je remets la cape de l'akatsuki sur mes épaules, puis je vais m'installer près du feu car le matin est plutôt froid, chose normal en automne. Sasuke m'y rejoint ; il a fait bouillir de l'eau, et il prépare visiblement du thé pour tout le monde, ainsi que du riz. Je le regarde faire sans rien dire, repensant à Sakura et aux derniers mots que nous avions échangés.

Les oiseaux se réveillent à leur tour, pépiant comme des surexcités de la vie, batifolant dans les arbres, bousculant écureuils, araignées, hiboux, se moquant du monde, joyeux à l'idée de cette nouvelle journée. Leurs cris agaçant m'aurait fait plisser les oreilles si je l'avais pût. Avec un certain recul, je me demande si cette pensée n'est pas celle de Kyubi. Parfois, je pense qu'il est comme l'Uchiha : il s'infiltre dans mes pensées au moment où je m'y attends le moins, et c'est très déplaisant de le découvrir coincé dans un repli de mon esprit.

-« Cesse donc de penser à des choses inutiles dans ce cas. »

Je sursaute avant de me tourner furieusement vers Sasuke ce qui me vaut de me craquer le cou, ainsi qu'une magnifique grimace de douleur. Il pousse ce soupir typique qu'il avait l'habitude de faire juste avant de me lancer son habituelle insulte, « usuratonkatchi ». Les choses changent, et il se contente de soupirer sans rien dire de plus. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas en mesure de lire ses pensées alors que lui si ? Même si c'est vrai que moi je n'ai pas de sharingans, il n'en reste pas moins que c'est plus qu'injuste à mes yeux. A la place, j'ai un démon. Je ricane intérieurement en me disant que c'est bien la chose la plus inutile qu'il eut été possible d'avoir. Merci encore à ce cher papa.

Finalement, l'heure est venue pour tout le monde de se réveiller. Nous déjeunons en silence, puis Shikamaru se racle la gorge afin de nous donner les instructions. C'est dans un silence très attentif cette fois que s'accompagne son monologue :

-« Bien, nous ne somme probablement plus très loin des ennemis. Je vais donc vous donner les différentes instructions et vous expliquer vos rôles, ainsi que les différents scénarios que j'ai envisagés. Je commence par vous décrire ce que j'ai appris de nos ennemis ; ils seraient au nombre de quatre, ils forment sûrement une team efficace qui a grandis et étudiés ensemble : ils auront donc un esprit d'équipe imparable que nous n'avons pas. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous allons tenter de leur faire croire qu'ils ont l'avantage en déguisant Sasuke et Naruto. Ils seront certains d'arriver à bout de trois shinobis, et ils seront tentés de récupérer nos soi-disant captifs pour leur extraire des informations. »

A ce moment de la conversation, il marque une pause en prenant la tasse de thé que lui tend nonchalamment Sasuke et y boit une bonne gorgée avant de poursuivre.

-« Il y a trois hommes et une femme, probablement une kunoïchis maniant un chakra du vent de façon redoutable. Heureusement, Sasuke pourra très bien s'en charger grâce à son chakra de type feu qui est plus puissant. De plus, les filles ont en général un faible pour lui, et elle sera sans doute déstabilisée. »

Les autres flashèrent tous sur Sasuke qui restait de marbre sans paraître sentir la jalousie de ses voisins.

-« Parmi les trois hommes, il y a leur leader, un membre de la famille Kamui qui a la capacité d'ériger de très puissantes barrières de défenses qui lui permettront d'attaquer sans se faire toucher. Je me chargerais de lui avec mon kage mane. L'autre, il maîtrise un chakra de type doton, ce qui te facilitera la tâche Chôji, car tu as souvent affronté des hommes possédant ce type de chakra. Enfin, le dernier est un ninja qui vaut un paquet d'argent, il s'agit d'un ancien déserteur de Konoha, donc il risque de connaître pas mal de nos tactiques de bases, ainsi que les capacités héréditaires de Sasuke, et bien sûr, il sait qui est le jinchuuriki. C'est donc Yun et Sai qui se chargeront de lui, car il ne les connaît pas du tout, et que vos capacités lui seront sûrement inconnues. Nous, nous savons qu'il est très doué dans les invocations en tout genre. Bon, est-ce que tout le monde à compris ? »

Tous hochent la tête, mais soudain, Sasuke intervient d'une voix tranchante :

-« Et Naruto ? »

Un vent glacial semble parcourir le groupe. Shikamaru ferme les yeux et soupire en se grattant le crâne. Il a visiblement oublié qu'il devait m'associer à son plan de bataille en temps que véritable shinobi. J'aurais préféré que Sasuke se taise, et qu'il me laisse en backup ; j'aurais pu intervenir en dernier recours, utilisé toute ma force, libéré le démon et les massacrer lentement. Finalement, il semble trouver une solution à son problème.

-« Il pourra aider Yun, et Sai ; ses invocations de crapauds pourront être utiles face à l'ennemi. Si possible, invoque directement la plus puissante de toutes, car le déserteur peut aussi avoir passé un contrat avec les crapauds. »

A contrecœur, je hoche la tête. J'aurais aimé être le soutient de l'équipe qu'on aurait lâché au moment critique. Sasuke semble satisfait de la réponse, et il n'émet aucune objection. Shikamaru décide donc de poursuivre en nous donnant diverses instructions. C'est ainsi que je me retrouve les bras et pieds liés par les liens de Sai, tout comme Sasuke qui siffle de mécontentement. Après plusieurs discussions, il est décidé que nous devrions aussi avoir les yeux bandés. Sai n'aurait qu'à laisser l'encre se défaire pour que nous puissions arracher le foulard de nos yeux. Escortés de prêt, nous nous mettons en route en marchant.

Marcher me parait lent et long, surtout avec une visibilité réduite à néant, et le temps semble s'éterniser sans qu'un mot soit échangé. La lassitude se remplace par de l'anxiété, puis par de l'impatience, et enfin, cette envie irrépressible d'en découdre, la vengeance. Dans sa cage, le démon sourit et me susurre ses mots : « Tuer, tuer les proies, déchiqueter, dévorer, décimer les faibles, faire couler, couler le sang, oh oui le sang, goûter la chaire, trancher les nerfs, arracher la peau, lentement, lentement, aimer les cris, les cris de terreur, l'odeur de mort, avaler, broyer les os, craquer le squelette… »

Finalement, j'entends un bruit dans les couverts. Mon flair me prévient qu'il y a quatre personnes, et donc, que nos proies se trouvent quelque part dans les environs. Peu après, le groupe s'arrête, et j'entends un rire perçant, aigu, très désagréable à entendre, suivit d'une voix féminine qui me hérisse la nuque.

-« Dites-moi si je me trompe, mais ne serais-ce pas les brebis galeuses de Konoha ? »

Je serre le poing. Brebis galeuse de mon cul ! Tu vas voir quand je te trancherais la gueule si ta cervelle fait le même bruit que celle des autres ou si elle sonne à vide telle la cruche que t'es !

-« Oui, tu as raison Kazemi, ce sont bien les même brebis égarées que la dernière fois. A croire qu'on a vraiment pas de chance », répond une voix masculine.

Le silence joue les préludes à la bataille. La tension monte dans le groupe, bien que je me rappelle exactement les ordres de Shikamaru, et que je doive serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler de rage. Tout près de moi, j'entends la respiration de Sasuke restée très calme, très posée. Je me demande comment il peut rester aussi tranquille qu'une huitre dans cette situation. Des bruits mats m'informent que les gaillards viennent de toucher à terre. Très bien, cela ne devrait plus tardé…

-« C'est vous qui avez décimé le commando de Konoha dans la plaine d'Azuna ? » demande Shikamaru.

-« Ouais, c'est nous, même si je ne dirais pas qu'on a tout fait. S'ils n'avaient pas été aussi nuls, on les aurait peut-être pas tués aussi vite. Vous êtes tous comme ça à Konoha ? »

-« Oh là, t'exagères Ryu. Je te signale que je suis né dans ce village. Mais c'est vrai que c'était peuplé de nullos. »

Il y a nouveau ce rire désagréable.

-« En plus, ils nous ramènent des cadeaux : deux membres de l'akatsuki ! C'est génial non ? On pourra toucher une chouette prime avec leurs cadavres ! »

-« On va avoir un avantage seulement. Bon, Kazemi et Siam, vous vous chargez d'eux en vitesse. »

Kazemi est sans aucun doute la fille, la personne que Sasuke doit combattre. Siam semble être le déserteur de Konoha tandis que Ryu est l'homme au chakra de terre. Yun et Sai devraient pouvoir occuper le déserteur durant un moment, pendant que Shikamaru et Chôji joueront avec la kunoïchi. Notre rôle se bornait à entendre encore.

Un combat semble s'engager, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, concentré sur l'attente, sur ce petit moment qui allait tout déclenché. Il y a du vent et des explosions. La terre tremble et on crie énormément. Puis c'est un grand rire déplaisant qui brise le calme apparent.

-« On les a eus ! »

-« Ouais, ils étaient pas très coriaces, hein. »

-« Ramenez-moi les deux autres. »

Je suis tiré par quelqu'un, puis projeté à terre. Je glisse sur quelques mètres sans faire le moindre bruit. Sasuke se retrouve un peu plus loin d'après son grognement. J'entends rire tandis qu'on me redresse par un pan de la veste noire.

-« Voyons voir qui se cache derrière ces capes de tapettes. »

-« Va chier » je lance avec un rictus.

Tendant le bras droit devant, je saisis mon adversaire à la gorge puis je le propulse à terre, retirant mon bandeau de l'autre main. Quand je parviens enfin à voir son visage, il émet un hoquet de stupeur : c'est un jeune garçon proche de mon âge au teint pâle et aux yeux bruns. Je ne saurais dire quel est son nom. Les proies n'ont pas de noms.

Mon poing s'encastre dans sa cage thoracique ; j'entends le craquement sourd, et son corps s'enfonce soudain d'une dizaine de centimètres dans le sol, se tordant, s'agitant dans un mouvement nerveux. A côté, un cri strident résonne. Je tourne la tête pour voir Sasuke sourire à l'instant où Kazemi touche le sol, l'écume aux lèvres, plongées dans une vision crée par les pupilles maléfiques. Comme je me redresse, les deux autres adversaires s'éloignent d'un bond.

-« Comment avez-vous fait ?! » s'exclame le plus âgé.

Les soi-disant corps des membres de l'équipe disparaissent, remplacé par des volutes de fumée. Dans le dos du chef, Shikamaru lance un petit cri de victoire, suivis d'un cri de détresse de la part de son adversaire. Le kage mane est réussis. Yun, Sai et Chôji surgissent à leur tour des bois, un léger sourire aux lèvres : un serpent d'encre était venu s'enrouler autour des bras du déserteur, et les bras de Yun surgirent de la terre pour maintenir ses pieds.

-« C'est simple » dit Sai. « Les liens qui les maintenaient étaient animés par mon jutsu, tandis que les corps que vous avez pensé abattre étaient en réalité des clones issus de Naruto, et ayant pris nos apparences. »

-« Vous aviez trop confiance en vous » poursuis Shikamaru. « Vous avez vu un groupe de ninja de Konoha, et ivres de votre dernière victoire, vous avez foncé dans le piège sans vous posez de question. Naruto et Sasuke ne sont pas nos prisonniers, mais nos alliés, ainsi que nos meilleurs appâts. Vous vouliez les récupérer pour obtenir de l'argent, et vous ne vous êtes même pas rendu compte que nos corps étaient factices. A partir de là, l'avantage était pour nous, avec l'effet de surprise en prime. »

Il n'obtient pas d'autres réponses que des insultes. D'un mouvement de bras, je mets fin à ces horreurs. Raté. Sa tête pend encore par quelques lambeaux de chaire. Shikamaru relâche son chakra avec un air médusé sur le visage.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » demande-t-il.

Je m'arrête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il n'aime pas ça, mais je m'en moque : au contraire, c'est devenu très important de voir leur expression quand ils croisent mes pupilles rouges.

-« On est venu pour les tuer » je réponds. « Et c'est ce que je fais. »

Après un moment d'hésitation, j'ajoute : « Toujours. » L'autre homme pousse un cri de terreur quand je le regarde à son tour. C'est un déserteur, un traître à Konoha. C'est l'assassin de Sakura. Il sait qui je suis, et il sait aussi que je serais sans pitié parce qu'il a tué mon amie, ma seule amie, mon précieux amour. Il mérite de mourir.

-« Vous êtes fous ! » hurle-t-il. « Le Kyubi est bien trop dangereux pour que vous le fassiez sortir du village ! Vous avez vu, non ? Il a tué sans hésiter ! Il fera de même avec vous dés qu'il en aura l'occasion ! Il faut que vous l'arrêtiez ! »

-« Il a tué Sakura » dis-je d'une voix blanche. « Il a tué de nombreux shinobis de Konoha. Quand on tue des gens, il faut s'attendre à être tué en retour. »

Sasuke retient mon bras et je me retourne en me dégageant violemment. Absolument furieux, je lui hurle au visage à quel point il est détestable, qu'il est un lâche, que Sakura était aussi son amie, qu'il devrait lui aussi, avoir envie de tuer cet ordure. Je m'égosille à en perdre la voix, à dire des choses que je n'aurais osé dire en temps normal, à maudire mon père et ma mère, à haïr les ninjas et leurs guerres minables. Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne le fais sourciller, il reste de marbre, ne bougeant pas plus qu'une statue grec, acceptant tout ce que je dis.

Quand le souffle vient à me manquer, il dit simplement aux autres :

-« A votre place, je les emmènerais maintenant. La fille aussi est vivante, mais pour l'autre, je n'en sais rien. Yun, tu pourras aller voir ? »

Yun ne se fait pas prier, et il part à grandes enjambées vers le premier garçon dont j'ai brisé le sternum. Puis Sasuke me tourne le dos. Sa cape s'agite au vent, et les nuages rouges semblent se mouvoir sur le fond noir des abysses. Rouges comme le sang. Un souvenir remonte à la surface de ma mémoire :

_« Nous étions encore jeunes, et l'équipe 7 avait encore beaucoup de chemin à faire pour gagner un bon esprit d'équipe. Notre première mission était une escorte, un vieil homme déplaisant qui avait besoin de nous. Et ce jour-là, nous avions aussi connu notre première attaque : des ninjas armés, sans pitiés, nous étaient tombés dessus et moi, j'étais resté pétrifié de terreur face à eux. Je n'avais pas réussis à protéger celle que j'aimais. Et c'est Sasuke qui avait triomphé._

_-Pas de bobos, trouillard ?_

_Alors, à cet instant, je me suis fait une promesse : je me suis juré par la blessure de ma main, par le sang qui a été versé, que jamais plus je ne fuirais face à l'ennemi. Et plus tard, j'ai décidé de toujours protéger ceux que j'aime. Ceux que j'aimais. »_

-« Non… »

Yun se retourne vivement, pencher près du corps inanimé de Siam. Il semble tenter de le soigner grâce à un ninjutsu médical.

-« Sasuke », glisse-t-il en avertissement.

L'Uchiha se retourne et nous regarde tout les deux, avant de hausser les épaules.

-« Il sait que c'est non », dit-il. « Il ne peut pas se rebeller contre nous car il connaît la punition qui lui sera donnée. »

-« Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'en ai quelque chose à faire ?! »

-« Naruto ! » s'écrie Chôji.

La douleur terrassante de sa pression sur mes tempes, et mon corps qui tombe à terre en un seul instant, avant même que j'aille eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Haletant, je veux me redresser mais le monde semble tanguer sur ses bases, transformé en mer de tempête. Je parviens quand même à apercevoir le visage du gardien qui ne parait pas le moins du monde déconcerté face à cette exercice de routine.

-« Je t'avais prévenu, Uzumaki », dit la voix plate et morne. « J'ai été patient parce qu'il est vrai que ton amie est morte, cependant, c'est terminé. Visiblement, je t'ai laissé trop de libertés ces derniers temps, alors laisse-moi te dire que sur le chemin du retour tu seras aussi docile qu'un esclave si tu ne veux pas être humilié une fois arrivé à Konoha dés le retour de ta première mission. »

Ma première mission. Ma promesse. Sakura.

Pourquoi dit-il MON amie alors que c'était aussi la sienne ?! Pourquoi suis-je le seul à souhaiter que sa mort soit vengée ?! La détestaient-ils tous à cause de son amitié pour moi ? Est-ce que ce que je craignais c'était en réalité déroulé depuis bien longtemps ? Sakura avait-elle bravé leurs regards au nom de mon amitié ? Et ce pourquoi ?! Pour un monstre pathétique qui n'est même pas en mesure de punir ses meurtriers !!!

Au fond de moi, il y a cette cage. Dans cette cage, il y a un démon qui attend, car il est très patient. Il attend le bon moment, celui où enfin, lui et le jinchuuriki ne feront plus qu'un.

-« Alors Yun ? »

-« Ils sont vivants, on va pouvoir les interroger tout les trois. »

-« Parfait, on va prévenir les anbus. »

-« Non ! Non ! Regardez-le !!! »

-« Quoi ? »

Cette cage est protégée par un sceau très puissant, un maléfice qui entraine la mort de son utilisateur avec celle de son ennemi. Or, l'utilisateur a été banni de cet endroit, et il ne reste plus que lui. Le jinchuuriki et ce démon qui sourit.

-Vas-y Naruto. Tu sais très bien que cela fait longtemps que toi et moi, nous ne faisons plus qu'un.

-Oui, depuis que l'Uchiha a brisé le sceau, je suis devenu toi.

Le monstre sourit, et ses yeux sont le reflet des miens, tout comme ses griffes sont devenues miennes.

-« Shikamaru ! Ton Kage Mane ! »

-« J'essaie je te signale ! Sai ! Tu ne peux pas…Sai !!! Merde ! Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que t'attend ?! »

-« Ta gueule ! Moi aussi j'essaie ! »

-« Il va tous nous tuer ! Je vous l'avais dit ! C'est ce foutu jinchuuriki ! Il est incontrôlable ! Mais on savait pas ! On savait pas que c'était son amie ! On le jure ! »

La barrière est fermée par un morceau de papier usé. Sans elle, il n'y a plus de barrière. Sans elle, je deviendrais le monstre qu'ils voient en moi depuis si longtemps. Les mots, si douloureux, et les coups, si durs, reviennent me submergés, m'inondant de l'horreur, de Sasuke qui me torturait, de la trahison de Konoha, de Sakura…

-JE N'EN PEUX PLUS !!!!

-Alors libères-moi !!!

Ma main se tendit vers la barrière, vers ce vieux bout de papier qui avait toujours scellé ma destinée, lentement.

Lentement…

A suivre…

* * *

**To be continued in « Murder Song »…**


	13. Murder Song

**Ce chapitre est vraiment maudit. Je suis restée bloquée dessus plus d'un mois. Kyubi et Naruto étaient bien plus puissants que je ne le pensais et nos shinobis trop faibles. Sasuke ne trouvait pas de solutions, et il valait un moucheron à côté d'un taureau. J'ai dû demander à tout ce petit monde de bien vouloir faire ce que je disais et non pas de jouer les durs.**

**Mais bon, vous vous en fichez, vous avez le chapitre, et moi je les dompte donc je suis aussi heureuse que vous.**

**Merci pour les reviews et à tout ceux qui lisent d'ailleurs. **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 13

_«Les mille et une hyènes se mirent à rire,_

_Les monstres surgirent en hurlant d'horribles mots,_

_Leur Roi venait enfin de ressurgir :_

_Alors le sang coula à flot. »_

Et le sceau fut brisé.

La barrière rouillée aux couleurs d'or et d'argent se volatilisa. L'air brûlant se répandit dans un effroyable mugissement, se mêlant à mes cris qui devinrent des hurlements déchirants, emplissant ma tête et résonnant dans le petit creux de la forêt, faisant fuir les animaux qui reconnaissait l'appel au meurtre, le cri de folie du monstre tapis depuis trop longtemps qui enfin, enfin, se libère.

Mes os craquent, fondent, se disloquent, et mes organes bougent d'eux même, grandissant pour mieux alimenter la bête, tandis que ma peau me brûle, s'enflamme avant de se recouvrir d'os bien plus énormes, puis de chairs tendues, visqueuses, liant les muscles et les veines. Enfin, la fourrure vient chauffer la peau laissée à nu, et les canines, mes canines, claquent de satisfaction. Depuis maintenant les 320 mètres de haut que je domine, les créatures qui crient depuis la terre me semblent vraiment dépourvue de force. Cependant, un coin de mon esprit s'anime et se révolte : ils ont tué Sakura !

Dans un rugissement, ma lourde patte écrase un corps couché à terre et un bruit immonde résonne, me donnant envie de rire. D'une queue, je projette celui qui avait des chaines loin, si loin que le regard humain ne peut plus rien voir. Avec lui, un autre, mais ce n'est pas grave, car ce sont tous des ennemis. Ils méritent tous de mourir ! Ils nous ont enfermés pendant très longtemps, et ils nous ont gardés juste pour eux mais c'est terminé ! Nous allons nous venger !

-« Détruire… », disons-nous.

Les humains crient sur eux. Tant mieux, nous aimons les voir se battre car c'est plus simple de les déchiqueter ensuite. Les souvenirs nous prouvent que c'est déjà souvent arrivé, et nous avons toujours gagné. Nous sommes bien plus fort, nous sommes les plus forts ! Et les humains courent, et lancent des petites choses pointues – des kunais dit une voix lointaine – en pensant que cela peut les aider même si nous ne sentons rien. Ca gratte un peu, c'est tout. Nous rions puisque l'odeur de la peur se répand ; ils ont tous peur, même lui, le Uchiha, Le Yeux-Maudits, et il crie encore plus que les autres, faisant plein de geste pour cracher des flammèches sans effet sur nous. Pour rire, nous lui envoyons un vrai feu, et toute la forêt s'illumine, donnant une belle lumière qui est jolie. Le feu, nous l'aimons, même si parfois, il brûle ce que nous voulons manger, et dans ce cas, c'est dommage.

De l'eau éteint le feu. Non ! Qui a fait ça ?! Nous voyons un humain petit, jeune, sa chaire doit être tendre, et il a des cheveux bruns clair. Il a éteint notre feu, nous n'aimons pas qu'on nous gêne.

Tuons-le !

Notre chakra brûle tout, encore mieux que le feu, et le garçon crie, crie, si fort, comme savent le faire les humains. Il tombe, il crie encore, et c'est tant mieux. Quelque chose de bizarre se produit alors : tout les humains restant se mettent à courir, sauf un, celui aux Yeux-Maudits, qui reste là, très calme en apparence, bien que nous sachions qu'il a peur. Il dit quelque chose que nous n'entendons pas. Il crie alors, et sa voix nous rend malade parce qu'elle est mauvaise, elle nous rappelle d'atroces souvenirs dont nous ne voulons pas.

-« Je refuse de crever à cause de toi, sale monstre ! T'as intérêt à te calmer tout de suite ! »

Drôle, il nous donne des ordres, pourtant nous savons qu'il est tout petit, il est trop jeune pour comprendre que nous sommes plus fort. Nous allons le manger. Oui, oui ! Le croquer ! Non, pas si vite, il nous a fait du mal, beaucoup, et aussi – il n'a pas vengé Sakura ! – quelque chose d'autre, important, alors nous allons le faire souffrir pour l'entendre crier comme quand – il m'a violé ! – comme quand – il m'a tabassé ! – comme quand – je ne veux pas me souvenir, il m'a fait si mal ! – et nous le laisserons agoniser. Nous ne l'aimons pas, il n'est pas bon pour nous, pourtant il faut en finir. Il faut que lui aussi, il souffre.

Son œil saigne, bizarre. Nous n'avons encore rien fait. Des choses sortent de son œil, des tentacules noires, gluantes, des flammes d'ébènes qui bougent et foncent sur nous pour nous attaquer. Le feu n'est pas dangereux – si, si, il va m'avaler ! – pour nous. Les flammes viennent lentement, et le Yeux-Maudits fait apparaître une grosse bête, un serpent très vieux que nous connaissons, car nous l'avons déjà vu une fois, avec quelqu'un d'autre cela dit. Manda c'est son nom, et nous savons qu'il n'est pas très fort. Mais les flammes, elles dévorent notre patte ! Elles rongent tout : notre peau, notre chaire, notre sang, nos muscles, nos os, et elle continue d'avaler notre bras en mangeant tout. Nous crions, puis le serpent nous mord dans le cou et ça aussi nous fait mal. Nos queues le jettent loin, et nous coupons notre bras parce que sinon, les flammes vont nous dévorer complètement. Une autre patte pousse déjà, remplaçant l'ancienne. Nous guérissons vite, comme d'habitude. Et puis maintenant, nous sommes vraiment furieux.

Le gros serpent se relève avec le Yeux Maudits qui nous regarde, fâché. Sauf que lui il est sur notre nez. Non ! Non ! Il est ailleurs, il est dans notre intérieur, dans notre tête !

A l'intérieur, il se promène, il se sent chez lui, et il fait des grimaces en regardant le couloir sale et le sang qui coule de long des parois. Il avance, et va nous trouver, alors nous voulons l'en empêcher, mais comment ? Le vieux, où est le vieux ? Celui qui nous a enfermés, l'éclair jaune, cet imbécile qui est dans notre tête ne doit pas être loin. Peut-être qu'il saura, il nous a déjà aidé quand le Yeux-Maudits faisait du mal à…A nous ? A nous.

Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, car une douleur nous arrache la tête, nous transperce quand une attaque provient, une pointe de haine et des images horribles qui ne sont pas nous, qui est – moi – quelqu'un d'autre, dans laquelle il crie, pleure et hurle, alors nous hurlons nous aussi, nous ébrouons notre grand corps et les montagnes s'affaissent sous l'effet de notre chakra, nous détruisons tout autour sans y faire attention parce que lui, il est là, dans notre tête. Il nous appelle, il nous cherche. Il ne doit pas nous trouver parce que sinon, ses yeux vont nous dévorer.

-« NARUTOOOO !!! »

Non ! Non ! Sors de notre tête, maudit Uchiha ! Brûle, disparais !

Il doit alors sortir car nous sommes sur le point de le détruire finalement. En face de nous, il recule avec Manda et ses yeux pleurent du sang, des perles rouges pendant que ses mains forment des signes. Il utilise une nouvelle technique de feu, un dragon plus précisément fait de lave qui se redresse en face de nous en crachant des flammes. Il est sûrement aussi grand que nous, et peut-être bien assez dangereux pour nous faire du mal, nous allons lui lancer une décharge de chakra quand il rentre à nouveau. Dans notre tête. Nous hurlons et le dragon s'abat sur nous comme les serres de l'esprit du Yeux-Maudits s'enfoncent en nous, déchirent, arrachent, et que le bec pillent notre âme. Puis la douleur du feu ravagent aussi notre corps, et c'est comme si nous étions étirés de tout côté, aussi bien à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, la souffrance nous rendant presque fous.

Il est à nouveau repoussé de notre esprit, et il tombe en arrière, faisant une longue chute. Nous poussons un long grognement de satisfaction et de colère en le regardant tombé, sûre de sa chute fatale. Pourtant, il parvient à se récupérer au dernier moment sur son bras gauche qui lui évite de périr, mais qui se brise dans un son lugubre. Il se relève péniblement tandis que notre rire résonne dans la vallée devenue semblable à un cratère désertique. Le grand serpent recule, mais notre griffe est plus vive que son long cou: nous lui tranchons la tête, il siffle à l'encontre de son invocateur.

-« Maudit Uchiha… »

Oui, maudit ! Maudis ! Maudis ! Maudis ! Maudis ! Nous rions et il s'éloigne en courant, sa transpiration pleine de crainte et d'angoisse. Nous ne le craignons plus, il va mourir. Notre queue va le frapper dans le dos, et il part percuter plusieurs arbres qui se brisent sous le choc avant de rebondir en glissant sur le sol râpeux. D'un rugissement, nous décimons ce qui restait de végétations, pour que le paysage se transforme en une terre de désolation. Mort ! Nous voulons les humains morts ! Mais le yeux-Maudits n'est pas mort. Il se relève en crachant du sang, le dos noire et rouge, son habit étant réduit en lambeaux. Il ne lui reste que son pantalon comme dignité, ses chaussures ayant été réduites en copeaux de bois, d'où le fait qu'il se redresse avec tant d'efforts. Il souffre, il a mal, et il a peur, pourtant, il y a autre chose, un sentiment qui nous déplait. Il sourit.

Et il nous trouve.

Dans un grand hall bordé de colonnades où coule du sang, effaçant la blancheur de ces monuments, il marche, titube plutôt, car l'eau de cuivre ralentit encore plus ses mouvements et il peine. Il s'approche, encore et encore, tandis que nous reculons dans le noir du hall, pour nous mettre à l'abri. Son sourire ne fait que s'agrandir et une peur noire grandit en nous. Une petite voix crie qu'il faut s'enfuir, et une autre qu'il ne servirait à rien de quitter notre corps. C'est tout simplement impossible. Pourtant, la petite voix devient plus pressante au fur et à mesure que le Yeux-Maudits se rapproche, manquant de tomber parfois, car ses réserves de chakra s'épuisent tout comme son corps qui menace de le lâcher à chaque instant. Il avance.

-« Reste où tu es, fils de chien ! » hurlons-nous. « Maudit Yeux-Maudits ! N'approche pas où nous te tuons ! »

Sa voix rendue âpre grince dans une tentative de rire de cette menace qu'il sait être futile.

-« Si tu pouvais me tuer, tu l'aurais déjà fait » dit-il d'une voix calme. « Tu ne peux plus rien faire Naruto, même le monstre que tu es ne peut plus… »

-« Nous ne sommes pas lui ! Nous sommes nous ! »

-« Arrête de faire l'idiot !!! »

Nous reculons encore comme sa peur devient colère. Ses yeux nous lancent des images, des souvenirs, et des sons.

-« Non, non, et non ! Ce n'est pas nous ! »

-« Et qui es-tu alors ?! » rugit le Yeux-Maudits.

Nous ne pouvons pas répondre, pourtant la petite voix qui est toujours là nous le dit, et nous finissons par répondre avec douleur : « Nous sommes le monstre. »

Visiblement étonné, l'Uchiha ne sait pas quoi répondre. Il ouvre la bouche, puis il la referme. Il soupire. Il continue d'avancer, et nous touchons le fond du hall. Pris au piège.

-« Rentrons. »

Les mots sortent de sa bouche et nous tressaillons. Nous ne voulons pas !

-« Rentrez où ? » demandons-nous puisque la petite voix se fait plus grande. « Nous n'avons pas de maison, nous n'avons pas d'endroit où rentrez. Nous voulons tuer ! »

-« Je t'ai dit d'arrêter tes conneries !!! »

Recroqueviller contre le mur, une autre voix se fait entendre, plus puissante encore, plus dure, plus cruelle.

-« Tu ne l'auras pas, Maudit Uchiha ! »

Dans un instant de stupeur, nous nous sentons tirés en deux, comme arrachés, déchirés de l'intérieur. Nous hurlons, tandis que la petite voix pépie et que la grande voix hurle à en faire trembler les murs. Les yeux-Maudits continuent quand même de tirer, tirer, et la douleur est insupportable.

-« Il est à moi !!! A MOI !!! » crie la grande voix sinistre.

-« Va te faire foutre, saloperie de renard à la con ! » répond l'Uchiha sur le même ton.

Il tire encore plus fort, écorchant notre âme, mon âme, et soudain, tout n'est plus que douleur, et seule ma voix semble résonner à nouveau seule, désorientée, terriblement choquée. Mon cri est très vite mélangé à celui d'un grondement profond tandis que l'autre est obligé de reculer pour éviter un coup de griffe mortelle. Et soudain, il disparaît.

-« MAUDIT SOIS-TU UCHIHA !!! »

Son cri résonne encore dans mes entrailles, et les yeux embués de larmes, je cherche sa présence, pour ne trouver que son grand pouvoir. Kyubi est moi, mais je ne suis plus lui. Il a fondu dans mon être et je l'ai absorbé sans plus de conséquence que cela. Dorénavant, il n'y a plus de cage, il n'y a plus de démon qui tente de maîtriser la situation puisque je le domine. Il est devenu une partie de moi, mais nous ne sommes plus deux. Et cette solitude écrasante me fait hurler de désespoir, laissant un creux immense alors que nous étions juste à l'instant unis, que je ne devais plus craindre, que je n'étais plus un humain. Fou ! Je vais devenir fou tant ce manque grandit en moi.

Un grand coup à la mâchoire stoppe mon cri. Tenant ma tête à deux mains, les yeux grands ouverts, je ne bouge plus et attend, car ma vie semble s'arrêter. Puis une rage meurtrière remplit mon estomac, et le chakra rouge coule dans mes veines telle la vie, rendant ma vue plus aigue, mon odorat plus fin, mon ouïe plus fine. Mon regard de monstre se pose sur lui. Sur Uchiha Sasuke.

Il me dévisage sans rien dire, se tenant droit de toute sa taille malgré les blessures qui continuent de cracher son sang devenu noire. Il va même jusqu'à esquisser un sourire.

-« Tu veux me tuer, Naruto ? »

Je ne bronche pas, car la douleur martèle mon cœur dans cette inextirpable tristesse qui va finir par me ronger, et qu'en plus de cela, la rage risque de consumer ce qui me reste d'humanité. Les mots semblent avoir du mal à passer à travers ma bouche, comme si parler n'était pas une chose courante pour moi. A la place, je découvre mes crocs, et gronde, ce qui me semble plus approprier.

Les yeux de Sasuke se voilent un peu, et il tangue sur ses jambes.

-« Je suis désolé, » dit-il. « Mais je vais devoir t'empêcher de bouger pour ne pas que tu t'enfuies. »

Mon bras bouge aussi vite que possible, et pourtant, il est stoppé à quelques millimètres de son but. Mes ongles crochus se tendent en espérant arracher ses yeux, sans succès, retenu par la poigne de l'Uchiha. Il ne parait pas s'offusqué de mon geste, mais il tremble un peu. Sa force commence enfin décliner, et je n'attends que cela pour le réduire en charpie.

-« Je vais te tuer. »

Ma voix est un croassement terrifiant même pour mes oreilles. J'en viens à sursauter, ce qui est une erreur permettant à Sasuke de me coller à terre, son autre main collée à mon front. Je tombe dans le lac de cuivre et manque de m'étouffer avant que la surface ne redevienne tranquille, seulement agitée par ma respiration. Immobile, les traits durcis par la haine, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, résolus à lui trancher la jugulaire dés que se sera possible. Il ne sourcille pas. A la place, je sens le chakra se condenser autour de lui, et se diriger dans son bras, celui qui est posé sur mon front. A présent angoissé par ce qui risque de se produire, j'attends.

-« Sakura… » dit-il, « était aussi une amie à mes yeux. »

Son chakra se répand dans sa main, puis il vient toucher mon front. Ce n'est pas douloureux, c'est plutôt comme de sentir du coton se former autour de soi, de la soie qui tient chaud, une sensation de bien-être. La voix de Sasuke s'estompe lentement.

-« C'est pour elle, que tu ne dois pas devenir un monstre.. »

Nous ne sommes plus dans cette pièce lugubre, mais à l'extérieur, dans cette désolation de pierre que j'ai crée, car un vent apportant une odeur de brûlé vient me chatouiller les narines. Mes yeux se ferment malgré moi, tandis que ma conscience lutte, et que le corps de Sasuke dont le sang inonde ma poitrine tombe à la renverse avec ses derniers mots.

-« …usuratonkatchi… »

J'entends un son mat, et je me dis avec une certaine amertume qu'il est sans doute mort. Je ne l'ai pas tué, et c'est dommage. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je ressens encore une fois ce sentiment de perte grandissant dans ma poitrine ?

Le ciel est bleu au dessus de mon visage, et mes paupières ne vont certainement plus tenir très longtemps ouvertes. J'ai envie de pleurer.

Sakura est morte.

Kyubi fait désormais partie intégrante de moi.

Sasuke est mort.

Il ne me reste plus rien. J'ai tout perdu à cause d'une simple maladresse. Si Itachi n'avait pas été obligé de tuer son clan. Si mon père n'avait pas scellé Kyubi dans son propre fils. Si Madara avait laissé sa rancune envers les senjuus de côtés. Si Sakura n'était pas restée mon amie. Si je ne m'étais pas transformé ce jour-là. Si…

Des bruits de pas résonnent gravement sur le sol alors que mes yeux se ferment pour de bons. Au loin, très loin, j'entends des cris. Les secours qui arrivent trop tard peut-être. Je vais sûrement mourir moi aussi après ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je vais sûrement mourir et ça m'est égal.

Ca m'est égal…

A suivre…

* * *

**End of Part I.**

**To be continued in Part II, « Something in the Way »…**

**

* * *

  
**

Interlude ou Chapitre bonus

-« Bien! Bien! » annonce Koni-chan en tenue élégante avec son nouveau micro tout neuf acheté chez Mediamarkt en solde, « nous sommes enfin arrivés à la fin de la première partie. Bon travail tout le monde ! »

-« Otsukaresama !!! » disent en cœur les acteurs.

La salle se fait attentive. Tout le monde est en tenue de soirée car c'est la crème des crèmes qui a été réunie aujourd'hui pour la soirée spéciale en l'honneur de la fin de la saison 1 de « _Yume no Sôgi _». Presque tous ont une coupe de champagne à la main, où une main pleine de petits fours si l'on observe bien Chôji. Sauf Konohamaru, Udon et Moegi, encore mineurs, et qui doivent se contenter du fameux Champomi.

-« Je souhaiterais ajouter quelques mots si vous le permettez » dit Koni-chan.

-« Fait chier… » marmonne Shikamaru.

Koni-chan tapote sur le micro et fait un grand sourire à l'assemblée.

-« Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier à tous d'être venus. Je ne pensais pas que même les figurants viendraient, mais j'en suis ravie. Il y a même des personnes qui n'ont strictement rien à faire ici… »

En disant ces mots, elle fixe Kakashi, Jiraiya en train de mater le décolleté de sa voisine, Pein qui lui lance le regard de la-mort-qui-tue accompagné de Konan, Itachi qui porte une culotte rose sur la tête, et Ino à qui elle n'avait pas envoyé de carton d'invitation. Elle se demande d'ailleurs comment cette dernière a été mise au courant au sujet de la soirée. Sûrement Sakura qui voulait se venger d'avoir été évincé trop vite du scénario. Elle était elle-même accrochée au bras de Madara rajeunis par on ne sait quel miracle. « Faudra que je lui demande quelle crème anti-âge il a utilisé… » se dit-elle.

-« Nous avons tous réalisés de gros efforts pour réussir cette première partie, et nous avons vraiment travaillé dur. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu me donné à fond pour ce projet ! Remercions aussi nos lecteurs, et nos sponsors, les bâtonnets de Kiri, les ramens d'Ichiraku, et bien entendu, les éventails Uchiha ! »

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit, et plusieurs jurons aussi. Oui, et bien essayé un peu d'applaudir avec une coupe de champagne en main pour voir !

-« J'espère que vous profiterez bien de cette soirée de relaxe pour rire parce c'est vrai que ça n'arrive pas souvent dans le scénario. »

-« La faute à qui ? » fait judicieusement remarqué Tsunade.

Koni-chan fait semblant de l'ignorer mais un sourire crispé démontre qu'elle a bel et bien entendu. Les deux femmes rivalisaient chacune depuis tout à l'heure pour démontré qu'elles avaient la plus grosse poitrine de la salle. Tsunade l'avait emporté de peu.

-« Sur ces belles paroles, je vous laisse vous amuser ! Bonne soirée ! »

Koni-chan descend les marches de sa petite estrades improvisée (comprenez, une table déjà vidée par Chôji et Kiba) sous les applaudissements et les nouveaux jurons. Et oui, certains avaient déjà oublié qu'il ne fallait pas applaudir avec une coupe de champagne ! C'est ça, la mémoire de poisson rouge surdéveloppée 5 secondes.

Les rires remplissent la pièce, et le bruit soutenu des conversations anime le silence. Koni-chan tente de fuir discrètement, mais elle se retrouve malheureusement bien vite rattrapée.

-« Koniiiii ! Ma chérie, où vas-tu ? »

Elle se retourne en grinçant pour affronter LE connard de service, j'ai nommé Neji. Car oui, en dehors des plateaux, c'était une personne exubérante, encore plus fatigante que votre petit frère de trois ans. Il faisait un grand sourire et trainait derrière lui Tenten qui elle, ressemblait encore plus à un garçon quand les caméras n'étaient pas branchées.

-« Je suis fatiguée, et je dois mettre au point la saison deux très vite, tu le sais » répond Koni-chan.

-« Oui, d'ailleurs à ce propos, est-ce que tu pourrais me mettre dans une scène ? Ca fait un moment que j'ai plus été filmé. »

-« Heu…Oui, je peux faire ça… »

-« Supeeeeer ! » dit-il en se jetant au cou de la scénariste qui fait une horrible grimace.

La cause de cette grimace pouvait être le parfum étouffant de Neji, ou Tenten qui venait de lui planter un shuriken dans l'orteil droit. Une fois qu'il fut partit, elle amorça une nouvelle tentative en direction de la porte de sortie. Peine perdue.

-« Yo, Koni-chan. »

-« Itachi, ce n'est pas une soirée déguisée…Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Itachi, vêtu d'une tenue noire à col montant la dévisageait de ses yeux rouges.

-« Je suis venu pour Sasuke, bien sûr. Un grand-frère se doit toujours d'être là pour son petit-frère. D'ailleurs, où est ton petit-frère ? Et ta petite sœur ? »

Cette obsession d'Itachi pour les relations fraternelles était vraiment lassante, surtout lorsqu'il se mettait en tête de l'appliquer aux autres. Koni-chan soupire.

-« Ma sœur bouquine mes mangas et mon frère est assez grand pour vivre sa vie. » Pour changer de sujet, elle enchaîne très vite : « C'est quoi ce truc sur ta tête ? »

-« Ca ? »

Itachi tire sur la culotte rose qu'il a sur la tronche depuis son arrivée et qui obnubile l'assistance.

-« Et bien c'est la culotte de Sasuke bien sûr. »

Devant la tête de Koni-chan, même lui se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'il s'explique.

-« Il a oublié de la mettre avant de partir. »

Le rire sonore de la scénariste attire tout les regards. Elle se tient le ventre et laisse tomber toute dignité en heurtant le sol pour y pleurer de rire. Bien entendu, il faut très peu de temps aux autres pour venir voir ce qui se passe, les crises d'hilarités de Koni-chan étant toujours justifiées par une bonne blague. En l'occurrence, Sasuke qui se tenait en retrait depuis le début des festivités remarque enfin son frère, sa culotte, et devient rouge façon tomate d'été. Malheureusement, dans toute cette agitation, personne n'a remarqué que Naruto, attaché, ligoté, et bâillonné vient de se libérer pour foncer droit sur le centre des regards.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demande Karin en réajustant ses lunettes.

-« Aucune idée, répond Shino, mais ce devait être drôle. »

-« Ah ! Sasuke ! » s'exclame Itachi en voyant son petit frère.

Le petit Uchiha tente bien de se faire la malle mais voilà que Naruto lui fonce dessus, les yeux rouges, visiblement très énervé.

-« Comment as-tu osé me voler mes sous-vêtements ?!!! Ca te suffit pas de me violer, me ridiculiser, me battre, me mettre à quatre pattes, hein ?!!! »

-« Ah…Naruto a pété les plombs… » commente Shikamaru avec un sourire. « Se sera peut-être pas si chiant que ça cette soirée. »

-« Sasuke, tu as volé es sous-vêtements de Naruto parce que tu avais oublié ta culotte, n'est ce pas ? » dit Itachi. « Mais tout est réglé, puisque je l'ai avec moi. »

C'est dans un silence de mort que le grand-frère tend la culotte rose à son cadet qui vire rouge vermeil. La situation manque de dégénéré quant à nouveau, Koni-chan hurle de rire. Naruto décide de s'attaquer à celle qui lui fait faire les pires ordures et elle se prend un rasengan en pleine poire. Heureusement, Sai, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chôji, Ino, et Sasuke parvienne à maîtriser le blondinet qui beugle en tout sens. L'ordre ne revient qu'à l'apparition de Hinata, toute mignonne, entourée de bulles colorées dans des tons pastels, parfois striées d'étoiles scintillantes :

-« A-Arrêtez, s'il-vous plait… »

Toute la salle vire au cramoisi devant le symbole incarné du moe et un « Oooooh » générale souffle presque toutes les bougies. Malheureusement, Koni-chan n'est pas morte et a encore la force d'exploser de rire en hurlant :

-« Sasuke a une culotte rose ! Bwhahahahaha !!! Et il l'a ou-oubliée !!!»

Après un rapide chidori, l'affaire est réglée et l'histoire de la culotte rose mise de côté parce que tout le monde tient à la vie. C'est alors que surgit Kimimaro avec des frites plantées dans les oreilles et des sachets de chez McDo que lui avait commandés Chôji. Tout le monde se rue sur les derniers friands que le goinfre a bien voulu laisser de côté. Dans ce brouhaha, Naruto en profite pour récupérer sa culotte à lui, et file ensuite voir Sakura qui n'arrête pas de faire du gringue au petit nouveau, Yun. Lee est déjà beurré et l'on doit le salut de la salle de fête à Gaï-sensei qui, les larmes aux yeux, a assommé son petit protégé. Neji en a d'ailleurs profité pour lui coller quelques coups supplémentaires. Pas très réglo tout ça.

Peu importe ! Tous semblent s'amuser sauf Ino qui vient de se faire larguée par Saï. Pas grave, elle se fait réconfortée par Madara que Sakura a donc mis de côté. De l'autre côté, Sasuke a beau faire des pieds et des mains, Shikamaru ne veut vraiment pas danser avec lui. Non, c'est non ! D'ailleurs, voilà Kiba qui risque de piquer une crise de nerf en voyant Shino se faire courtiser par la belle Karin qui le trouve si cool. Tsunade fait sa jalouse parce que son « petit Jiji » est occupé à mater la toute jeune Moegi, ce qui lui vaut un Oirokke no Jutsu de Konohamaru. Le voilà KO pour le reste de la soirée. Et si en plus, je vous dis qu'Hinata vient d'être embrassée par Kuchina qui a un peu trop bu et engueule son fils pour avoir osé faire pleurer une si jolie fille. Par engueuler, on comprend qu'elle le corrige à coups de mandales classées S dans l'échelle ninja.

Pendant ce temps, la nuit s'écoule. Koni-chan qui n'est pas morte, se relève des décombres, et s'assit sur ses talons à côté d'Itachi, redevenu vachement classe une fois la culotte rose disparue. Elle observe Kakashi du coin de l'œil, faisant semblant de ne pas le voir lui faire des clins d'œil.

-« Dis, c'est n'importe quoi cette soirée » soupire-t-elle.

D'un air concentré sur son jeune frérot rembarré pour la énième fois par Naruto cette fois, Itachi lui répond :

-« C'est toujours pareil quand tu es aux commandes. »

Koni-chan ne répond rien et se demande pourquoi diantre Kimimaro a encore des frites dans les oreilles. Ce doit être une manie. Gaara est en train de tomber sous le charme malgré tout. D'ailleurs, c'est lui qui a dit que Kimimaro ressemblait à Naruto. Elle observe tout ce beau petit-monde en comptant le temps restant avant que Chôji n'explose pour de bon.

-« Parfois, je me dis qu'on est dans un manga gag » dit-elle distraitement.

-« Mais c'est aussi le cas » répond Itachi.

Les yeux toujours fixé sur Temari qui fait des avances à Kakashi, elle s'étonne quand même un peu.

-« Ah. »

-« Tous sur Itachi !!! » hurle quelqu'un.

Et tout ce joli petit monde se jette sur le playboy pour le dévêtir. Vraiment un beau n'importe quoi que nous allons arrêter de filmer parce même en bonus, c'est limite-limite. C'est Kakuzu qui a dit qu'on allait perdre de l'argent si on continuait. Et nous, bah on le croit.

Ouaip, il a raison.


	14. Something in the Way

**PART II**

**La deuxième partie débute avec ce chapitre en POV Sasuke.**

**Le dernier chapitre a remporté beaucoup de reviews, ce qui m'a étonnée mais néanmoins ravie. Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre car en citée U on n'a pas internet. Désolée. Je tiens quand même à vous remercier du fond du cœur de continuer à me lire ! Merci beaucoup !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 14

_« Like a bottle of sharp sharp glass,_

_Like a demon in the atmosphere,_

_I'm a fucking ruin made of blast_

_Who could__n't let you die there. »_

Il fait noir. Très sombre ici. Je me demande où je me trouve. Suis-je en vie ? Suis-je mort ? Non, je ne suis pas mort puisque je sens une douleur atroce me courir le long du dos. Mes yeux s'agitent sous mes paupières closes, trop fatiguées pour obéir à mes ordres. Finalement, je parviens à bouger un doigt, très lentement, mais j'y parviens, et donc, j'ai la preuve que je suis bel et bien vivant.

Les souvenirs se bousculent dans ma mémoire. Tout ça à cause de cet imbécile de Naruto ! Ou bien à cause de Sakura, car après tout, quelle idée de mourir aussi bêtement ? Non, décidemment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait péris de la main de ces incapables alors qu'elle avait affronté les membres de l'akatsuki, et de la team Taka.

Soudain, on me soulève une paupière en agitant une petite lampe devant, éblouissant mon œil, puis le second. J'entends une respiration une fois et une voix, probablement une infirmière, qui disait :

-« Il est réveillé, mais il semble encore trop faible pour nous parler. »

Il y a du bruit en arrière-fond, et je soupire intérieurement de leur manque de discrétion.

-« Il peut nous entendre ? »

-« Oui, bien sûr. »

-« Bon, Hokage-sama décidera de ce qu'il faut faire plus tard. »

J'entends des bruits de pas, des portes que l'on ferme, et le silence revient aussi subitement qu'il était partit. Comme mes yeux sont clos par la fatigue, je décide de me rendormir, n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, si ce n'est ressassé des bribes de souvenirs sans queue ni tête.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard, ou plus tôt, impossible à dire car mes paupières restent délibérément fermées. Les voix qui m'interpellent peuvent bien s'égosiller autant qu'elles le souhaitent, je ne bougerais pas le moindre muscles. Qu'ils crèvent et me fichent la paix…

-« Et bien alors ?! Il s'est réveillé oui ou non ?! »

-« Pas depuis un moment… »

-« Réveillez-le ! »

-« Mais Hokage-sama a demandé qu'on ne dérange pas sa guérison… »

-« Je me fiche de ce que dit cette vieille peau ! Maintenant qu'il ne nous sert plus à rien, nous devrions le laisser mourir plutôt que de le soigner pour l'exécuter par la suite ! »

Bizarre, cette voix me rappelle Naruto, pourtant c'est une femme qui s'énerve. Une autre voix, masculine, tente de la calmer. Je reconnais enfin Anko, l'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru, et Ibiki, du service des renseignements, celui qui m'avait joyeusement torturé. Je plaindrais presque l'infirmière qui tente d'écarter cette furie.

-« L'ordre de Tsunade-sama est clair » intervient Ibiki. « Nous ne devons pas le tuer tant que nous ne savons ce qu'il s'est passé là-bas. »

Un frisson sembla parcourir l'assistance. Je souris intérieurement en me disant qu'ils étaient vraiment pitoyables et qu'ils seraient morts en moins de deux s'ils avaient été à ma place, tétanisés par la peur. Leur dispute se poursuit. Je n'écoute pas, satisfait de savoir qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir tant que la vieille ne donnait pas l'ordre de m'exécuter : mourir ne faisait pas partie de mes aspirations futures. Une petite voix me taraude l'esprit, posant une question franche que je repousse très loin. _Comment va Naruto ?_ Je m'en moque, du moment qu'il est vivant, il me suffira de dire que si j'ai perdu le contrôle, c'est la faute de Shikamaru. Avec son sentiment de culpabilité, il va probablement être d'accord avec moi. Konoha a besoin de Kyubi, et ils ont besoin d'un Uchiha pour le contrôler.

Sauf que…_Sauf que maintenant, Naruto contrôle son bijuu. Alors ils n'auront sans doute plus besoin de moi._ Oui, mais ça, ils ne le savent pas encore. S'ils ont besoin d'entendre de ma bouche ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est sûrement parce qu'ils ne sont au courant de rien. A nouveau, la question vient s'imposer à moi, naturelle et détestable. _Comment va Naruto ?_ Et pourquoi ne l'ont-ils pas interrogé à ma place ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui ont fait ? Il ne peut pas être mort, je l'ai juste soumis à un genjutsu du sommeil. Il n'est donc pas mort. Avec un ricanement, une voix bien plus mauvaise me demande : _Et s'ils l'avaient tué ?_

Etendu sur mon lit, ma respiration se coupe, et l'infirmière demande aux deux autres zigotos de sortir de ma chambre. Elle tâte mon pouls, bien que je respire à nouveau normalement. Idiote ! Elle ne semble même pas s'apercevoir que je suis réveillé. Elle quitte la salle après un check-up banal, me laissant enfin seul, face à mes nouvelles préoccupations. Car si Naruto est mort, je vais être exécuté. Je ne servirais plus à rien pour Konoha, bien que…La pensée me fige, mais elle est possible. S'ils en trouvent le moyen, ils pourraient bien faire de moi leur nouvelle arme. Pas aussi redoutable que le pouvoir du plus puissant des bijuu, mais le dernier possesseur des pupilles du sharingan serait suffisant pour satisfaire les hautes sphères du pays du feu. Ils sont assez répugnants pour le faire, je l'ai bien vu avec Naruto. Non, il ne doit pas être mort, du moins je l'espère. Rien ne sert de dramatiser sans avoir plus d'informations.

Je me lève en tâtonnant dans le noir, étouffant une plainte. Mon dos est plus que douloureux ; étroitement bandé, il continue de me brûler bien après que Kyubi l'ait touché, et chaque mouvement est une crispation qui chauffe ma peau à blanc. Serrant les dents, je m'assois en cherchant de quoi faire une écharpe pour le plâtre qui avale mon bras, cassé lors de la terrible chute que j'avais faite. Cela aurait pu être pire ceci dit. J'attrape donc la couverture, que j'enroule comme un parfait idiot autour de mon cou et de mon bras, tentant de réussir un nœud avec mes dents et mon unique main. Maintenant persuadé d'avoir fait le plus dur et de ressembler à un abrutis fini, je me laisse glisser du lit, prenant ainsi conscience que mon corps est bien affaiblis. Sortir par la fenêtre s'avère tout compte fait une mauvaise idée. Depuis le 25e étage, cela risquait d'être fort désagréable en atterrissant, même pour moi.

Je m'approche de la porte et constate que, comme prévu, elle est gardée. Bon, il ne reste plus qu'à passer par le plafond. Je monte sur mon lit, non sans effort et jurons, puis je déboite une plaque du plafond, la laissant atterrir sur le lit. D'un saut maladroit, je réussis à grimper dans cette fine mansarde. La poussière est immonde, et plusieurs bestioles s'enfuient en me voyant, tandis que je fais la grimace. Je déteste la saleté. Obligé de ramper dedans était tout aussi immonde, mais vu le peu de choix que j'avais, il me faudrait faire avec. Glissant vers la droite, je calculais à peu près la surface parcourue pour espérer tomber assez loin des gardes. Car tomber du plafond sera sûrement le terme le plus approprié après l'effort consommé par mon corps. Mon dos ruisselait de sueur, ravivant mes blessures et je devais serrer les dents pour ne pas trahir ma présence. Après ce qui me sembla être trois bonnes heures, je finis par m'arrêter. D'un coup de plâtre sur la plaque en face de moi, je la fais tomber, et la suis de près.

Atterrir comme un sac de patate pour un Uchiha est passable lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour le voir. Sauf que ma chance devait m'avoir complètement abandonné ce jour-là. J'étais dans une chambre en tout point identique à la mienne, sauf que dans le lit, il y avait Sai, et à ses côtés, une infirmière, Ino, Shikamaru et cette vieille croûte de Tsunade. Nous étions aussi surpris des deux côtés, et mon temps de réaction, le plus rapide de tout les shinobis, fut enfin mis à profit quand j'eu décidé de filer. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, je cours droit devant, passant au nez des gardes – crétins, va – et des autres patients, au même moment que les ordres de Godaïme fusent depuis la fin du couloir que je quitte.

-« Rattrapez-le immédiatement ! Il ne doit pas sortir de cet hôpital, c'est clair ?! Saisissez-le !!! »

Je dévale les escaliers, glissant parfois sur plusieurs marches, en feignant de ne pas entendre les protestations de mes pieds. Je cours aussi vite que possible, harcelé par le bruit des pas des ninjas qui se rapprochent derrière moi, pressé par la fuite. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, je continue de descendre encore, sans comprendre pourquoi. _Bougre d'imbécile, pour sortir de là, tu aurais dû passer au rez-de-chaussée ! C'est foutu maintenant ! _Mais quelque part, je me sentais attirer dans les sous-sols, là où les autopsies ont lieues. Mais bien sûr ! Les salles d'autopsies ont différentes sorties secrètes qui sont rarement gardées !

Rasséréné par cette pensée, je mets mes dernières forces en enfonçant mon épaule contre la porte de bois qui cède à l'impact. J'atterris à terre en même temps que les copeaux de bois et me redresse, aux abois. Personne. Bien, il faut filer, où sont les portes encore ? Je coure à droite, dans le fond de la salle et stoppe net. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque mon cerveau parvient à comprendre ce que je vois, ce que je pensais jusque là être un cauchemar. A petits pas, je m'approche de la table d'autopsie métallique et regarde dans ses yeux bleus, si vides, si dénués de vie. Les ninjas font irruption dans la pièce mais je n'y prête pas attention : d'une main tremblante, je passe la main dans les cheveux blonds rougis de sang en sentant mon monde s'écroulé.

On crie et m'empoigne mais je les repousse d'une force démentielle. La salle se fend, et les éclairs fusent partout, détruisant ce qui se trouve sur leur chemin, réduisant en cendres le reste de la pièce. Je saisis sa main sans guère prêté d'attention à ce qui se passe, et je la serre. Elle est froide, glacée. J'ai déjà vu des gens morts, pourtant je n'en n'ai jamais vraiment vu. Pour la première fois, je ressens combien elle est douloureuse.

Tsunade entre dans la pièce et donne des ordres à d'autres personnes. Silencieusement, elle approche de moi et me fixe. Elle attend que je réagisse probablement, que je dise quelque chose. Elle peut crever. Ils le peuvent tous. Moi avec.

-« Tu dois être content, non ? Maintenant tu ne devras plus le supporter. »

Je la saisis si violemment par la gorge qu'elle hoquette et que personne n'a le temps de faire quoi que se soit. Etourdis de haine pour elle, pour Konoha, et même pour le monde entier, je gronde entre mes dents :

-« Vous l'avez tué !!! Pourquoi ?! POURQUOI ?! »

Etant donné que je l'étouffe sans vergogne, c'est Ino qui me répond précipitamment, d'un ton nerveux.

-« Nous avons extrait son bijuu avec une nouvelle technique élaborée par Hokage-sama. Cela n'était pas censé le tuer, au contraire, il devait rester en vie ! Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais la vie l'a quitté dés que nous avons enfermé Kyubi dans le sceau. C'était un acci… »

-« Non ! Naruto était Kyubi ! Idiots ! Idiots ! Il était devenu lui bande d'imbéciles ! »

Je lâche Tsunade et me met malgré moi à hurler en crise de démence partielle.

-« Vous méritez de crever ! Vous l'avez tué !!! »

-« TU l'AS TUER LE PREMIER !!! » hurle Godaïme en pleurant.

Oui, je le sais. Je le sais mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je devais l'avoir pour moi, le posséder rien que pour moi. Il ne devait obéir qu'à moi et être ma chose. Se plier à mes envies, mes caprices, à tout ce que je désirais. Je ne voulais même pas que Sakura vienne, même si je savais qu'elle le gardait en vie à ma place. J'étais jaloux d'elle. J'avais envie d'être sa lumière.

Courbé en deux, je prends son corps dans mes bras malgré les protestations de Tsunade qui finit par me laisser passer. Sa place n'est pas ici. Pas dans une morgue avec tout ces gens qui l'on haït. Pas avec moi. Il doit être à côté de Sakura.

-« Oui, c'est ce que nous comptions faire » murmure Shikamaru.

Je me rends compte que je parle tout haut. Ils me suivent tous sans rien dire. Une colère effroyable me submerge.

-« PARTEZ ! Vous me l'avez confié !!! Il est à moi ! MOI !!! »

Tous tressaillent et je leur tourne le dos. Je remonte au rez-de-chaussée et passe la porte sans personne pour me retenir. Ils me regardent d'un air horrifié, un Uchiha, le dernier, le traître, couvert de poussière et de crasse, emportant un cadavre enroulé dans un linge blanc mais encore souillé de sang. Le Kyubi. Non, c'est Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, le futur Hokage.

Le froid mord mon visage et je suis heureux de constater qu'il fait nuit parce que j'ai l'impression que mon visage est sur le point de céder à mille émotions. Ses jambes sans vie ballottent au gré de mes pas, tout comme ses bras qui pendant le long de son corps. La rigidité cadavérique n'est pas encore installée. Il est mort il y a peu. Si je m'étais levé plus tôt…

Un cri désarticulé s'échappe de ma bouche que je referme. J'aurais pu le sauver. Je serre son corps sans vie qui m'appartient encore. Encore à moi. Toujours.

Mon visage touche le sien et plonge dans ses yeux vides. Je l'ai détruit, petit à petit, et pourtant il tenait bon. Il m'a encore sauvé malgré tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Ce qui l'a réellement tué, c'est la mort de Sakura, parce que cette petite lumière qui l'animait avait disparu. Il ne savait pas, à quel point je voulais être cette lumière. Je ne pouvais pas le lui dire, et je n'osais pas, imbu de moi-même, dégouté de tout, et gardant ce secret profondément. Si je lui avais dit, comment aurait-il réagis ? Il aurait probablement dit une connerie du genre « bon retour à la maison, Sasuke » avec un grand sourire stupide. Ou alors, il aurait juste rit.

Je me rends compte que je suis arrivé au cimetière. Hébété, je cherche la tombe de Sakura et marche, seul. Je repense à mon frère Itachi, mort pour me protéger. Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Je le détestais vraiment, mais pour de fausses raisons, et il quand je l'ai su, il était trop tard.

-« Il semble que je comprenne toujours trop tard… »

Trop tard pour mes parents. Trop tard pour Itachi. Trop tard pour Naruto. Encore, et encore.

_Ma poitrine me fait mal._

_J'ai beau tenter de l'ignorer, la douleur finit par me traverser petit à petit, alors que le froid engourdi mes membres qui pourtant ne veulent plus s'arrêter._

_Encore et encore, tout recommence comme un éternel conte pour enfant._

_J'ai beau vouloir fermer mes yeux face à l'inévitable, crier pour les faire disparaître, me replier sur le sol pour mourir ; rien ne se passe._

_Ce n'est qu'un éternel recommencement._

_Et le sang continuera d'éclabousser mes mains de son rouge si pourpre qu'il ne me quitte plus._

_De son rouge si pourpre…_

Je dépose le corps et cherche une pelle. Je n'en trouve pas, et creuse à mains nues. La terre rentre sous mes ongles et les cailloux strient mes mains de cicatrices mais je n'en n'ai cure. Il me faut continuer, animer par un besoin compulsif. Je ne m'aperçois même pas que des anbus, Tsunade, et d'autres m'observent de loin, comme s'ils évaluaient un animal dangereux. Le sol est dur, mon dos me fait terriblement mal, et ma chemise colle contre mon corps à cause de la sueur. Ma vue se brouille parfois, à cause de l'effort et des gouttes de transpiration qui dégouline le long de mes tempes.

Finalement, j'y passe des heures, la nuit se dissipe et le trou est assez large pour que son corps puisse y être déposé. Je le soulève doucement. Il est rigide, glacé. Je manque de trébucher, je tremble sous l'effort, et pourtant, je le dépose avec lenteur et cérémonie, tel un objet précieux, un nourrisson. J'ai beau savoir que c'est futile, idiot, les arguments semblent faits de béton. Il est partit, je l'ai tué, et je suis seul.

Le regardant ainsi, dans la terre, allongé et recouvert de ce drap en tant que linceul, je lui ferme ses yeux et vu de haut, l'horreur et le dégout me submerge. Je tangue, et remonte la pente en priant pour ne pas vomir tripes et boyaux. Arrivé en haut, assis sur mes genoux, je reprends ma respiration sans oser regarder. Je sais que si je le regarde à nouveau, le poids de la culpabilité finira par me ronger au point d'en devenir fou. Je ne veux pas être fou. Je ne veux pas mourir. Je voudrais qu'il soit encore en vie.

Il faut tout de même recouvrir le trou. Sentant la fièvre me gagner, je me redresse pour faire tomber la terre sale sur son visage d'un blanc de cire. Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas…Ne pleure pas ! Non, je n'en n'ai pas le droit, pas après tout ça. J'ai peut-être cédé pour la mort de mon frère, mais pas cette fois.

Enfin, son corps disparaît. Il ne reste plus rien de lui. Je souhaite une tombe. Peut-être qu'il n'en aura même pas. Que pourrait-on écrire dessus ? A la mémoire du monstre qui a détruit notre village ? J'aurais bien aimé une tombe quand même. Pour qu'on sache qu'il était là. Pour que je m'en souvienne, et que je puisse y revenir. Si je suis encore en vie.

Dans mon dos, deux anbus se déplacent lentement.

-« Veuillez nous suivre. Hokage-sama désire vous voir. »

Frissonnant, je secoue la tête. Je me relève en me disant qu'un Uchiha terreux, couvert de crasse et de poussière était probablement un Uchiha mort. C'est ainsi escorté que je rentre dans le bureau de la vieille, laissant de belles marques de boues un peu partout où je passe. A ses traits tirés, je constate qu'elle a pleuré longtemps, avant même que je ne récupère le corps. Après tout, c'est de sa faute s'il est mort. Et de la mienne aussi probablement.

-« Tu l'as enterré ? »

Je hoche la tête. Elle ferme les yeux et serre ses poings.

-« On lui mettra une pierre tombale. Il le mérite, c'était un shinobi de Konoha. »

Oui, et c'était aussi un monstre qui vous a servis d'armes pendant plus d'un an. C'est tellement absurde que je ne réponds rien. Au fond, j'en suis heureux.

-« Etant donné que tu es un haut traître de Konoha et que l'accord tombe à l'eau, le village n'a plus besoin de toi. Aussi, beaucoup souhaiteraient que je te fasse exécuter sur le champ. Cependant, je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux. Tu peux encore payer tes dettes. »

Je lève les yeux sur elle, sachant déjà ce qu'elle va dire, et grince des dents.

-« Deviens le nouveau réceptacle de Kyubi. »

Il n'y a dans ses yeux aucune compassion, aucune pitié. Elle va m'utiliser comme bon lui semble, elle, et le Roi, et les deux petits vieux. Ils vont se venger de mes actes à travers cette nouvelle priorité : retrouver un conteneur humain pour le démon.

-«Nous avons besoin d'un réceptacle humain car le sceau ne tiendras pas aussi longtemps que prévu. Il nous faut quelqu'un capable de le contrôler. Si tu refuses, tu seras exécuté, et ton clan finira ainsi. »

Menace inutile, je sais que je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne veux pas mourir, oh non, pas de cette façon en tout cas. Je ressemble à un gosse qui s'accroche à sa vie et cela m'agace au plus haut point.

-« Est-ce que tu acceptes ? »

Je les regarde tour à tour, elle, Neji, Anko, Ino, Gaï, Shikamaru, Kurenai, Ibiki, et Chôji.

-« C'est d'accord. »

*

C'est dans une salle vaste, éclairée par des lanternes, que je me retrouve enchaîné à même le sol, avec pour seule vue, un plafond en forme de dôme circulaire. C'est pratique pour faire résonner les cris, surtout quand on implante un démon à l'intérieure de son corps. Si les ninjas autour n'étaient pas une centaine, je dirais qu'ils étaient à mille, agglutinés le long des murs à maintenir les pulsions du chakra maléfiques pour qu'ils ne s'éparpillent pas. Ils étaient tous très concentrés, et certains psalmodiait des mantras, tandis que d'autres venaient les remplacés à intervalle.

C'est incroyable le temps qu'il faut pour implanter un bijuu. Je comprends mieux pourquoi le précédent Hokage y avait laissé la vie. L'akatsuki aussi mettait longtemps pour les extraire et encore, eux ne se préoccupaient pas de la vie du réceptacle.

Ce qui est tout aussi incroyable, c'est la douleur. Comment un nouveau-né pouvait-il supporté cela ? Pas étonnant que l'autre là, Gaara, était à moitié fou. J'avais l'impression que de mon côté, ça n'allait plus tarder. Soit ça, soit je m'évanouis, et aucune des options ne me plait. Ce ne serait pas très digne de flancher devant la communauté des meilleurs ninjas triés sur le volet de tout Konoha. Je me demande encore comme Tsunade a réussit à les convaincre. Oui, je peux contrôler la bête avec mes sharingans, oui je suis le dernier de ma lignée, oui je suis un génie, oui oui…Et je suis aussi un traître, un meurtrier, un révolutionnaire, et un ancien membre de l'Akatsuki. Tout ça, tout ça, et elle est parvenue à les convaincre. Sauf si ce sont eux qui ont dû la convaincre.

Chose pratique, mon dos est complètement guéri de ces blessures, tout comme le reste de mon corps. Tiens, et voilà un autre ninja remplacé par Hinata. Elle était amoureuse de Naruto à l'époque, si je me souviens bien. Est-ce qu'elle détestait aussi ? Oui, sûrement. Dommage, ils auraient fait un beau couple, et il serait peut-être encore en vie. Il serait encore en vie si je n'étais pas un véritable connard égoïste obsédé par la vengeance cela dit.

On ne refait pas le passé. On vit avec, il me suffit de repousser la vengeance à plus tard. Si je le pouvais, cette pensée me ferait sourire tellement elle niaise de ma part. Dans 40 ans peut-être, quand je serais un vieux croulant sans dents, et que mes pupilles se seront éteintes. Si je ne meurs pas là, tout de suite.

Soudain, tout s'arrête. Mon corps retombe comme une masse sur le sol rocheux et tous poussent un grand soupir faisant comme un courant d'air. Etendu, je ferme les yeux, retrouvant un semblant de confort malgré le froid et les rochers. Ne plus avoir mal est le confort. Orochimaru se plaisait à répéter cette phrase dans le temps. On m'emporte quelque part, et cela m'est égal du moment qu'ils me fichent un peu la paix après le calvaire qu'ils m'ont imposé. Je vais dormir encore un peu je crois…

La fatigue me gagne très vite, et je suis sur le point de sombrer quand j'entends alors ceci :

-« Sasuke ? »

A suivre…

* * *

**To be continued in « More than a Memory »…**


	15. More Than a Memory

**Une suite, enfin plus claire que les autres. Ouf, on étouffait ! En fait, je me suis éclatée avec ce chapitre. Et vous ?**

**Merci de continuer à me lire et à poster des reviews. Merci beaucoup.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 15

_«Il avança vers le sommet sombre,_

_Il grimpa pour rejoindre son ombre,_

_Et il trouva l'enfant-démon qui l'attendait._

_Il lui dit : Je suis ton maître et nous sommes réunis désormais. »_

Je sursaute et manque de tomber du lit. A côté de moi, Neji qui lit le journal, soulève un sourcil en me dévisageant.

-« Encore ? » dit-il.

Je lui darde un regard glacial sauf qu'il est passablement immunisé. Je déteste les Hyuugas. Il s'agit d'un clan issu de la lignée des Uchihas qui se juge supérieur alors qu'ils ne valent pas plus que des cloportes. Ne tiendrais qu'à moi, je les aurais déjà mis en voie d'extinction si mon clan n'était pas déjà sur le point de disparaître avec en prime, le dernier des Uchiha qui entend des voix dans sa tête.

Tsunade choisit précisément ce moment pour rentrer en fracassant à demi la porte, suivit de près par Yun pour qui elle semblait s'être prise d'affection. Elle a cet air impérieux et sévère qui lui voile le visage, le masque du Hokage en puissance, venu réclamer des informations auprès de ses petits soldats. Neji se redresse en posant son journal, et elle se poste en face de nous, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Alors ? » dit-elle d'une voix impérieuse.

Neji échange un regard avec moi. Il prend la parole à ma place parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de répondre. Il en profite pour glisser une pointe de moquerie, chose rare, mais habituel quand il s'agit de moi.

-« Et bien, on peut dire qu'il y a eu une amélioration en sachant qu'il n'a entendu que cent fois la voix au lieu de mille. Sauf si on compte le nombre de sursaut avec. »

Je l'aurais volontiers étripé sur place, et il le sait si bien qu'il a un sourire en coin. Tsunade soupire en secouant la tête comme si j'étais un cas désespéré dont elle se serait volontiers débarrassée. En soi, ce n'était pas loin de la vérité.

-« Tu sais que tu n'est pas devenu un saint en devenant le nouveau réceptacle ? »

Je gigote furieusement sur le lit en lui lançant un regard noir. C'est devenu une sacrée habitude de se foutre de ma gueule. Il y a encore quelque temps, ils n'auraient jamais osé proférer de telles paroles. Il y a encore quelque temps, je n'étais que le gardien de Kyubi.

-« Très bien Sasuke. On ne peut rien faire pour toi tant que tu ne desserres pas un peu les dents. Et arrête de me regarder de travers ou je te colle dans le mur ! »

Je tente de ne pas la fusiller sur place par la seule force de mon esprit bien que ce soit très difficile. La tentation de finir dans un mur n'est vraiment pas des plus fortes. Elle émet un sifflement de désapprobation. Cela dit, je ne peux pas plus me forcer qu'en ce moment. Passe encore qu'on se moque de moi, mais que je doive en plus agir en chien de manchon, ça non !

-« Je vous ai déjà dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire sur ce sujet… » je grogne.

-« Vraiment ? Et à qui appartient cette mystérieuse voix ? Bouddha ? »

La colère bouillonne dans mes veines et je fais tout pour me calmer. Pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Si en plus je leur dit qui je pense reconnaître à travers cette voix, ils vont m'enfermer pour de bon.

-« Apparemment, ce doit être à Uzumaki. »

Je me retourne pour saisir Neji qui s'est déjà levé depuis un bon moment, sûrement pour prévoir ce cas de figure. Il me dédie un sourire moqueur et je m'apprête à lui coller un coup de poing quand il hausse les épaules sous le regard interrogateur de Tsunade.

-« Je l'ai entendu marmonner dans son sommeil, dit-il. »

Elle se tourne vers moi, un air songeur. Je ne parviens pas à identifier ses sentiments, son visage neutre semblant voir ce que même les byakugans de Neji ne pourraient voir. Elle secoue la tête, ses longs cheveux volant de droite à gauche, et baisse les yeux en prenant une inspiration.

-« Dans ce cas, tout va bien. »

-« Comment ça, tout va bien ?! J'entends la voix d'un mort dans ma tête et tout va bien ?! Vous êtes sûre que ce n'est pas vous qui êtes tombée sur la tête des fois ?! »

Tsunade émet un son désapprobateur en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais, les poings à nouveau sur les hanches. Une posture de femme qui s'apprête à réprimander un gosse. Il ne me plait pas d'être considérer comme un marmot baveux, bien que depuis peu, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir le cerveau.

-« C'est normal parce que tu ne parviens pas à t'habituer à sa mort. Alors tu crois encore l'entendre t'appeler, c'est tout. »

-« Ah, parce que vous, vous l'entendez aussi peut-être ? » je réponds.

-« Non, dit-elle, mais moi je n'éprouve pas de remords, même si je doute que tu saches même ce que signifies ce mot. »

-« C'est ce qu'on ressent quand on regrette un geste qu'on a commis, dit posément Neji. »

Il allait bientôt se voir attribuer une équipe de jeunes genins qu'il allait devoir entraîner. Visiblement, il testait ses aptitudes de professeur sur moi. Le Hokage larde une œillade intriguée au Hyuuga qui semble ne rien remarqué, ou fait semblant, aller savoir avec lui !

-« Ce ne sont que des souvenirs de lui, rien de plus. Donc, tu vas pouvoir déguerpir d'ici et me libérer ce lit. Il y a d'autres personnes qui attendent après une chambre. Les anbus sont déjà prêts à t'escorter. »

Elle a un sourire amusé.

-« Ils savent très bien comment ne pas être plongé dans un genjutsu, et ils te connaissent par cœur, alors ce ne sera pas la peine de les semer, compris ? Ils te retrouveront sans aucun problème. »

-« Qui est-ce ? » je demande.

-« Ce sont des anbus, leurs identités sont tenues secrètes. »

Sur ces paroles, elle prend congé et signale à Neji qui peut partir à son tour. Il plie son journal avec lenteur, ne prenant pas garde à mes tentatives de croiser son regard pour pouvoir enfin en venir aux mains avec lui et bien entendu, lui coller la raclée de sa vie. Il ne semble même pas me voir et il tourne les talons vers la porte. Pourtant, avant de sortir, sa main sur la poignée de la porte, il s'arrête.

-« Uchiha, pourquoi avoir accepté ? »

Je le dévisage en me demandant ce qu'il veut dire.

-« Pourquoi être devenu le jinchuuriki de Kyubi ? Serais-ce par devoir ? »

Pour rester en vie, triple imbécile aux yeux pourris par les vers !

-« Ou alors, en espérant une rédemption pour le mort de Naruto ? »

Je reste sans voix quand il ouvre la porte et sort d'un pas lent, laissant la place à deux anbus qui me signalent qu'ils m'attendent car ils ont reçu pour ordre de m'escorter jusqu'au pavillon de mon clan. J'ai envie de leur dire que je veux rester ici, que je préfère l'hôpital à cette baraque pourrie, mais je me rabaisserais vraiment, au niveau mental d'un enfant. En plus, Tsunade m'a expliqué qu'ils me connaissaient.

_-« Sasuke ? »_

Je tressaille et saute du lit en vitesse. Tout compte fait, quitter cette pièce allait peut-être atténuer la voix. Je repense à ce que Neji a dit avant de partir et souffle de rage. Bien entendu, je m'en voulais qu'il soit mort, malgré tout, je n'y étais pour rien. C'était Tsunade qui l'avait tué en scellant le bijuu. Ce n'était pas ma faute. Alors pourquoi suis-je le seul à attendre sa voix ?

Une fois prêt, je sors de la chambre, encadré des deux anbus qui ne disent pas un mot, et un silence glacé voile notre groupe. Tant mieux, c'est l'ambiance qui me va le mieux, et personne pour venir m'interrompre dans mes sombres pensées. Je rumine encore et encore ce que Tsunade et Neji ont dit, et de tant à autre, je suis obligé de chasser les images de son corps blanc plongé dans la terre rendue noire par la nuit. Ces images m'obsèdent. Comme promis par le Hokage, il y a maintenant une pierre tombale, juste à côté de celle de Sakura. C'est une pierre simple m'a-t-elle dit, rien de spécial, avec juste son nom, sa date de naissance, et celle de sa mort. Elle voulait écrire qu'il avait été un shinobi de Konoha mais avait préféré attendre mon accord. Je lui avais dit que je m'en foutais.

Dehors, le soleil brille, une habitude à Konoha qui n'affecte personne. Itachi aimait bien les jours ensoleillés, parce qu'ainsi, notre mère faisait sécher le linge dehors. Il pouvait l'aider sans que notre père ne se mette à l'engueuler. Notre père n'osait pas offenser sa femme qui aimait ses enfants, et protégeait ses moments d'intimité. Moi, je déteste les journées chaudes où le soleil me brûle la peau. Les deux autres idiots aimaient bien aussi. Kakashi, lui, il aimait l'hiver. N'importe quoi.

La foule s'écarte brusquement à notre passage. Je devrais plutôt dire au mien ; la rumeur selon laquelle j'étais le nouveau monstre de foire s'était vite propagée. Ils avaient peur, ils me haïssaient autant que Naruto, et je me dis que tout compte fait, les anbus sont peut-être là pour décourager les plus hardis d'entre eux qui auraient voulu me faire pendre à une corde. L'image de mon cadavre tressautant au gré du vent est risible, car il leur faudrait me tuer tout de suite, et non tenter de passer une corde à mon cou. Bien que Tsunade y soit parvenu sans aucun problème, à mon grand agacement.

-« Sasuke ? »

Je me retourne et ne voit personne. Bien entendu. Il est mort, il est enterré six pieds sous terre, alors oui, c'est normal, il n'est pas en mesure de se trimballer dans les rues de Konoha. Je décide d'arrêter de faire l'idiot et de ne plus faire attention cette voix. Autant empêcher un troupeau de bisons de fuir un puma. Il ne me faut pas plus de cinq minutes pour me retourner et ne voir…personne. Les deux anbus me dévisagent sans rien dire bien que je sente leur amusement. Après que je me sois retourné une vingtième fois, ils doivent commencer à s'impatienter car l'un d'entre eux me dit :

-« Se dépêcher ne serait pas du luxe. »

-« Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que vous me suiviez d'aussi près ! »

Ils se regardent et semblent se parler ainsi, car ils me répondent un « ok » et disparaissent. Bon débarras ! Je me remets en route vers le domaine de ma famille sous les yeux vigilants des passants. Leur haine palpable semble avoir des mains qui s'accrochent à ma chemise et tirent dessus. Désagréable, c'est désagréable. Je presse le pas en me sermonnant intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Mon plâtre est agaçant à trimballer, et en plus, il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas renverses les médicaments que l'autre vieille m'a refiler.

-« Sasuke ? »

-« Mais tu vas la boucler à la fin ?!! »

C'est à peine si je ne cours pas pour échapper aux remarques désobligeantes des villageois. Evidemment, un gars qui parle tout seul dans la rue, c'est toujours dur de ne pas le traiter de fou. Peut-être bien que je deviens quand même fou.

Enfin, je quitte le centre pour passer par des sentiers vides de commerçants beuglants leur publicité, et je m'engage vers le nord. Je sens dans mon dos la présence des anbus et les rares passants qui chuchotent quand ils me voient mettent mes nerfs à vifs.

-« Sasuke ? C'est toi ? »

-« Génial…Maintenant il se met à faire des phrases plus longues cet idiot de service. Non, c'est le Roi du Monde ! »

Mémoire ou pas, il y a franchement quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond. Tsunade peut bien dire ce qu'elle veut, l'idée que cette voix ne se décide pas à disparaître est inquiétante. Le dernier des Uchihas devenu le toutou de Konoha qui entend la voix de son défunt ami. Ca sonne génial pour les manuels d'histoire. Quelque chose me dit que mon père m'en aurait voulu.

-« Je ne comprends pas…C'est vraiment toi Sasuke ? »

-« Ta gueule… » je marmonne.

-« Alors, c'est toi ? »

-« Ta gueule, je te dit. »

-« Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasukey! Yay! SAAAAAAASUKEEEEEE!!! »

Je me retiens de, premièrement, me boucher les oreilles, deuxièmement, de hurler, et troisièmement de m'assommer. Il suffit d'ignorer ses cris issus de mon imagination qui me vrillent les tympans et vont sûrement me filer un mal de crâne. Courant les derniers mètres qui me séparent de la maison, la voix en profite pour improviser une chanson digne d'un collégien :

-« Sasuke-teme vivait dans un fossé, yeah ! Quand un jour son prince est arrivé, ohé, un type zarbi complètement taré, ohé ! Il aimait les serpents et sucé le sang des gens, il a fait de Sasuke son amant, oh naaaaan…Sasuke-teme est un abrutis fini, yeah ! Il a tué son cher et tendre Itachi, ohé, il a détruis son unique ami, ohé ! Il a un problème au cerveau et manque vraiment de pot, c'est Sasuke le salaud, oh ouaiiiiis…!Sasuke-teme est un vrai connard, yeah ! Il a... »

Dés que j'ai fermé la porte, et ce, carrément au nez des deux anbus, j'ai foncé passer mon visage sous l'eau glacée. La voix continuait de chanter gaiement, ponctuant parfois le texte de mots que je n'aurais jamais proférés à voix haute. Ma mémoire était-elle à ce point efficace pour me donner l'impression d'avoir vraiment cet imbécile à côté de moi en chaire et en os ?

Quand enfin, la voix sembla être à court d'idées pour ses rimes, elle finit par se calmer…pour reprendre dix minutes montre en main. Le visage dégoulinant d'eau, je regardais la grande horloge pendant qu'elle continuait de s'égosiller à crier mon nom sur tout les tons. Non, vraiment, ce pouvait être n'importe quoi sauf de simples souvenirs. Sans ma (trop) grande fierté, j'aurais foncé voir Tsunade histoire de vérifier que je perdais bel et bien les pédales.

-« Raaaah, tais-toi ! »

-« SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASUUUUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !!! »

Je saisis ma tête à pleine main et envisage de me l'enfoncer dans l'armoire avant de songer que ce n'était pas la peine d'aggraver mon mal de tête.

-« Si tu veux te venger, très bien, mais là, t'es mort, alors arrête de me faire chier ! » je hurle.

Le silence. Le soupir qui s'échappe de mes lèvres est terriblement audible. Je pars en quête d'aspirine sur la pointe des pieds, espérant de tout cœur que cette fois c'était bel et bien terminé. Malgré mes gestes lents, chaque bruit semble amplifier par 100 et fait bourdonné mon crâne. La pensée que Shino doive subir cela m'effleure, bien que je m'en moque. L'important, ce sont les antidouleurs. Je les trouve dans l'armoire grise et grimace en voyant un gros cafard se carapater plus loin. Ino devait se dire que, vu que j'étais le nouveau démon, je méritais de vivre dans un dépotoir. J'envisage de faire le ménage dés que possible lorsque je vois une araignée de la taille de ma main agiter ses pattes dans ma direction depuis un coin de baignoire.

Retournant à petits pas dans ma chambre, j'aperçois un t-shirt à Naruto qui traîne. Je détourne le regard mais constate avec fureur que j'en ai le cœur serré même si ce n'est que quelques secondes. Si cet imbécile ne laissait pas toujours ses affaires partout où il passait ! Il foutait toujours la pagaille ! Je fais glisser la porte de ma chambre et atterrit sur mon futon avec un soupir de soulagement. La journée est déjà bien avancée, la chaleur commence à devenir insupportable, et j'écoute les battements de mon sang se fondre dans mon cerveau.

-« Alors je suis mort ? »

Je ferme les yeux et pose ma main dessus. Fatigue…

-« Oui, t'es mort. Lâche-moi. »

-« Comment ? »

Je siffle. Même mort, il a le don de me pomper.

-« Tsunade avait trouvé comment extraire un bijuu sans tuer l'hôte, mais vu que t'as fusionné avec le monstre, c'est toi qui est mort. »

-« Alors pourquoi je suis ici ? »

-« Parce que je deviens complètement taré… »

Un nouveau silence que je savoure avec délice. Les cigales crient dehors, et le son continu me berce dans la somnolence. Du repos, j'ai besoin de me reposer, et d'arrêter de répondre tout haut à une voix que je suis le seul à entendre.

-« Pourtant, je n'ai pas l'impression d'être mort » dit-elle.

-« Tu es mort, usuratonkachi. »

-« Alors pourquoi je suis en mesure de te parler, hein ?! »

-« Parce que, d'après Tsunade et Neji, je me sens coupable et je fais semblant que tu es toujours en vie. C'est tout. »

La voix se tait et c'est avec délice que je somnole, les cigales en fond sonore et ma respiration. Je sombre dans le sommeil quand, à nouveau :

-« Tu as des regrets ? »

Je réfléchis un peu avant de lui répondre.

-« Ca dépend pour quoi… »

-« Sasuke, t'es un enfoiré ! »

-« Et toi t'es une voix que j'ai inventé alors tu vas te taire que je puisse dormir. »

Je me retourne et roule sur mes couvertures. Les yeux fermés, ma respiration se calme lentement. Je finis par m'endormir pour de bon.

Au réveil, il me reste un goût d'amertume sur la langue. J'avais fait de nombreux cauchemars bien qu'ils s'estompent déjà à mon grand soulagement. Je me redresse et cligne des paupières en constatant qu'il fait non seulement jour, mais qu'en plus, c'est l'aube, et non le crépuscule. De toute façon, je n'avais rien à faire vu que je ne serais appelé qu'en cas de nécessité. Quelle vie passionnante en perspective. Mieux valait celle-ci plutôt que d'être mort.

-« C'est le matin ? »

Quoique…

-« T'es encore là ?! » je râle.

Pas de réponse. Je m'étire et me lève avec souplesse, puis je pars en direction de la cuisine pour déjeuner. Je regarde l'eau de mon thé chauffer pendant que le toaster, cadeau de Sakura, grille de petites planches de pain. Lorsque tout est prêt, je m'installe à table et tartine le tout de confiture parce que je ne trouve pas de beurre au frigo. Je n'aime pas ce qui est sucré.

-« Hey ! Sasuke, je suis pas mort ! »

Je feins de ne pas l'entendre bien qu'évidemment, il sait très bien que je suis forcé de l'écouter. Je termine mes toasts pendant qu'il déblatère tout un tas de chose dont je me serais bien passée.

-« Je suis pas mort je te dis ! Je sais pas comment ça se fait, mais je suis vivant ! C'est pas ton imagination, parce que c'est bien simple, tu connais rien au remord. Alors, écoute, écoute : je vais te dire un truc que je suis le seul à savoir, quelque chose que tu pourras vérifier, hein ! Comme ça tu seras forcé de reconnaître que je suis bien vivant, même si c'est dommage que tu ne sois pas taré pour de bon. »

-« Ooh, mais c'est que tu as bien réfléchis ! » je me moque.

-« Ouais ben, j'avais rien d'autre à foutre ici » dit-il. « Alors voilà : va dans la chambre d'Itachi, dans sa commode rouge. Tu verras que j'y ai caché des choses, des sachets de ramens, des bonbons, des onguents, des armes aussi. C'est ce que Sakura m'apportait quand tu n'étais pas là. »

Je remarque la douleur qui perce dans sa voix quand il parle de Sakura. J'étais au courant qu'elle passait le voir, et j'étais sûr qu'elle lui apportait des choses, mais je n'avais jamais su où il les cachait. Pris d'un doute, je me redresse à demi. Mais enfin, il est mort ! Je l'ai enterré de mes mains ! Il est mort, crevé, éteint, cassé, tout sauf vivant !

-« Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Va voir, Sasuke-teme ! »

-« Tu es mort, je t'ai vu ! »

-« Ah ouais ? Ben va voir dans sa commode si t'es si sûr de toi. »

Je me lève et renverse ma chaise. Je traverse la cuisine au pas de course, et fonce dans la chambre de mon frère. Bon, je vais lui montrer à cette fichue voix de con qu'il est bel et bien mort ! Si ça se trouve, c'est mon esprit qui me joue des tours, qui veut s'assurer qu'il est bien enterré. Et bien je vais en finir avec cette histoire !

J'entre dans la chambre poussiéreuse dont je n'avais pas pris soin. Sur le sol, il y a des traces de pas dans la poussière. Je n'y suis jamais plus entré depuis la mort de nos parents. Stupéfait, je me dis que c'est peut-être Ino qui a voulu mettre son nez dans les affaires de ma famille. Je cherche la commode rouge des yeux et la vois dans un coin de la pièce. Je m'en approche et j'ordonne à mon cœur d'arrêter de battre aussi vite. C'est ridicule ! Il est mort ! J'ouvre le tiroir et pousse un cri de victoire. Vide. Il est vide.

-« Dans le dernier tiroir, Sasuke. C'est dans le dernier. »

Je me penche, certains qu'il s'agit d'une ruse. J'ouvre le second qui se trouve être aussi vide que le premier. Puis j'ouvre le troisième. Les yeux écarquillés, j'observe le foutoir d'objets qui n'avaient jamais appartenu à Itachi ; des sachets de ramens, des paquets de bonbons, des boîtes avec des gâteaux attaqués par les vers et les blattes, des shurikens, des étuis, des pommades faites maison, des pilules de soins…Je me laisse choir à terre.

-« Alors, tu vois bien que je suis vivant ? »

A suivre…

* * *

**To be continued in « What a Mess »…**


	16. What a Mess

**Révélations en chaînes dans ce chapitre 16. Déjà le 16 ! Moi qui n'ai jamais fait qu'une fic de 15 chapitres comme record, le voilà dépassé.**

**J'espère que vous continuerez à me suivre dans cette aventure, merci à tous !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 16

_«Il s'endort en pensant à un rêve,_

_Il se réveille et c'est un cauchemar ;_

_Car ce qui semblait flou est bien réel :_

_Sa folie est un cancer qui démarre.»_

Dans le bureau du Hokage, j'ai l'impression de passer pour le plus grand taré de la planète. Tous me dévisagent en tant que tel d'ailleurs. Du Hokage aux sous-fifres, ils semblent sur le point de me sauter dessus pour me mettre sous calmants, ou pire. Comme si j'allais les laisser faire de toute façon…

Après ce qui s'était passé hier soir, je m'étais résolu à aller trouver Tsunade. Pas vraiment de mon propre chef. Je l'avais surtout fait parce que l'autre taré n'arrêtait pas de me pépier les mêmes choses en boucle. « Je ne suis pas mort ! » Je pense avoir compris après qu'il me l'ait répété une bonne centaine de fois. Cependant, je m'attendais à moitié à passer pour fou, et ça ne me plaisait en rien de rester planté là comme le plus grand des cons. Naruto s'en fichait complètement.

-« Donc…commença Tsunade d'une voix franchement mal maîtrisée. Tu me dis que la…voix que tu entends dans tête c'est…Naruto ? »

Je hoche la tête avec vigueur bien que quelque part au fond de moi, j'avais envie d'aller me pendre.

-« Qu'il est toujours vivant, c'est ça ? »

Nouveau hochement de tête. Ce n'était que la troisième fois qu'elle me répétait ces questions après tout.

-« A l'intérieur de toi ? »

Je pousse un soupir. Ce que les gens de Konoha pouvaient être lents à la détente ! Ce devait être dans les gênes des Senjuus. Les Uchihas étaient bien plus doués qu'eux. Il n'y a qu'à voir le visage de Shikamaru pour comprendre que même lui mettait plus de temps que la moyenne uchihatesque pour comprendre ces quelques phrases. Ce n'est pourtant pas si compliqué.

-« Tsunade-sama, on devrait peut-être… commença Senri. »

C'était la nouvelle comparse de l'Hokage, sa subordonnée fidèle depuis que la dernière était morte durant la même mission que Sakura. C'était une très jolie fille aux longs cheveux noirs raides, et aux grands yeux violets. Il s'agissait en fait, de la fille de Nagato et Konan. Konan qui avait été obligée de cacher sa fille à Konoha à cause de la guerre interne d'Ame no Kuni et l'avait placée à contrecœur auprès de Tsunade. En réalité, elle aurait voulu que se soit Naruto qui s'en occupe, sauf qu'on avait refusé tout net. Je me demande comment elle a réussit à me cacher aussi longtemps qu'elle avait une fille…En plus elle possède le Rinnegan, les yeux de son défunt père. Elle aurait pu m'être utile autrefois.

-« Non, attends, répond le Hokage. Sasuke, tu dis qu'il n'est pas mort quand on a extrait le bijuu ? »

Et c'est reparti pour un tour.

-« Naruto et Kyubi ne font plus qu'un. Lors de notre affrontement, ils ne formaient plus qu'une entité mélangée dont la partie supérieure était démoniaque. Cependant, avec mon intervention, c'est Naruto qui a repris le dessus sur Kyubi et qui l'a, en quelque sorte, avalé. C'est la raison pour laquelle quand vous avez extrait le bijuu, vous avez extrait l'âme de Naruto qui a ensuite été placée en moi. »

Au vu des regards, je dû ajouter :

-« C'est pour ça que je suis le seul à entendre sa voix. »

_-« Il te prenne tous pour un taré » ajouta Naruto. « Et ils n'ont pas tort. »_

Tsunade se lève de son bureau et saisit mon visage qui recule par réflexe. Elle grommelle entre ses dents contre la fierté des Uchihas et des hommes en général tout en m'inspectant soigneusement sans le moindre ménagement. Après un moment qui me semble excessivement long, elle se décide à me relâcher et me regarde des pieds à la tête.

-« Il n'a pas de lésions au cerveaux, dit-elle. Ni de contusions, de cancers, de tumeurs, de tissus défectueux, ou de vaisseaux sanguins abîmés. Il n'est pas malade, mais il peut être fou. Bien que j'en doute un peu vu les pulsions meurtrières qui émanent de lui. Ne t'ais-je pas dis d'arrêter avec ça ? »

J'émets un sifflement hautain digne des rois et elle m'attrape par le col en me secouant comme un pommier. J'avais oublié qu'elle était bien plus forte qu'une simple petite vieille. Elle plante ses yeux dans les miens et recommence :

-« Tu vas arrêter oui ou non ? »

-« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… »

Dans ma tête, Naruto est en train d'exploser de rire, ce qui n'est pas pour me calmer. D'un air las de celle qui insiste sur une cause désespérée, elle me lâche et retourne à son bureau. Fouinant dans ses papiers, elle semble se désintéresser de moi pour un moment. Senri me dévisage avec intensité pendant que Shikamaru semble faire tourner ses méninges à fond. Je me contente pendant un moment de rendre regard pour regard à la jeune fille, et m'en lasse une fois qu'elle détourne les yeux. Naruto s'énerve tout seul en se plaignant du temps qu'il nous faut pour si peu de chose. Je dois concentrer tout mes efforts pour ne pas lui répondre. Pour finir, le Hokage semble avoir trouvé ce qu'elle souhaite et me demande d'approcher.

Elle ouvre un rouleau scellé composé de signes complexes, de mudras et de dessins. Grâce à mon génie, je peux facilement comprendre ce dont il s'agit. Un parchemin de division de l'âme qui permet de séparer le ying du yang, ou bien de les mélanger une fois pour toute. Quand je la regarde, elle hoche brièvement la tête.

-« Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai utilisé pour lui, je dis. »

Un moment, il ne se passe rien, puis je prends la plus grande claque de ma vie, tant et si bien que je vole à travers la pièce pour m'écraser contre le mur. Je me redresse sous les hurlements furieux de Tsunade qui brandit les poings dans ma direction, retenue uniquement par Shikamaru, Senri, et trois autres jûnins. Furieux de ne pas avoir vu venir le coup, je l'apostrophe tout aussi violement :

-« Qu'est ce qui vous prends ?! »

-« Bougre d'imbécile rempli de suffisance d'Uchiha ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt ! Utilisé une technique interdite sur lui !!! Surtout celle-là !!! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?!!! »

-« Quoi ! Vous vouliez qu'il devienne à moitié-animal peut-être ?!!!C'est vrai que vous auriez pu encore mieux le dresser ainsi !!! »

-« COMMENT ?!!! C'est TOI qui te chargeait de ça je te rappelle espèce de sale gosse pourri !!!Tu es bien le digne élève de ce connard d'Orochimaru !!! »

Elle marque un point, mais je me refuse de l'admettre, et les gardes de la porte arrivent bientôt pour m'empêcher de lui fracasser mon poing sur son joli petit nez. Les insultes et les reproches continuèrent de couler jusqu'à ce que, finalement à court d'idées, je finisse par me calmer, et Tsunade de même. L'électricité de la pièce ne disparait pourtant pas.

-« Très bien, dit Tsunade, le souffle encore saccadé d'avoir tant hurlé. Maintenant je comprends. Naruto est donc bel et bien vivant, mais coincé dans ton corps. »

_-« C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclame le concerné en question. »_

-« Est-ce qu'il nous entend ? » demande-t-elle.

-« Oui. Il entend et vois par mes yeux, bien qu'il soit prisonnier en moi. Il ne peut pas prendre le contrôle de mon corps cela dit. »

Encore heureux, sinon tout Konoha aurait sûrement déjà été réduit en cendre par sa haine dévorante. J'ai du mal à l'admettre, mais sa rancœur est encore plus forte que la mienne, et la noirceur de son chakra est étouffante. Je n'en dis rien aux autres, car ils risqueraient de ne plus vouloir m'aider en m'en débarrasser. A coup sûr, ils trouveraient que c'était la combinaison gagnante : le maître du bijuu gardien du monstre caché. Surtout depuis que Sakura était morte.

Le Hokage semble peinée et me regarde en essayant de voir au travers moi, de trouver la personne qu'elle avait pensée avoir tué par accident. Naruto était important pour elle. Il portait son précieux collier, il était celui qu'elle voulait comme prochain Hokage malgré tout. Naruto avait touché son cœur là où plus personne n'avait posé la main depuis longtemps avant lui. Et maintenant, il était vivant.

-« Pardon…Nous allons te sortir de là, Naruto… »

Elle esquive un mouvement dans ma direction et se retient. Je ne suis pas lui. Elle me déteste, mais lui, elle l'aime comme son fils. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Pourtant, je lui réponds :

-« Il vous en remercie. »

_-« N'importe quoi ! rugit-il. Je n'en n'ai rien à foutre de son pardon !!! »_

Je décide de l'ignorer. C'est un véritable idiot. Si on frottait dans le sens du poil, elle allait s'activer beaucoup plus vite pour me débarrasser de lui. En plus il me rend malade à force de hurler comme un demi-démon. Ce qu'il est, réflexion faite.

-« En attendant, je ne peux rien faire de plus, dit Tsunade avec un soupir. Je vais réfléchir à un moyen utile. »

Naruto se mets à tempêter dans ma tête, mon crâne résonnant incroyablement vide une fois qu'il se calme. Avec une grimace, je décide d'en aviser le Hokage.

-« Cet idiot voudrait savoir pourquoi on ne peut pas simplement utiliser le même jutsu que vous avez employé pour l'extraire de son corps. On pourrait ensuite le remettre dans son corps. Parce qu'il ne sait probablement pas qu'un corps se décompose rapidement. »

Tsunade me fait les gros-yeux, et ma grimace s'accentue encore. Non, vraiment, il faudrait que j'apprenne à dissimuler mes envies de meurtres.

-« Comme tu viens de le dire, le corps est Naruto est déjà en train de se putréfier. Surtout que nous avions déjà extrait les organes pour l'embaumer. Nous devons donc trouver une autre solution, même si je pense déjà avoir une petite idée là-dessus. Un corps qui serait identique au tiens conviendrait mieux je suppose ? »

Après qu'il eut finis de râler sur le fait que l'on parle ainsi de sa dépouille, Naruto consentit à répondre, ce que je dû transmettre aux autres.

-« Je cite : Bien sûr que je veux le même corps ! Je veux pas non plus ressembler à ce malade d'Orochimaru qui changeait de visage, hein ! Je veux un corps comme le mien qui soit normale. Normale, compris ?! »

-« C'est étonnant de t'entendre dire ces choses de ta bouche, Sasuke, dit-elle avec un sourire amusé qui me renfrogne. Ne t'en fais pas, je ne compte pas utiliser des méthodes aussi louches que celle-là. Sur ce, tu peux y aller. Enfin, vous…Je vais y réfléchir le plus vite possible. »

Heureux de quitter l'endroit, j'en oublie de saluer et m'apprête à bondir hors de la pièce quand Tsunade ajoute d'une voix amusée :

-« Il vaut mieux, sinon le dernier des Uchihas risque bien de devenir vraiment fou. »

Je claque la porte avec fureur et entend le rire de cette vieille peau résonné dans mon dos, suivit de près par celui de Naruto bien plus acide. Une fois dans les escaliers, je presse le pas en prenant mon élan pour sauter sur le toit de la maison la plus proche. Passant comme une fusée entre deux autres ninjas, je continue à foncer en feignant d'ignorer les deux anbus qui continuent de me suivre. Pendant ce temps, Naruto chantonne sa chanson préférée, celle où il me ridiculise sur tous les aspects, y ajoutant un nouveau couplet.

_-« Sasuke-teme est un vrai taré, yeah ! Il est aussi entêté que Tsunade, ohé, il entend une voix chanté, ohé ! Il ne sait pas s'il devient attardé ou s'il l'a toujours été, oh ouaiiiiiis… »_

-« Arrête avec cette chanson ! »

_-« Naaaan, t'aimes pas ? Allez, je vais te la rechanter pour voir ! »_

Il se met donc à chanter, encore et encore, oubliant parfois des couplets entiers, pour les rajouter par après, les rendant plus cruels qu'avant. Cela dure bien après que je sois rentré, jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, où là, il me crie :

_-« J'AI FAIIIIIIIIIM !!! »_

J'ai beau tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'un esprit ne mange pas, rien n'y fait. Il se met donc à crier à tue-tête comme un gosse de 5 ans. Non, de 3 ans. Je dirais même -6 ans une fois qu'il eut remarqué que le repas ne serait pas des ramens, mais du riz, du poisson cuit à la vapeur avec des petits légumes et une soupe miso. Il se lamente donc sur son sort en m'invectivant de plus belle. Pour la peine, je prends une aspirine supplémentaire et mâchonne sans aucun enthousiasme la nourriture qui me faisait envie il y a peu encore. Alors que j'empile du riz sans grande conviction, il s'arrête tout net pour me dire d'une voix franche, dépourvue de la moindre compassion :

_-« Tu as tué ton frère. »_

Je manque de m'étrangler avec le riz que j'avale de travers. Je prends donc une gorgée de thé avant de lui répondre. Au moins, il ne hurle plus.

-« Première nouvelle. Je suis étonné que tu aies mis presque seulement six ans à l'assimilée. »

Il semble y réfléchir car j'ai le temps d'avalé encore trois fois du riz avant qu'il ne contre-attaque.

_-« J'espère que toi aussi tu mourras comme lui. »_

Malgré le fait que ma gorge se serre, je trouve néanmoins le souffle de lui répondre.

-« Désolé, mais ce n'est pas prévu dans mon programme. »

_-« Une fois que je serais libre, je te tuerais pour ce que tu m'as fait. Sois-en sûr. »_

Décidemment, je n'ai vraiment plus aucun appétit. Comme il semble très heureux d'avoir touché un point sensible, il continue de laisser couler dans ce sens, me rappelant combien je l'ai torturé et à quel point il se réjouit de me le faire payer.

Le reste de la soirée se passe ainsi. Je regrette pour une fois de ne pas avoir la télévision chez moi. En la mettant assez fort, il y a des chances que je ne l'entende plus. J'irais voir demain peut-être. Ce n'est pas l'argent qui manque avec la fortune de mes défunts parents. Oui, une belle et grande télé qui crache assez de son pour que je n'aie plus à l'entendre. Auparavant, je pouvais lui ordonner de se taire quand sa voix me devenait trop pénible. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que je me réjouis autant que lui qu'il soit ôté de mon corps. Cet idiot a oublié que malgré tout, tant que j'aurais mes sharingans, il ne pourra pas me toucher d'un cheveu.

Lasse de devoir me battre avec lui pour des broutilles, je décide d'aller me coucher après un rapide passage par la salle de bain. Il fait déjà nuit dehors, et il n'y a pas grand-chose d'autre à faire vu que demain, je serais probablement confiné à mes quartiers. Je me couche avec un grand soupir pendant que Naruto continue de déblatérer en tout sens, à croire qu'il n'est jamais à bout de souffle. Il s'avère vite que dormir avec une personne qui vous parle sans cesse se révèle impossible. Je ferme quand même les yeux avec la résolution de me confectionner un somnifère si jamais je ne m'endors pas d'ici une heure.

Les yeux clos, plongé dans le noir, je suis bien forcé d'entendre sa voix provocante qui continue de résonner à l'intérieur de mon crâne. Je me demande s'il n'a jamais besoin de sommeil, et s'il peut passer une nuit entière à parler sans se lasser. Bon, de toute façon, je ne compte pas endurer ce calvaire une nuit entière. Apparemment il est capable de trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant que moi car il finit par se taire. C'est à peine si je me retiens de pousser un soupir de soulagement. Finalement, il doit lui aussi avoir sommeil.

Au bord du rêve, je suis réveillé par des sanglots, ce qui m'angoisse d'abord, et m'agace quand je découvre que ce ne sont pas mes pleurs. Après m'être inutilement redressé, je sers les couvertures en baissant la tête. Il ne dort donc pas. Peut-être jamais. Mais il semble tout de même moins agressif que tout à l'heure, je dirais même plutôt triste. Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. Il est en vie, non ? Et il a même le loisir de me pourrir l'existence pour un certains temps. Pas de quoi se plaindre, vraiment. Ce n'est pas mon problème à vrai dire. Il m'a bien assez emmerdé pour le restant de la semaine sans qu'en plus, je doive encore le consoler.

Evidemment, c'est aussi la semaine pas-de-chance, donc il faut que je me retrouve à arpenter d'étranges couloirs d'ébènes. Il y fait sombre, la seule lumière provenant de lanternes économiques vertes, posées à ras du sol ; mes pieds baignent dans une mélasse à l'odeur âcre que je pense identifier comme du sang, il y a des fissures dans certains murs, et quelques lampes clignotent sous l'eau, donnant une dimension d'horreur à cette atmosphère étrange que je pense être un rêve. Sauf que les sanglots se répercutent contre les parois, amplifiés par le vide et le liquide, et me mènent à une salle plus vaste, d'une couleur très différente : les murs, le sol, le plafond, tout semble fait d'or massif modelé avec précision dans des courbes harmonieuses ; les dessins s'incrustent dans la matière, laissant place à des ronces, des serpents, des flammes, avec au centre du plafond, le symbole du clan Uchiha encadré par le cercle infini.

J'avance silencieusement, avec cérémonie dans cet espace qui contient une prison faite d'un grillage massif large de trois pouces. Les fils d'ors se tordent pour empêcher le prisonnier de fuir, et seul un portail épais permet de penser qu'il lui serrait possible de s'échapper. Sauf que sur cette unique voie de sortie, il y a un sceau interdit posé dessus, de sorte que jamais il ne puisse l'ouvrir de l'intérieur. Mais si je le retirais…

Je touche la barrière et perçois une personne, pliée à terre, courbée en deux dont les sanglots semblent émanés. Grâce à mes sharingans, je sais parfaitement de qui il s'agit. Je sais également où je me trouve dorénavant, et que c'est loin d'être un cauchemar.

Il se jette brusquement sur le grillage en criant mais je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Il est le prisonnier, et il ne peut rien me faire depuis l'endroit où il se trouve. Ses yeux aux pupilles de chat rouges me transpercent avec haine, et il retrousse ses lèvres de sorte que je voie parfaitement ses canines pointues. L'effet aurait pu être effrayant s'il n'y avait pas ses larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-« Ne te moques pas de moi Sasuke !!! Tu m'entends ?!! Je t'interdis de rire !!! »

-« Hoo, tu me donnes des ordres maintenant ? »

Il recule précipitamment en arrière, beaucoup moins sûr de lui, bien que cette étincelle de rage brille toujours aussi intensément en lui. La colère monte aussi dans ma gorge face à ce regard brûlant.

-« Si tu es en vie, c'est tout de même grâce à moi tu sais. Même si à vrai dire, Tsunade essayait de te sauver. C'est bien la seule…Moi j'avais juste prévu de t'empêcher de t'enfuir une fois que je me serais évanouis. Et puis si on ne t'avait pas transféré dans mon corps, ils auraient envoyé le sceau te contenant dans une autre dimension où tu serais sûrement mort. Pour de bon je veux dire. »

Au fur et à mesure de mes paroles, ses larmes ont cessé de couler, et il s'est à nouveau rapproché du grillage. Avec un sourire satisfait, j'ajoute :

-« Ce qui n'aurait pas été une grosse perte. »

Il se contente de me dévisager sans rien dire. Il passe lentement ses doigts entres les fils d'or, puis la main après quelques efforts, et le poignet qui s'avance. Ses ongles effleurent mon t-shirt, sans plus. Je suis tenté de me rapprocher, juste pour le narguer encore un peu, mais c'est ce moment qu'il choisit pour soudain enfoncé son bras au travers de sa prison. Son poing attrape, se referme à juste un centimètre de ma gorge. De rage, ses ongles entaillent mon cou et tracent de profonds sillons vermeils. Il ne semble pas faire attention au sang qui coule le long de son coude. La douleur fait palpiter mon cœur plus vite et je saisis sa main que je brise dans un sinistre craquement. Son cri résonne dans les profondeurs caverneuses de mon esprit.

Je dois avouer avoir été surpris de son attaque. J'avais oublié qu'il supportait très bien la souffrance quand il s'agissait de parvenir à son objectif. Durant un instant, je suis tenté de le soumettre au Mangetsu pour lui faire revivre cent fois, mille fois, la mort de sa bien-aimée. Puis cet instant passe, et ma main effleure ma blessure. C'est pénible, mais pas mortel. De son côté, le poignet cassé est déjà ressoudé, et il l'agite avec perplexité, comme pour s'assurer que c'est réel. Puis il me regarde de travers et un feulement sort de sa bouche.

Plus monstre qu'humain je suppose. Après tout, même si j'étais parvenu à défaire son esprit de l'emprise de la bête, elle était maintenant en lui, plus petite, infime comparée à la présence de Naruto. Elle se montrait sous diverses formes, vraisemblablement sous le coup de la colère. Je trouve cela…pas si désagréable qu'on ne pourrait le penser. Non, en réalité, je suis en train de superposé son image avec celle d'un petit renard acculé, et c'est…étrange.

-« Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? »

La question semble le prendre au dépourvu. Il choisit de répondre avec violence, comme souvent, et avec idiotie aussi.

-« Je ne pleurais pas ! »

-« Ah ? Vraiment ? »

-« Oui ! »

-« Qu'est ce que c'était alors ce son si proche des sanglots ? »

Il émet un hoquet, comme s'il avait voulu me répondre, puis avait ravalé ses propos. Il recule encore un peu, de quelques pas. Il me regarde toujours aussi intensément sans trouver de réponse à ma question. Je soupire. Autant essayé de comprendre Karin à l'époque. C'était fatiguant, et ça l'est toujours.

-« Bah, peu importe, du moment que tu te décides à me laisser dormir. »

Je lui tourne le dos et choisit de partir, fatigué de ma journée, et aussi de lui. Mais quelque chose me retient. Une main qui serre la mienne à en avoir les jointures presque blanches. Je me retourne, surpris, en me morigénant sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas balancer ses bras derrière soi, surtout quand ça les rapprochaient dangereusement de la barrière de protection entre elles et un ennemi.

Agacé, j'essaye de me dégager, mais il me tire vers lui et son autre main saisis mon bras. Je le regarde avec un peu d'angoisse, m'attendant à ce qu'il brise mes os à son tour. Il remue ses lèvres sans émettre de son, avant d'élever la voix plus fort, le regard fuyant.

-« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, dit-il. J'ai fait tout ce que tu voulais, toujours. Mais ça n'a pas aidé. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux de moi. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir confiance, ou si je dois t'anéantir. »

Sa main serre la mienne avec plus de force et des crispations de douleur m'assaillent. La gorge sèche, je ne réponds pas.

-« Je pensais que quand tu m'as arraché Kyubi, tu me laisserais rester avec toi comme un ami, que tu l'avais fait pour mon bien. Alors que tu l'as fait pour me laisser encore plus seul qu'avant. Je n'ai plus rien, même plus un corps à moi. Tu refuses de me parler, de me croire, de me voir. Tu étais sûrement plus heureux de me savoir mort. Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu ne me tues pas ? Ca m'est égal de mourir. Tu le fait pour me faire encore plus souffrir ? »

Des sanglots le secouent et il relève la tête.

-« Mais qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu haïsses comme ça ?! crie-t-il. Je ne comprends pas !!! »

Ses larmes atterrissent sur ma main dans laquelle il cache son visage, la tenant telle une ultime barrière à sa souffrance. Mon cerveau semble s'émietter au loin, car je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi penser, quoi dire. Malgré mon génie, mon intelligence, ma vivacité d'esprit, rien ne semble vouloir apporter de solution à cette situation proche du désastre.

-« Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix saccadée, je suis désolé si j'ai tué des gens. Pardon, je m'excuse, je sais que c'est ma faute. Je sais que Sakura est morte à cause de moi, je sais que tout est ma faute…Je te demande pardon ! »

Inlassablement, il me demande pardon, et mon cœur me fait mal à le voir ainsi, pleurer derrière cette barrière qui le sépare dorénavant de ce monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il s'excuse alors que rien n'a été causé par sa faute. Une grosse partie m'incombe, le reste variant en fonction de son père, de Tsunade, des ninjas déserteurs, de Kyubi. C'est idiot, il est stupide ! J'ai envie de le frapper pour qu'il comprenne et qu'il me laisse enfin partir. Je ne veux pas voir ça !

Il continue de se répandre en excuse pour tout : pour ne pas avoir réussit à me ramener de chez Orochimaru, pour la mort de Jiraiya, pour son manque d'entrainement, pour sa faiblesse, pour ses bêtises, pour m'avoir permis d'isoler son père, pour être le jinchuuriki de Kyubi, pour ne pas être devenu Hokage, pour avoir manqué sa promesse à Itachi, pour mille et une chose sans rapport qui me dépasse. Il cite des noms, des choses, des actes, des missions, qui me sont inconnus, et pas un instant il ne fait signe de desserrer sa prise sur moi. J'aurais des bleus demain.

Je savais qu'il portait le fardeau de ce que je lui avais fait subir. Je savais que sa douleur était profonde, et qu'elle finirait par se muer en haine pour moi. Je le désirais ardemment, pour ne plus avoir envie de le posséder, et qu'enfin – enfin ! – ses sentiments se taisent pour toujours. Comme d'habitude, il ne faisait jamais rien de ce que je prévoyais. Il avait essayé de me haïr, sans y parvenir. Maintenant il essayait que je lui pardonne ce qu'il n'avait pas commis. C'était moi qui allais me sentir coupable, au final.

-« Naruto… »

Je m'agenouille à sa hauteur et passe un doigt au travers du grillage. J'effleure délicatement sa joue, et sa réaction me choque autant que lui la mienne : il lâche précipitamment ma main avant de reculer d'un bond, glissant dans le sang rougeâtre, ses sanglots figés, et la peur apparaissant. Puis la colère, et la haine.

-« Non ! Tu ne m'auras pas ! Je finirais par me venger quand même, de toi, et de tous les autres ! »

Mensonge, car je vois bien qu'il essaye juste de distiller sa peur en rage. C'est un gentil idiot qui est rongé par le mal que je suis. Un gentil idiot que je détruis encore, malgré la peine que j'avais ressentie en voyant son corps sans vie. Parce qu'il le faut. Sinon, moi aussi je…

-« Très bien. »

Je quitte l'endroit sur ses paroles, faisant attention à ne plus laisser mes bras trainé trop près. Lui qui avait tout, amour, amis, force, conviction, pouvoir, possibilités, rêves, il ne lui restait rien. Ou plutôt si. Il lui restait la même chose qu'il me restait.

Lui.

Et moi.

* * *

**To be continued in « Days »…**


	17. Days

**Je n'aime pas faire du POV Sasuke. Il est juste très chiant à ne pas comprendre. J'ai envie de taper dessus…(soupir) Au passage, cela fait déjà un moment que j'ai mis des fanarts de cette histoire sur mon compte deviantart o-clair (v. profil). Passez-y si l'envie vous le dit.**

**Merci à tout ceux qui mettent des reviews ; certaines sont si touchantes que je me sens le devoir d'écrire sans bâcler ne serais-ce qu'une ligne. Merci beaucoup !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 17

_«Que faire lorsque l'adversité nous submerge ?_

_Toute envie de vivre disparue, j'observe_

_Le délicat mouvement de la hache du bourreau_

_Qui va s'abattre lentement sur le corbeau.»_

La nuit me semble très courte. Surtout qu'au matin, j'ai la migraine en bonus. Ainsi que des grands coups frappés à la porte, m'obligeant à me lever précipitamment. C'est d'une humeur massacrante que j'ouvre la porte principale qui claque brusquement avec un « quoi ?! » rageur à l'adresse des deux anbus qui reculent d'un pas. C'est vrai qu'il y a mieux en guise de bonjour du matin. Sauf quand on a la tête serré dans un étau de fer.

-« Uchiha Sasuke, vous avez rendez-vous avec le Hokage pour l'assignation d'une mission. Veuillez-vous préparer le plus vite possible et nous suivre. »

-« Comment ça, une mission ? » je demande avec suspicion.

Les anbus restent bouches closes. Je les dévisage avant de claquer la porte en bois qui émet un douloureux craquement. Je devrais penser à me calmer avec, sinon, un jour, elle va exploser en copeaux de bois.

Je file chercher des vêtements que j'enfile vite fait – tant pis pour la douche ! – et fonce boire au moins quelque chose. J'ouvre une bouteille de lait et me remplis un verre pendant que je boucle ma veste de chûnin, encore neuve. Je commence à chercher mes shurikens, kunaïs, parchemins explosifs, armé de mon verre de lait qui menace d'abreuver mon parquet dans ma hâte. Une fois trouvé, je finis de scellé mon katana et avale le verre que je pose sur l'étagère où me dévisage une sauterelle. Je vais nettoyer, c'est sûr. Mais pas le temps maintenant, donc j'enfile mes chaussures en tapant du pied, quand je l'entends. Il faut dire que depuis ce matin, je me disais aussi que c'était bien trop silencieux. Ah, il me faut des aspirines aussi.

Naruto ricane encore quand je sors rejoindre ma garde personnelle. Oui, autant l'appeler comme ça, c'est toujours mieux avec un accent de royauté. Ils m'enjoignent à les suivre, et je me retrouve en train de foncer vers le bureau de la vioque. Souvent, je me demande comment elle s'est retrouvée à occuper le poste de Hokage. Un coup de chance d'après moi.

Quand nous entrons, il y a déjà du monde : Sai, Hinata, Senri, Neji et Tsunade bien entendu. Elle se tient debout, les bras croisés sur son imposante poitrine, se retourne vivement à mon entrée avec un soupir d'agacement qui me hérisse de colère. Je pressens que dans la journée, mon humeur va se dégrader de plus en plus, surtout lorsque j'apprends que je fais équipe avec Neji comme chef, Sai et Hinata. Mission de repérage, voilà ce qu'on m'annonce de but en blanc sans sourciller quand je grince des dents ; mon rôle sera de protéger l'équipe de reconnaissance, Neji et Hinata sillonnant à terre, et Sai dans les airs, car nous serons en terrain ennemis. De plus, les sharingans aussi peuvent déceler les ennemis.

Me voilà partit avec les autres boulets en direction d'Oto no Kuni sans trop me pressé puisqu'ils sont lents, ou bien peu désireux de courir sans arrêt : je n'ai aucun moyen de comprendre ces énergumènes. Le voyage se fait en silence, bien que de temps à autre, Sai et Hinata échangent des propos que je ne comprends pas. Je suis le dernier de la procession, même si j'aurais préféré être en tête pour narguer la tête pressée du Hyuga. D'un autre côté, c'est moins gênant quand je dois proposer à l'autre crétin de se taire pour les heures à venir, parce qu'entre les « tu vas voir ce que ça fait d'être le chien de Konoha » et les « je me demande s'ils vont te demander d'utiliser Kyubi », je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je lui fasse habilement remarqué que Kyubi, c'est lui.

Le point positif de cette mission vraiment pleine d'action, c'est que le pays d'Oto ne se trouve pas loin et que je connais plus ou moins les lieux grâce à l'autre taré d'Orochimaru. D'après les renseignements de l'anbu, les fuyards se trouvaient dans une forêt proche d'un volcan en hibernation. Le soleil est à son zénith quand nous faisons halte à l'entrée du bois. Assis en rond, nous mangeons en silence et étudions la carte que tient Neji. Certains points indiquent les endroits où l'on a identifiés les déserteurs. Notre tâche est de les éliminer pour qu'ils ne dévoilent pas les secrets de leur pays contre un asile. Ils peuvent aussi bien vendre des renseignements stratégiques, que des parties de leurs corps qui seraient des attributs génétiques, ou encore devenir de parfaits espions.

L'objectif fixé, nous partons dans la forêt après nous êtres divisé en deux groupes. A ma plus grande joie, je me retrouve avec Neji, ce qui semble lui convenir parfaitement pour garder un œil sur moi. C'est vrai qu'on ne sait jamais, je pourrais encore trahir Konoha…

_-« C'est justement pour ça qu'ils te surveillent aussi bien ! »_

Parfois, je regrette vraiment de ne pas l'avoir sous la main pour lui mettre une bonne correction. Honnêtement dit, il devient vraiment agaçant de l'entendre répéter le même disque. Je l'ignore en espérant qu'il finisse par se lasser à un moment où à un autre.

Nous nous enfonçons donc dans des directions opposées, nos pupilles activées pendant que Sai survole la zone. L'avantage est que j'ai appris à pister des traces, tout comme Hinata grâce à Kiba. J'ai donc un certain dédain quand je me place en tête et que Neji fronce visiblement les sourcils bien qu'il ne puisse rien répliquer à cela. Pour le moment, il n'y avait rien à voir mis à part des traces de gibier, effrayés par notre présence. Le silence s'installe, uniquement entrelacé du chant des oiseaux, et parfois, d'un bourdonnement d'insecte.

Il se passe deux bonnes heures avant que Sai vienne nous rejoindre, se laissant atterrir un peu en face de nous. Il se redresse en souriant, une attitude détestable d'après moi, et nous annonce qu'il pense les avoir aperçu en direction de l'ouest. Hinata était déjà en route. Neji lui ordonne de repartir la rejoindre, pendant que nous courons à sa suite. Le Hyuuga semble assez pressé de rejoindre sa cousine, ce dont je ne le blâme pas étant donné son faible niveau. A elle seule, elle n'aurait sûrement aucune chance. Nous pressons le pas.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'aperçois les premières traces d'humain. Une branche fendue, des marques de bottes dans la poussière, des feuilles retournées, qui sont de plus en plus nombreuses. Déjà, les bruits d'un combat retentissent. Mon sang se met à bouillir à la joie du combat. En espérant qu'ils ne soient pas trop faibles, parce que les tuer tout de suite ne serait guère amusant. Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, c'est souvent le cas.

-« Neji ni-san ! N'approche pas ! »

Nous stoppons. Le chef de groupe semble hésiter, et ses yeux cherchent dans le vide. Je comprends pourquoi : il n'y a aucune trace de la présence d'Hinata.

-« Hinata, où es-tu ? » demande-t-il.

Sai atterrit à nos côtés en faisant un signe de la négative. Lui non plus ne semble pas la voir. Est-ce un genjutsu ? J'observe les alentours sans rien remarquer de spécial. Un cri strident perce la forêt signalant que la fille était visiblement touchée. La colère de Neji semble flamber. Il décide de foncer dans le tas.

-« Neji, ce n'est pas une bonne idée… » je commence, mais il ne me prête aucune attention.

Je soupire et le suis avec Sai. Aussitôt, mon angoisse me saisit, car je comprends enfin ce qu'il se passe : nous plongeons dans une fumée âcre qui nous cache du monde extérieur et nous plonge dans la tanière de nos ennemis. Un plan soigneusement préparé. Ils étaient indétectables de cette façon, et ceux qui osaient s'aventurer près d'eux disparaissaient sans laisser de trace. Autre problème, le gaz semble empoisonné, et seul un antidote pourrait nous permettre de survivre.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demande Sai.

Neji se précipite vers Hinata qui est étendue à terre, du sang coulant le long de ses côtes, tâchant son vêtement. Il l'examine pendant que j'explique à Sai, tout en regardant où se cachent nos adversaires. Aucune trace d'eux. Ils se sont peut-être déjà enfuis, et dans ce cas, nous sommes condamnés. Quelle idiotie d'avoir lancé la seule membre de l'équipe avec des connaissances médicales dans ce traquenard ! Neji se relève en la portant dans ses bras.

-« Elle est gravement blessée, et très affaiblie. Il faudrait que nous rentrions tout de suite. »

-« Vous ne le pourrez pas ! »

Un rire gras résonne. Je lance trois shurikens dans la direction dont elle me semble provenir et fait mouche. Un hurlement de rage me l'indique et un grand sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

-« Enfoiré ! »

Un homme sort soudain de nulle part, des yeux noirs, et des cheveux gris longs encadrent son visage, il avance en se tenant le ventre. Du sang suinte de sa plaie que je sais mortelle sans aucun soin immédiat. Visiblement ses acolytes ne viendront pas l'aider. Il nous regarde en haletant et crache à terre.

-« Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici ! Si vous sortez, vous ne pourrez plus respirer d'air sans qu'il ne vous empoissonne ! La fille mourra, et vous finirez par mourir aussi que ce soit dehors, ou à l'intérieur ! »

Ses yeux haineux se posent sur mon visage et il a un mouvement de recul.

-« Uchiha, le déserteur qui a trahis le village…Tu nous trahis aussi, nous autres les déserteurs qui sommes comme toi, à la recherche de plus de puissance ? » Il rit, comme prit de folie. « Mais tes sharingans ne pourront pas t'aider maintenant ! Non… »

Il tombe face contre terre, et des bruits étranglés s'échappent de sa bouche. Répugnant, oui, vraiment. Je regarde Neji et pose mes bras sur mes hanches.

-« Je doute qu'il ait l'antidote sur lui » dis-je. « Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, chef d'équipe ? »

Il me lance une œillade hargneuse avant de poser Hinata près d'un arbre. Le sang coule encore, et il se met à arracher des morceaux de sa tunique pour la bander. Très utile, surtout quand on sait que l'on va tous mourir sans antidote. Au moins, elle mourra plus vite que nous. Sauf que bien sûr, je n'ai aucune intention de crever maintenant.

Je regarde autour de nous : mis à part l'écran de fumée visible, il n'y a rien de changer, le ciel, les arbres, le soleil, le vent, les sons… Tout semble exactement pareil à l'extérieur. Sauf qu'en y regardant de plus près, le dôme de vapeur brunâtre est parcouru d'un mince filet de chakra. Aucun doute là-dessus, il doit y avoir quelqu'un qui maintient la fumée active pour nous empêcher de sortir, mais dans quel but ? Si la fumée est mortelle, nous mourrons une fois que la barrière aura disparue. A moins que…

Je fais demi-tour et me penche près de Neji pour lui expliquer ma découverte. Bien que nous ne nous portions pas dons nos cœurs, il admet que je dois avoir raison une fois qu'il est parvenu à repérer le chakra conducteur. Il me donne donc le feu vert.

-« Sai ! »

Il se tourne vers moi, un air intrigué sur le visage, même si intrigué est peut-être exagéré quand on sait qu'il a du mal avec les expressions faciales. Il s'approche quand même.

-« Il faudrait que tu cherches nos ennemis à l'extérieur du dôme » dis-je. « Sans en sortir toi-même bien entendu. »

Il hoche la tête et sort son pinceau, décapuchonne son bouchon d'encre, étale un rouleau vierge et y dessine quelque chose. Aussitôt, une multitude de serpents noires jaillissent de la feuille en sifflant, presque vivants. Ils filent vers la fumée et disparaissent de notre champ de vision. Sai se redresse et me dévisage en attendant plus d'information mais je l'ignore. Quelque chose m'inquiète, et pour cause : l'espace dans lequel nous sommes rétrécis ! C'était bien vu : plus l'espace diminue, plus nous allons empiéter les uns sur les autres avec, au final, un seul survivant dans l'espace confiné, les autres ayant sûrement été éjectés de la sphère mortelle.

Neji semble l'avoir remarqué à son tour et il déplace Hinata avec précaution. J'observe le cercle avec attention, en me répétant que je ne vais pas mourir, pas de cette façon. Dans ma tête, le rire de Naruto claque tel le vent rabâchant des volets. L'ignorer est vain, bien que mes tentatives soient trop nombreuses pour être citées.

Lentement, nous sommes contraints de nous rapprocher, lentement, le temps passe et le piège se referme. Hinata dans les bras, Neji semble se rendre enfin compte de son erreur. Il jette des coups d'œil répétés dans ma direction, bien que je ne dise rien. Pourtant, quand le dôme finit par être sur le point de nous engloutir tous ensemble, je finis par me tourner vers Sai.

-« Pas encore ?! » je demande.

-« Non… »

La tension monte dans notre groupe. Il n'y a plus que quelques centimètres d'écart avec l'écran de fumée. Bientôt, l'un de nous sera sacrifié. L'un de nous devra mourir. Les battements de mon cœur deviennent plus rythmés tandis que l'anxiété me gagne. Si quelqu'un doit être désigné pour mourir, c'est moi qui serais choisis. Il n'y a aucun doute à avoir. Sauf…

-« Ca y est ! »

Un étrange oiseau vient s'écraser sur Sai, éclaboussant tout le monde d'encre. Je me retiens de pester pour mes vêtements et lui demande :

-« Tu l'as ? »

-« Oui ! »

Dehors, des cris nous parviennent de nos ennemis mais je n'y prête aucune attention. Le temps est compté, il faut donc agir vite. Les étranges animaux de Sai ont réussis à se saisir de l'antidote, et je farfouille dans les poches d'Hinata après une seringue en sentant la sphère emprisonner mon bras à l'extérieur. Je saisis le remède, et remplis la seringue que j'enfonce dans le bras d'Hinata, puis de Neji. Je termine avec Sai et moi-même, dans un soulagement qui devient audible. Neji semble tout de même encore anxieux avec sa cousine, et je décide de ne pas perdre de temps.

-« Neji, tes yeux devraient mieux voir cet enfoiré que moi. Dis-moi où il est. »

Le Hyuga confie Hinata à Sai et enclenche son byakugan pour repérer l'ennemi, tâche que je sais ne pas être facile, le brouillard étant conçu pour ne pas être repérés. Pendant ce temps, une voix crie à l'extérieur.

-« Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'antidote que vous êtes sauvé ! Nous allons agrandir le dôme et vous maintenir dedans ! Dans 5 minutes, les effets du poison reprendront le dessus sur vos anticorps, et vous serez à nouveau prisonniers ! Vous allez mour… »

-« A ta gauche, 47°, 600m, » annonce Neji.

Avec une corde de métal aussi fine qu'une lame de rasoir éperonnée d'un kunai, je capture l'abruti qui se trouve au-dehors de la sphère. Je le sais par son cri inarticulé de rage. Pourtant, sa technique continue de faire effet, et il se moque encore de nous.

-« Ce n'est pas en m'attrapant comme un vulgaire poisson que vous allez survivre ! »

-« En effet, avec les anguilles, il faut utiliser leurs propres armes. »

Une onde électrique probablement aussi puissante que celle de la foudre parcourt mon bras pour suivre le filet, et toucher sa proie qui hurle au-dehors. Quelques instants suffisent pour que je sache si j'ai réussis ou non ; le jutsu se dissipe pesamment, offrant un spectacle appréciable. L'homme est étendu face contre terre, les bouts de doigts devenus noirs, l'écume aux lèvres. Très probablement mort. Neji décide soudain de reprendre son rôle de chef.

-« Sai, conduit Hinata-sama d'urgence à l'hôpital. Sasuke et moi allons nous charger du reste. »

Sai n'émet aucune objection, et crée un aigle sur lequel il s'envole avec la blessée pour aller assez vite au goût des byakugans de Neji. Avant de partir, il nous dit tout de même :

-« Ah, la seconde personne s'est débarrassée de mes liens. Je pense qu'elle va s'enfuir. »

Merci pour l'information tardive. Je hausse un sourcil au moment où le Hyuga semble racler sa gorge. Aucun de nous n'est enchanté de poursuivre cette fichue mission. Surtout avec lui. Cela dit, il est tout seul, et nous sommes deux, cela devrait aller assez vite. Ensuite, je pourrais retourner au calme, à la maison, et enfin faire le ménage.

Neji vrille ses yeux sur le paysage et m'indique de le suivre. La poursuite continue donc, même si j'ai plus l'impression de pister les ennuis. La perspective d'en avoir fini avec tout ce merdier fini par l'emporter au moment où Naruto arrête enfin de rire. Le silence de la forêt m'emplit, en même temps qu'un sentiment d'alerte, une sensation de danger ; dans les bois, il y a toujours du bruit, le souffle du vent dans les feuilles, les cris des oiseaux, le bourdonnement des insectes, les pas furtifs d'une musaraigne, or il n'y avait rien de tout cela. Un silence effarant régnait.

Je m'arrête et interroge Neji qui hoche la tête sans plus comprendre que moi. Nous nous tenons sur nos gardes, sentant un nouveau piège gros comme un pavillon nous tombé dessus. J'active mes sharingans juste au cas où puisque tout à l'heure, c'était grâce à eux que j'avais découvert que l'écran de fumé se formait grâce au chakra. Pourtant, ils ne détectent rien, et nous reprenons la route, dans le doute. Je m'éloigne de Neji avant d'oser murmurer :

-« Qu'est ce qui est assez puissant pour que tu fermes ta grande gueule ? »

_-« Sasuke…Je ne suis qu'un démon tu sais, je réagis par instinct, et honnêtement, je crois que je vais bien me marrer. »_

Tch, il n'y a rien à en tirer. Il semble encore vouloir profiter d'un spectacle à son goût avec pour thème « Les mésaventures de Sasuke ». Comme de juste, mon pressentiment s'avère des plus véridiques, car au moment où nous sortons de la lisière de la forêt, une masse phénoménale s'abat sur mon corps, faisant céder la terre sous mes pieds. De justesse, je me rattrape au bord, bien que la prise, ferme, soit tout de même sur le point de céder. C'est comme si mon poids vient soudain d'augmenter au point que je ne puisse plus le supporter. Je réussis tout de même à me hisser en soufflant avec effort. Au sol, Neiji semble étalé dans le piège, incapable de bouger. Tout comme moi.

J'ai dépensé mes forces pour ne pas finir dans la monstrueuse gueule de pierre, et j'ai l'impression d'avoir usé tout mon chakra dans ce geste qui normalement n'aurait dû me donner aucun effort. Haletant, plaqué au sol, j'entends le bruit des pas d'un individu. Je ne tarde pas à voir ses jambes qui m'offrent un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

-« Saletés ! » dit le dernier fuyard vivant. « Vous avez tué Yogi ! C'était mon ami ! Je me fiche de mourir, mais vous, vous allez crever pour lui avoir ôté la vie, chiens de Konoha ! »

Un deuxième coup caresse mon visage, et une pluie ne tarde pas à s'abattre sur moi. Impossible de me protéger, tout comme de bouger. Le goût amer du sang et de la frustration saisit ma gorge. Je n'ai pas d'autre solution pour l'empêcher de me tuer que d'utilisé un jutsu, le chidori nagashi que je peux modeler sans mudras bien qu'il consomme pas mal de chakra. Mon agresseur hurle et atterrit brutalement plus loin. Enfin, la pression que je ressentais se soulève, et je suis en mesure de me redresser. Neji apparaît à mes côtés, époussetant son habit blanc devenu gris terne.

-« C'est plutôt ma réplique, » dit Neji. « Nous allons t'éliminer, déserteur. »

C'est assez agaçant de constater que son regard à converger vers moi au mot « déserteur » et qu'il l'a prononcé avec sècheresse. Je l'ignore ; après tout, il n'avait pas été fichu de mener cette mission à bien depuis le début. C'est carrément l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité.

L'homme se redresse et forme des signes, Neji fonçant sur lui en lui criant que c'est inutile. Pourtant, le traître finit sa formation une seconde avant que le poing divin ne vienne heurter sa poitrine. Le bras de Neji s'affale le long de son corps et plus rien ne bouge. Mes jambes tremblent sous mon poids devenu probablement aussi pesant que s'il avait triplé. Mes propre bras semblent vouloir toucher terre d'eux-mêmes. Devant moi, Neiji baisse la tête lentement, tentant clairement de résister sans grand succès.

-« Juste à temps…La famille Hyuga est redoutable, je serais peut-être déjà mort sans ce jutsu. »

-« Qu'est ce que…c'est… ? »

Parler est aussi difficile que de garder la bouche serrée au maximum sur un crayon pendant deux heures. En réalité, tout mouvement coûte une énergie excessive, ce qui n'est pas normal. L'homme sourit, une certaine fierté dans les yeux.

-« Oh ! Je suis enchanté que tu ne l'aies pas deviné ! On dit pourtant que le génie des Uchihas dépasse le commun des mortels. Mais bon, vu que tu es le dernier, on ne pourra pas vraiment vérifier, hein ? »

Je ne réponds pas, bien que l'envie ne manque pas. Fanfaronné quand on croit avoir gagné est toujours mauvais. S'il nous donne des informations pouvant nous dépêtrer de cette situation, mieux vaut ne pas couper court à son petit discours.

-« C'est très simple, c'est le pouvoir caché de ma famille : le jutsu de gravité ! Etonnant, n'est ce pas ? Comme son nom l'indique, il me permet de contrôler la gravité des objets, mais aussi des humains, comme vous en ce moment ! Je peux aussi l'utiliser sur moi, mais en allégeant ma masse gravitationnelle, ce qui donne…ceci !!! »

Sans mes sharingans, je n'aurais certainement rien vu, ce qui fut le cas de Neji : l'homme lui donna trois coups au visage, deux au creux de l'estomac, il lui faucha les jambes, et le projeta en l'air avec un coup de pied. Le Hyuga atterrit comme une masse en l'espace d'à peine trois secondes. Mon regard reste fixé sur le déserteur que j'avais vraiment sous-estimé. Il sourie maintenant. Pas moi. On ne plaisante plus dans ces conditions.

Malgré mes efforts, mes muscles semblent à peine capables de tressauter. Il est évident que nous n'allons pas réussir à nous en sortir ainsi. Je décide donc d'utiliser la seule arme qui me paraisse utilisable. Ouvrant mes pupilles au stade supérieur, je ferme un œil et me concentre autant que possible, tout en espérant ne pas avoir…

Trois coups me dévissent le crâne dans un sinistre craquement, et pendant un instant de pure panique, je me demande s'il me l'a brisé. Un brusque coup de genou me fait comprendre que je suis toujours en mesure de ressentir la douleur quand je me ramasse sur le sol. Bien que ma masse corporelle ait sûrement quintuplée, il parvient à me soulever sans aucun souci pour me remettre sur mes jambes. D'un air distrait, il époussète mon habit. Rageur, je réunis mes forces pour lui donner un coup de tête qu'il esquive sans peine.

-« Alors ? C'est tout ce que vaut le clan Uchiha ? Pas bien brillant tout ça…Konoha aurait dû se débarrasser de toi il y a bien longtemps. Je vais le faire à leur place. »

Personne ne peut tromper les sharingans, et il n'y a aucun doute à avoir sur la cruauté de l'adversaire, prêt à me massacrer. L'amaterasu n'est pourtant pas encore prêt. Il sort une arme, une dague, et vérifie d'un air distrait, lent, si elle est bien aiguisée. La sueur coule dans mon dos. N'y a-t-il rien à faire ? Vais-je mourir ici ? Pas question !!!

Dans un palais terne et rouillé, j'avance à grands pas dans les remous de sang qui éclaboussent mon corps jusqu'à la grille ouvragée. Nos yeux se croisent.

-« Utilise ton pouvoir, le monstre, » dis-je.

Naruto sourit, ses yeux vermeils pétillant de colère. Il penche la tête sur le côté et je ne peux m'empêcher de frémir en le voyant ainsi.

-« Tu veux mon chakra, Sasuke-kun… ? »

Il s'approche des barreaux avec lenteur, restant tout de même à bonne distance. Etant donné que rien ne se passe, et que l'angoisse de la mort m'étreigne, il a bien réfléchis : s'il avait été à portée de mes mains, je l'aurais lacéré.

-« Oui ! Maintenant ! »

-« Et là ! Ce ne sont pas des façons pour une demande ! Bon, j'ai pas envie de toute façon. »

Sournois, il me tourne le dos. J'agrippe avec rage les barreaux qui nous séparent et hurle son nom, sans effet. En désespoir de cause, imaginant maintenant la dague atteindre lentement ma carotide, je lui dis :

-« Cela t'es égal que je meure !? »

Il pile, net, et ses poings se ferment dans une crispation violente. Il se tourne à moitié, les traits figés de haine.

-« Oui. »

Malgré le débat intérieur qui commence en moi, je parviens à la conclusion qu'il est terriblement idiot.

-« Si je meure, tu meurs aussi, usuratonkachi. »

-« Ah oui… »

Evidemment cet abruti de renard avait oublié que notre sort était lié tant qu'il siégeait dans mon corps. Typiquement lui. Il a l'air assez frustré, et désorienté. Ses belles paroles ne valent plus rien. C'est à mon tour de sourire.

-« Alors ce chakra ? Ca vient ? »

-« Ca m'est égal de mourir aussi. Je m'en tape complètement. »

-« De quoi ?! »

Sa réplique est non seulement puérile, mais inattendue. Ne sachant sur quel bouton appuyer pour obtenir son chakra, je suis condamné à le dévisager avec une colère gonflant mes poumons, enflant en une rage démesurée.

-« Tu peux crever, Neji aussi, Konoha tout entier, moi avec. Ca m'est égal. »

Sa voix est grave, sérieuse, ce qui finit de me faire entrer dans un courroux digne de Zeus lui-même.

-« QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ?!!! ALORS TU LAISSES TOMBER, T'ABANDONNE ?!!! OH BIEN SÛR, MOURIR C'EST TELLEMENT PLUS SIMPLE !!! JE SUIS PERSUADE QUE SAKURA AURAIT APPRECIE !!! »

-« NE PARLE PAS DE SAKURA !!! »

Durant un instant de silence, nous nous observons sans bouger d'un millimètre. Le ruissellement de l'eau semble s'intensifier dans la salle, donnant un bruit inquiétant.

-« Sakura aussi pouvait mourir, alors ? » je poursuis.

-« LA FERME ! »

Cette fois, il se jette aux barreaux, et c'est moi qui suis heureux de ne plus y être collé. Quelque chose me dit qu'il m'aurait bel et bien broyé le bras cette fois.

-« Tu n'es qu'un lâche au final. Tu nous tannais avec tes rêves démesurés, à sans cesse me courir après, rêvant d'un monde sans guerre et sans meurtre ; si c'est ça le résultat, on peut dire que tu nous as bien emmerdé pour rien. »

-« C'est de ta faute ! » hurle-t-il. « Tout est de te faute !!! Moi je… ! Je… » Ses épaules tremblent mais sa voix redevient ferme, plus adulte. « J'y croyais vraiment jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes. J'y croyais de tout mon cœur, et c'est toi qui l'a détruit, alors tu n'as aucun droit, aucun droit de me dire que je suis un lâche. Tu n'as pas à décider si je dois vivre ou non, Sasuke. Tu n'as absolument aucun droit sur moi. »

Un silence glacé me fait frissonner. Je serre les dents, réfrénant mon envie de l'attraper pour voir son visage se tordre de douleur. Cette même douleur qui me parcoure en ce moment.

-« Mais moi je veux vivre, et si tu tiens à te venger, tu ferais mieux de me garder en vie. »

Ses pupilles se dilatent pour une raison que je ne comprends pas. Je la sens alors, quand un chakra rouge se saisit de mes jambes, et grimpe le long de mon corps, vivifiant mes sens, guérissant mes blessures, me conférant un pouvoir immense.

-« Sasuke…C'est moi qui te tuerais de mes mains… » conclut Naruto.

* * *

**To be continued in « An End Has a Start »…**


	18. An End Has a Start

**Enfin ! Voici venir un grand moment dans l'histoire de Konoha ! Devinez donc quoi…**

**Je vous préviens également qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre avant trois semaines et ce, deux fois de suite à cause des fêtes, puis aussi des partiels.**

**Comme toujours, je remercie encore mes lecteurs qu'on ne remercie jamais assez pour lire un texte aussi tordu que le mien, ainsi que les personnes laissant des reviews, car c'est encore mieux quand on sait ce que l'on pense de l'histoire, ou de l'auteur.**

**Bonnes fêtes à tous et à toutes !**

Chapitre 18

_Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait pour effacer ce que j'ai enduré. Plus personne n'est en mesure de me sauver._

_Seule ma haine me fera tenir face à ce monde sordide._

_Seule ma douleur pourra me pousser à continuer._

_La vengeance me consumera comme elle l'a fait pour toi. Elle nous dévastera pour le meilleur._

_Et pour le pire…_

_Alors je t'en prie, ne dis rien de plus. Car je ne veux pas entendre ces mots de ta bouche. Ces douloureux, bienheureux, fragiles mots._

_Je n'en veux pas !_

Autant j'ai une très grande fierté quant à mon sang, ainsi qu'à mes pupilles issues du clan Uchiha, autant ce ne peut être comparé à ce que l'on ressent quand on a vraiment un pouvoir dépassant l'entendement. C'est un retour à la vie, une sève étouffante qui vous gave, un sentiment divin et mortel. Le chakra brûlant recouvre mon corps sous les yeux ébahis des spectateurs présents, mes crocs se taillent un chemin plus long, et mes ongles deviennent les griffes d'un fauve. Je constate que malgré les pouvoirs de mon adversaire, je peux désormais bouger sans soucis. Pour en être sûr, je le saisis par le col de son vêtement et le fait pivoter au-dessus de ma tête. Il atterrit avec un bruit mat sur le sol.

-« On dirait que les Uchihas ne sont pas si mauvais que ça, non ? » je dis en m'armant d'un sourire cynique.

Le déserteur s'est relevé presque trop vite pour que je ne le voie, et il s'apprête probablement à appesantir ma gravité. Je ne dois pas le laisser faire, en aucun cas. Le pouvoir de Kyubi est démesuré, mais je ne tiens pas à en tester les limites. Une main de chakra rouge vole à sa rencontre, et l'empoigne aux épaules, lui nouant les bras. Je cours à une vitesse folle, et un bruit infernal fait vibrer l'air, tressauter les gravillons : celui de mon Chidori.

Le ninja qui fut autrefois membre de Konoha hurle, il sait que sa fin est proche, et Neji assiste sans bouger à son exécution, conformément aux ordres que nous avions reçu. Son cœur battant dans ma main, finit par s'arrêter lentement. Je laisse tomber à terre le cadavre aux yeux révulsés et prend une mine dégoutée à la vue de mes vêtements imbibés de sang. Je me tourne vers notre « chef de groupe » et sourit.

-« Mission accomplie. »

Neji est à nouveau en mesure de bouger, pourtant il ne fait pas le moindre mouvement. Ses byakugans me dévisagent sans sourciller.

-« Es-tu toujours toi-même ? » demande-t-il.

Il est tentant de le faire marcher pour voire ce que serait l'expression de son visage apeuré, mais l'effort me vide. En réalité, c'est le chakra qui s'estompe lentement, et je peine à vouloir le lâcher, cette source de puissance qui brûle l'esprit. Je soupire.

-« Oui, c'est bien moi, espèce de sous-catégorie. »

-« Dans ce cas, nous allons rentrer pour faire notre rapport. Tu seras remis au Hokage qui décidera quoi faire. »

La mine agacée, je le suis. Evidemment, le rapport serait sûrement constitué de choses telles que « le monstre s'est éveillé », « on n'aurait pas pu l'arrêter », « il a tué sans remord », ainsi que des petites notes sur mes réflexions désagréables à un supérieur. Quant à la vieille, elle pourrait juger si c'est bien sage de laisser Kyubi vivre en moi. Non, pas Kyubi, mais Naruto. Ce dernier qui est resté silencieux depuis sa petite intervention. Je ne me plains de rien, bien que je trouve l'affaire suspecte.

Nous rentrons à Konoha sans un mot, laissant un flot de silence libre entre nous. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me doucher avant de faire le rapport, néanmoins Neji en juge autrement. Je suis donc dans un état catastrophique à mon arrivée dans le bureau du Hokage. Tout d'abord, elle laisse tomber ses documents et se lève brutalement en prenant appuis sur le bureau. Senri à un geste dans ma direction lorsque la vieille se rassit. La jeune fille l'imite en laissant tomber son bras.

-« Hokage-sama, notre mission s'est terminée avec succès. Nous allons vous faire un rapport, mais avant cela, j'aurais aimé savoir comment se porte Hinata-sama s'il vous plait. »

Impressionné par un tel flot de parole venant de Neji, je ne bronche pas. Tsunade nous informe que la petite va bien : bien que grièvement blessée sa vie n'est pas en danger, et l'on a presque finis de l'opérer. Le Hyuga semble rassuré. Il décide d'embrayer sur le rapport. Pendant ce temps, Naruto semble s'éveiller – dans ma vision, cela donnerait comme un renardeau qui s'étire de son sommeil – et il se remet à parler.

_-« Alors elle va bien… » dit-il._

Je serais tenté de lui demander de qui il parle. L'idée que l'on me voie parler tout seul comme un pauvre fou m'impose le silence. Je réfléchis et en vient à la conclusion qu'il parle d'Hinata. Elle avait été amoureuse de lui. Elle s'était même déclarée lors de l'attaque de Pein, mettant sa vie en péril pour sauver celui qu'elle chérissait depuis de longues années. Il n'avait pas répondu à ses sentiments, il était encore une fois partit à ma recherche. De toutes manières il aimait Sakura. Qu'est ce que cette pauvre fille aurait bien pût lui offrir ? Elle n'était même pas jolie. Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'en inquiétait-il ?

-« Sasuke ? Tu m'écoutes ?! »

Tiré des mes réflexions, je me rends compte que Neji a finis son monologue. Tsunade me regarde intensément. Je tente de ne pas laisser filtrer mes pulsions meurtrières.

-« Sasuke, tu as oui ou non, eu recours au chakra de Kyubi ? »

On pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'une question, mais dans la bouche de Tsunade, c'est un ordre tranchant.

-« Oui, sauf qu'il s'agit du chakra de Naruto je vous rappelle. »

Elle émet un sifflement énervé. Se mordant le pousse, elle renvoie un Neji surpris, et continue de me dévisagé en silence. Son regard déplaisant est insupportable. C'est à peine si je suis en mesure de ne pas penser à l'assassinat. Elle se décide enfin à retirer son doigt de la bouche.

-« Naruto t'a donc prêté son chakra ? »

-« Oui ! » je réponds plus sèchement que je ne le voulais.

Elle sourit, et je me demande si elle ne va pas essayer de me tuer là, maintenant. Elle se lève de son bureau et s'approche. Sur mes gardes, je ressens la tension de Naruto qui gonfle la mienne. Rayonnante de joie, elle dit simplement :

-« J'ai trouvé un moyen de vous libérer tout les deux ! »

*

Dans une salle à la pénombre angoissante, je suis soumis à un examen rigoureux selon les instructions de Tsunade. Autour de moi sont disposés trois grands cercles formés de cristaux capables de canaliser du chakra afin d'empêcher l'âme de Naruto de se disperser lors du rituel. Car on pouvait bien me répéter sans cesse qu'il n'y avait aucun danger, Tsunade avait tout de même dit que la marge d'erreur était de 30%, un chiffre colossale quand on sait que notre vie repose dessus. Et je m'inquiète quant à ma survie.

Torse nu, le vent froid me mord la peau, ce qui engendre un effondrement de l'assistance médicale composée en grande partie de femmes. De plus en plus agacé, je me retiens de répondre trop souvent aux questions de Senri qui n'en démord pas moins. Elle et Tsunade semblent les seules en état de faire un travail sans se soucier de la personne dont elles s'occupent. Aux yeux de Senri, je suis certainement un déserteur cruel et fourbe qui est tombé dans la déchéance à sa capture. Malgré tout, je l'en blâme pas, car il s'agit de la strict vérité.

A l'intérieur de mon crâne, Naruto n'arrête pas de harceler les gens qui m'entourent, oubliant que je suis le seul à l'entendre. Il est surexcité, comme toujours, et il ne comprend pas que tout prenne autant de temps. Je grince des dents lorsqu'il commence à s'en prendre à moi qui semble si détaché alors que je devrais, d'après lui, hurler après tout ce ramassis d'incapables de se bouger le…

Tsunade s'avance au milieu des cercles qui miroitent faiblement sous un doux rayon de soleil. Elle sourit, mais ses yeux montrent qu'elle appréhende elle aussi le moment décisif. Il s'agit avant tout d'un nouveau jutsu qu'elle n'a pas encore eu le temps de tester. Ainsi que de 30% de risque d'échec.

-« Senri, tu peux rejoindre Chazu et Maï. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit d'humeur à répondre, alors je vais faire simple. »

La jeune fille quitte donc l'endroit pour se poster un peu plus loin en compagnie de deux hommes dont l'un est assez âgé pour être son grand-père. Ils font partis des rares équipes médicales composées d'hommes. Bizarrement, ils semblent tous détendus, répartis ainsi autour de moi.

-« Bien, Uchiha, tu vas simplement dire si tu as une blessure quelconque, » demande le Hokage.

-« Non, je n'en n'ai pas. »

-« Tu souffres d'une maladie ? »

-« Non plus. Je suis en parfaite santé, mis à part que j'ai une voix dans ma tête. »

Elle sourit devant mon air revêche.

-« Dans ce cas, tout va bien. Nous allons pouvoir commencer. N'oublie surtout pas de maintenir ton chakra condensé et de ne pas en laisser filtrer ne serais-ce qu'une seule larme, compris ? »

-« J'ai compris, » je réponds après un moment d'exaspération compte tenu que c'était la troisième fois qu'elle me le répétait.

Elle hoche la tête, visiblement sur le point de dire autre chose, puis se ravise et quitte la ronde de pierres. Evidemment, dire à quelqu'un qu'on lui souhaite bonne chance en sachant que si tout rate il mourra par votre faute, c'est un peu obsolète. Je me demande si tout compte fait je ne devrais pas laisser tomber tout cette histoire.

-« Concentrez-vous tous ! » crie Tsunade. « Nous allons commencer en douceur, n'oubliez pas de garder votre flux de chakra au même niveau que celui de vos voisins ! Prêt ? C'est partit ! »

Je ferme les yeux, éblouis par la soudaine luminosité provoquée par les cristaux. Très vite, des sillons colorés viennent transformés les mantras tracés sur le sol. Ils deviennent aussi brillants que le restant de la lumière, se soulèvent, se décollent du sol, jusqu'à venir tournoyer autour de moi. A mon tour de me concentrer pour ne pas laisser mon chakra évacuer mon corps.

La technique mise au point par Tsunade est on ne peut plus compliquée. En effet, sa difficulté majeure était de créer un corps pour Naruto lui ressemblant parfaitement. Afin d'y parvenir, elle a combiné différents jutsus : le premier est un dérivé du kage bunshin, le kage sei, autrement dit, « l'ombre de vie ». Le principe du kage bunshin est de créer un clone qui ressemble exactement à son propriétaire et qui peut combattre, où être envoyé sur de longues distances. Si l'un d'eux meurt, le ninja est mis au courant, bien qu'il ne subisse aucun dégât outre la perte de chakra. Dans le cas du kage sei, il s'agit de créer un corps vivant, réplique de son propriétaire, mais qui ne possède aucun moyen d'autonomie propre. Ce jutsu n'est pas très usité, car interdit. Il réclame trop de chakra. Il était souvent utilisé par la famille Yamanaka qui pouvait ainsi projeter son esprit dans un autre corps au cas où un danger surviendrait. Autrement, c'était une couverture parfaite pour faire croire à sa mort.

Le problème est que je ne peux pas utiliser mon propre chakra, car je risquerais de me tuer en créant le kage sei. C'est pourquoi les autres membres doivent exécuter la manœuvre. Je ne suis pas surpris lorsqu'une copie faite à mon image surgit à mes côtés, une fois la lumière diminuée. Toujours entravé par les mantras, je découvre un sourire sur mon propre visage.

-« Yo, Sasuke-kun ! J'espère que tu sais que je fais tout cela pour toi ! »

Voir Ino me tirer la langue à travers mon propre reflet est...grotesque. En réalité, je penche aussi pour le dégoût, le côté effrayant de la chose, et l'amusement. Bientôt, elle ferme les yeux et forme des signes avec ses mains, la mine concentrée. Très vite, une nouvelle lumière éclatante remplit ma vision, et je suis à nouveau contraint de fermer les yeux.

Le second jutsu auquel Tsunade a pensé est celui du Miroir de l'Ombre, une technique du pays d'Oni no Kuni. C'est un dérivé du Henge, le jutsu de la transformation, bien qu'il ne soit transmis que dans ce pays. De même que le sei kage, il est surtout utilisé pour faire croire à la mort de la personne poursuivie car, une fois transformé, il n'y aucun moyen de retourner à son ancien « moi ». La transformation est définitive. Les poursuivants n'on aucun moyen de savoir qui ils détiennent car les personnes deviennent identiques en tout point sauf au niveau de la voix.

C'est donc au côté de la réplique identique du corps de Naruto que je recouvre la vue. Ino me sourit une dernière fois, encore un peu inquiète pour la suite des événements, avant de rompre son jutsu. Le corps désormais vide, tombe à la renverse. La panique déferle sur Naruto qui sait que désormais tout va se jouer.

-« Préparez-vous ! » s'écrie la dernière des Trois Sannins. « Nous entamons la deuxième phase, la plus délicate, alors concentrez-vous ! »

Le nombre de ninjas qui s'élevaient à dix maximum il y a encore quelques minutes vient d'être multiplié par cent. Peut-être moins, je suis incapable de le dire étant donné que la douleur se jette sur moi aussitôt les ordres de Tsunade donnés. Je me serrais écrasé par terre si la masse de chakra sinueuse, cette mélasse noire aux reflets colorés ne s'était pas emparée de moi pour me soulever. Les yeux dilatés, je me rends compte que cela fait déjà un moment que je crie. Je ferme la mâchoire d'un coup sec bien qu'inutile, car aussitôt, le mal s'engouffre encore plus profondément et me fait hurler de nouveau. Surpris, je cherche mes sharingans avant de me rappeler l'interdiction de laisser filtrer mon chakra. La panique me gagne durant quelques secondes, infimes, le temps de savoir si je n'avais pas mis en péril ma précieuse vie et celle de l'autre abruti. Heureusement, non, sauf que ça n'atténue en rien la souffrance.

J'ai l'impression d'être coupé à vif, encore et encore, de façon lente et sournoise, la lame m'écorchant un peu plus à chaque seconde, en même temps que le feu ronge mes veines et incendie mes muscles pour les laisser calcinés de noir. Je tente de rester fixer sur moi, mais la voix de Naruto s'est jointe à la mienne dans une douleur qui nous dévore. Je reste concentré sur mon chakra bien que celui de Kyubi déferle à travers mon corps. La puissance qui s'en dégage est immense. Je me demande si les simples cailloux pourront supporter cela.

Soudain, des images s'imposent dans mon esprit, des fragments de souvenirs et de pensées qui ne viennent pas de moi, des odeurs, des écrits, des gens. Quelque part, je ne sais où, les cris de Naruto redoublent d'intensités. Mon cœur s'emballe, et la respiration perle sur mon visage pendant que mes pupilles tentent désespérément de bouger. Si je parviens à rester concentrer sur ce que je suis, il semble que Naruto non, et sa mémoire coule en moi tel un philtre d'horreur pure. Je ne crie plus, absolument tétanisé par une douleur atroce, physique et mentale. Par-delà le vacarme, j'entends les ordres du Hokage.

Le visage de Sakura souriant, le combat contre Pein, la peine d'être rejeté par les autres enfants, Yamato mourant contre moi, une bougie qui s'éteint, Kyubi qui gronde, un vieil homme assis sur un crapaud, le rire de quelqu'un, moi qui veut trancher les liens qui nous unissent, Itachi parlant, Gaara se transformant en monstre, Haku dont le masque se brise, Ino hurlant de rage, du sang qui coule, le reflet dans un miroir des yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales, Sakura râlant, le livre préféré de Kakashi en vitrine, Hinata déclarant son amour, Madara riant, la haine, le sentiment de trahison, moi qui libère Kyubi, le bonheur de voir son père, les villageois acclamant, la tentative de meurtre d'une civile dont j'ai tué le mari, une baignade dans le lac avec Kiba, une dispute avec Sasuke, l'annonce de la mort de Jiraiya, Sasuke qui me capture, les sharingans, et une tristesse sans nom…

Je tente de rejeter tout cela, écœuré, abasourdi. C'est trop d'informations, trop d'images en quelques secondes, qui pénètrent par touts les pores de ma peau. Soudain, je constate que je suis moi-même en train de glisser en lui. Cette sensation atroce suffit à me donner suffisamment de force pour refermer cette porte ouverte sur mon esprit. Je me ferme à sa propre mémoire, et garde la mienne en me représentant dans une chambre forte, tenant une boîte en bois laqué fermée par un cadenas. Cette visualisation mentale m'aide, et tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre.

Mon esprit séparé ainsi de mon corps, la douleur devient distante, elle ressemble à une vieille blessure qui lance encore après sa guérison. Le calme finit enfin par m'apaiser, bien que je sois toujours aussi étonné par ce qui vient de se produire. Mon identité aurait pu disparaître, et c'est ce qui était le plus terrifiant. Le reste était simplement…

Je frisonne intérieurement. Y repenser me donne la nausée. Pour la première fois, je suis mis face à face avec lui, alors que je me moquais de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir. Il n'était qu'un jouet entre mes mains. Mais un jouet n'a pas de sentiments, et je venais d'avoir la preuve flagrante que lui, il en avait. Il éprouve une haine brûlante contre ce qui lui est arrivé bien qu'il ne parvienne pas à la rejeter contre quelqu'un. Sauf à la dernière minute, lorsque j'étais parvenu à me retirer. A cet instant, il a choisit qui sera sa cible. Celui qui l'a traîné dans les méandres de la haine, ces marécages dans lesquels plus on se débat, plus on s'enfonce. Celui qui sait ce qu'il est, et celui qui le connaît mieux que quiconque. Celui qui le possède.

Retour sur la terre ferme. Le sol dure accueil mon dos dans un craquement qui me fait grogner. Etalé, je reste sans bouger, les nerfs à vifs. C'est à peine si j'ai le temps de reprendre mon souffle que Tsunade m'attrape par les cheveux pour me lever à sa hauteur.

-« Je t'avais dit de rester concentré Uchiha !!! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas dans ta grosse tête ?!!! » me crie-t-elle au visage.

Sa voix me vrille les tympans et je grimace. J'attrape sa main pour lui faire lâcher prise, cependant je suis vidé de mes forces, exténué de fatigue, et c'est donc peine perdue.

-« Alors ?!! » insiste-t-elle. « Tu pensais savoir mieux que moi, c'est cela ?!! Tu n'as pas la science infuse, tu n'es qu'un gamin !!! »

Finalement, elle réussit à me mettre en colère à mon tour.

-« Et vous alors ?! Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas dit à Naruto de garder ses pensées pour lui ?! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi votre plan ! »

-« Comment ? »

Tsunade redevenue sérieuse, lâche enfin prise. Je titube un peu avant de reprendre mon équilibre pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle se mord le pouce, signe de tracas chez elle. Evidemment, elle n'avait visiblement pas prévu que si je pouvais découler sur Naruto, il le pouvait sur moi. Les femmes sont toutes stupides.

J'émets un son de dédain à son adresse tandis qu'elle siffle de mécontentement. Je me tourne pour voir l'agitation, découvrant ainsi une centaine de ninjas assis par terre, éreintés par leurs efforts combinés. Tout ça pour un fichu renard qui a détruit deux fois de suite leur village. C'est vraiment ironique. Ino me fait signe avec un sourire plein de fatigue, alors qu'elle vient d'aider le responsable de la mort de ses parents. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Senri et d'autres shinobis rassemblés. Ils s'écartent soudain, comme des enfants devant un chien mignon qui montre brutalement les dents.

Alors il se lève.

Tsunade fonce dans sa direction et j'en suis heureux car pour une raison quelconque, les larmes me montent aux yeux. Elles sont aussitôt chassées quand un chakra démoniaque envahit la pièce. Je secoue la tête. Le fait de le voir vivant semble m'avoir ôté une certaine culpabilité dont on m'a tant rabâché les oreilles. C'est tout de même agaçant, et je fronce les sourcils avant de reprendre un visage neutre. Il le faut.

Debout, nous nous dévisageons sans bouger dans une tension à couper au couteau. Certains ninjas font un pas en arrière. Celui sur qui il a choisit de reporter sa haine se tient devant lui, impassible malgré ce qu'il s'est produit. Je suis très étonné de voir qu'il ne s'est pas directement mis à gueuler.

Tsunade se met entre nous deux et saisis l'oreille de Naruto qui pousse un cri à la fois surpris et douloureux. Elle lui attrape le visage, lui tâte les épaules, lui lève les bras. Désarçonné, Naruto tente de protester d'abord faiblement, puis un peu plus fort. Quand il commence à gronder, elle le regarde et lui dit simplement :

-« Ferme-la. »

Senri semble gênée du franc-parler du Hokage alors que cette dernière continue son inspection comme si de rien n'était. Pendant qu'elle ne fait pas attention, Naruto en profite pour me dévisager. Senri intervient à son tour en se postant devant moi pour savoir si je vais bien. Irrité, je lui réponds que je vais on ne peut mieux.

-« Tu as l'air fatigué pourtant. »

-« C'est ton imagination, » je réponds du tac au tac.

Elle hausse les épaules et me tend mon sous-pull. De son côté, Tsunade semble satisfaite et déclare que c'est une réussite. La salle émet un brouhaha mais personne n'applaudit ou ne saute de joie. Tous peuvent sentir les pulsions de rage qui émanent de celui qu'ils ont ramené parmi les êtres de chair et de sang.

Tsunade me demande d'approcher. D'une démarche résolue, je la rejoins lentement, ne quittant pas des yeux Naruto que je sais assez puissant pour me tuer avant que qui ce soit ne puisse comprendre. Il fait de même, ne sourcillant pas. Une fois que je les ai rejoints, plusieurs personnes décident soudainement qu'elles ont mieux à faire que de rester aussi près d'un danger imminent.

-« Bien, je pense avoir accompli ma part de boulot pour la journée, » annonce Tsunade. « Je vous demanderais juste de vous reposer, compris ? Dans quelques temps aura lieu l'examen Junin, et je suppose que Sasuke sera pressé d'y participer. Donc, vous rester calme d'ici là, calme, suis-je clair ? »

Je continue de dévisager Naruto. Un silence grandissant commence à énerver le Hokage. Elle nous attrape par la nuque avec assez de force pour nous broyer.

-« SUIS-JE CLAIR… ? » répète-t-elle.

Sans paraître souffrir le moins du monde et en tentant le plus possible de ne pas émettre de pulsions meurtrières, je décide de répondre.

-« C'est clair. »

-« J'ai compris ! » s'énerve Naruto.

-« Très bien ! » dit soudain Tsunade qui nous lâche, ravie. « Dans ce cas, je vais retourner à mon travail. Senri, tu t'occupes du reste ? »

Et la voilà qui s'en va avec un grand sourire pendant que sa subordonnée prend la suite des opérations en mains. Ino en profite pour me rejoindre, ses longs cheveux frôlant mon épaule.

-« Et voilà Sasuke-kun ! Te voilà débarrassé du monstre ! » dit-elle sans la moindre culpabilité. « Pour me remercier, tu n'as qu'à m'inviter au restaurant, d'accord ? Pas ce soir, je sais que Tsunade t'a dit de te reposé, mais demain peut-être ? »

Ino est vraiment lourde. Sakura l'était aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de Lee, mais cette blondasse est bien pire. Dans un moment pareil, je me demande où est Sai. Après, tout, c'est lui son copain en temps normal.

-« Qui est-ce que tu traites de monstre ? »

Cette question, tout à fait inattendue, nous surprend tout les deux. Naruto semble toujours aussi furieux, sauf que c'est à Ino qu'il s'adresse. Il fait mine d'avancer et elle se cache aussitôt dans mon dos, serrant mon bras. Bien entendu, Naruto sourit. Un sourire qui ne lui va pas, d'un cynisme décalé sur son visage.

-« Tiens donc…C'est vrai que tu te la pètes toujours quand Yeux Maudits est là, mais pour le reste, tu reste toujours une créature infime que je pourrais détruire d'une seule main. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu dis ?! » s'exclame Ino dont la peur filtre à travers sa voix.

Pour ma part, je suis plus étonné qu'il ait gardé de m'appeler « Yeux Maudits » alors que c'était le surnom que me donnait Kyubi. Enfin, ils ne font plus qu'un désormais. Ce n'est pas si surprenant.

-« Je ne suis pas un monstre ! »

La voix de Naruto résonne dans la salle de pierre. Les ninjas se tournent vers nous. Il y a de nombreux shinobis de nos classes tels que Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, Tenten, ou encore Ino. Ceux-là, plus que les autres, prêtent attention à la scène.

-« Les monstres sont ceux qui prennent plaisir au malheur des autres ! »

En disant ces mots, il fixe ses yeux dans les miens de sorte à bien me faire comprendre que c'est moi le plus grand des monstres dans cette salle. Et il n'a pas tord.

A mon tour, je souris. Et mes sharingans s'activent, le faisant reculer de deux pas. Plus que ce que je n'avais prévu.

-« Tu as déjà envie que l'on t'abîme ton nouveau corps, Naruto ? »

Un feulement sort de sa bouche. Plus proche de l'animal quand il est en colère. Ou quand il a peur.

Je me tourne vers Ino avec un air satisfait.

-« On verra pour l'invitation, » je lui dis. « Cela dit, je te remercie vraiment de me l'avoir sortit de la tête. C'était vraiment répugnant. »

Elle me sourit en échange, jetant tout de même des regards en coin à Naruto. Puis elle me dit qu'elle a encore beaucoup de chose à faire, et qu'elle doit me laisser. Elle se tourne, et Senri en profite pour nous prier de bien vouloir quitter les lieux. Marchant côte à côte tout en nous espionnant, prêts à nous jeter dessus au moindre faux-pas, nous retrouvons la sortie, le soleil, l'air libre.

-« Je ne te laisserais plus me passer la corde au cou, Sasuke ! » dit soudain Naruto d'une voix farouche.

Avec un reniflement hautain, je lui souris, mes sharingans le fixant sans trembler.

-« C'est ce qu'on verra… »

* * *

**To be continued in « Living Well is the Best Revenge »…**


	19. Living Well is the Best Revenge

**Oui ! Vous l'attendiez désespérément, le chapitre tant convoité du non-retour… Parce qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de chapitre, il fallait quand même bien qu'il comprenne cet idiot de Sasuke. A déguster sans modération !**

**Bravo à ceux qui ont toujours le courage de me lire, et merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 19

_«Le long de la corniche sur un fil de soie_

_Tu avances les yeux fermés sans t'arrêter,_

_Tu ne fais pas signe de regarder derrière toi_

_Et tout comme Orphée j'ai peur de me retourner.»_

Au retour de cette journée trop longue à mon goût, nous n'avions plus échangé une seule parole. Il n'y avait eu aucun incident majeur, pour la simple et bonne raison que nous étions réellement fatigués. Après être arrivé chez moi, je me suis couché immédiatement. Je pense que lui aussi car je ne l'ai pas entendu hurler ou casser quoi que ce soit. J'ai donc pu profiter du silence bienheureux qui régnait dans ma tête.

Malheureusement, mon sommeil était agité car je ne cessais d'enchaîner les cauchemars. Dans certains, je revoyais mon frère, dans d'autres, c'étaient des souvenirs de Naruto que je revisitais. Tout est confus à mon réveil, ce qui me soulage grandement.

Dehors, il fait beau, ce qui laisse prévoir une journée paisible. Ce n'est probablement pas aujourd'hui que je devrais partir en mission. Demain peut-être. Et puis il va y avoir l'examen Jûnin. L'idée de recevoir le grade de Jûnin après tant d'années me motive assez pour me faire lever sans apriori sur la journée. En forme maintenant, je vais prendre une douche, et enfile des habits de ville. Puis je décide de déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, j'ai la surprise de voir que non seulement Naruto est levé, mais en plus, il déjeune déjà une de ces immondes boîtes de ramens. En m'entendant entrer, il se tourne aussitôt, calquant ses yeux sur mes mouvements. La première pensée qui me vient à l'esprit est de lui dire de déguerpir. Après avoir reconsidérer la chose, je choisis d'ignorer sa présence en me dirigeant vers la bouilloire que je remets à chauffer pour le thé. Je mets ensuite l'autocuiseur en marche en y versant du riz et de l'eau. Une fois fait, je m'attelle à la soupe miso en sortant une casserole et la soupe instantanée. Dans mon dos, je le sens toujours aux abois, bien que je garde mes distances avec lui.

L'eau mise à chauffer, je découpe des morceaux de tofu et des feuilles de nori pour les ajouter dans un bol. A l'instant où je me demande quoi faire pour ne pas devoir m'asseoir près de lui, la bouilloire claque afin d'indiquer que l'eau a fini de chauffer. Sauvé, je sors le thé d'une boîte, j'en dépose deux cuillères dans une théière, j'y verse l'eau, et je laisse infuser. Le temps de terminer cela et la soupe commence à tressauter. Je prends donc une cuillère en bois pour touiller dedans avec des gestes lents.

Au final, je me comporte comme si j'étais seul dans la pièce. Pourtant, l'idée de devoir m'asseoir à table à ses côtés me dérange. Se sentir observer en permanence rend facilement agressif. Je me demande comment il réagirait si j'essayais de me faire obéir via les sharingans. Il serait contraint de faire ce que je demande évidemment. Mes yeux sont le seul obstacle qui l'empêche de me tuer sur le champ. Par contre, s'il décidait de me les arracher…serais-je assez rapide pour le contrer ? Impossible à dire depuis que lui et Kyubi ne font qu'un. Il a atteint le même niveau que Killer Bee, avec un pouvoir beaucoup plus important. Presque trop, je pense.

Au moment de me tourner pour poser ma tasse de thé, il se lève et va jeter son bol vide à la poubelle. Ravi de constater que je vais enfin pouvoir déjeuner tranquillement, je me verse de la soupe miso que j'ajoute sur la table, suivie de près par le riz que j'assaisonne de sésame. Je m'installe tandis que Naruto finit de ranger les baguettes qu'il vient de rincer. J'ai à peine pris le bol de soupe dans mes mains qu'il claque la porte en sortant. Parfait ! Le calme règne dans la pièce pendant que je mange à mon aise, seul, ce qui ne s'est plus produit depuis fort longtemps. Pourtant, un poids vient se poser sur mes épaules dont j'ignore la cause.

C'est donc contrarié que je termine de déjeuner. En quittant la cuisine, je me demande que faire. Je n'ai pas de mission assignée, et je ne suis même plus sûr de savoir si j'ai le droit de sortir de chez moi. Je vais jeter un œil à la porte et observe les alentours sans rien voir. Faisant le tour de la propriété, je me rends compte qu'il n'y a pas d'anbus dans les parages, et que je suis donc libre de faire ce qu'il me plait. Au soir, je devrais honorer ma promesse à Ino. Cela ne m'enchante pas, surtout que je suis persuadé de m'ennuyer à mourir. Enfin, mieux valait cela que d'avoir l'autre débile dans ma tête. Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

L'angoisse me ronge et je rentre précipitamment avant de m'arrêter brusquement. Il faut que je me calme, et tout de suite. Je me moque de ce qu'il peut bien faire. Tiens, d'ailleurs, est-ce que je suis toujours son maître ? Tsunade n'a rien dit à ce propos. Je dois considérer que rien n'a changé. Il est toujours ma propriété. Il ne va pas s'enfuir. Ou si ?

Je repars donc à sa recherche avec la ferme intention de lui signifier l'interdiction de quitter la demeure. Je le trouve dans le salon, affalé devant une télévision que je n'avais encore jamais vue, apparemment neuve. Il sursaute en me voyant et s'assit soudainement dans une position plus propice à la fuite. Je regarde la télé, puis Naruto, faisant des allers-retours entre les deux, ne sachant pas trop quoi penser. Enervé contre mon indécision, je repars. Afin de mieux revenir quelques secondes plus tard, sous l'air stupéfait de la bestiole.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette télé ? » je demande à brûle pourpoint.

Toujours étonné, Naruto ouvre la bouche, la referme, regarde le poste qui diffuse une publicité pour des fenêtres à double vitrages, revient sur moi, et se décide à m'ignorer.

Comme la colère m'étouffe et que j'avais oublié que j'avais pris la décision de ne plus lui adresser la parole, je cherche dans le carton vide qui contenait la télé pour trouver la réponse. Elle me tombe dans les mains sous la forme du bon de commande que j'avais effectué la semaine dernière. En faisant le lien, je devais avoir été livré durant la mission et Naruto l'avait découverte. Il n'avait rien à faire, l'avait déballée et installée. Vu ainsi, c'était bien plus compréhensible. Je ne peux tout de même pas m'empêcher de lui décocher un regard meurtrier qu'il me renvoie parfaitement.

A mon avis, cela aurait dégénéré si on n'était pas venu frapper à la porte. Je me lève sans rien dire pour aller ouvrir d'une humeur massacrante la malheureuse porte d'entrée qui claque en s'abîmant. Senri et Ino me sourient, l'une chaleureusement, l'autre poliment. Je constate que Senri porte un panier contenant des médications tandis qu'Ino a les mains vides. A n'en pas douter, la blonde avait insisté pour suivre Senri que Tsunade avait envoyé pour quérir des nouvelles. C'est de mauvais augures.

-« Ah là, Sasuke-kun ! On ne te réveille pas j'espère ? » lance Ino.

-« Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de venir voir si vous alliez bien, si vous n'aviez besoin de rien, si vous n'en faisiez pas trop, si vous ne vous tapiez pas déjà dessus, et si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuis, » annonce Senri de but en blanc, répétant les ordres qu'on lui avait donné mot pour mot. « Ah, et elle m'a demandé de vous remettre ces médicaments aussi, ainsi que cet ordre signé de sceau du Hokage. »

Elle me tend le panier, Ino la lettre, puis elles me fixent toutes les deux. Pris de court parce que je ne peux pas décharger ma colère sur elles, je continue de rester là, les bras occupés par ce qu'elles m'ont donné. Finalement, Ino fronce les sourcils.

-« Et bien, tu ne nous invite pas à entrer ? »

-« Ah…Je n'en pas très envie, » je réponds.

-« Tsunade-sama m'a donné des ordres, » dit Senri sans sourciller d'une voix ferme en entrant quand même.

Je suis obligé de m'écarter pour les laisser passer, pestant contre la vieille bique tordue qui tient les rênes de ce village. Elles retirent leurs chaussures, et je les vois inspecter les lieux du coin de l'œil comme le font souvent les femmes. Je suis heureux d'avoir pris le temps de nettoyer hier soir. C'était pénible à cause de la fatigue et de mes yeux qui se fermaient sans permission, mais au moins je vais éviter leurs sarcasmes sur les hommes qui ne savent pas tenir une maison seul. Aurait suivis le couplet sur le fait que par conséquent, je devais me trouver une femme, et vite. Des sujets fatiguant parce qu'elles pensent toujours avoir raison.

Ino ouvre le chemin, et se dirige tout naturellement dans le salon, puisque c'est toujours là que je la reçois. Seulement voilà, en l'occurrence, j'aurais préféré qu'elles aillent dans la pièce des visiteurs. A la place, Ino ne tarde pas à se figer sur place, et Naruto se relève comme si le diable venait de pénétrer dans la pièce. Tous se glacent durant un moment tragique. Jusqu'à ce que Senri s'avance près Naruto.

-« Tsunade-sama m'a demandé de venir voir si vous alliez bien, si vous n'aviez besoin de rien, si vous n'en faisiez pas trop, si vous ne vous tapiez pas déjà dessus, et si vous ne vous étiez pas enfuis. »

Naruto la dévisage avec surprise et méfiance. Il jette un regard à Ino qui serre les dents, probablement à la recherche d'une insulte propice. Qui lui vient soudain.

-« Qu'est ce que cette chose fait ici ?! » dit-elle.

Je décide de l'attraper par le bras et de la tirer en fermant la porte. Quelque chose dans le regard de Naruto m'avait avertit qu'il n'en supporterait pas plus.

-« Ino, il est toujours chez moi je te rappelle, » je lui explique. « Et il était dans le salon en train de regarder ma nouvelle télévision, voilà tout. »

Elle proteste pendant que je la fourre dans la cuisine en prenant garde à ce que Senri puisse nous trouver facilement. L'idée de la voir se promener dans ma maison toute seule m'horripile déjà, alors autant qu'elle nous entende de loin.

Je commence à faire chauffer du thé pendant que la blonde s'assoit en soupirant. Le temps qu'il soit prêt, elle a réussit à insulter Naruto par monts et par vaux, et elle se calme enfin. Quand je lui demande ce qu'elle est venue faire ici, elle me fait son plus beau sourire en rejetant ses cheveux dans son dos.

-« Ce n'est pas évident ? Je ne pouvais plus attendre de te voir ce soir, alors j'en ai profité ! »

J'hésite entre la consternation ou la lassitude quand Senri arrive en trébuchant sur le rebord de la porte. Elle lisse son kimono en regardant ses pieds pendant qu'Ino se moque d'elle, gentiment bien sûr. Puis elle se met en devoir de me tirailler dans tout les sens afin d'être persuadée que je suis en pleine forme. Me laissant faire à moitié, je peste contre les femmes médecins en général, ce qui me vaut un raclement de gorge des deux demoiselles présentes. Finalement, quand elle semble satisfaite, Senri s'assoit à son tour et se sert une tasse de thé qu'elle sirote avec joie.

-« Vous êtes en bonne santé » dit-elle d'un ton serein.

-« Bien entendu ! » s'exclame Ino. « Après tout, nous avons tous travaillé très dur pour y arriver ! »

Elle sourit comme un chien qui attendrait les caresses de son maître pour avoir correctement rapporté la baballe. Je soupire intérieurement en feignant d'être absorbé par ma tasse de thé autour de laquelle je serre mes mains. La douce chaleur me réchauffe tandis qu'un silence plane, tantôt rompu par le sirotement de l'un ou l'autre. Je trouve cela apaisant, surtout comparé au boucan que faisait Naruto dans ma tête il y a encore quelques jours. Je me demande ce qu'il fait au moment où je le vois passer en nous jetant un coup d'œil. Il s'empresse de filer avant même que Senri ait eu le temps de lui demander de nous rejoindre. Comme il s'en va, elle me lance une œillade farouche.

-« A propos, as-tu lu la lettre de Godaïme ? » demande-t-elle brusquement.

-« Non, pas encore. »

-« Et bien tu devrais, » répond-t-elle sèchement. « Les ordres du Hokage ne doivent pas êtres pris à la légère, même par un Uchiha. De plus, ils prennent un effet immédiat, » ajoute-elle avant que je n'ai eu le temps de répliqué. « Alors tu devrais lire la lettre. Elle serait venue en personne tu sais, mais elle avait trop de travail. Je suis pourtant sûre qu'elle aurait adoré te secouer par la peau du cou. »

Elle se moque très visiblement de moi. Je décide de ne pas me laisser aller à la colère face à elle, car je ne veux pas tomber dans son piège. Je vais chercher la lettre que j'avais posée dans le panier et l'ouvre sur place, tournant le dos aux deux autres qui semblent trop curieuses à mon goût.

_Décret de _Godaïme Hokage_ à l'intention d'_Uchiha Sasuke_ et d'_Uzumaki Naruto, _shinobis de Konoha,_

_Il est désormais sûr que le Kyubi ne peut plus s'échapper sans un certain contrôle car il fait corps avec le ninja _Uzumaki Naruto_. Cependant, il est très certains que le ninja susnommé ne puisse pas s'abstenir d'utiliser sa force devenu incalculable pour nous autres. Le conseil a donc décidé de maintenir le rôle d'_Uchiha Sasuke _en temps que gardien d'_Uzumaki Naruto _et ce, afin de protéger les intérêts du village de Konoha._

_Les ordres restent inchangés, _Uchiha Sasuke_ est libre d'intervenir à tout moment s'il juge la situation trop dangereuse. Malgré tout, _Uzumaki Naruto_ récupère le statut de ninja, et par là même, d'être humain, fait que nous avons trop longtemps ignoré. _Uchiha Sasuke_ devra donc adapter son comportement en fonction de ce nouvel article, et veiller à la bonne intégration d'_Uzumaki Naruto_ dans la société de Konoha._

_Les deux ninjas seront également inscrits à l'examen Jûnin qui aura lieu dans deux semaines avec l'accord de _Godaïme Hokage_. _

_Ce décret prend un effet immédiat à sa lecture._

_Godaïme Hokage._

Je froisse la lettre et la jette à la poubelle d'un geste rageur. Cette vieille cruche ! Comme si je n'étais pas déjà au courant de tout cela ! Elle ne cesse de nous traité en enfants turbulents ! Il faudrait que quelqu'un aille lui secouer le pruneau pour qu'elle revienne un peu dans la réalité et pas dans son monde imaginaire !

Les deux filles font comme si elles n'avaient rien vu et continuent de siroter leurs thés avec un air attentif sur la déco inexistante de la maison. Je les dévisage intensément, regrettant qu'elles soient là. La colère m'envahit, et à nouveau, je me demande où est passé Naruto. Est-il partit ? Si oui, où ? Est-ce qu'il a quitté la maison ? Non, il n'oserait pas ! Vraiment ?

Je tourne en rond, et quand Senri pose sa tasse, je leur dit simplement :

-« Je vais annoncer cela à Naruto. Vous n'aurez qu'à tout laisser sur la table et rentrer chez vous. »

-« Mais, Sasuke ! » commence Ino. « Notre dîner de ce soir… »

-« On n'aura qu'à le faire une autre fois, » dis-je en sortant de la pièce pour fouiller les environs, l'entendant râler qu'elle avait une mission demain.

Comme si je m'en préoccupais ! Non, en l'occurrence, je dois trouver l'autre monstre pour lui dire qu'il n'est plus un monstre. Oui, il faut lui dire ce que Konoha a décidé. Quelle sera sa réaction ? Il sera certainement énervé de savoir que je dois toujours le surveiller. Par contre, il pourrait bien sourire quand je lui dirais qu'il est à nouveau humain. Stop ! Stop ! Dois-je le lui dire ? La tentation de voir son sourire est grande, et une image se forme dans ma tête. Ridicule. Absurde. Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'en suis encore plus enthousiaste ?

Il n'est pas dans le jardin. Il n'est pas dans la cours de la maison. Il se promène donc ! Sans moi ! Dans le quartier Uchiha ! Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour. Je fonce dans les rues désertes, passant à travers des maisons de bois en ruines, des échoppes vides, marchant le plus vite possible sans courir, fouillant la zone de mes yeux perçants. Après une demi-heure de recherche, j'ai l'envie immédiate de lui tordre le cou. Il n'est plus ici. Alors dans ce cas, où est-il ? Et puis pourquoi est-ce que je cherche autant ?

Sur cette réflexion, je tourne les talons et rentre, découvrant la maison vide, Ino et Senri étant parties. De toute façon, il n'a pas d'autre endroit où revenir, et il aura sûrement faim à un moment ou l'autre. Je chasse tout cela de mon esprit et décide de m'occuper en étudiant de nouveaux Justus. Je prends les parchemins dans leur cache, et m'installe dans un fauteuil. Inutile de s'inquiéter pour un idiot pareil. Je me tasse dans le siège et commence à lire.

La nuit tombante me fait sortir de ma lecture. J'allume une lampe et regarde par la fenêtre. Il fait presque noir au dehors, les étoiles commencent à scintiller. Il n'est toujours pas rentré. L'angoisse crée un nœud en moi dont je ne parviens pas à me défaire. Regardant la pendule, je découvre qu'il est huit heures du soir, l'heure de souper donc. J'allume la télévision pour avoir un peu de bruit en fond sonore, un journal météo, et me dirige vers la cuisine.

Je me cuisine du riz sauté aux petits pois et au bœuf. Je décide de n'en faire que pour moi puisqu'il a choisit de filer en douce sans rien dire. Il pourra bien se plaindre autant de fois qu'il veut, je ne le laisserais pas manger. C'est donc d'humeur boudeuse que j'entame la nourriture en fixant mes yeux sur les aiguilles de l'horloge, observant le temps passé. Une fois fini, je commence à faire la vaisselle, rangeant finalement les ustensiles quand j'entends la porte d'entrée se fermer. Je me redresse aussitôt pour voir son visage d'ahuris passé un air suspect dans la pièce.

-« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ? »

Malgré moi, ces futiles paroles m'échappent et se tordent dans l'air. Il me nargue en souriant, prenant appui sur le mur.

-« Tu assumes un rôle de mère maintenant ? » demande-t-il.

-« Pour manger, démerdes-toi. J'ai déjà terminé, » dis-je en ne répondant pas à sa provocation.

-« Moi aussi, » répond-t-il du même ton placide. « Je suis allé chez Ichiraku Ramen après avoir croisé Lee au cimetière. Il m'a invité. On a beaucoup parlé, et le temps est passé vite. Alors quoi ? Tu vas me punir ? »

Je pense que ma stupéfaction doit être visible sur mon visage, bien que passagère. Lee l'a invité. Ils se sont vus au cimetière, certainement sur la tombe de Sakura. Naruto a-t-il vu sa propre tombe ? Est-ce qu'il pleurait Sakura ? Lee l'a peut-être consolé. Puis ils sont allés manger ensemble, alors que ce n'était plus arrivé depuis l'attaque de Konoha. Et ils ont parlé. Beaucoup. Mais de quoi ? De Sakura, je suppose. Est-ce que je dois le punir ?

Le regardant attentivement, je choisis que non, car il n'attend visiblement que cela. J'ignore donc à nouveau sa remarque pour aller chercher une feuille froissée dans la poubelle. Je la lui jette.

-« C'est un décret de la vieille qui devrait te faire plaisir, » je dis en sortant de la pièce, le frôlant au passage.

Il s'écarte brusquement, et déplie la feuille avec malaise. Je lui tourne le dos et me rend devant la télévision qui a amorcé une série stupide. J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. Les images de la vie de Naruto me hantent désormais jour et nuit. L'idée qu'il ait pu apercevoir quelques fragments de mes souvenirs me rend malade. Je ne tiens absolument pas à savoir lesquels. Le dégoût m'emplit, et je suis ravi d'avoir eu la bonne idée de ne pas manger quelque chose de frit.

Je cherche à trouver un autre programme quand Naruto déboule devant moi et brandit le papier sous mon nez en le secouant follement.

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ! » crie-t-il. « Je n'y comprends rien ! Je suis un ninja, un humain maintenant, mais qui dois toujours avoir une laisse autour du cou, c'est ça, hein ?! Je suis toujours dangereux d'après eux ! Et c'est quoi cette phrase, là : Uchiha Sasuke doit veiller à sa bonne intégration ! Ils se foutent de qui ?! »

Je penche la tête pour voir de quoi parle le programme ce qui le rend fou de rage. Il me saisit par le col et me soulève en redressant le poing pour pouvoir me frapper. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens et lui ordonnent de s'arrêter, ce qu'il fait, tremblant de colère et d'effort pour m'atteindre. Il me lâche et j'atterris avec souplesse dans le canapé. Je tourne à nouveau mon attention vers l'écran.

-« Le décret dit ce qu'il dit, un point c'est tout, » dis-je. « Maintenant, dégage. »

Naruto reste planté là un instant avant de tourner les talons en grondant, lâchant des énormités sur mon compte. Je m'abstiens de tout commentaire et choisis enfin un poste qui débat du niveau des pouvoirs entres les différents pays ninjas. L'événement qui vient de se produire me laisse vide de pensées pour la durée du reportage. Lorsque les publicités débarquent en hurlant, je soupire. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réaction. Je pensais plutôt qu'il verrait là un point positif ; même s'il a raison : les vieux du conseil se foutent vraiment de nos gueules. Ils prennent des décisions sans se préoccuper des sentiments des gens, pour le bien du village bien entendu.

Finalement, la fatigue me gagne à la fin d'un documentaire sur les chats élevés par-delà les mers et je décide d'aller me coucher. Je vais donc me changer et passe dans la cuisine pour y prendre un verre d'eau où je trouve Naruto en train de ruminer à la table. Je ne fais aucun signe de l'avoir remarqué et prends un verre que je remplis au robinet puisque j'avais oublié de mettre une bouteille au frigo. Du coin de l'œil, je l'observe avec la lettre froissée qu'il tient en main. Le verre vidé, je suis sur le point de quitter les lieux au plus vite mais voilà que soudain, il m'interpelle.

-« Je suppose que tu es fier de toi ! » crache-t-il d'un ton acide.

Je me retourne lentement en haussant un sourcil.

-« De quoi tu parles ? » je demande.

Il se relève en frappant des poings sur la table et en hurlant que c'est du décret qu'il parle. Ah oui, évidemment, le décret de la vieille le perturbe encore, et vu que c'est moi qui suis dans sa ligne de mire, je suppose que c'est ma faute.

-« Je m'en moque éperdument, »dis-je honnêtement. « Cela veut juste dire que dorénavant je dois faire attention à ne pas trop t'abîmer c'est tout. Qu'il ne faut pas que les autres le voient. »

-« Parce que tu crois que je n'irais rien dire au Hokage ?! » siffle-t-il entre ses dents.

-« Parce que tu crois que je te laisserais faire ? Il me suffirait d'un ordre pour t'en empêcher, » dis-je d'un ton aussi rude que possible en sentant la colère montée. « Si tu n'étais pas aussi stupide, tu aurais remarqué que de toute façon, je m'abstiens de te parler et encore plus de te toucher, alors ferme-la un peu ! Va pleurer chez cette vieille bique autant que tu veux, mais pas sur mon compte ! Je ne sais pas si c'est de la connerie ou de la naïveté, ceci dit je te ferais souligné que je t'ignore du mieux que je peux alors sois une brave petite bête, et fais pareil ! »

Alors que je tourne les talons, le verre que j'avais posé près de l'évier s'abat à quelques centimètres de ma tête. Je m'arrête brusquement et me retourne. Naruto semble toujours figé dans son geste. Il recule d'un pas pour se trouver dos au meuble qui semble lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. La terreur déferle sur lui alors qu'une lueur de défi brille toujours dans ses yeux. Sans que je m'en rende compte, j'ai déjà activé mes sharingans et avancé de trois pas, le poing levé contre lui. Il cherche à se protéger d'un geste des bras du coup que je veux lui asséner. Un coup qui ne vient pas. Dans ma tête, les souvenirs de Naruto m'empêchent de continuer. Ses sentiments naïfs, sa volonté de vouloir changer ce monde hargneux, ses résolutions, ses passions…Tout cela me rend malade.

Je secoue la tête et abaisse le bras, respirant avec force. C'est à cet instant que Naruto décide de m'attaquer. Lorsque je me disais que je ne pourrais rien faire si jamais il passait au travers de mes sharingans, j'avais vu juste. J'atterris encastré dans le mur avant d'avoir compris ce qu'il m'arrive. Le sang jaillit de ma bouche et une douleur abominable tord mon estomac. Mes pupilles sont réenclenchées juste avant que la main de Naruto ne vienne s'abattre pour écraser, oui _écraser_, mon visage. C'est alors que je comprends que même en l'ignorant, je l'ai blessé.

Je croyais sincèrement que si je ne lui prêtais pas attention il s'en porterait mieux, il pourrait récupérer de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais c'est tout le contraire. Il en a souffert d'avantage, parce que j'ai agis comme les enfants qui le fuyaient, comme les adultes qui le regardaient haineusement, comme ses amis qui l'ont abandonné, comme le village de Konoha tout entier. La seule personne qui lui prêtait encore attention, Sakura, était morte. Hormis elle, une unique personne restait : moi. Sans m'en rendre compte, je l'avais enfoncé dans la solitude la plus totale, et j'avais ignoré toutes ses tentatives pour me faire réagir, pour que je le voie.

Immobile, les yeux rivés dans les siens, je ricane d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus fort. Naruto a peur, oui, c'est vrai, mais il est aussi heureux parce que je viens de l'arrêter et que j'ai enfin réagis. Il m'a frappé pour être punis. Il est rentré tard pour la même raison. Et le décret l'a probablement rendu heureux, cependant, il voulait que moi je sois furieux. Tant que je continue à réagir face à lui, alors il se sent vivant. Il se sent vivant et il se venge en vivant du mieux qu'il peut.

Une main sur le visage, un rire de fou s'échappe de ma gorge. Un rire qui satisfait Naruto. Cet imbécile qui attend que je le fasse souffrir pour se sentir vivant. Et moi qui ne vais pas pouvoir m'en empêcher parce que je veux qu'il se sente vivant. Je veux qu'il soit heureux. Tout ça parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'aimer. Cet espèce de crétin fini devenu démon rongé par la haine, créature que j'ai engendré par mes actions. Un être dont je suis la lumière. Qui ne regarde que moi. Qui m'appartient. Et que j'aime, merde. C'est la raison pour laquelle je ne me contrôle plus, pour laquelle je suis ainsi. Un amour qui me plonge dans la folie.

Et maintenant que je l'ai compris, mon rire dément résonne encore dans le pavillon pourri de mon ignoble famille.

* * *

**To be continued in « Accidents and Compliments »…**


	20. Accidents and Compliments

**Je suis bien pénible avec cette histoire qui semble ne jamais vouloir en finir. Encore un chapitre inutile, mais c'est pour mieux vous surprendre dans le suivant. Et puis certains seront heureux de ce moment d'accalmie après le dernier chapitre. ;-)**

**Au passage, j'ai eu la flemme de vous décrire l'examen, vous me pardonnerez j'espère. On va dire que des combats et des épreuves c'est cool, mais c'est du yaoi que j'écris, pas du shônen. Bien que j'adore le shônen aussi (ça se voit diront certains…) !**

**Dernier point : merci à Fan2yaoi pour m'avoir donné envie de caser Gaara quelque part dans cette histoire !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 20

_« I became fully crazy,_

_When I got to be majesty!_

_If it isn't fixed, I'll have to try!_

_Win is my way, that's why! »_

-« Vous qui avez réussis avec brio les trois épreuves de l'examen et triomphé des épreuves, nous vous déclarons aptes à accéder au rang de Jûnin. Désormais, vous êtes des ninjas de rang A, l'élite de Konoha. Votre mission est de protéger ce village et d'agir dans l'intérêt de tous. Cette veste symbolise votre atout, et ce signe l'insurmontable force du village caché qui vous a vu grandir. Que nos ennemis tremblent en voyant la marque de Konoha Gakure ! »

Une foule se met à hurlé un cri de guerre. Je n'en fais pas partie, bien que mon voisin direct pousse un « Osu ! » retentissant, audible même dans cette cacophonie. Naruto brandit le poing avec conviction, un sourire dessiné sur ses traits. Il a l'air très sûr de lui pour quelqu'un qui a réussit in-extremis la dernière épreuve. Cela dit, la veste Jûnin lui va comme une seconde peau. A croire qu'on ne peut rien face à ses convictions. Me voyant le dévisager, il me rend mon regard, et je décide de contempler le Kazekage. Qui aurait crû que la petite crapule responsable de l'attaque de Konoha lors de notre premier examen Chûnin deviendrait le nouveau Kage de Suna ? Les Kage sont franchement élus n'importe comment ! Il n'y a qu'à voir la vieille Tsunade.

Le discours vient de se terminer et elle descend en sautillant comme une gamine de 16 ans en bas des escaliers le sourire aux lèvres. Senri fait preuve de plus de retenue en serrant son kimono étroitement. Elles arrivent près de nous et Tsunade serre la main de Naruto en le félicitant d'avoir réussit. Il répond qu'il était sûr de réussir parce qu'après tout, il serait le prochain Hokage. C'est le moment que choisit Gaara pour parvenir à notre hauteur.

-« Je crois que tu y arriveras bientôt, Naruto, » dit-il de sa voix morne.

Il lui tend la main avec un sourire. Naruto hésite, puis tend une main timide, ce qui a le don de m'agacer. C'est pourquoi je me saisis en premier de la main du Kazekage, effarant tout le monde.

-« Enchanté, cela fait longtemps, » dis-je bêtement.

Le silence qui suit me donne envie de disparaître, tout simplement. Naruto a la bouche grande ouverte, si bien que je finis par lui dire sèchement :

-« Tu vas avaler une mouche, crétin. »

Il la referme, furibond et honteux à la fois. Bien, retournement de situation effectuer. Gaara ne tend plus sa main, c'est parfait. A la place, il m'adresse un regard froid.

-« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi de mon côté, » dit-il d'une voix lente. « Naruto t'a cherché pendant tout ce temps, il a même supplié le Raikage pour ce que j'en sais. Le fait que ce soit toi qui le maintienne au village maintenant est…intéressant. »

-« Ce n'est plus vraiment le cas, » intervient la vieille.

-« Oui, c'est ce que j'avais crû comprendre par le biais de Temari. Une décision récente, n'est-ce pas ? J'espère que l'Uchiha s'acquitte bien de son _nouveau_ rôle. »

Je ne réponds rien mais une lourde tension fait mouche au sein du groupe. Tsunade force une toux avant d'annoncer qu'elle a du travail, fuyant ainsi les sous-entendus de son collègue avec Senri. C'est alors qu'une autre foule se forme à mon plus grand agacement. D'autres ninjas de notre classe s'approchent craintivement, poussant Kiba en tête avec son gros chien blanc qui baisse la truffe. Ils portent eux aussi dorénavant la veste des Jûnins.

-« Heu…Hem ! Naruto… ? » avance le dresseur de chien en hésitant.

Le blondinet se retourne en plissant les yeux. Je peux sentir sa colère et l'aura maléfique qui se dégage de lui. Visiblement, je ne suis pas le seul car tous tournent les yeux vers moi en attendant un signe. De plus en plus énervé, je mets une claque à la base du crâne de Naruto. Il se redresse rouge de colère en se massant la tête. Pendant ce temps, le simple geste semble avoir rassuré le petit groupe. Je peux presque deviner leurs pensées : « Ouf ! Il le contrôle toujours ! ». Je me suis habitué à leur pitoyable comportement, pourtant, je ne peux rien contre le sourire sadique qui s'étire sur mon visage.

-« Je…On voulait juste te dire…Enfin nous tous quoi, » bégaie Kiba. « Nous sommes désolé de t'avoir ignoré et tout ça…On a vraiment été surpris quand tu as battu Lee ! C'était sensas ! Et puis pour l'épreuve de travail d'équipe, on a trouvé que vous étiez un trio de choc, toi, Neji et Sasuke ! »

Les autres approuvent et, d'appréhension, leurs visages deviennent radieux. Ils sourient, admiratifs face à celui qu'ils ont détestés depuis près de deux ans. En plus, l'autre crétin semble maintenant irradier de fierté !

-« Alors, on voulait te dire qu'on espérait que t'allais nous pardonné et qu'on ferait tous du bon travail ensemble maintenant qu'on est tous devenus Jûnins ! » conclut Kiba en se frottant le nez. « Qu'est ce que t'en pense ? »

Ils disent ça alors qu'il y a peine trois minutes encore, ils me regardaient pour savoir s'ils n'allaient pas être bouffés tout crus ! Et cet amas de stupidité qui souhaitait les écrabouiller il a trois minutes aussi, leur sourie maintenant avec joie ! Stupéfié, j'ai l'impression de rêver quand je l'entends répondre.

-« D'accord ! Après tout, on est tous des ninjas de Konoha maintenant ! »

Neji hoche la tête d'un air satisfait. Il avait été notre examinateur pour la seconde épreuve et j'ai encore dû faire équipe avec cette sous-catégorie. En cet instant on aurait dit qu'il nous avait entrainés toute sa vie !

-« C'est super ! Tu n'as qu'à venir avec nous ce soir ! On va fêter notre promotion ! »

-« D'accord ! Je suppose que c'est un barbecue si c'est toi qui m'invite Chôji ? »

-« Hahaha ! Bien vu ! »

-« Moi je suis d'avis de n'inviter que Sasuke ! » proteste Ino mais tous l'ignorent, babillant gaiement.

C'en est tellement dingue que je me demande si la folie n'a pas dévorer mon cerveau. Secouant la tête de droite à gauche, je vois Gaara proposer de mettre la note sur son compte. Tous acceptent en riant, déjà galvaniser par ce repas gratuit. Ecœuré par tant de bruit et de niaiseries, je fourre mes mains en poches et tourne les talons. C'est donc en marmonnant tout bas avec quelques éclats de rire ironique que je rentre chez moi.

Dans le silence du pavillon, je ris pour combler les vides, jetant ma veste par terre, déchaussant mes chaussures dans le couloir. Retroussant mes manches, je vais dans la chambre d'Itachi et la contemple en silence. Puis je cours chercher les pots de peinture achetés le mois dernier, les ouvre violemment, plonge un lourd pinceau dedans avant de barbouiller la pièce de noir. Fredonnant une comptine que ma mère me chantait enfant, je dessine d'un air distrait avec des gestes violents. Le temps passe et le noir recouvre les murs comme de lentes araignées dégoulinant du plafond, engloutissant mon âme.

-« Sasuke ? »

Je ne me retourne pas et continue en fredonnant. Les meubles sont tous tâchés parce que j'ai oublié de les protéger. Tant pis, ce ne sont que des vieilleries, elles pourrissent depuis la mort de ma famille. Itachi s'en fiche puisqu'il est mort. C'est moi qui l'ai tué d'ailleurs. Je souris. Non, il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois mon frère car tu es mort, je t'ai tué de mes mains. Idiot !

J'attrape un seau plein et le lance contre un mur. Le noir éclabousse tout, tressaute et crache sur ce qui est à sa portée. Le regard perdu, je ne bronche pas. Tout cela est ridicule, il faut que je me reprenne. Constatant que je suis moi aussi plein de peinture, je frotte mes mains sur mon pantalon en faisant demi-tour. Naruto observe depuis la porte mais je n'y prête pas attention. A chaque fois que je le vois, j'hésite entre le serrer dans mes bras et serrer son cou. C'est fatiguant, usant, alors j'évite de le regarder bien qu'il fasse tout pour. C'est comme s'il avait un panneau lumineux fiché sur sa tête avec pour inscription scintillante « Je suis là ! Regarde-moi ! ».

Je vais prendre une douche rapide afin de me débarbouiller, et je contemple mon reflet dans le miroir avant d'enfiler mes vêtements d'un air distrait. Lorsque je sors, je trouve Naruto assis prêt de la porte semblant m'attendre. Je passe outre mais il m'emboîte le pas. C'est devenu une autre de ses manies : si je ne lui prête pas l'attention qu'il veut, il me pourchasse sans cesse, ne me laissant aucun répit. Parfois, il reprend la chansonnette qu'il avait inventée lorsqu'il était piégé dans mon corps. Il pousse le plus loin possible jusqu'à ce que je lui cède, et au moment où je vais abattre mon poing, il sourit. Parce qu'il finit toujours par gagner.

Cette fois pourtant, je suis décidé à tenir bon. Je me suis assez ridiculisé avec le Kazekage, pas besoin d'en rajouté plus sur mon compte. Surtout que cet autre semi-homme me tient à l'œil. Je suppose que si demain Naruto apparaît avec des séquelles de blessures, il viendra forcément me trouver. Je n'ai nul besoin d'affronter le représentant d'un pays allié. J'ai plus que ma dose de problèmes, avec en acteur principal, cet abrutit de blond qui ne peut s'empêcher de trémousser dés qu'il me voit ! Il gigote en minaudant des sourires perfides, en me tendant piège sur piège pour réussir à me mettre à genoux. Il ne désire que m'humilier malgré le fait qu'il passe son temps à prédire ma mort. C'est vraiment pathétique.

Je vais m'installer dans mon fauteuil où s'entasse de nombreux parchemins couverts de Justus ainsi que des verres vides. Une lampe à pied est posée juste à côté et je tire sur l'interrupteur pour avoir plus de clarté dans la pénombre qui se pose délicatement. Je saisis un rouleau en voyant d'un œil distrait Naruto tourné autour de mon fauteuil avant de me concentré sur ma lecture pour m'oublier.

Les heures passent, et lorsque je lève les yeux des mes feuilles en clignant des yeux, je ne peux m'empêcher de bailler. Naruto tique et s'adonne à un sourire narquois comme je claque ma mâchoire avec fureur. Je me lève et trébuche sur le tas de parchemins étendu à mes pieds ce qui le fait pouffer de rire bien entendu.

-« Quoi ?! » dis-je hargneusement.

Une main sur la bouche, il se tourne depuis le canapé pour me regarder en face. Il semble hésiter avant de répondre.

-« C'est drôle de voir que tu as quand même encore des aspects normaux… » dit-il en détachant chaque mots avec soin.

Je le dévisage avant de tourner les talons vers la véranda que j'ouvre lentement. Dehors, une brise tiède souffle encore, dernier repos avant le froid de la nuit. Je sors en marchant sur l'herbe, pieds nus, j'observe les talus avec attention afin de vérifier qu'ils ont tenu l'hiver, je passe mes doigts sur les galets près de l'étang où nagent quelques poissons, je refais exactement les mêmes gestes que mon père avait l'habitude de faire à cette période de l'année. Il aimait son jardin qui lui inspirait la sérénité. Moi je ne ressentais rien de cela, par contre, j'étais calme lorsque je ne réfléchissais pas trop.

Depuis le pas de la porte, Naruto regarde sans rien dire avant de me crier qu'il commence à avoir faim. Je lui réponds d'aller chercher des ramens si l'envie lui dit. Cela fait une semaine entière que je n'ai plus touché à rien dans la cuisine. Je mange uniquement le matin. Il a pris l'habitude d'aller au restaurant. Parfois, il y retrouve d'autres ninjas avec qui il discute.

Je sursaute, tiré de ma torpeur par un mouvement brutal. Naruto me tire avec violence sur le bras, visiblement en colère. Agacé, je tente de lui faire lâcher prise sans succès.

-« Et toi alors ?! Tu ne manges presque pas ! Tu es mon maître, non ?! Tu ne devrais pas te montrer parfois en ville avec moi ?! Et si je tuais quelqu'un quand tu es absent, hein ?! »

-« Lâche-moi. »

Il laisse tomber mon bras et plisse les paupières, ne sachant s'il doit craindre ma colère ou mon manque de réaction. Finalement, il se décide à insister. Le souvenir de Naruto se mettant à genoux devant le Raikage surgit dans ma mémoire. A cet instant-là aussi il avait insisté malgré la honte, l'humiliation, et puis la peine. Je me masse les tempes sous le flot de ses paroles pour me convaincre que ces images ne sont pas les miennes. Au bout d'un moment, la folie se faufile à nouveau dans un coin de mon esprit et susurre dans une langue reptilienne des choses qu'elle seule semble trouver distrayante. Soudain, tout semble devenir lumineux. Bien sûr… J'ai juste envie de le voir hurler, d'admirer la façon dont son sang va se répandre sur le sol, de l'écouter supplier sans la langue que je lui aurais arrachée…

Un nouveau souvenir me ramène brutalement sur terre. Écœuré par mes propres pensées, je tourne le dos et rentre à l'intérieur, entendant à peine Naruto me crier qu'il irait seul et ne rentrerait pas. Tant mieux. Si seulement ce sentiment pouvait disparaître avec lui ! Je veux mettre un terme à tout cela !

Fonçant à travers tout, je rentre dans ma chambre que je ferme avant de me mettre à tourner en rond. Je m'arrête et serre les poings, les desserrent, les resserrent. Je tente de faire le vide en moi mais la colère submerge tout, avale tout ce qui me semble bon et juste, écumant ma haine. Aveuglé par la rage, je sens que je risque d'exploser ; c'est ainsi que je détruis ma chambre au complet, je renverse ma commode, j'arrache les peintures, je casse la lampe de chevet, je déchire les livres, je fais passer la simple chaise par la fenêtre faite de bois et de papier, je vide la penderie de ses vêtements avant d'en casser le miroir qui s'éparpille dans la pièce en rejoignant le reste de mes affaires. Une fois fais, le désastre me saute aux yeux et j'en reste ébahi.

Calmé, je fais un petit répertoire des objets encore valides avant de me laisser tomber à terre. J'étouffe le rire glauque qui commence à s'échapper de mes lèvres. C'est donc résigné que je me relève pour tout nettoyer en me jurant de ne plus refaire une telle scène. Non seulement c'est stupide, mais en plus c'est indigne. Lorsque j'ai terminé, je m'en retourne dans le jardin. La nuit est tombée dehors et il n'y a plus trace de Naruto.

Impossible de dormir dans ma chambre avec le trou monumental qu'a fait la chaise. L'air froid du début de l'hiver devient glacial une fois le soir tombé. Je décide de passer la nuit dans le salon, allongé sur le sofa sans rien mangé avec ma couverture. Finalement, je m'endors assez vite pour quelqu'un dont l'esprit est rongé.

Au lendemain matin, j'ai une tête à faire peur. Faisant la grimace dans le miroir, je m'applique à remettre mes cheveux en place après m'être passé de l'eau froide sur le visage ce qui lui donne un semblant de couleur. Quand j'ai passé un sweater et un pantalon, je décide d'aller réveiller le blond et de peut-être, _peut-être_, m'excuser. Malheureusement il n'est ni dans la chambre d'Itachi, ni nul part ailleurs. Inquiet, je fais un tour dans le jardin sans le trouver. Chaussant des sandales en vitesse, je décide de continuer mes recherches plus loin, d'abord dans le quartier familial, puis à l'extérieur, le long du lac, près des pâturages, finissant à errer dans le village. Les magasins ne sont pas encore ouverts sauf les boulangeries, et les petites restaurations du matin ainsi que certaines armureries. Les rares passants me dévisagent sombrement, hâtant le pas quand ils passent près de moi.

Épuisé, je cède près de l'école ninja. Assis sur la balançoire, je me rends compte que je n'éprouve ce besoin qu'à cause des souvenirs de Naruto. Je cesse de gigoter et reste tranquillement assis en refoulant mes pensées. La fatigue pèse sur mes muscles et mon estomac vide. Ma poitrine semble prise dans un étau et la douleur finit par remplacer la lassitude. Résigné à abandonné, je finis par me balancer lentement en laissant une mémoire étrangère guider mon corps.

-« Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à te voir là. »

Relevant la tête, je croise le regard vert tranchant de Gaara. Derrière lui, son frère Kankurô se tient en retrait avec un air curieux affiché sur le visage. Rassemblant mon esprit, je prends un air ferme et sévère pour contrer une offensive certaine.

-« Moi de même, » je réponds en pesant soigneusement mes mots.

-« Je faisais une visite, » dit-il de son ton morne. « Pour voir comment sont éduqués les ninjas de Konoha afin de pouvoir apprendre de nouvelles choses à nos élèves. Par ailleurs, j'ai croisé Naruto tout à l'heure. Tu le cherches peut-être ? »

-« Pas du tout. »

Je me mords la lèvre. J'ai répondu avec trop d'empressement. Je peux voir qu'il lit clairement mon jeu, ce qui m'agace.

-« Ah…Dans ce cas, je pense que tu devrais aller manger quelque chose. Pourquoi pas…des ramens ? »

Il s'éloigne sans rien ajouter de plus, rejoint Kankurô et sort lentement de la cours avec un dernier regard perçant dans ma direction. Décidément, je le déteste.

Je me lève quand même pour me rendre chez Ichiraku où je parviens avec beaucoup d'efforts et à une vitesse vraiment fou-droi-yante. Exactement comme l'avais dit Gaara, c'est un Naruto aux traits longs qui me lance un regard surpris. Je ne dis pas un mot, trop épuisé et fais un signe au vieil homme pour avoir un bol de nouilles. D'abord, il jette un œil au blond qui hoche la tête avant de me servir. Vraiment ! Maintenant, on jurerait que c'est moi le paria !

Lorsqu'Ichiraku pose le bol fumant devant moi, je pousse un long soupir de soulagement en me rendant compte que je meurs de faim. Portant les nouilles à ma bouche, j'avale doucement, ravi de constater que c'est aussi bon que les souvenirs de l'autre andouille. Ce dernier a d'ailleurs un grand sourire malgré les cernes de son visage et il se met carrément à rire au bout d'un moment. Je hausse un sourcil, encore trop imbu pour prendre la parole.

-« Tu vois Sasuke ! Tu manges quand même des ramens avec moi ! »

Et voilà qu'il me fait son plus beau sourire, celui que j'avais imaginé qu'il ferait en lisant le décret de Tsunade, un sourire qui me coupe le souffle. Je plonge presque ma tête dans mes ramens en espérant ne pas rougir, et au cas où, que personne ne le voie. Rongé de honte et aussi de colère contre moi-même, je mange sous le regard amusé de Naruto.

Nous rentrons ensemble chez moi d'un pas lent, en silence, sans la moindre encombre. Mon regard a tendance a glissé vers sa main, ses cheveux, sa nuque, son visage, et ce, bien malgré moi. J'ai beau me morigéner intérieurement, je me surprends à nouveau en train de l'observer. Comme un papillon pris dans la toile d'une araignée.

Nous arrivions le long du lac près du ponton où j'avais l'habitude de m'entraîner quand Sai apparut. Et bien, il ne sortait pas de nulle part, il tournait juste le coin de la de la rue mais étant donné mon manque de concentration, j'avais l'impression qu'il surgissait juste devant nous comme un obstacle. Il sourit. Il a des sacs pleins les bras de courses et probablement de matériels ninjas. Il nous salue et je ne sais toujours pas s'il est heureux de nous voir, surpris, agacé, ou autre. Ce type est un vrai mystère.

-« Tiens Sai ! Tu es bien chargé ! Tu veux que je t'aide à les porter jusqu'à chez toi ? »

Je tourne si vite la tête que mon cou m'en fait mal. Désabusé, je regarde Naruto qui m'ignore complètement, un regard innocent flottant sur son visage ravis. Est-ce parce qu'il sentait ma colère ou parce qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre envie, Sai refuse poliment en expliquant que les sacs ne sont pas lourds du tout. Pourtant, Naruto se sent en devoir d'insister finissant par obtenir gain de cause. Il se charge donc de deux sacs en papier.

-« A tout à l'heure Sasuke ! »

Inerte, je les observe s'éloignés d'un pas lent, tels les vieux amis qu'ils avaient été avant mon intrusion. Si je n'avais pas été là…Si je n'étais jamais revenu à Konoha, comment serait Naruto ? Heureux, sûrement, entourés d'amis, toujours à la recherche de son ami perdu, cherchant à obtenir le titre de Hokage sans vraiment le vouloir, amoureux de Sakura, adulé de la foule. Ce tableau me donne la nausée, et je décide de ne pas rentrer.

Je continue ma traversée du bord de lac en laissant mes pensées dériver à leur guise, tantôt follement, tantôt extérieurement, sans que je n'y accorde la moindre importance. J'avais l'habitude de faire ce chemin avec Itachi par le passé, lorsque j'étais encore un enfant. Son absence est cruelle surtout quand je me rends compte qu'il aurait pu en être autrement. Chacune de mes actions avait détruit mon propre monde. A cause de Konoha !

La haine brûle mes veines, fait flamboyer mes pupilles, cherche à réduire en cendres ce village de pacotille qui m'avait abusé. Mais je ne peux rien faire ! Je suis pieds et poings liés ! Cette haine se retourne contre moi et me consume lentement, purifiant de son brasier ce qu'il me reste en tant qu'être humain. Un sentiment inavouable que je refuse, qui gangrène mon corps et révulse mon esprit s'échappant dans les chimères de la folie. Étouffé par ces sentiments, suffocant dans la chaleur, je m'approche du bord de l'eau où je me laisse sombrer.

L'eau accueille tendrement mon corps dans une délicieuse fraîcheur qui me berce. L'étang, peu profond, vient racler la surface de mon visage sans me noyer. Étendu ainsi, le chant des oiseaux envoûtant accompagne les sons de pas. Une ombre se dresse entre moi et le soleil, tandis que je cligne des yeux pour voir de qui il s'agit. Je découvre alors une Hinata haletante, inquiète, et toujours aussi timide.

-« Est-ce que…Est-ce que ça va… ? Je t'ai vu tomber de loin, alors… »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend, regarde de droite à gauche en ne sachant que faire de ses bras qu'elle serre contre sa poitrine avant de jouer avec ses index. Avec un soupir, je me redresse pour m'asseoir, de l'eau ruisselant le long de mes cheveux.

-« Je ne suis pas tombé. Je me suis jeté dedans, » je rétorque.

-« Alors…tout vas bien ? »

Je la dévisage avec intérêt. Est-ce pour moi qu'elle se fait du souci, ou bien pour Naruto ? Elle a été amoureuse de lui, et s'est déclarée en risquant sa vie de façon bien inutile lors d'un combat avec Pein. Je me rends soudain compte que la jalousie paralyse mon cœur.

-« Je vais très bien ! » je réponds sèchement en me redressant tout à fait et en remontant la berge.

Je secoue la tête pour sécher mes cheveux car maintenant le froid semble vouloir me griffer. Elle reste tout de même là avec son air idiot collé au visage. Agacé, je vais jusqu'à elle et lui attrape le menton. Elle semble surprise, mais pas inquiète pendant que mes yeux la dévisagent sans vergogne. Ma lourde colère resurgit soudain.

-« Je ne vois vraiment pas comment tu espérais attirer l'attention de Naruto, » je lâche d'un ton acide. « Tu n'es ni belle, ni intelligente, ni forte, ni douée, tu n'as rien pour toi. Sauf la stupidité de croire qu'il pourrait un jour t'aimer. Enfin, remarque, tu as peut-être abandonné depuis qu'il t'a joliment remballée pour la petite Sakura. »

Le choc se lit clairement sur son visage et je souris, satisfait. Maintenant, elle a peur.

-« Je me demande même en quoi tu es utile à Konoha… »

Évidemment la question sous-jacente est de savoir : si je te tues, est-ce que quelqu'un s'en plaindra ? Probablement Neji car il aurait l'opportunité de me faire condamné à mort. Pour les autres, ses coéquipiers peut-être, ainsi que Naruto bien entendu. Soudain, elle arrête de trembler et c'est d'une voix ferme qu'elle me répond.

-« Et toi, si tu mourrais, est-ce que quelqu'un te pleurerait, Sasuke ? »

Il me faut toute ma force pour me retenir de la frapper. Si je le faisais maintenant, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Qui plus est, des témoins gênants pourraient s'empresser d'aller murmurer toute l'affaire à l'oreille de Tsunade. Elle n'en vaut pas la peine, et de plus…

-« Tu as raison, personne ne me pleurerait, et alors ? » dis-je d'une voix sombre. « Je suis le dernier de mon clan parce que Konoha craignait notre pouvoir, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que vous autres les Hyuugas avez vu le jour. Vous êtes la substitution des sharingans, ni plus, ni moins. »

-« Faut-il toujours que tout tourne autour de toi ? » dit-elle furieusement. « Tout le monde sait ce que tu as fait, tout le monde avait voté pour ta mort sauf Naruto-kun ! Mais toi, tu… »

Son visage se tord entre mes doigts, hésitant entre la colère et la peine, les larmes lui montant aux joues avec ses jolis sourcils froncés qui me lancent des éclairs.

-« Pourquoi avoir fait cela à la seule personne qui croyait encore en toi ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Finalement, je suis lasse de ce jeu. Je la pousse d'un seul coup et elle tombe lentement, sans parvenir à se rattraper, avant d'atterrir dans une gerbe d'eau. Ses longs cheveux raides semblent devenir vivants dans l'eau alors qu'elle me regarde d'un air pétrifié sans plus oser bouger, son regard accusateur toujours fixé sur moi. Mon ombre se rabat sur elle alors que je la dévisage de haut. Oui, vraiment, elle est magnifique ainsi, bien que terrorisée. Alors, comme pour m'excuser, je décide lui répondre à elle, pour cette unique fois.

-« C'est parce que je voulais qu'il me tue. »

La frayeur disparaît, et l'étonnement écarquille ses yeux. Le regard fixe et vide, on pourrait la prendre pour une poupée. Je lui tourne le dos et fais le chemin du retour sans le moindre remord. Sauf que la bile qui me remonte dans la gorge menace de débordé un peu plus à chaque pas, tout comme cet étau qui semble se resserrer autour de moi de façon inexorable et invisible aux yeux de tous.

* * *

**To be continued in « Under the Rain »…**


	21. Under the Rain

**C'est l'aboutissement de vingt chapitres, celui que je désirais tant, celui qui me faisait avancer sans relâche. Ben voilà, il est là !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 21

_«Je ne peux m'empêcher de mordre parce que les vampires ont des dents,_

_Et comme dans les contes pour adolescents j'aime sucer le sang,_

_Mais j'aime encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit du tiens qui glisse sur mes lèvres,_

_Car il me plonge dans un amour qui me ronge de fièvre. »_

Les journées ont pris une tournure des plus monotones. Entre missions, tâches secondaires telles que le ménage ou les rapports, achats de matériels et de courses, et disparitions soudaine du blond, rien de réel ne transparait. Je fais tout en silence, en acceptant tout, et en ne me plaignant nullement. La vieille bique qui nous sert de Hokage en est satisfaite et elle a finit par me lâcher la bride. L'hiver est passé avec une brève chute de neige qui n'a fait qu'accroître ma folie. Il n'y a pas eu de fête pour moi qui suis resté dans la vieille demeure de mes ancêtres. La solitude est venu s'installée en moi sans que je la voie faire. Alors maintenant, c'en est trop.

Naruto vient de m'annoncer qu'il sortira ce soir avec les autres pour aller manger et boire un verre. Ce n'est que la quatrième fois cette semaine d'après lui, alors que c'est la première fois qu'il sort autant en une semaine. Je ne lui ai rien dit quand il me l'a annoncé au matin, mais maintenant, je sens la rage envahir mes veines et brûler ma poitrine. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis ma rencontre avec Hinata. Depuis lors, j'avais tenté d'encaisser le plus possible en essayant de ne pas écraser quoi que ce soit. Ce que j'avais jusqu'à présent réussis.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas du fait que tout le monde semble à nouveau l'apprécier. Seul Ino ne démord pas de sa position. On pourrait croire que jamais Naruto n'a détruit le village et tué la moitié de ses habitants. On pourrait se dire que c'est un rêve, ou un cauchemar.

Tout a commencé avec l'invitation de Kiba poussé par les autres. Gaara avait mis son grain de sel dans l'histoire d'après ce que j'en avais entendu dire, et ils s'étaient tous réconciliés comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient acceptés Naruto en tant qu'être humain. Dorénavant, ils le considéraient à nouveau comme l'un des leurs. C'était effarant. Je n'ai strictement rien pu faire pour les empêcher de détruire ce que j'avais réussis à construire en mon sens. Alors au final, celui que l'on pointe du doigt, c'est moi.

Tandis que le jinchuuriki qu'ils avaient haïs sortait faire la fête avec eux, qu'ils buvaient ensemble, mangeaient ensemble, riaient ensemble, je me retrouvais seul, presque isolé. En mission, j'avais commencé à ne plus accompagné Naruto, sauf pour les très longues ou les classées rang A. Lors de la disposition des membres, j'étais celui qu'on envoyait en tête, celui qui était le plus exposé, le plus proche de la mort. Tout ça m'était égal jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Toutes ses messes-basses, toutes ses œillades désagréables, toutes ses missions suicidaires, toutes ses calomnies sur mon clan, toutes ses injures qu'on ne dissimule même plus entre ses dents…Tout cela me rend complètement ivre de rage. Obligé de faire la paperasse pour aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de tordre le cou de Tsunade qui a envoyé Naruto en mission. Rien ne s'est produit en ce qui concerne Naruto, mais rien de ce que j'ai fait n'a été effacé en revanche. Tout reste encré dans un petit dossier fermé à clé que le Hokage n'oublie pas de me citer régulièrement. Quand ce n'est pas elle, ce sont les autres qui ne se lassent pas de mes anciens exploits, de citer l'akatsuki ou mon frère. Et enfin, il y a Naruto qui me renvoie sans cesse ces images, lui et ses souvenirs qui se sont imprimés en moi.

Je pose le tas de documents sur un bureau déjà bien occupé. Sans rien laisser paraître des mes émotions actuelles, je me mets au travail en vérifiant les rapports, les signant, les datant, les corrigeant à la moindre erreur. Pourtant, il ne faut pas plus de deux heures avant qu'Ebisu ne vienne me trouver avec ses grands airs et son crétinisme affirmé. Comme d'habitude, il tient une unique feuille que je lui ai remise il y a peu, la secoue en faisant des bruits railleurs une fois posté à mon bureau.

-« Uchiha-kun, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? »

Posant mon stylo, je respire un grand coup avant de me tourner vers lui. Il ne sourit pas bien que la lueur qui illumine ses yeux prouve que peu s'en faut.

-« Un rapport que j'ai corrigé il y a dix minutes », dis-je d'une voix lasse.

-« Et qu'est ce que c'est que ça, alors ? »

Il place la feuille sous mon nez en mettant son gros doigt sur une ligne que je relis d'un air disparate. En effet, il y a une légère faute que je n'ai pas relevée à cause des mes pensées égarées.

-« Il manque un accent sur le mot 'encéphalogramme' je remarque. J'avoue ne pas y avoir prêté attention plus tôt. »

-« Aha ! » crie-t-il d'un air triomphant qui rameute presque tout le quartier. « Pourtant tu le considérais comme digne d'être consigné dans nos archives ce rapport ! Uchiha-kun, je suis très déçu de ton manque d'enthousiasme dans ce travail ! »

Bien entendu, les sourires des assistantes de bureau apparaissent timidement, tandis que les autres ninjas, consignés aux rapports eux aussi, affichent clairement un visage goguenard. Certains s'approchent même pour mieux profiter du spectacle. Ravalant ma colère, j'observe le petit spectacle d'Ebisu ravi de son auditoire. Il reprend sa tirade avec des grands gestes éloquent digne des spectacles offerts par les _mise-jorou*_.

-« Surtout quand l'on sait que tu es toujours le premier à te jeter dans la bataille au cours des missions ! On voit là ton véritable enthousiasme à tout réussir, mais je suppose que tu considères le fait de remplir de vulgaires papiers comme indigne de toi, n'est ce pas ? Pourtant je ne cesse de te le dire : il n'y a pas plus important après la mission que les rapports ! Ils sont primordiaux, que dis-je, vitales ! Même un Uchiha se doit de les faire, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Il s'arrête brusquement comme un rictus déforme mes traits. Je me lève brusquement et il fait trois pas en arrière qui l'amènent à trébucher sur les pieds de sa collègue. Oui, rampez à mes pieds, tous autant que vous êtes !

-« Je pense avoir supporté beaucoup de chose », j'entonne d'une voix rendue glacial par la colère. « J'ai été emprisonné, torturé, obligé de troquer ma liberté, assigné à des missions d'un niveau ridicule, on m'a ordonné de joué à la baby-sitter parce que vous n'étiez pas capable de faire quoi que ce soit avec le Kyubi dans tout Konoha, j'ai travaillé, j'ai gagné le rang de Jûnin, et je compte bien obtenir celui d'Anbu dés que la chance s'en présentera. » J'inspire à plein poumons pour essayer de garder la tête froide et ne pas commettre l'irréparable. « Alors oui, corriger le dossier des autres me rend légèrement…furax si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. »

Le silence qui plane dans la pièce est si tendu que je peux presque entendre les pensées des gens présents. Finalement, je corrige la faute du dossier et la tend à Ebisu avec un sourire sarcastique.

-« Voilà, le mal est réparé. »

Il se saisit de la feuille avec violence en remettant les lunettes sur son nez, la frustration ayant remplacé la peur.

-« Un meurtrier reste un meurtrier ! claironne-t-il. Tu peux t'estimer encore heureux d'être en vie ! »

Il tourne les talons en râlant, vociférant des insultes que je préfère ignorer. Les nombreuses personnes qui étaient là prennent un air à la fois gênés et ravis aussi de savoir qu'elles auront une histoire à raconter ce soir. Tous retournent à leur place, me laissant là.

Non, vraiment, j'en ai plus qu'assez de tout cela.

Je remplis encore un tas de paperasse avant de pouvoir partir, non sans une remarque acide d'Ebisu dans mon dos qui me donne envie de lui ouvrir le crâne en deux pour vérifier la taille de son cerveau. C'est donc les mains dans les poches que je prends le chemin de la maison en proie à une foule d'émotions contradictoires. En passant par le centre de Konoha, j'achète quelques fruits dont des tomates. Puis, dans la lancée, j'emporte aussi du pain car je n'en n'ai plus mangé depuis un moment, ainsi que du fromage. Chargé de mes achats, je décide quand même de prendre de la viande avec car il n'en reste plus beaucoup au frigo.

Au moment de chargé cet ultime sac en papier dans mes bras, je les sens vaciller et prévoit de les rattraper du pied sauf qu'à la place, je percute Hinata de plein fouet. Le sac et son contenu tombe à terre, tandis qu'Hinata mord la poussière. Ebahis, je tourne la tête en tout sens avant de m'enquérir de son état. Et la première chose qu'elle me dit alors : « Ah ! Je suis désolée ! Je n'ai pas réussis à rattraper ton sac ! » marque mon esprit de par sa douce stupidité. J'insiste pour savoir si je ne lui ai pas fait mal, mais elle me répond que non avec un grand sourire qui me force à accepter son aide pour ramener mes achats à la maison.

Elle se charge de deux sacs – les moins lourds de tous, j'y ai veillé – et s'empresse de me suivre sans rien dire. Elle contemple la foule d'un air content, presque fière de se tenir là où elle est, alors que la plupart nous dévisage avidement. Pour ma part, je commence à en avoir l'habitude et n'y prête plus grande attention, sauf quand je les entends médire sur mon clan. Et sur Naruto.

Nous quittons les quartiers agités pour des rues plus étroites et moins denses, lesquelles nous emmènent finalement en dehors des habitations. Sur la route, Hinata ne prononce pas un mot, sauf lorsqu'elle croise une connaissance, ou un chat tigré qui bronze au soleil. Après nous être arrêtés pour l'observer de plus près et lui avoir remis une tranche de jambon, nous reprenons la route en arrivant près du lac. L'épisode de notre dernière rencontre semble venir hanter l'atmosphère pendant quelques instants, avant qu'Hinata ne trébuche sur un bout de bois trainant sur le chemin et que je doive la retenir.

Contournant les palissades, nous arrivons lentement vers le quartier des Uchihas dont l'emblème écaillé par le temps est touché par les rayons du soleil. Un vent plus froid vient nous ébouriffer alors que nous arrivons à l'entrée. Je propose alors à la jeune fille de me laisser continuer seul puisque je ne suis lus loin de chez moi, mais elle insiste et obtient gain de cause. Finalement, elle se retrouve même assisse à table avec une tasse de thé et des gâteaux que j'ai été prendre dans la chambre de Naruto.

-« Merci de ton hospitalité », avance-t-elle en serrant ses mains contre son thé.

Je m'installe face à elle sans rien dire. En réalité, je me demande moi-même ce qu'elle fait là tellement la situation me parait étrange. Pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il faut que je lui parle.

Elle porte le thé à ses lèvres et souffle dessus avant d'en avaler une petite gorgée et de me complimenter sur son parfum. Je ne réponds toujours pas bien que je sente qu'elle aussi, elle souhaite me parler. Alors je décide d'y aller, à fond.

-« Pourquoi Naruto t'a-t-il rejeté ? »

Le thé vacille dans ses mains durant un instant. Elle le pose sur la table et ses yeux croisent les miens sans sourciller, même si elle est surprise par ma brutalité.

-« Il me semble que tu aies répondu à cette question l'autre jour… » dit-elle d'une petite voix.

-« Je m'excuse pour les conneries que j'ai dite. Je voudrais ta version. »

-« Pour faire quoi? »

-« Ca dépendra de ta réponse. »

-« Tu veux éviter les erreurs que j'ai faite ? »

Je détourne les yeux avant de les vriller à nouveau sur elle en m'invectivant silencieusement. Bizarrement, dans les souvenirs de cet abrutit de blond, elle parait bien plus niaise qu'elle ne semble l'être aujourd'hui, assisse en face de moi telle l'héritière légitime de son clan dans tout son prestige. Elle ne sourcille pas le moins du monde devant ma réaction, bien que je ne sache pas si c'est délibéré ou si c'est une faute d'inattention.

-« J'aimerais juste que tu répondes à ma question. Pourquoi ? »

-« Si je te réponds…Est-ce que tu accepteras…de répondre à la mienne ? »

-« Ca dépendra de ta réponse. »

Elle sourit doucement. Elle a compris qu'elle n'aura rien de moi tant qu'elle n'aura pas répondu.

-« Très bien, » dit-elle en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de thé. « Je vais te répondre, Sasuke. Cependant, je ne sais pas si j'ai tord ou non. Le reste dépend du point de vue, je pense. »

Mon estomac se crispe bien malgré moi, alors je me force à boire un peu de tisane pour paraître détendu. Elle semble attendre d'avoir toute mon attention avant de commencer.

-« Naruto-kun, je l'ai toujours aimé, et je crois que je l'aime encore. Pourtant, nous n'avons jamais été des amis proches, et il ne parvenait sûrement pas à me comprendre. Je pense même qu'il a dû tomber des nues quand je me suis déclarée, » ajout-elle avec un sourire triste. « C'était certainement cocasse, une fille pas très douée qui veut protéger la seule personne du village capable de battre le pire ennemi que l'histoire de Konoha aie connue, et qui se déclare sur un champ de bataille. Je m'en suis rendue compte avec le temps. »

Elle redresse le visage et chasse quelques mèches de ses longs cheveux.

-« Naruto ne m'a jamais aimé. Il aimait Sakura. Il a besoin de quelqu'un qui brille à ses côtés, et Sakura avait une étincelle que personne ne pouvait éteindre. Moi, je ne possédais rien de telle, et nous nous parlions à peine alors qu'elle était sa coéquipière. C'est bien ironique qu'elle ait été amoureuse de toi Sasuke-kun. Parce qu'au final, c'est à cause de cela que Naruto l'a repoussée elle aussi. Pourtant, tu es très différent de Sakura. Tu as tué, tu as cherché la vengeance, tu as manipulé tes amis, tu as déserté ton village, tu as trahis la confiance de tous, et pire encore. Je ne suis vraiment pas sûre que ma réponse puisse t'être d'un quelconque secours. »

Hinata prend sa tasse et boit une longue gorgée. Mes doigts sont crispés sur le bord de la table et ne semble pas vouloir lâcher prise. Complètement figé, le silence s'éternise jusqu'au moment où Hinata décide de prendre congé. Elle se lève et je l'accompagne dans un geste de pur réflexe. Arrivé à la porte principale, elle se tourne vers moi et me remercie avec un grand sourire avant de me dévisager.

-« Dis-moi, Sasuke, tu aimes vraiment Naruto… ? »

Durant un effroyable moment de terreur, je reste paralysé, le froid se disputant à la sueur qui dégouline dans mon dos. Je me doutais bien qu'elle l'avait compris, cela dit, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait aussi franche dans sa fameuse question. En réalité, je pensais même qu'elle ne la poserait pas. Je ne suis pas le seul à foncer dans le tas apparemment.

Reprenant mes esprit, je ferme ma bouche en repensant à cet idiot qui a toujours la gueule grande ouverte dés qu'il est un temps soit peu perturbé et à qui je ne suis pas loin de ressembler pour le coup. Je tente de décrispé mes muscles sans grand succès. Hinata ne dit pas un mot, pourtant elle n'a jamais semblé aussi sérieuse.

-« Je suppose que je suis obligé de te répondre pour que tu sois en paix et que t'ailles au paradis sans rechigner, c'est ça ? »

-« Pas du tout, » répond-t-elle en laissant un large sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. « Ton visage a déjà répondu. Tu manque d'entrainement, Sasuke. »

Confus, et râlant, je la chasse prestement en entendant son rire cristallin s'enfuir de ma propriété. Cette garce sait mieux s'y prendre qu'on ne le croit ! Vraiment, c'est la dernière fois que je la prends pour une grosse niaise à peine sortie de ses couches ! Elle est bien plus douée que son cousin à ce jeu. Les Hyuugas ne sont pas si mauvais que ça.

Je rentre faire la vaisselle en continuant de me sermonner sur ma façon visiblement trop obtuse de voir les choses. Au moment où je termine de ranger les tasses, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Naruto passe comme une tornade dans le couloir. Un brouhaha intense fait trembler mes nerfs, puis il réapparait à la porte en courant. Il me salue brièvement avant de ressortir aussitôt. Sidéré, j'écoute le calme reprendre sa place sans avoir eu le temps d'ajouter un mot.

Cette brève apparition me raffermit dans mon idée de mettre un terme à tout ces va-et-vient. Je termine de ranger les biscuits et me poste sur le sentier de bois qui contourne la maison. Dehors, l'air s'est encore rafraîchit, et les nuages noires qui approchent laissent prévoir une grosse averse d'ici peu. Je les observe approcher rapidement, s'étendant sur le village de Konoha, et probablement tout le pays du Feu. Il n'y aura donc pas de lessive de dernière minute aujourd'hui. Les derniers rayons de soleil sont avalés d'une bouchée satisfaite et la pénombre donne libre cours à mes réflexions sur les dernières sorties de cet imbécile de blond.

Alors que les premières gouttes commencent à tomber, la silhouette de Naruto se dessine au loin, il court vers la maison en espérant sûrement éviter l'averse. J'ai probablement attendu une heure, ou plus, mais la satisfaction de le voir en vaut la chandelle. Je supprime donc le sourire mauvais qui me vient aux lèvres. Ce n'est pas le moment de céder à la folie, ni à la colère. Je suis parfaitement en mesure de lui expliquer calmement la situation. Il comprendra, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Naruto atterrit dans un dernier bond à mes côtés tandis que l'orage gronde pour la première fois. Il respire bruyamment par le nez, pas très élégant ni digne d'un Jûnin. Il reprend son souffle avant de me dédier un grand sourire et de se redresser.

-« Tu m'attendais, Sasuke ? »

Je ne lui réponds pas, pétrifié par les pensées qui me traversent l'esprit en ce moment. Refoulant la mémoire de Naruto dans un coin de ma tête, je le dévisage. Son sourire disparaît et ses pupilles s'étrécissent. Les animaux peuvent sentir le danger parait-il.

-« Bon, heu, écoute… » amorce-t-il en observant la pluie s'abattre plus fort de seconde en seconde sur le pays. « Je dois me dépêcher pour arriver au resto sans pour autant être trempé. Alors si t'as quelque chose à me dire, ben dépêche parce que vu la flotte, je risque de devoir te faucher un parapluie. »

Encore. Il rentre à peine ici pour en repartir le plus vite possible. Dans ce cas, pourquoi vit-il ici ? Nous ne sommes plus obligés de rester collé ensemble ! S'il veut partir, il n'a qu'à le faire ! Non, à la place, il joue les coups de vent dans cette vieille bâtisse trop grande et trop vide.

La fureur m'emporte soudain. Une petite voix essaie de tempêter que je ne devais en aucun cas m'énerver, mais il est trop tard. L'accumulation de la journée, de ces derniers mois, semblent avoir atteint leur dernière limite.

-« Tu veux sortir ?! Encore ?! » je hurle avant de me rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. « Tu ne t'arrêtes vraiment pas ces derniers temps ! Tu passes ton temps à ça même ! Vous êtes tous à nouveaux copain, et vous avez pleins d'histoires drôles à vous raconter ?! Ne me fais pas rire !!! »

Il est trop tard pour retenir les mots qui s'échappent, trop tard pour revenir en arrière, alors je décide de tout lâcher. Je le saisis par son col avec une violence qui s'était faite rare chez moi. Toutes ces choses m'insupportent, je n'en peux plus !

-« Ils t'ont trahis, imbécile ! Tu as déjà oublié ?!! Ils t'on vendu à moi ! Ils ont fermé les yeux sur ce que je te faisais subir, jour après jour ! Pas un seul de ces connards ne s'est occupé de toi, t'entends ?! Pas un seul !!! Ils se fichaient bien de savoir ce qu'il t'arrivait du moment que quelqu'un puisse te contrôler !!! Et toi, tu les pardonnes du jour au lendemain en faisant la fête comme si rien ne s'était passé !!! T'es vraiment le dernier des cons !!! »

-« Et alors ? »

Le ton sec de sa voix me coupe en plein élan. C'est alors que je le regarde vraiment, découvrant ainsi qu'il n'y a aucun remord dans sa voix. Seule la colère fait flamber ses yeux. Il referme sa main sur mon bras et m'oblige à le lâcher. La rage fond sur moi devant ce comportement.

-« Comment ça, _'et alors'_ ?!!! Tu ne peux pas dire que tu les as pardonnés ainsi !!! C'est vraiment n'importe quoi !!! Déconne pas !!! »

-« Mais ta gueule !!! De quoi tu te mêles espèce d'enfoiré !!! » rugit-il à son tour. « C'est MA putain de vie d'accord ?!!! Je fais ce que je veux !!! Le dernier des connards c'est toi au passage, parce que je te signale quand même que c'est toi le salopard qui m'a fait détruire le village !!! C'EST DE TA PUTAIN DE FAUTE !!! »

Il me tourne le dos et s'enfonce dans la pluie battante. Fulminant, je ne peux me résoudre à laisser tomber, je ne peux me résoudre à perdre.

-« OU TU CROIS ALLER ?!!! NARUTO, REVIENS ICI !!! »

-« JE VAIS AU RESTO FAIRE LA FETE ALORS FOUS-MOI LA PAIX !!! »

Non ! Non ! Pas question ! Je bondis alors dans la pluie. Le grondement du tonnerre résonne, plus proche qu'avant, et le ciel devient lentement noir. Je me retrouve vite trempé, et ma vision devient plus réduite à mesure que la pluie tombe plus durement. Mes pieds nus frappent la boue sans y prêter attention, car je ne suis concentré que sur cette ombre qui me tourne le dos et s'enfuit. Le froid mord mes membres bien que la course les empêche de trembler. Ce n'est qu'à l'entrée du village que je parviens à rattraper Naruto. Je le saisis brusquement par le col et le tire de toutes mes forces en arrière. Il glisse, et tombe sur le dos avant de se redresser précipitamment.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! » crie-t-il.

Il termine à peine sa phrase que mon poing va frapper sa bouche dans un bruit sec. Il tombe à nouveau, trébuche dans la boue et se remet sur pieds en tremblant de rage. Il essuie le sang qui coule du coin de ses lèvres en me dédiant un regard meurtrier. Peu m'importe. Il ne s'en ira pas ! Je l'en empêcherais !

Mes sharingans s'activent alors qu'il se met en mouvement. Avec une rapidité époustouflante, il manque de me toucher avec son bras. Le souffle coupé par sa vitesse, je suis surpris bien que toujours déterminé. La colère m'empêche de voir le danger potentiel d'affronter le jinchuuriki de Kyubi. Je me replie sur mes jambes pour donner plus d'élan à mon coup de poing qu'il bloque d'une parade du bras. Je riposte aussitôt en lui fauchant la jambe. Il perd l'équilibre, tombe lentement en arrière, puis pivote sur lui-même en exécutant un salto arrière. J'en profite pour m'éloigner. Trop lentement.

Le sang gicle dans ma bouche alors que je sens ma lèvre explosé. A mon tour, je trébuche dans la boue devenue plus liquide. J'ai à peine le temps de voir son coup de pied arrivé, et c'est donc d'une roulade sur le côté que je l'évite. Je me relève pour parer son coude qui allait venir écraser mon nez. A la place, je le frappe à l'arcade. Le sang gicle abondement de cette blessure, elle m'éclabousse assez pour que Naruto puisse contre-attaquer avec un furtif mouvement du plat de la main qui brise ma garde et vient heurter mon menton. Je recule soudain en voyant ma vue vaciller.

A l'opposé, Naruto essuie le sang qui lui coule le long du sourcil l'empêchant de voir de son œil gauche. Le visage distordu de rage, il serre le poing et se met à hurler à mon adresse.

-« Sasuke, enfoiré !!! Je vais vraiment te buter cette fois !!! »

J'esquisse un sourire narquois pour le provoquer accompagné d'un grognement hautain.

-« Causes toujours. Je peux t'immobiliser quand je veux, c'est juste que j'ai vraiment envie de me défouler sur toi. »

-« Ah oui ?!! Et bien pourquoi c'est différent des autres fois ?!! Tu te gênais pas avant !!! »

-« La ferme !!! »

-« C'est toi qui va te la boucler !!! »

Cette fois, je parviens à stopper son pied en le saisissant sous mon bras. Il me darde un regard saignant et pare mon coup de poing avec ses deux bras. La pluie devient assourdissante et cette position est plus qu'inconfortable. Pourtant, je n'ose pas prendre le risque de le lâcher car il me gagnerait de vitesse. A la place, je me résous à la meilleure des solutions, c'est-à-dire, forcer le passage dans sa défense.

Il plisse son œil car sa blessure l'inonde, et je dois moi-même me retenir de ne pas cracher le sang que j'avale avec dépit. Les dents serrées par l'effort, je tente de forcer mes jambes à avancer pour le pousser à tomber, sans succès. Mes pieds nus s'enfoncent dans la terre devenue bourbier à laquelle se mêle notre sang. Pataugeant en ressentant une frustration intense, le froid et la chaleur se mélange sans que je ne sache lequel l'emporte, car je n'ai qu'une seule chose en tête, et ce sont ses yeux pourpres, semblables aux miens, et à la couleur de nos différentes blessures.

C'est alors qu'il y met toute sa force et que je me retrouve valsé à deux mètres du sol. Heureusement que le sol n'est pas dure, car la douleur que je ressens aurait pu être pire. Une fois redressé, je contemple, glacé, le sourire cruel du jinchuuriki. Pour la première fois, je mesure vraiment les risques d'un tel affrontement. C'est ridicule, incroyablement stupide ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne puis-je pas juste faire demi-tour ? Non ! Je ne peux pas !

D'un pas lent, je m'approche de lui, bien que je sente la peur s'infiltrer en moi, guidant la folie vers un précipice dangereux. Il pourrait me tuer. Maintenant, ou dans une seconde. Il en est capable, et il le désire. Je suis trempé, je ne sens plus rien de physique, comme si le monde devenait très lointain, opaque. Chaque pas devient un obstacle à franchir. Je me rapproche trop, une alarme résonne au fond de mon être pourtant je l'ignore. Je n'entends plus rien.

-« Sasuke… ? »

Ses traits deviennent soudain inquiets, peut-être parce qu'un rictus déforme ma bouche. Peut-être parce qu'il sait déjà que je suis plus qu'à moitié fou. Peut-être parce que les animaux et les êtres humains ont vraiment un sixième sens. Je ne sais pas. Ca m'est égal. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains, voit son visage effrayé avant de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Les souvenirs s'estompent, les noirceurs de la folie disparaissent, la peur et la rage se retirent lentement, pour que plus rien ne parvienne à mon cerveau si ce n'est son odeur légèrement sucrée et la chaleur de ce baiser. Naruto recule, mais je le stoppe en le saisissant par les cheveux à la base de sa nuque, et si ses lèvres m'échappent pour un court instant, je les reprends aussi facilement, mon cœur battant à s'en rompre, j'approfondis encore ce lien. Ses mains tentent de me repousser avec vigueur, et il gigote sans cesse pour m'échapper. Alors je laisse une de mes mains dans ses cheveux, et l'autre l'amène à se serrer contre moi.

Le froid disparaît ne laissant plus place qu'à une tiède chaleur. La pluie a rendu ses cheveux humides, sa peau plus lisse. Finalement, il arrête de se débattre et s'accroche à mon t-shirt trempé qu'il serre d'une main tremblante. Grisé, à bout de souffle, je m'écarte de son visage en espérant reprendre un peu de bon sens. Autant faire comprendre à vos pieds quelle direction ils doivent prendre. Mes mains ne semblent rien vouloir entendre. Pareil pour ma bouche qui effleure sa joue alors qu'il respire bruyamment. La peur m'empêche de le lâcher, parce que je ne veux en aucun cas que cela s'arrête. Je veux que cet instant dure encore, et encore.

Doucement, j'effleure ses lèvres avant de les prendre délicatement, puis plus fort, laissant ce simple contact m'enivrer. La pluie ne fait qu'aggraver la situation en le rendant bien plus attirant, ce que je parviens à peine à supporter. Lentement, je passe ma langue pour trouver la sienne, et une véritable décharge électrique me traverse à cet instant précis. Ou plutôt deux. Le premier quand j'ai sentis son contact qui m'a liquéfié. Le deuxième quand il s'est arraché à moi en criant un « non » catégorique. Il me repousse de ses deux bras et tout s'arrête aussi vite que cela a commencé.

Pantelant, je le dévisage sans comprendre. Il est alarmé, et je me souviens soudain que je l'ai déjà violé. A plusieurs reprises. Le poids du monde me tombe sur les épaules. Du simple bonheur, je passe à l'horreur. Evidemment qu'il est effrayé. Evidemment qu'il me repousse. Evidemment…que tout est terminé.

Hoquetant, proche des sanglots, Naruto porte sa manche à sa bouche en me considérant, effaré, il recule avant de me tourner le dos et de s'enfuir vers le village. Parce que là, il y a ses amis qui l'attendent pour dîner. Parce que là-bas, je n'y suis pas.

Tandis qu'il s'enfuit, j'observe son dos s'éloigné sans faire le moindre mouvement. Mon cerveau refuse de fonctionné. J'ai beau vouloir bouger, rien ne se passe. Je ne sais pas si je dois crier ou rire. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Et Naruto s'en va.

Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le garder près de moi.

Il s'en va.

* * *

**To be continued in « Blow »…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Mise-jorou_*: Il s'agit d'un rang donné aux prostituées japonaises à l'époque d'Edo. Les mise-jorou sont, au même rang que les hashi-tsubone, des prostituées de bas rang qui ne gagnait que très peu et n'avait aucune manières, même avec leurs clients. Sasuke fait donc allusions ici aux façons donc ces femmes se conduisait pour appâter le client sans le sous. Pour plus d'informations, je vous conseille le livre Ihara Saikaku, Vie d'une Amie de la Volupté.


	22. Blow

**Count-down pour le chapitre 30 qui sera le dernier de cette histoire avec un petit épilogue si vous êtes sage. **

**Honte à moi aussi qui n'a pas eu le temps de lire vos reviews depuis longtemps et qui donc, a oublié de vous remercier ! Je remercie donc tout ceux qui reviews et tout ceux qui lisent ! Merci !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 22

_«Plongeant dans ce ruisseau bouillant_

_J'y découvre ton corps brûlant,_

_J'ai beau tendre la main vers toi_

_Tu ne reviendras pas vers moi. »_

Je suis certainement resté des heures sous la pluie sans oser faire le moindre mouvement. Lorsque je suis rentré, mes pieds étaient bleus et noirs. J'ai marché droit à mon lit, je m'y suis couché, et je suis resté les yeux grands ouverts sans penser à rien. Cette nuit a probablement été la plus longue de ma vie.

Au matin, tel un somnambule, je me suis levé, j'ai pris une douche, je me suis habillé, j'ai pris un thé, j'ai fais la vaisselle, et en retournant dans ma chambre, j'ai constaté les traces de boues de la veille qui étaient devenues de la terre alors je me suis mis à nettoyer. Il n'y a nulle trace de Naruto.

A genoux, je ne peux pas empêcher la scène de se rejouer sous mes yeux. Je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de murmurer à voix basse des insultes à mon encontre. Parmi les plus fréquentes : « crétin », « imbécile », « idiot », « débile » et autres variantes telles que « pauvre crétin sans cervelle ». Je constate que c'est normalement en ces termes que je parle du blond, et je soupire en constatant qu'au final, je ne vaux pas mieux que lui. Après tout, je suis le con qui a tué son frère parce qu'il le croyait coupable à tord, qui pour y arriver a déserté son village, trahis ses amis, subis des expériences atroces, pris des drogues, tué son mentor fou, monté sa propre équipe, et qui après tout ça, a rejoins l'Akatsuki, agressé les Kage de cinq pays différents dont un qui est mort, tué le dernier de ses ancêtres, tué ses coéquipiers, utilisé son meilleur ami pour détruire le village autrefois déserté, kidnappé ce dernier, violé, maltraité, traité comme un chien, tué aussi. Je ricane tout bas. C'est vraiment étonnant que mes mains ne soient pas devenues rouges du sang de touts ceux que j'ai tué.

Un léger bruissement me met en alerte. Je saute sur mes pieds et cours dans la direction dont le son provient, trop tard. J'ouvre la porte coulissante pour ne plus apercevoir qu'une présence, une ombre déjà lointaine. Pas de doute, il s'agissait de Naruto rentré chercher des vêtements propres ou son matériel ninja. Vu le silence, il avait dût croire que la maison était vide jusqu'à ce que je glousse comme une dinde. Il ne me reste plus qu'à refermer cette porte avant d'attraper la crève, et à terminer le nettoyage avant de partir voir quel boulot serait le mien aujourd'hui.

C'est une Tsunade à l'humeur maussade qui me reçoit dans son bureau, les cheveux en désordre et des cernes marquées sous ses yeux. Elle a probablement dormis dans son bureau. Le visage désapprobateur de ses gardes me le confirme, avec en bonus, le visage agacé de Shikamaru. C'est en effet lui qui fait les frais des sautes d'humeur de sa supérieure. En comparaison, le regard qu'il m'adresse, c'est du vent, du translucide qui m'effleure sans intérêt.

-« Bon, Sasuke, tu vas me faire ça aujourd'hui et que ça saute », annonce la vieille. « Je ne veux pas de railleries, d'escarmouches ou de plaintes, compris ? Je veux que ça soit fait, un point c'est tout. Et pour la centième fois, arrête de me regarder avec cet air-là ! »

J'attrape la feuille qu'elle me tend en marmonnant que j'ai compris et tourne les talons sans demander mon reste. Quant elle est dans cet état, il vaut mieux ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin. Une fois la porte de son bureau refermé, je déchiffre ma mission du jour avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Une mission d'escorte. Direction Suna en compagnie du Kazekage.

C'est d'ailleurs aux portes du village que je retrouve l'équipe composée de deux ninjas issus de Suna et de Gaara. Visiblement, comme inscrit sur le bout de papier froissé dans ma poche, je suis le seul représentant de Konoha. En réalité, je soupçonne fortement un arrangement entre les deux dirigeants de pays pour que je me retrouve seul avec le Kazekage. C'est donc sur mes gardes que je les salue en précipitant les présentations. On m'indique ma position aux côtés du chef de village ce qui ne m'étonne guère. Les deux autres ninjas, Baki et Kankurô, seront postés en avant et en arrière pour éviter les ennemis. Mon rôle est des plus simples, veiller à la sécurité du Kazekage en cas d'attaque ennemie.

Nous partons et la route me semble déjà longue après à peine deux heures de trajet. Si j'étais au départ aux aguets et fixé sur mon entourage, je finis par délaisser tout cela en me disant que la raison de ma présence ici n'était une réelle menace d'attaque. Plutôt un entretient privé avec Gaara qui ne tarderait que plus afin d'accroître mon malaise. Sauf que je n'en n'éprouve aucun. En réalité, mes pensées sont tournées vers la nuit dernière, et le reste semble glisser à la surface d'un lac gelé. L'angoisse est bien plus importante que le sermon que j'aurais à endurer. Car il se pourrait que j'aie commis la plus grosse erreur de ma vie. Poussé en avant par ma dernière conversation avec Hinata et par mon habituelle colère, je n'avais pas réfléchis aux conséquences qu'il pourrait découdre de ce simple baiser.

-« Un problème ? »

Sortit de ce tourbillon par une voix trainante, je pointe un regard agacé vers lui en lui affirmant qu'il n'y a rien. Pas d'ennemis en vue, pas de fatigue, non, non, pas de problème avec Naruto, pas de… Comment est-il au courant ?!

Je le fusille sur place ce qui a autant d'effet que d'embroché une fourmi avec du vent. Il se contente de hausser les épaules.

-« Il m'a semblé t'entendre prononcer son nom quand tu marmonnais à part toi, » ajoute-t-il sans la moindre émotion perçant à travers sa voix.

Evidemment, il fallait bien entendu que je m'oublie au point de recommencer à parler dans ma barbe au lieu d'accomplir ma mission. Agacé contre mon comportement laxiste, je décide de répondre du tac-au-tac :

-« Pas du tout. »

-« Ah. »

La conversation revient au point mort sans que je ne sache s'il se moque ouvertement de moi ou s'il me croit. Dans les deux cas, je réussis à garder mon calme. Il faut protéger dans une mission d'escorte, pas trucider le commanditaire. Cette fois, je finis par rester muet jusqu'à notre halte où je suis chargé de monter la garde pendant que les autres se détendent les muscles et avalent un rapide encas. Kankurô vient me trouver en me lançant un onigiri* emballé avec un sourire en coin. Il précise qu'ils ont été fait par sa sœur, et que si je parviens à ne pas m'étouffer avec, je pourrais très bien finir empoissonné. J'attends qu'il soit retourné près du Kazekage avant de me risquer à goûter la chose. Après une bouchée, je la lance au loin. Absolument infect.

Nous repartons peu après en maintenant une allure rapide. Visiblement, ils étaient pressés, ce qui m'arrange. Plus la mission sera courte, mieux se sera. Je pourrais rentrer à Konoha et découvrir si Naruto est rentré. Sinon, je pourrais m'expliquer avec lui. Lui dire…quoi ? Je me creuse la tête inutilement. Aucune réponse ne me parait assez bonne. Et puis je ne cesse d'être hanté par mes propres souvenirs de ce que j'ai fait.

-« Sasuke, cette mission semble t'ennuyé. »

Je me tourne si vite vers Gaara que mon cou manque de se tordre. Cette fois, j'ai du mal à maîtriser la colère qui transparait dans mon ton devenu sec et agressif.

-« Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fais dire ça. »

-« Et bien… La dernière fois, à la mention du nom de Naruto, tu m'as semblé être plus intéressé qu'en cet instant. »

-« Ah. »

-« Et maintenant ? »

-« Ca ne devrait pas vous préoccuper Kazekage-sama, » dis-je en essayant de mettre un terme à la conversation.

-« Naruto est mon ami. »

-« Je le sais. »

-« Par contre, j'ai plus de mal à savoir si vous êtes amis. »

Réprimant la réplique cinglante que j'avais en tête, je hausse un sourcil à son adresse. C'est simplement ridicule de tourner autour du pot. Cependant, il n'y a aucune chance de survie si je lui déballe quoi que ce soit sur nous.

-« Vous allez trop loin. »

-« Très bien, » réplique simplement Gaara sans cesser de me dévisager.

C'est vraiment agaçant de ne pas pouvoir lui tourner le dos ou lui mettre un coup. Je suis reconnaissant du silence qui vient après, bien que très court, car Gaara ne semble pas en avoir finis avec moi.

-« J'ai entendu de nombreuses choses à ton sujet, Sasuke. »

-« Ah. »

-« Comme que tu serais le gardien de Kyubi. Son maître même. »

-« … »

-« Tsunade-sama m'a affirmé que dorénavant, tu devais juste veiller sur Naruto, pourtant, quand je suis allé le voir ce matin, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Plutôt perdu, et choqué. Un peu comme toi en fait, » et ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis que j'avalais péniblement la rage qui montait dans ma gorge. « Je devrais y voir un lien ? »

-« Absolument pas. Vous vous égarer. »

Il sourit légèrement et la tension fait une apparition écrasante comme je sens l'aura meurtrière qui se dégage de lui. Je me souviens alors de ce qu'il avait dit lors de notre premier l'examen Chûnin. Que nous étions pareils. Il avait sûrement raison.

-« J'espère que c'est le cas, surtout après toutes les histoires que l'ont m'a raconté… »

Trébuchant de moitié sur la branche d'arbre, je préfère ignorer cette dernière remarque. Le désert semble encore loin, bien qu'il ne nous reste plus que deux heures de route. Je ne serais pas de retour avant la nuit, et encore. Bah, j'ai plus que le temps vu que Naruto ne pointera pas le bout de son nez tant que je serais là. Il n'y a donc aucun intérêt à se précipiter en avant. Non, aucun, si ce n'est de le revoir lui, encore une fois. Un intérêt qui devient vite grandissant, dévorant.

Pour finir, j'oublie à nouveau mon environnement, et ne cesse d'être tourmenté. J'aurais dû le retenir. Ou j'aurais simplement dû le laisser partir. Les erreurs s'accumulent encore dans ma tête qui se remplit tel un sablier. Le cœur serré, je constate que je me suis embourbé dans une relation sadique qui ne satisfait que moi. Pourtant, malgré mes regrets, dans un coin de ma tête, un serpent fourbe me murmure que même après cette erreur fatidique, je peux toujours obtenir ce que je veux de lui grâce aux sharingans. Parce que je suis un Uchiha.

Cette conclusion me donne la nausée, et j'ai la soudaine envie de m'éloigné au plus vite de Gaara. Pourtant, il parvient à maintenir son allure sur la mienne ce qui ne produit rien si ce n'est un regard inquisiteur. Avec un soupir, je renonce à méditer plus longtemps sur un moyen d'échapper au Kazekage avant que ma mission ne soit terminée. Il sera plus que temps de réfléchir sur la façon dont je pourrais me sortir de ce pétrin avec Naruto. S'il est toujours là à mon retour. Cet idiot peut très bien être mort au cours de sa mission.

Mon sang se glace rien qu'à cette vision. J'ai déjà enterré une fois son corps, je ne le supporterais pas une seconde fois. Je céderais. Je me refuse d'y penser. Non, il n'est pas aussi nul, et il peut se défendre mieux que n'importe qui. Sauf que c'est un crétin finis. Il pourrait bien tomber dans un piège et dans ce cas…

-« Inquiet ? »

Cette fois, je prends une branche en pleine figure. Gaara semble sourire, non, souris vraiment en fait bien que ce soit difficile à dire. Hargneux et honteux, je l'apostrophe violemment :

-« Sur quoi ?! »

-« A propos de Naruto, » dit-il de sa voix dénuée d'expression. « Après tout, il semblait au plus mal quand je l'ai croisé ce matin. Tu as peur de perdre le privilège d'être près de lui ? »

-« Comment ça ?! » dis-je en en perdant tout sens des mots 'mission' et 'escorte'.

-« En tant que gardien de Kyubi je veux dire, » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire beaucoup plus large.

Je manque de piquer un fard à la fois de colère, de honte, et de contrariété. A la place, je renifle avec dédain en lui rendant un regard meurtrier.

-« Ce n'est pas le cas ! »

-« Ah… » dit-il en reprenant une expression plus neutre. « Oui, tu ne devrais pas, car je trouve que malgré tout, il se porte mieux depuis que tu es de retour à Konoha. Je n'apprécie pas trop le rôle qui t'a été confié, cela dit, il me faut reconnaître que ce fut bénéfique. Après tout, tu es le seul qui n'a jamais haï Naruto pour son statut de jinchuuriki. En tant que tel, j'éprouve de la sympathie pour toi. »

Je tombe littéralement des nues. Après ses menaces, il me félicite ! Et il m'apprécie ! Les yeux ronds, je le dévisage en me demandant s'il est fou, ou juste incompréhensible, ou les deux. Pourtant, il semble sérieux car son sourire moqueur a disparu de son visage et aucune malice ne semble émaner de lui. Je ne trouve rien à répondre tout de suite avant de marmonner dans ma barbe.

-« Je suppose que je devrais dire merci… »

-« Avoir de la sympathie pour toi, ne signifie pas que je te considère comme mon ami, » prévient-il avec une certaine sagesse.

-« Tant mieux, j'aurais été bien embarrassé, » je note non sans humour.

Il hoche la tête et se renferme dans son mutisme. Je l'imite en méditant ses paroles. Elles n'étaient pas dénuées de bon sens bien qu'aussi illogiques quand on connaissait la totalité de l'histoire. Je n'avais pas rejeté Naruto, c'était tout le contraire. J'avais cherché à m'éloigner de lui, sans succès. Il est vrai que les autres s'étaient montré cruels envers lui une fois le masque du démon-renard retiré. Mais je ne saurais dire qui a été le pire.

Le reste du voyage se termine ainsi. La frontière passée, le désert se détache nettement, étendue de sable à perte de vue surmonté de roche. La chaleur devient pesante rien qu'aux abords. Les ninjas de Suna ne montrent pourtant aucun signe de désagrément. Ils s'arrêtent autour de leur chef et me regarde avec un air entendu. C'est la fin du voyage pour moi. La journée est bien avancée, s'ils se dépêchent et moi aussi, chacun sera de retour chez soi pour la tombée de la nuit. Gaara me salue en remerciant Konoha de son soutient et de sa bonne entente avec Suna. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans, pourtant je sais qu'il s'agit forcément d'un protocole alors je l'imite.

-« Prends-soin de Naruto. »

Le visage choqué de Kankurô et les reproches de Baki concernant cette dernière parole de trop ne font en rien diminué mon agacement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être son chaperon, je suis son maître ! J'aimerais lui dire à quel point il se méprend sur mon compte mais tous s'éloignent déjà sans se retourner. Il est l'heure de rentrer.

Je repars donc en arrière en râlant encore contre Gaara, Suna, et le monde entier. Enfin, c'est une nouvelle mission accomplie. Si mes souvenirs sont justes il faut en avoir 600 à son actif pour passer l'examen d'anbu. Il m'en reste encore beaucoup avec mes retards accumulés suite à ma désertion. Une fois fait, je passerais l'examen et obtiendrais le grade d'anbu. Le même qu'avait Itachi à l'époque. Ce souvenir, je le rejette au loin, mais il en entraîne un autre, celui de Naruto expliquant à Sakura comment il nous voyait plus tard en ces termes : « _Dis Sakura-chan, toi tu seras mon bras droit quand je serais Hokage, hein ? Tu pourras m'engueuler autant que tu veux quand je ne ferais pas bien mon travail, et je sais que tu le feras ! Et puis, et puis ! Sasuke se sera mon garde du corps ! Ca le fera râler de devoir toujours veiller sur moi alors que j'en ai pas besoin parce que je serais plus fort que lui ! Se sera génial, hein Sakura-chan ? C'est mon rêve !_ » Je secoue la tête avec un certain amusement. S'il croyait vraiment à ses sornettes, il était juste très naïf. Comme si j'allais m'abaisser à faire le garde du corps !

Cependant, l'inquiétude qui me guettait tout à l'heure revient au galop, et je me demande s'il n'avait pas tord. Après tout, si j'étais derrière pour le surveiller, c'était sûr qu'il éviterait de finir dans un piège. Je serais là pour y veiller. Et personne ne pourrait l'attaquer sans me trouver sur sa route. Cet idiot ne verrait que mon ombre tellement je serais rapide et prompt à faire mon boulot. Je serais plus doué que lui. Sauf qu'en ce moment, je ne suis pas avec lui et ça m'étonnerait beaucoup qu'il souhaite encore de ce rêve. Pas avec ce qui s'était passé. Et ses souvenirs revinrent me harceler.

Ce qui fait que je n'ai rien vu. Un pas de plus me fait torde un fil de fer que je n'avais pas vu, trop perdu dans mes pensées béates, et j'active alors le mécanisme mortel qui vient se refermer sur moi. Une flopée d'armes acérées m'assaille en tout sens sans que je puisse à peine les éviter. Les brûlures vivaces laissent s'échapper mon sang alors que je lutte avec un ennemi tombé des airs sans montrer le moindre signe d'appartenance à un village. J'attrape de justesse mon arme pour affronter son katana. Je le repousse d'un coup d'estoc et active mes sharingans. Trois autres assaillants apparaissent alors, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule noire. Saisissant un shurikens, je vise le visage d'un premier qui s'effondre sur le sol avec un gargouillement. Le second compose des signes avec ses mains et je décide de l'attaquer avant qu'il ait terminé.

Dans un premier temps, j'utilise un Chidori de longue distance qui lui perfore les poumons. Balayant l'air pour tuer son camarade, je ne vois pas le katana dans mon dos qui s'enfonce brutalement dans mon corps. Je pousse un cri très vite inondé de rage. Je saisi la pointe de l'arme dépassant de mon torse et me tourne vivement pour que mon assaillant lâche prise. Il trébuche, et avec Kusanagi, je lui tranche la tête dans un hurlement de triomphe. Le calme revient dans la forêt, inquiétant, amplifiant ma respiration saccadée.

Je pivote et reprend ma route. Le sang coule abondamment, salissant ma chemise, suintant à travers, et je retire le sabre en grognant. Je le jette au loin en sentant un flot rouge dégouliné jusqu'à mes jambes. Impossible de savoir si un organe a été touché. Je continue d'avancer.

C'était une embuscade pour moi. Ils auraient très bien pu s'en prendre au Kazekage mais à la place, ils m'avaient tendu un piège dans lequel j'étais tombé comme un bleu. Je ne pensais pas vraiment que j'avais encore des ennemis. J'avais été stupide. Je me préoccupais de Naruto en pensant qu'il risquait de faire cette erreur et c'est moi qui plonge la tête la première. Plus con tu meurs. Je ne sais pas qui veut ma mort, cependant il ferait mieux d'envoyer des ninjas plus entraînés la prochaine fois. Ils étaient ridiculement faibles. Si j'étais resté concentré…

La douleur me coupe le souffle et je dois m'arrêter quelques instants. Je dois continuer. Un ninja digne de ce nom doit faire son rapport tout de suite après la mission. Itachi le faisait sûrement. Il ne se serait pas arrêter pour se laisser mourir dans un fossé. Il crèverait après son rapport. La mission avant tout. Pareil pour Naruto, il ne se laisserait pas mourir. Sakura se serait soignée. Avoir Sakura vivante aurait été une bonne chose. Et Kakashi ? Il serait rentré en prétextant une égratignure à tous les coups.

Chaque pas est une souffrance. Je perds trop de sang. Il faut que je me dépêche. Je lève la tête vers le ciel et constate que la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Il faut que je rentre, vite. En prenant une grande inspiration, je me mets à courir. La blessure empire et le sang s'échappe encore plus cruellement mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois rentrer pour voir le Hokage. Naruto, et Sakura… Mon esprit s'égare. Il faut que je reste concentrer sur la route. Les ombres des arbres semblent devenir plus denses, plus puissantes, prête à engloutir mon cadavre. Je ne les laisserais pas faire !

Entre paroxysme de douleur et folie, j'entends la voix de ma mère dans les sous-bois qui m'appelle. Je dois me dépêcher. La main qui soutient la plaie est devenue rouge, glacée par l'air froid et brûlée par le sang qui continue de la teinter. Je dois vraiment m'expliquer avec Naruto, je dois lui dire ce que je pense. Je veux le revoir. Je dois faire mon rapport et rentrer avant le dîner sinon mon père va me gronder. Sakura sera inquiète. Oui, il faut que je me dépêche.

Au bord de l'épuisement, je passe la porte de Konoha dans la nuit noire sans avoir de repère autre que le bureau du Hokage dont les lampes illuminent la tour. La vieille est encore dedans. Il faut que je fasse mon rapport. La respiration me manque trop pour courir à présent, alors je marche en trébuchant sur chaque obstacle, que ce soit des branches ou des cailloux. Je ne sens plus mon corps, c'est inquiétant me signale une petite voix. Plus tard, je m'en occuperais plus tard. Il faut d'abord que je fasse mon rapport, la chose la plus importante après la mission. C'est primordial dis toujours Ebisu. Je vais lui montrer que je le fais aussi bien que lui ! Ah, ma vision se brouille. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il faut que je me hâte.

J'entends mon nom résonner. Je ne sais pas de qui il s'agit, et ce n'est pas important. Pourquoi les marches sont-elles si hautes ? Le bureau de Tsunade est où ? Plus très loin je crois. Je suis encore plus lent que tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Ca ne va pas, le sang coule le long de ma jambe et je ne suis plus en mesure de courir. Le couloir est long, étroit, vacillant. Je suis obligé de m'appuyer sur le mur. Pas très élégant. Mon frère n'aurait jamais fait ça. Mon frère est mort je crois…

Je pousse la porte dans un dernier effort en refusant de prendre un autre appui. La lumière m'aveugle et me donne envie de vomir tripes et boyaux. Je parviens à récupérer un équilibre précaire et à me mettre droit. Le visage horrifié des gens dans la pièce parait distordu. Peu importe. Je vais y arriver.

-« Je suis venu faire mon rapport, Hokage-sama, » dis-je avec difficulté.

-« Sasuke ! »

Je ne sais pas qui crie et ça m'est égal. Le rapport avant tout. La mission avant tout. Le ninja passe après. Je respire avec difficulté pour poursuivre.

-« La mission s'est bien…déroulée. Je…Je…J'ai accompli la mission avec succès. Le Kazekage…est arrivé sans encombre alors… » Les mots me manquent, perdent leurs significations. « Je suis revenu et…je crois… »

-« Sasuke, tiens bon ! »

Pourquoi dit-elle ça ? Etonnement, je ne me souviens pas de m'être coucher par terre. La mission, le rapport…Je n'ai pas encore fini. Mes mots sont trop à peine audibles. Encore un effort, un dernier et se sera terminé.

-« Ne parle pas ! Senri, maintiens le ! Shikamaru ! Va chercher une équipe médicale au plus vite ! Dis-leur d'apporter un brancard ! Kurenai… »

Ma vision devient subitement noire et les paroles de Tsunade se dissipent dans l'air chassées par le souffle de la mort.

*

La première fois que j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me rappelle du visage de Sakura penché sur moi. La seconde fois, il y avait Hinata qui me parlait doucement mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. La troisième fois, il n'y avait personne. La quatrième est enfin la bonne. Je cligne des yeux avec effort en me redressant un peu. Frottant mes paupières, je découvre l'une des chambres de l'hôpital ainsi que Senri en train de confectionner des remèdes dans un coin de la pièce. Elle m'observe distraitement, absorbée par son travail et je ne prononce pas un mot le temps de me souvenir de ce que j'avais fait. Mon devoir de ninja, voilà ce que j'avais fait. Avec un soupir, je me laisse retomber sur l'oreiller.

La douleur explose alors. Ma blessure n'est donc pas encore complètement guérie, voir à peine. Senri se lève et s'approche d'un air sévère en soulevant ma couverture pour tâter les bandages tandis que je me retrouve aussi désarmé qu'un chaton à peine né. Je grogne quand même de mécontentement.

-« Ca fait combien de jours ? » je demande en sentant à quel point ma gorge est sèche.

Elle repose les draps d'un air satisfait et tourne ses étranges yeux vers moi.

-« A peine trois jours. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer car le Hokage arrive. »

-« Comment… » je commence en me demandant de quelle façon elle a appris mon réveil mais Senri sourit en découvrant toutes ses dents.

-« Tu ne crois tout de même pas que le bras droit du Hokage va rester juste à te surveiller dormir. Mon vrai corps ne va tarder non plus. Rappel toi de ne pas faire l'idiot. »

Le bunshin disparaît dans un écran de fumée soudain. J'en suis à me demander pourquoi je dois me préparer quand j'entends des talons claquer dans le couloir telles les timbales d'un orchestre symphonique alors qu'une voix sourde de colère tonne de s'écarter de son chemin. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre brutalement pour ouvrir la voie à Tsunade qui rentre toutes griffes dehors pour me sauter à la gorge. Senri arrive tout juste derrière, le visage neutre, les bras croisés. La vieille m'enfonce un doigt dans la poitrine grâce à sa force colossale.

-« Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?! » hurle Tsunade d'une voix qui fait trembler matériel médicale.

Je la dévisage avec des yeux ronds pendant qu'elle continue de ma marteler la poitrine avec son index.

-« Pourquoi tu n'as pas envoyé un message d'alerte ?! On aurait envoyé une équipe médicale ! Tu sais combien de litres de sang tu as perdu avec tes conneries, hein, tu le sais ?! J'ai passé une journée entière – une journée ! – à m'occuper de toi parce que tu es trop orgueilleux pour demander de l'aide ! Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'ailleurs ?! Si la mission s'est bien déroulée, pourquoi tu me reviens en loque pour tâcher tout mon bureau de ton sang ?! Alors ?! J'attends des explications, c'est un ordre ! »

Ebahis par cette virulente agression à mon réveil, je tourne mes yeux vers Senri qui se retient très visiblement de sourire. Non seulement la situation est hallucinante, mais en plus elle est hilarante ! La poitrine surdimensionnée de Tsunade se soulève à un rythme précipité par sa respiration colérique.

-« J'ai été attaqué, » je bredouille comme un enfant pris en faute. « A mon retour de la frontière, il y avait un piège et je suis tombé dedans. Je les ai tués. Puis je suis rentré faire mon rapport. »

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi je reçois cette semonce. D'accord, j'ai foutu en l'air la moquette ! Ce n'est quand même pas une raison suffisante !

-« Et pourquoi tu ne nous a pas prévenu ?! » continue le Hokage d'un ton impérial.

-« La mission passe avant tout. Le rapport aussi. Ma vie n'a que peu d'importance, vous le savez aussi bien que moi. »

Tsunade soupire avec un air agacé qui ne me plait pas. Elle retire enfin son doigt de ma personne et se prend une chaise pour s'asseoir. Je me redresse à nouveau pour ne pas paraître encore plus stupide. Senri retourne à son plan de travail sans émettre un bruit. Son attention semble disparaître mais pas celle de Tsunade.

-« Nous étions inquiet de ne pas te voir revenir. »

La colère me fait presque bondir hors de mon lit. Je saisis mes draps dans un poing tremblant en lui crachant ces mots au visage :

-« Vous étiez surtout inquiets que je ne déserte à nouveau !!! »

La claque me vrille le cerveau. Hébété d'avoir été frappé sans pouvoir me défendre, je regarde par la fenêtre le ciel bleu de Konoha et les toits de maisons.

-« Sasuke ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ingrat prétentieux ! J'étais inquiète, Senri aussi, tout comme Hinata, Ino et Saï ! Ils ont tous veillés sur toi en relayant les tours de garde ! Tu as faillis mourir ! »

Elle reprend sa respiration pour se calmer. Je la regarde en tournant lentement la tête. Une froide rage coule sur moi, se mêlant aussi à la gratitude. Confus, je me tais pour ne pas aggraver ma situation.

-« La prochaine fois, tu mettras ta mission de côté et tu enverras un message d'alerte, suis-je clair ? La vie de mes shinobis est plus importante qu'un rapport de mission, surtout quand tout s'est bien déroulé, » déclare Tsunade d'une voix ferme.

Pour la première fois, je vois en elle le Hokage. Elle se relève en s'étirant, très vite accompagnée de Senri qui vient de terminer de ranger ses produits. Elles s'apprêtent à partir, et j'hésite encore à poser la question qui me ronge depuis tout à l'heure. Pourtant, au moment où elle se tourne en me demandant de prendre soin de moi, c'est d'une voix fiévreuse que je lui demande quand même :

-« Et…Naruto… ? »

Dans son visage, rien ne transparait, rien ne change, il n'y pas un frémissement. Elle ne répond rien et ferme lentement la porte. Abattu, le vide se creuse en moi, la douleur l'accompagnant. Je regarde dehors le ciel bleu et maudis le beau temps. Puis un rire venu des tréfonds de ma poitrine me secoue d'abord silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que, plié en deux, entre souffrance et euphorie, il s'échappe brusquement, sombre et lugubre avec ses échos de folie.

Personne n'osa s'approcher pour venir voir ce qu'il se passait.

* * *

**To be continued in « Lovin' You »…**

**

* * *

  
**

_Onigiri_*: Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore, les onigri sont des boulettes de riz fourrées avec soit du poisson, soit une prune, soit des légumes, et agrémenter d'une feuille de nori, de l'algue séchée. C'est très varié, et apprécié chez les japonais comme encas rapide.


	23. Lovin' You

**Devinez donc ce que vous réserve ce chapitre. Petit indice dans le titre…**

**Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews, merci aussi de me lire !**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 23

_«Viens, viens,_

_Et ramasses les morceaux de moi que tu voudras,_

_Souris et prends-moi dans tes bras,_

_Car je t'aimerais jusqu'à la fin... »_

Les journées dans une chambre exiguë me rendent agressif, virulent, sauf avec Hinata qui a la chance de pouvoir me parler une fois sur deux sans que je ne lui renvoie des propos acides. La rancœur m'a vite gagné, pesant sur ma poitrine. Je rejette tantôt la faute sur les commanditaires de mon assassinat, tantôt sur Konoha. Parfois, je ne sais plus à qui je dois en vouloir. Tout ça me ronge l'esprit.

Je harcèle sans cesse Tsunade pour savoir quand elle acceptera de me laisser partir et je reçois toujours une réponse négative, impérieuse. Je dois rester encore quelques temps. J'en viens à me demander si ce n'est pas un stratagème pour m'éloigner de lui. Dans tout les cas, ils sont en train de gagner, et moi de perdre. Mais y'a-t-il vraiment quelque chose à gagner ?

Naruto n'est pas venu me voir une seule fois. Chaque jour, je patiente avec une once d'espoir infime qui finit par se consumer. Pourtant, le lendemain elle renait de ces cendres pour affronter un nouveau lever de soleil sans l'apercevoir. J'ai beau savoir que c'est tout à fait normal, que je l'ai vraiment mérité, je ne me résous pas à l'accepter. Je lui trouve des excuses. Je le condamne. Je l'insulte. Je le supplie. Je fais tout en même temps mais rien n'y fait. Naruto ne vient pas.

Hinata est probablement avec Ino ma visiteuse la plus assidue ce qui me surprend chaque fois. Nous n'avons jamais été amis, nous nous sommes même affronté une fois, pourtant, elle vient presque tout les jours. Quelque fois, elle est accompagnée de Kiba qui me salue sans plus. Hinata me parle alors de ce qu'il se passe à Konoha. Elle me raconte ses missions, que tout le monde va bien, que le bébé de Kurenai va bientôt rentrer à l'académie. Je la laisse faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pose des questions. En général, c'est là que je commence à être acerbe.

Un jour, Tsunade arrive avec Senri sur ses talons. Elle apporte avec elle une bouteille de saké et deux verres dont un qu'elle me tend sans un mot. Elle débouche l'alcool et me sers avant de remplir son godet et de le vider d'un trait. Elle pousse un soupir excessif de bonheur. Senri va s'asseoir près de la fenêtre et commence à effiler ses armes en nous oubliant presque.

-« L'alcool, ça détend un max ! Bois un coup Sasuke ! » dit Tsunade gaiement avec une once de colère derrière. « Il parait que tu es tellement à cran que mes infirmières passent devant la porte de ta chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il parait aussi qu'il te prend parfois le zyme d'éclater de rire pour rien et d'engueuler les gens quand ça te chante. »

-« Qu'est ce que ça peut vous foutre ? » dis-je d'une voix dégoulinante de mauvaise volonté.

-« Bois, » m'ordonne-t-elle en me fixant dans les yeux.

Je regarde le verre avec énervement. Un ninja se doit d'obéir à son chef, peu importe l'ordre. En cet instant, il serait dangereux de vouloir éviter un geste aussi simple. Résigné, je vide mon verre d'un trait, l'alcool me brûlant le gosier bien que je n'en laisse rien paraître. Satisfaite, Tsunade sourit et s'installe confortablement en nous servant un nouveau verre. Je la regarde faire sans broncher, dépité. Elle avale son second verre et m'observe du coin de l'œil. Avec un soupir je l'imite.

Plusieurs verres plus tard, la chaleur du saké ne me quitte plus, m'étouffe tendrement bien que je tente de ne pas m'endormir. Le Hokage ne semble pas très affecté, même si ses gestes se sont faits plus lents. Senri continue de s'occuper de ses affaires alors que je désespère de voir quelqu'un arriver pour faire stopper ce manège. Je me sens à la fois lourd et léger, pourtant je sais très bien que je ne suis pas encore saoul mais aussi que ça ne saurait tarder. Finalement, le dernier verre est pour la vieille qui vide la bouteille avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'y en aura plus pour moi. Elle hausse les épaules – après tout, c'est son alcool à elle – et descend une dernière fois le tout dans sa gorge.

-« Bon, » dit-elle. « Maintenant, je pense que tu es plus détendu qu'avant même si c'est dur à dire vu le visage de granit que tu as. »

Je fronce les sourcils pendant qu'elle reprend verres et bouteille qu'elle place sur ma table de nuit.

-« Ecoute, » poursuit Tsunade avec un long soupir résigné. « Sasuke, je ne peux rien faire pour soigner ton esprit. J'ai essayé, mais la folie ne se guérit pas, elle est tenace… »

-« Vous avez essayé de me soigner ?! » dis-je en l'interrompant. « C'est pour ça que je suis bloqué ici depuis des jours ?! »

-« Exactement. »

Elle appuie de son doigt sur mon front pour me recoucher alors que je ne me rappelle plus m'être redressé. Elle sourit.

-« Je suis un médecin avant tout, et je guéris mon peuple du mieux que je peux. Par contre, je ne peux pas te soigner de ce que tu ne veux pas guérir. Tu te complais dans cette folie, parce que tu vis avec depuis trop longtemps. C'est ce qui te permet d'aller de l'avant, sinon je pense que tu aurais déjà choisit la mort. De plus, avec un passé comme le tiens, il est difficile de ne pas en être rongé. »

Je ne sais si c'est l'alcool, mais mon estomac se met à se tordre dangereusement. Je lui rends un regard meurtrier.

-« N'importe quoi ! » dis-je.

-« Vraiment… ? »

Elle sourit en croisant ses mains sur son ventre et allonge les pieds. Elle ne semble pas impressionnée du tout. Elle est aussi détendue qu'un ivrogne après le boulot. J'essaie de faire la même chose bien que je doute que le rictus soit une forme de sourire.

-« D'accord, » murmure-t-elle. « Dans ce cas, tu ne serais pas bouleversé que je t'apprenne la vérité. »

Mes mains s'agrippent brusquement aux draps. Quelle vérité ? Où veut-elle en venir ? Si le Hokage vient trouver tout les patients avec une bouteille d'alcool, non…Pas tout les patients, juste moi. Pourquoi avoir besoin de ce breuvage pour en parler avec moi ? Qu'a-t-elle découvert d'autre ? Je me retiens d'utiliser mes sharingans. Si elle en apprend trop sur moi, il faudra que je la tue. Un serpent lové dans un recoin de mon esprit siffle de joie et se redresse lentement. _Tue-la, déchire-la, broie-la, vide-la de son sang, arrache ses yeux, ouvre lui l'estomac et regarde ses tripes se répandre…_

-« C'est a propos de ton frère, Uchiha Itachi, et de Naruto. »

Le silence s'abat sur moi et la transpiration humidifie mon visage. Impassible, elle me regarde me dresser brusquement, les muscles tendus, la mâchoire crispée.

-« Je pense que tout est lié. Je m'en doutais depuis longtemps, mais il n'y a que maintenant, avec toi allongé ici, et avec moi pour t'analyser. »

-« M'analyser… ? »

Le ton rauque de ma voix me surprend un peu. Je suis surpris de voir que je suis presque en position de combat. Je constate soudain que Senri ne fait plus de bruit. Elle nous observe, une arme à la main. La tension dans la pièce s'enclenche.

-« Tes pupilles ne pouvaient pas être aussi puissantes, » poursuit Tsunade sans ciller. « Itachi était fort, mais tes yeux le sont encore plus. Alors j'ai pensé que peut-être, Itachi n'était pas mort. Pas vraiment. »

Mon cœur manque de s'arrêter.

-« Il vit encore à travers toi, un peu comme Yondaïme vit à travers Naruto. Je ne l'ai su qu'une fois cette histoire mise à jour. Heureusement que Naruto en a parlé. C'est la raison pour laquelle tes pouvoirs ont doublés. La force vitale de ton frère s'est couplée à la tienne. Il devait savoir qu'en faisant ça, le pouvoir de contrôler Kyubi te reviendrait. Il voulait empêcher Madara d'être le premier à récupérer le jinchuuriki. Je pense honnêtement qu'il a toujours cherché à protéger Konoha à sa façon. Il t'a donné la force de te défendre seul, mais aussi celle de pouvoir devenir un ninja capable de protéger un village et ses habitants, de défendre ses camarades. » Tsunade pousse un long soupir et dévisage ses verres. « Ah, j'aimerais qu'il y ait encore de l'alcool ! »

Senri se lève prestement et sort une bouteille de la manche de son kimono avec une rapidité extraordinaire. D'un mouvement sec, elle tranche le goulot et remplit le verre du Hokage qui s'étonne à peine. Elle vide le tout d'un trait et Senri la resserre. Elle me tend aussi un verre que je prends lentement et avale encore plus lentement. Senri se retire alors à nouveau.

-« Bon, c'est un peu raté… » ironise Tsunade. « Surtout que tu as fait tout le contraire. M'enfin, le plus important n'est pas là. Ce que je veux te dire, c'est que tu n'as aucune raison de rester tel que tu es. On est des humains parce qu'on peut changer. Ton frère t'a donné ce cadeau, pouvoir changer les choses. C'est magnifique, n- ? »

-« NE VOUS FOUTEZ PAS DE MOI !!! »

Je brise le verre dans ma main, les yeux englués de sang, la rage faisant trembler ma voix. Senri est très rapide à venir se mettre dans mon dos, une arme pointée sur ma gorge. Tsunade n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, mais son regard est devenu de glace.

-« Tu n'as plus aucun rôle ici, » m'annonce froidement le Hokage. « J'ai écrit un nouveau décret : Naruto n'a plus besoin d'être surveillé. Notre accord tombe donc à l'eau. »

L'effroi me saisit. Plus d'accord, plus de contrôle, plus de liberté, plus de besoin, plus de Kyubi : la mort.

-« Dés demain, tu pourras quitter l'hôpital, mais se sera sous la garde des pénitenciers, » poursuit Tsunade en se relevant. « Ton sort sera décidé par après. Sache que tu risques de finir enfermé à vie dans le pire des cas, et dans le meilleur, tu seras condamné à mort. »

Elle se lève en ramassant tout son attirail de beuverie et fais un discret signe à Senri qui range son arme puis va se placer derrière sa supérieure. Ahuris, je les dévisage en sentant le sang couler le long de ma joue telle une larme d'effroi. Leurs visages de pierre sont clairs : la décision sera prise pour le bien de Konoha, pas pour le mien. Il n'y aura pas de pitié pour un traître.

-« Sasuke, tu ferais mieux de fuir, » murmure Tsunade sur le point de sortir. Puis, elle ajoute avec des yeux remplis de haine : « Je ne te laisserais pas d'autre chance ! »

La porte se referme brusquement. Un cri silencieux résonne dans mon corps et je me redresse sur mes jambes. Je me sers du drap pour l'adapter en une cape que je noue autour des mes épaules avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre et de sauter. J'adhère mon chakra sur mes pieds et descend le plus rapidement possible vers le sol, puis je saute et atterris en roulant sur la pelouse. Je me relève et cours sans m'arrêter.

Je constate que je suis pieds nus lorsque je manque de glisser sur une tuile. Je me fais une jolie entaille qui n'entame nullement ma résolution. Je passe sous le nez de Shikamaru qui ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose. Je saute brusquement, marche sur un mur, bondis sur un autre, glisse le long d'une charpente en pente, saisis la corniche de la maison suivante pour poursuivre ma course. Ma blessure me lance terriblement, et je crains qu'elle ne se rouvre. Les bandages craquent à chacun de mes mouvements. Le sang trempe maintenant le côté gauche de mon visage. Mes yeux voient tout.

Je glisse sur la terre et grimace en sentant les gravillons pénétré ma chaire. Surpris, je regarde où je suis et m'arrête. A droite, la porte est de Konoha, à gauche, le chemin vers ma maison. A droite, la liberté, à gauche, la prison. A droite, il n'y a personne, mais à gauche, il y a Naruto. La croisée des chemins.

Je fais un pas en direction de la droite, puis un autre. Il n'y a rien pour moi ici, j'ai déjà tout quitté. Ils vont me priver de tout si je reste ici plus longtemps, c'est ma dernière chance. Il faut que je la saisisse. J'avance vers la porte est, à grandes enjambées. C'est une petite entrée qui sert surtout aux anbus. Elle n'est pas vraiment cachée, mais il faut savoir la situer, et heureusement, mes pupilles y voient mieux que jamais. Elle n'est même pas gardée. Il me suffit de la franchir pour quitter à tout jamais cet endroit.

Mais de l'autre côté de cette porte, il n'y a rien non plus.

Je pose ma main sur ma blessure. Elle saigne. Et ma main tremble. J'avance quand même. Je n'ai pas le choix ! Les souvenirs de Naruto choisissent ce moment précis pour affluer, monté, grandir, et envahir mon esprit. Tous tendent à me démontrer le contraire, pourtant je continue de me rapprocher de cette porte de sortie creusée dans le mur et dissimulée par les plantes grimpantes. J'ai beau refouler les souvenirs, ils se métamorphosent et deviennent vivants. Ils deviennent Naruto, une image pâle et blafarde qui se dresse devant moi, les bras écartés. Il a le visage déterminé, celui des combats qu'il se doit de gagner. Je déteste ce visage.

-« Je t'empêcherais de partir Sasuke ! Même si pour ça je dois te briser touts les os de ton corps ! »

-« Dégage, tu es juste le résultat de ma folie, » je prononce lentement. « Tu n'es pas réel. »

-« Sasuke, tu es comme un frère pour moi… »

-« Je ne veux pas être ton frère ! Dégage ! »

J'avance en essayant de passer au travers, mais il me barre la route. Pour de vrai. Quelque part en moi, il y a quelque chose qui désire que je reste.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ! Je te ramènerais à Konoha ! Sasuke. Sasuke ! Sasuke ! Sasuke…Sasuke ? »

L'illusion se brouille, se transforme, hurle, pleure, puis devient Sakura et Naruto à genoux m'implorant de ne pas partir. La peur grandit doucement tandis que je comprends qu'il n'y a aucun moyen d'empêcher ses apparitions de se manifester. Je recule, et elles se dressent, souriantes.

-« Reste avec nous, Sasuke ! »

Écœuré, je fais demi-tour et fuit ce que mon imagination crée. Je cours pour revenir face au croisement. Alors, je prends d'un pas lent le chemin de ma maison. La douleur remplis mon cerveau d'adrénaline, rendant chaque pensées plus claires, plus atroces. Les paroles de Tsunade me hantent sans que je ne parvienne à m'en défaire. Itachi vit à travers moi. Le pouvoir de protéger. Je suis complètement fou. Naruto me déteste. Je vais être emprisonné. Je vais probablement mourir. J'ai tué mon propre frère, alors je le mérite. J'ai trahis mes amis. Il ne me reste rien. Je n'ai plus envie de fuir. J'aurais voulu que Naruto me tue de ses mains quand il en avait l'occasion.

La porte de la maison est ouverte. Je rentre en traînant les pieds sur le parquet. Il fait meilleur à l'intérieur, plus chaud. Mes mains glacées apprécient l'air tiède. Je regarde par terre en marchant doucement, le cœur lourd et les pensées moroses. Pourtant, un sourire ironique défigure ma face ensanglantée. C'est sans doute à cause de cela que le bruit étranglé ne m'intrigue pas tout de suite. Je relève la tête et croise les yeux écarquillés de Naruto. Aussitôt, mon sourire s'évanouit.

Il veut faire demi-tour mais je le saisis par le bras et le colle au mur, plaçant mes deux bras de sorte à ce qu'il ne puisse s'enfuir. Par-dessus-tout, je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, question de sécurité. Il me dévisage avec étonnement, puis il plonge vers ma blessure et étouffe un cri de colère.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! » s'exclame-t-il avant que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. « Tu devrais être à l'hôpital !!! Tu t'es battu ? Tu pisses le sang, mais regarde-toi !!! La vieille Tsunade t'a laissé sortir dans cet état ?! Et puis tu es en train d'utiliser trop tes yeux, bon sang Sasuke qu'est ce qui se passe ?!»

-« Tu n'es pas venu me voir à l'hôpital, » dis-je d'une voix neutre.

Cette phrase a le don de lui fermer le clapet. Il se fige en regardant à droite et à gauche bien que je l'empêche de bouger les deux pieds. Il me considère soudain avec méfiance, et il se recule encore plus contre le mur, autant que possible en tout cas.

-« Et alors ?! » dit-il en relevant le menton avec défis.

-« Hinata est venue, Ino, Kiba, Tsunade, Senri…mais pas toi, » dis-je d'une voix douce. « Tu voulais encore me défier ? Comme maintenant ? »

Il rentre le coup dans les épaules bien qu'une étincelle s'allume derrière ses prunelles. Le danger rôde, mais tant que mes yeux sont actifs, il ne peut rien faire. Des yeux qui ont le pouvoir de le contrôler. Offert par Itachi pour protéger le pays qu'il aimait. Pour protéger ce que je désirais. Cette réflexion me donne envie de hurler.

-« Je n'avais pas envie de te voir, » marmonne-t-il. « Je suis certain que tu as mérité ce qui t'es arrivé. »

-« J'ai été attaqué par des… »

-« Je le sais ! » crie-t-il avec colère. « Mais vu toutes les abominations que tu as commises, personne ne va leur en vouloir ! Konoha aurait dû te faire exécuter ! »

-« Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as jamais eu le courage de me tuer. »

Il semble choqué, pourtant je ne fait qu'émettre des phrases vraies sur un ton dépourvu d'émotions. Sakura aussi a tenté de le faire, sans succès. Cependant, elle a essayé. Naruto n'a jamais su se résoudre à cet ordre, même émanant directement du Hokage. Il doit probablement le regretter maintenant.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, Konoha va me faire passer sous jugement, » dis-je pour le rassurer. « Je serais soit tué, soit emprisonné dans une cellule pour le restant de mes jours. Le Hokage a brisé notre accord, ils n'ont plus besoin de moi. »

Le silence règne soudain, ne laissant que le souffle du vent agiter la maison. Il me regarde avec une intensité accrue, et je souris, non pas de façon sadique, ou ironique, pas un sourire de fou, non. Je souris, c'est tout.

-« Je suis sûr que si tu vas témoigner de ce que je t'ai fait subir, ils me feront exécuter, » je poursuis. « Tu seras libre, et tu ne me verras plus jamais. Si je meurs, tu auras ce que tu veux, non ? »

Il remue les lèvres sans qu'un son n'en sorte. Je retire doucement la pression exercée par les sharingans, le relâchant enfin. Je me redresse pour le laisser libre de mouvement mais il ne bouge toujours pas. Son visage est penché vers le sol. Je suppose que la nouvelle est trop importante. Il ne semble pas comprendre. C'est un idiot.

-« Je dois fuir. Tsunade ne me laisse plus que cette chance-ci. Est-ce que tu vas essayer de m'arrêter encore une fois ? Si tu me laisses fuir, je serais en vie. Si tu me garde ici, je finirais sûrement par mourir. Fais-ton choix. »

Il respire trop fort. J'ai l'impression qu'il risque de faire un malaise.

-« Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce que tu me demandes de faire… ? » dit-il d'une voix aigue.

-« Je ne te demande rien, c'est toi qui décide. »

Il ne fait rien. Lasse, je lui tourne le dos. La douleur revient brusquement cogner. J'en fais abstraction. Je vais dans ma chambre et prends des vêtements neufs ainsi que du matériel de survie. Je refais mes bandages, puis je noue mes vêtements ainsi que mon attirail. Le katana glisse dans un cri d'épouvante engloutis par le fourreau. Je suis prêt. Alors je sors en repassant sous le nez de Naruto et m'engage sur le chemin de la porte principale, pied de nez au passé.

Je marche en prenant le temps, fantôme errant dans cette foule vivante. Personne ne fait attention à moi. Je repasse devant le banc où j'avais déposé Sakura la dernière fois. J'ai l'impression de l'entendre m'appeler. Elle ne sera pas là pour m'arrêter cette fois. Il n'y aura personne pour me rattraper, et pas de vengeance à accomplir.

La porte principale n'est plus très loin maintenant. Elle se dessine lentement, immense, prête à m'avaler. Il me suffira de la passer pour redevenir un déserteur. Avec un peu de chance, je parviendrais à trouver quelque chose qui me donnera envie de continuer de vivre en fuyant. Avec beaucoup de chance, je parviendrais à oublier.

-« Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?! »

Je lève alors les yeux pour le voir, haletant, furieux, et…impérial. Oui, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, pas encore.

-« Je trouverais bien. »

Il écarte les bras, imitation de l'image que mon esprit avait de lui.

-« Je ne te laisserais pas faire, Sasuke !!! »

Avec un sourire amusé, je fourre mes mains dans mes poches et approche. Il ne bronche pas. Je sais qu'il ne va pas bouger.

-« Tu vas me ramener pour que je sois mis à mort ? »

-« Non ! »

Cette réponse déterminée me secoue. Interdit, je l'observe en quête de réponse bien qu'il n'ajoute rien.

-« Tu veux que je sois emprisonné ? » je questionne avec hésitation.

-« Sasuke, tu ne partiras pas ! »

-« Arrêtes de faire l'enfant, Naruto ! Je vais te passer sur le corps si tu continues ! »

Je suis agacé. Impossible de comprendre où il veut en venir. Toute cette comédie n'a aucun sens. Suis-je vraiment devenu fou au point de croire en mes propres illusions ?

-« Je t'arrêterais ! Je t'arrêterais parce que si tu pars, tu seras certainement condamné à mort ! On ne déserte pas deux fois, tu n'auras même pas de procès ! »

-« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ? » dis-je d'un ton glacial. « Tu ne voulais pas que Konoha m'exécute ? »

Naruto ne sait pas répondre à cette question. Arrivé près de lui, j'en viens à toucher son bras qui se raidit sous l'effort.

-« Laisse-moi passer ! » dis-je en criant presque.

-« Non ! »

Avec sa force colossale, il me repousse doucement, ce qui me fait glisser sur trois mètres et me laissera sûrement des bleus. Alors je sors mon katana. Le vent se lève et agite mes cheveux. Une seconde avant, Naruto était là, la seconde d'après, il pointe son kunaï sur ma gorge au moment où mon arme passe sous sa garde pour chatouiller sa veine jugulaire. Un frisson secoue mon corps. Si je n'avais pas utilisé mes sharingans…

-« Par le passé, je n'ai pas su t'arrêter, mais maintenant, je suis assez fort pour t'empêcher de partir ! »

-« Pourquoi fais-tu ça ?! » je finis par crier pour couvrir le son du vent qui mugit. « Si tu veux me tuer, fais-le ! »

-« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te tuer ! » crie-t-il à son tour, les yeux dilatés de fureur. « Je vais t'empêcher de partir, et tu seras juger pour ce que tu as fait ! Mais tu ne mourras pas ! »

Alors c'est ça. Il souhaite me voir souffrir, agoniser autant que lui. Un léger rire sort de mes lèvres et Naruto abandonne soudain son kunaï pour me saisir par les épaules. Impressionné par sa force et sa vitesse de réaction, je l'observe sans me départir de cet air mauvais qui me colle à la peau. Je connais cette expression. Cette détermination, c'est la même qu'à l'époque. Ca me rend malade.

-« Sasuke ! Sasuke, tu vas m'écouter ! » s'époumone-t-il. « Je ne te laisserais pas quitter Konoha une seconde fois ! Je ne peux pas ! »

-« Si c'est toujours à cause de ta fichue promesse à Sakura tu peux bien…. »

-« CE N'EST PAS CA !!! »

Il reprend son souffle mais je sens ses mains trembler sur mes épaules. La lame de mon sabre se presse plus fort contre sa veine. Ma blessure ne s'est pas encore arrêtée de saigner complètement et cette souffrance persiste. Je sers les dents, sentant le gouffre juste derrière moi.

-« Lâche-moi. »

-« Non ! Si je te lâche, tu vas m'obliger à faire demi-tour ! »

-« Je peux aussi te forcer à le faire dés maintenant. »

-« Mais tu ne le ferras pas, » répond-il avec assurance.

Je gronde silencieusement. Il a parfaitement raison. Je ne sais pas quel fragment de ma mémoire il a absorbé, pourtant je les déteste pour lui permettre de sourire avec cet accent de triomphe. Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que le pousser à me tuer, ou à me relâcher. Je veux qu'il choisisse. Malgré tout, une petite voix sombre sifflote joyeusement, crescendo, des mots cauchemardesques, menaçants et si doux. Je n'ai qu'à le tuer.

Ma lame transperce sa chair et il est obligé de faire un bond en arrière pour éviter la mort. Son sang gicle et m'éclabousse, trempe ma lame qui siffle de joie. Il porte la main à son cou, atterré. Le liquide coule le long de sa gorge et disparaît dans ses vêtements. Je vois la peur fondre sur lui. Tout comme la haine sur moi.

-« Je vais te tuer si tu continues… » je dis d'une voix glissante.

Il prend un nouveau kunaï et se met en position de défense, l'autre main sur sa blessure. Son visage se décompose alors jusqu'à me fendre l'âme.

-« Je vais te ramener !!! Je vais te ramener, même si je dois mourir pour ça ! » hurle-t-il. « Tu ne seras pas condamné à mort, et si je peux l'empêcher, tu ne seras pas emprisonné ! Mais…Mais même si ça arrive, ce ne sera pas pour toute ta vie, parce que… » Sa voix se fend, mais il reprend avec un tel sang-froid que je crois délirer. « Parce que, quand je serais Hokage, je te ferais libérer. »

La première seconde de pur choc passée, je dois parer son coup de pied. Je suis un peu lent à réagir, et même si j'évite pas mal de dégât, je me retrouve quand même projeter à terre. Loin de la porte principale. Je me relève et crache le sang et la bile qui me remonte dans la gorge.

-« Putain… » je murmure avant de me mettre en colère. « BORDEL, NARUTO !!! TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !!! »

-« Je veux savoir !!! Je veux comprendre !!! »

-« Comprendre quoi ?!!! »

-« Pourquoi tu m'as… » Il hésite soudain, mais il semble ravaler sa fierté. « Pourquoi tu m'as fait tout ça ? Pourquoi tu as passé ton temps à me faire souffrir, à m'humilier, et puis tu…Je ne comprends pas ! » finit-il en secouant la tête.

-« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, » dis-je d'un ton froid, le cerveau gelé, l'estomac devenu du plomb.

-« Je sais que tu n'es plus le même qu'avant à cause de la vengeance ! Je le sais, mais moi je voulais juste que tu reviennes à Konoha, je voulais juste…que tout redevienne comme avant… »

-« Ne me fais pas rire ! » je me moque. « Tu croyais vraiment qu'on allait faire comme si de rien n'était, devenir super potes et parler de nos futurs enfants ? Konoha a trahis mon frère, et j'ai trahis ce même village. Ce ne sera pas pareil qu'avec Kiba et les autres ! »

-« Ta gueule ! J'y croyais pas moi non plus ! Mais ils m'ont accepté, et c'est le seul moyen pour que je sois Hokage ! »

-« Ca y est, revoilà le refrain du Hokage…Tu ne seras jamais reconnu par les gens que tu as assassiné. Laisse tes rêves de côtés et fiche-moi la paix ! »

-« Si je ne deviens pas Hokage, je ne pourrais pas te protéger !!! »

Rongé de colère, je suis tout de même encore surpris. Ce n'est pas à lui de me protéger, je n'en n'ai pas besoin. C'est lui, l'idiot qu'on doit sans cesse surveiller. Le pouvoir de protéger…

J'ai envie de craquer.

Et c'est ma vue qui me lâche alors. Je cligne faiblement des yeux tandis que quelques goutes de pluie tombent. Naruto s'approche, la mine inquiète. Il m'appelle par mon nom. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule. Je ne sens plus rien. Je ne vois plus rien. La douleur est à son paroxysme. La folie disparaît, se retire, et finit par s'évaporer. Le cadeau d'Itachi, Itachi que j'ai vengé malgré tout, ma famille aussi, un devoir d'accomplis, je le comprends enfin.

-« Ah…C'est ça d'être libre… »

-« Sasuke ? »

La voix de Naruto. Je ne peux pas voir son expression.

-« Laisse-moi partir. »

-« Pourquoi tu… » Je sens son effroi. « Tu ne me vois pas ? »

Je ne réponds pas et c'est à son tour de se mettre en colère. Il hurle des insultes à la pelle qui ne me font ni chaud ni froid. Il me secoue par les épaules, me pousse en arrière, puis pousse un cri désarticulé. Lorsque je pense que c'est enfin terminé, c'est d'une voix tranchante qu'il reprend :

-« Maintenant, tu n'as plus de contrôle sur moi…Alors je veux savoir. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as subitement changé ? Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? »

La question tombe sans crier gare. Elle me coupe le souffle, pourtant, je suis à bout. C'est peut-être le coup de grâce. Ce n'est pas grave, si c'est Naruto qui me le porte, ça m'est égal. Je ne le vois pas, mais j'entends sa respiration. Je tends lentement la main dans cette direction. Je ne rencontre que du vide. Il a soit bougé, soit je suis vraiment aveugle.

-« Réponds-moi !!! »

Je souris faiblement. Vraiment, ce n'est plus la peine de lutter. Konoha peut bien me faire exécuter, m'enfermé, me torturer, me laisser filer, me rendre libre…ça n'a plus d'importance. La seule chose que je désirais vraiment, je l'ai perdue il y a longtemps. La seule chose que je peux encore faire maintenant, c'est répondre.

-« C'est parce que je t'aime, pauvre idiot… »

* * *

**End of Part II.**

**To be continued in Part III, in chapter « Can't Escape from You »…**

**

* * *

  
**

Interlude II ou Chapitre Bonus n°2

-« C'est…C'est vraiment fini ? » demande Naruto avec une lueur d'espoir.

-« C'est terminé, » confirme Koni.

-« Ce qui veut dire… » poursuit le blondinet. « Qu'on est en vacances !!! »

-« !!! »

Des clameurs montent de partout, les personnes jettent leurs scripts, se sautent dans les bras, esquissent quelques pas de danses, sautent en l'air…Un beau foutoir en réalité. Cela dit, ils ont une bonne raison de réagir ainsi : Stein-san, le scénariste de Capsule-S qui a passé son scénar à Koni-chan parce que le groupe a abandonné l'idée de faire naître le projet Yume no Sôgi, a promis à tout le monde des vacances à la plage dés la fin de la seconde saison. A vrai dire, lorsqu'il a vu le tournage, il s'est mis à culpabiliser. Oui, il ne savait pas que Koni était bien plus tordue que lui.

Avouez qu'au vu de l'histoire pesante, l'idée de vacances à la mer vous aurait fait réagir pareil, si pas pire. Malgré tout, il y a les irréductibles mécontents tel que Neji qui n'aime pas la plage parce qu'on y bronze et qu'il doit garder la peau pâle. D'après nos sources, c'est plutôt parce qu'il devient couleur écrevisse s'il passe trop de temps sous le soleil. Il y a aussi ceux qui boudent parce qu'ils ne sont pas invités comme Sakura vu qu'elle est morte dans la saison I. Néanmoins, il parait qu'un plan de secours a été mis en place bien qu'on n'en sache pas plus.

Enfin, tout ce petit monde file faire ses bagages, puis tout le monde a rendez-vous à la gare. Tout le monde s'installe, et peu s'en faut pour qu'on oublie Naruto sur le quai, et Koni qui courre après le train. Heureusement que Kakashi n'est pas là pour faire pire.

Deux heures et trente-six minutes plus tard, il y a grève et les passagers doivent descendre, puis reprendre un train pour aller…à la mer du Nord, en Belgique. Les visages sont on ne peut plus…frustrés.

-« Ah ouais…J'avais oublié que Stein était belge…C'est des vacances à la mer belge… » grogne Koni avant de se faire presque décapité par Tsunade. « Mais j'y suis pour rien !!! »

-« Je voulais la plage de St-Tropez ! Il y fait beau, et y'a plein d'alcool ! C'est quoi cette merde ?! »

Senri s'excuse auprès de l'auteur car sa Tsunade est déjà bourrée.

-« Bah…C'est quoi la Belgique ? » demande Naruto.

-« T'es con ou quoi ? » demande Shikamaru. « C'est un petit pays situé entre la France, les Pays-Bas et le Luxembourg. Il est bordé par la mer du Nord. Sa capitale est Bruxelles, carrefour de l'Europe et la spécialité culinaire, c'est la bière, les frites, et le chocolat. »

-« Aaaaaaah… ! » fait non seulement Naruto mais aussi le reste du groupe.

-« Et donc, et donc, il y a de la bière ?! » s'exclame Tsunade. « C'est peut-être pas si mal ! »

-« Mais comment avons-nous fait pour aller du Japon à l'Europe en train ? » demande Sasuke.

Le silence qui suit le fait soupirer. Evidemment, si on veut faire dans le rationnel, c'est beaucoup moins drôle.

-« Sasuke, c'est un manga, un man-ga, tu piges ? » explique Kankurô.

-« En l'occurrence, c'est plutôt une fanfiction, mais bon… » fait remarquer Neji.

-« Stop ! » interromps Koni. « Vous arrêtez tout de suite parce que vous cassez l'ambiance à être trop terre à terre. C'est du divertissement, et tout peu arriver ! »

-« Tu veux dire que Naruto pourrait tomber amoureux de moi ?! » s'écrie Hinata.

Comme tout les regards convergent vers elle, elle pique un fard et s'excuse aussitôt. Allez, faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée ! La troupe s'en va poser les bagages à l'hôtel. Si une grande majorité s'en va à la plage, Tsunade part au casino avec Senri sur ses talons, et Neji reste visiter l'hôtel. C'est donc avec tuba, masque, maillot, bouée, palmes, parasol, chapeau, crème solaire, serviette de bain, canard en plastique, pelle, seau, planche de surf, magazines, et barbecue que le restant découvre la route de la plage.

Partout, ça sent la frite, et on a bien du mal à retenir Chôji de s'arrêter à toutes les friteries. Seulement voilà, le vent se lève, il n'y a pas de soleil, et tout le monde voudrait faire bronzette sur la plage de sable fin. Manque de bol, c'est la consternation quand ils découvrent THE plage belge.

-« Et ben, elle n'est pas bleue la mer ? » demande Ino.

-« Apparemment, elle est verte ici, » répond Kiba. « Et les chiens sont interdit ?! »

-« Il est où le sable fin ? » quémande Naruto.

-« C'est du sable froid et humide, » note Tenten.

-« Elles sont où les glaces ? Et les chaises longues ? »

Tous se tournent vers Shikamaru qui haussent les épaules parce qu'après tout, ce n'est pas Dieu. Alors on regarde Koni-chan qui est occupée à courir après les mouettes.

-« Ben ouais, vous croyez quoi ? C'est la Belgique quoi. Il fait mauvais, il fait froid, c'est plat, c'est moche, ça sent la frite. »

-« Mais c'est naze !!! » s'exclame Kankurô.

-« C'est quoi ce pays de merde ?! » réplique Naruto.

-« C'est du n'importe quoi !!! » renchérit Kiba.

-« Ouais ! Remboursé ! Remboursé ! Remboursé ! »

-« Mais puisque je vous dis que ce sont des vacances que Stein nous a offertes… »

Un silence mauvais plane sur l'audimat. Tous se dévisagent en se demandant quoi faire. C'est à cet instant que choisit un bus jaune magique qui parle pour faire son entrée. C'est une Sakura ultra joyeuse qui saute, suivie de près par une flopée de personnages non-invités. Citons par exemple, Tayuya, Haku, Deidara, Iruka, Madara, Minato…C'est déjà pas mal pour des personnes inexistantes dans ce synopsis de seconde saison. Si on rajoute le bus magique, évidemment, c'est la totale.

-« Salut ! On a tabassé Kishi pour qu'il nous donne des congés gratuits ! » annonce Sakura de but en blanc avec son plus beau sourire flippant.

-« Sakura-chaaaaaan ! » crie Hinata en lui sautant dans les bras en piquant la réplique de Naruto.

Manque de pot, ils découvrent avec autant d'enthousiasme la plage belge. On comprend mieux pourquoi Kishi n'a pas été trop difficile à convaincre. Pendant ce temps, Sasuke et Madara sont en train de comploter pour, devinez quoi, se venger. Ils tracent des plans sur le sable, mais très vite, le talent leur manque et Gaara est réquisitionné pour les aider. Résigné, Kiba et Akamaru vont se promener sur la digue en compagnie de deux glandus nommés Temari et Shikamaru. Les autres filent d'un pas trainant voir la mer.

L'un à côté de l'autre, ils regardent les vagues qui viennent leur frôler les pieds. Une mouette pousse un cri et un vent froid finit par miner le moral. Heureusement, c'était sans compter sur Deidara qui lance un concours de la plus belle sculpture de sable. Effectivement, le sable est idéal pour cette unique activité. Un autre groupe avec Naruto pour leader décide de se faire un match de volley. Pour finir, tout le monde trouve de quoi s'occuper sous les regards hallucinés des belges.

Koni, accoudée à la digue regarde les activités avec un air rêveur interrompu par un cri du côté Uchiha. Bien, le Kazekage les a enterrés vivant. Par contre Sasuke a le Chidori et parvient à s'enfuir en décrétant que puisque c'est comme ça, il va buter tout le monde. Avec un soupir, l'auteur ne s'occupe plus de la folie ambiante à coup de Justus et répliques pourries. C'est à ce moment que Minato débarque près d'elle avec un sourire illuminé.

-« Ah ! Le soleil se montre ! » dit-il.

Koni en est à se demander s'il parle de lui quand elle voit les rayons qui apparaissent par un soudain miracle divin.

-« Ouais… »

Sauf que ça a le don d'exciter encore plus la troupe. La question est de savoir si la police va arriver maintenant ou si la plage sera détruite avant.

-« Dis-moi Koni, mais tu n'es pas belge toi aussi ? »

-« Si. »

-« Et tu les a laissé dire toutes ces choses sur ton pays ? »

-« Ils ont pas tords. »

Ils regardent Naruto mettre un putain de Rasengan à Sasuke. Ca fait du bien.

-« Et puis, je vis plus là, alors je m'en fous. »

Gros plan sur le soleil couchant et les deux compères en train de se dire qu'il est grand temps de faire quelque chose pour arrêter ce zouk.

Mais quoi ?


	24. Can't Escape From You

**C'est le retour du POV Naruto !!! **

**Merci de me soutenir dans cette aventure via les reviews et de me faire part de vos commentaires ! Merci aussi de continuer la lecture de cette histoire sordide ! Parfois, je me demande comment vous faite… (dixit l'auteur qui se demande comment elle fait pour l'écrire).**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 24

_Nos corps comprimés par des poids trop grands s'enfoncent tristement dans le sang que nous avons choisis de répandre_

_Poussés par la vengeance, la haine, la colère, la soif de vivre, nous avons lutté bien qu'il n'y ait pas d'issue possible_

_Dans ce monde imparfait, j'ai choisis de garder le sourire_

_Je n'ai pas hésité quand je t'ai vu sourire à ton tour_

_Et cette fois encore, je n'hésiterais pas_

_A répandre la mort si c'est pour toi_

C'est impossible. Tout n'est que rêve, cauchemar, chimères, démons, hallucinations, sortilèges, mystification. Tout est faux. Sauf le martèlement sourd de mon cœur qui semble amplifier de seconde en seconde.

Sasuke ne semble pas me voir. Il tourne la tête lentement, discrètement, pour tenter de savoir où je me trouve. Il a un pâle sourire coller aux lèvres. Il ne pense jamais qu'à lui, comme d'habitude. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de sourire.

Il y a encore quelques instants, il allait déserter Konoha pour la seconde fois. Il allait me tuer pour y parvenir. Puis la situation s'est brusquement retournée. Alors que je n'ai jamais réussit à dire la moindre chose susceptible de l'arrêter, il m'a écouté avec attention, de façon sérieuse, sans être trop buté pour voir les arguments. Pourtant, ce qui l'empêche maintenant d'avancer, ce sont ses yeux qui ont cessé d'exister. Je suppose que pour un Uchiha, devenir aveugle, c'est mourir. Parce que tout ce qui semble sortir de sa bouche parait irréel, telle une confession sur un lit de mort. La mort. Il aurait souhaité que ce soit moi qui le tue.

En l'observant attentivement, je me rends bien compte que, pas plus que maintenant, je n'aurais pu le tuer. Je ne le peux pas parce que c'est mon premier ami. Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé, je ne peux pas renoncer à mes espoirs. Je suis peut-être encore un enfant au fond de moi. Mais ses dernières paroles me font l'effet d'un coup de fouet. Ils sonnent le glas de ma bonne volonté, ils piétinent mon petit monde idéaliste, ils avalent mes derniers espoirs.

La douleur et la tristesse m'envahissent, me donne envie de pleurer, de hurler, bien que je sois incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Avec ses derniers mots, j'ai l'impression que Sasuke se meurt littéralement devant moi tout comme Sakura. Un vent froid me colle à la peau, me fait frissonner, ce qui donne enfin un semblant de vie à cette scène.

-« Il faut aller voir Tsunade, » je dis alors. « Elle saura quoi faire. »

J'avance pour prendre le bras de Sasuke qui recule. Il sourit toujours. Ca me glace le sang.

-« Tu n'as toujours pas compris… ? » murmure-t-il. « Elle n'a pas l'intention de me sauver, mais de m'envoyer croupir dans un trou jusqu'à ce je finisse ronger par les vers. Il n'y a personne qui souhaite m'aider. »

Tremblant d'effroi, je l'empoigne quand même. Il n'oppose aucune résistance. Je décide de l'emmener voir Tsunade de force pourtant ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il se laisse guider sans rien dire. J'ai l'impression de trainer une coquille vide. Ce n'est pas Sasuke. Cette situation est une pure invention.

-« Tu ne dis rien à propos du fait que je t'aime… ? »

Ma main serre plus fort son bras tandis que j'ignore sa remarque. En jetant un coup d'œil en arrière, je constate que son sourire est toujours là. J'aimerais qu'il se taise. La colère monte en moi, gronde, menace de jaillir. Malgré le vent, je transpire et respire comme après un effort soudain. La grande porte de Konoha s'éloigne derrière nous. J'hésite à passer dans le village, bien que ce soit le moyen le plus rapide pour parvenir chez Tsunade. A moins que je n'aille directement à l'hôpital.

-« Je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'il y a peu, » reprend Sasuke d'une voix terne. « Pourtant, ça fait des années que ça dure. C'est une des raisons de ma folie je crois. C'est probablement aussi pour cette même raison que je voulais que le village entier te haïsse. Ca ne me dérangeait pas que tu me haïsses aussi du moment que je t'avais pour moi seul. »

Faite qu'il se taise. Faite qu'il s'arrête. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. A l'intérieur de moi, tout s'effondre lentement, à chaque mot une carte tombe et en entraine des dizaines avec elle. La colère se mue en rage contractant mes muscles et mes organes. Le sang coule plus lentement de ma blessure qui cicatrise déjà sous l'influence du chakra démoniaque.

J'emmène Sasuke à travers le parc silencieux à cette heure. Nous sommes loin de la porte de Konoha. Il ne pourra plus quitter le village. Il va rester. Il va être jugé et condamné.

-« Naruto, tu devrais me tuer maintenant… »

J'entends plus que je ne sens ma main briser les os de son bras. Il émet à peine un son. Je me retourne alors pour lui coller un puissant coup de poing qui le projette au loin. Il glisse sur la terre et rester allonger. D'une démarche pressée, je vais jusqu'à lui. Sa blessure s'est rouverte. Il est couvert de sang en réalité. Pourtant, il ne bronche pas. Malgré moi, quelques larmes s'échappent. Ses yeux sont vides. Pourtant, on pourrait croire qu'ils fixent le ciel gris d'un air perdus. On pourrait.

-« Relève-toi. »

Il peine à se remettre debout, sa main appuyée sur sa blessure. Je le regarde faire en ressentant trop d'émotions à la fois. Des séquences passées me reviennent, s'expliquant enfin, dévoilant leur vraie nature. Elles me ramènent en arrière, les souvenirs de ces dernières années gravés en moi ressurgissent, et avec eux, la haine.

-« Je t'ai dit de te LEVER !!! »

Je l'attrape brutalement par les cheveux et le hisse sur la pointe des pieds. Il grimace tandis que je le laisse retomber à terre. Il tangue un peu, et je me rends compte que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas peur de lui. En cet instant, c'est moi qui ai le contrôle. Je suis libre.

J'ai envie de rire de ce plaisir grisant. Plus de contraintes ! Plus d'ordres à recevoir ! Plus de basses besognes ! Si je veux faire un pas en arrière, il n'y aura plus personne pour m'en empêcher ! C'est tout simplement, fantastique !

Pourtant, devant ce vide ambiant, devant ce regard flou qui se ternit lentement, il n'y a pas que ce bonheur enivrant. Ma poitrine me fait un mal de chien quand je le vois faire deux pas dans ma direction en tendant légèrement les bras en avant. Il le fait si discrètement que je sûr qu'il refuse de tâtonner comme un enfant plongé dans le noir. C'est l'impression que j'ai de lui.

-« Naruto. »

Il effleure ma veste Jûnin des doigts et semble vouloir mémoriser l'endroit où je me trouve pour donner l'impression qu'il me voit quand même. Je me déplace légèrement sur la gauche, pourtant il capte le son de mes pas et sourit. Oui, en effet, c'était assez mesquin de ma part, sauf que c'est aussi distrayant. Une partie de moi souhaite le battre à mort, tandis qu'une autre voudrait le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter. A la place, je prends à nouveau son bras –celui que je n'ai pas brisé – et l'entraine à ma suite.

La nuit tombe doucement sur Konoha. Il règne un silence inquiétant dans le parc. Seuls quelques animaux éveillent le calme de l'endroit. Dans cette atmosphère emplie de ténèbres, j'ai peur que les battements de mon cœur ne résonnent dans la vallée. Je ne veux surtout pas que Sasuke l'entende. Effrayé, troublé, en colère, je ne distingue plus mes sentiments. Je suis heureux qu'il ne parle plus. Ici, ses mots auraient eu le poids du monde.

Au loin, je vois les lumières de l'hôpital s'allumer. Une fois que je l'y aurais amené, il faudra que j'aille voir Tsunade. C'est la seule qui saura quoi faire. Faut-il que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé ? Que Sasuke a voulu déserter ? Est-ce que ça changerait vraiment quelque chose au point où nous en sommes ? Il va être jugé, je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'ajouter cette tentative à la suite de ses méfaits. La liste est suffisamment longue. Il va forcément être condamné.

Je le tire à ma suite d'une démarche plus rapide, pressé d'en finir. Pourtant, une fois le bâtiment bien en vue, je ne peux m'empêcher de ralentir. Si je l'y amène, il sera forcément quand même jugé. Je ne pourrais plus le voir. Le souffle me manque et je m'arrête. Sasuke manque de me percuter. Je le lâche pour m'en éloigner et faire un cercle, une ronde pour stopper le flux de mes pensées. Non, j'en suis incapable. Il y a bien trop de choses qui m'assaillent. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il faut qu'il soit ramené et en même temps je désire encore avoir la chance de lui parler. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner ainsi, malgré tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne suis pas comme lui.

-« Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? » demande-t-il d'une voix dépourvue d'émotion. « Tu as changé d'avis et tu vas me tuer de tes mains ? »

La rage prend le dessus et je le saisis par le col pour le soulever du sol. Il ne réagit même pas. Je le secoue pour me donner l'impression qu'il a encore un semblant de vie.

-« Va te faire foutre ! » je crie. « Tu m'as fait bien pire et je n'ai pas cherché à mourir une seule fois ! Elle est où ta putain de vengeance, hein ?! Si tu meurs, qu'est ce qui va arriver à ton clan ?! Et Itachi, tu t'en fous aussi ?! »

-« Que veux-tu que je fasse en étant aveugle ? » répond-t-il d'une voix calme.

Je souhaiterais avoir la réponse. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il s'agisse de Sasuke. Sasuke qui a toujours suivit la voie de la vengeance au dépend de tous, y compris de sa propre personne. Je le repose sur le sol. Je n'ai rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

-« Je veux que tu vives… » je murmure en désespoir de cause. « Si tu ne vis pas, je n'ai personne à haïr, je n'ai personne sur qui rejeter la faute. Si tu meurs, je suis presque sûr qu'à mon tour, je vais vouloir me venger de Konoha. »

-« Je pensais que tu voulais devenir Hoka… »

-« JE NE PEUX PAS !!! » je hurle malgré moi. « Je ne…peux pas si tu meurs ! »

-« C'est ridicule. »

Un frisson fait trembler mon corps. Il est froid, distant, hors d'atteinte. Comme par le passé, il représente un véritable mur, si haut qu'on ne peut pas en voir la fin, si épais qu'il est impossible à briser. J'ai envie de le frapper, de le voir se mettre à genoux pour une fois. J'aimerais qu'il arrête de me prendre de haut alors qu'il n'est pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit.

Ces souvenirs qui me hantent toutes les nuits. Ces cauchemars qui me réveillent en hurlant. Ces regards compatissants à mon égard. Ces regards haineux qui me dévisagent. Tout est de sa faute. Et je ne peux pas le tuer. Merde ! J'en suis complètement incapable !

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te coller la raclée de ta vie ! » je lui dis, ce à quoi il sourit.

Il sourit, mais ce n'est pas Sasuke. Ce n'est pas lui. Je ne veux pas.

-« Tu peux y aller, » répond-il. « Je ne répliquerais pas à tes coups. Je te l'ai dit, tu peux me tuer si tu le souhaites. Ca m'est égal. Mais si tu ne te dépêches pas, ils vont sûrement finir par me retrouver, les gardes de Tsunade, et alors, tu ne pourras plus rien faire. Je ne pense pas qu'on se reverra après ça. C'est pour cette raison que tout m'est égal. C'est pour ça que je peux te dire que je t'aime. »

-« LA FERME !!! »

Trop de chakra s'échappe et un vent chaud se dissipe autour de nous. Je suis incapable de me maîtriser. Je ne suis pas en mesure de penser à quoi que ce soit alors qu'il a parfaitement raison. Des gens ne vont pas tarder à nous voir. J'aurais du m'arrêter plus loin de l'hôpital, ou cacher des regards. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'arrêter.

-« Ho, on dirait que ça t'énerves vraiment, » fait-il remarquer sans intonation particulière. Puis, après un instant de silence, il déclare : « Amènes-moi à l'hôpital. »

Perdu, un son étranglé sort de ma bouche. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse. Je n'ai aucune idée. Mon cerveau est vide. Il est vide, et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Pourquoi ?! Marche, bon sang, marche !

-« Cette conversation ne mène nulle part, » continue Sasuke. « Finissons-en. »

Il avance un peu, s'orientant à l'aide de ses mains. Lentement, lentement, il s'approche du chemin qui le mèneras là-bas, doucement, il passe à côté de moi sans sourciller, les secondes filent sans que je ne puisse rien faire et le temps s'écoule soudain à la vitesse de la lumière, trop vite, beaucoup trop. Je ne suis pas capable de quoi que ce soit. Mais plus que tout, je ne parviens pas à me détacher de lui.

-« C'est tout ce que tu as à dire… ? » j'entame alors d'une voix glacée. « Pas la moindre excuse, pas de regrets pour ce que tu as fait, mais que tu m'as toujours aimé…C'est ça ? »

Il continue de marche sans rien dire. Son dos me parait sombre, immense.

-« Réponds-moi !!! »

Il s'arrête enfin, et se tourne en arrière, titube, puis se redresse majestueusement. Ce regard vide m'écrase sur place. Je manque d'air au point d'oublier comment on respire.

-« Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. »

Sa voix glisse sur les mots, et dans le noir, elle semble divine. Il soupire faiblement. Sa blessure doit le faire souffrir bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître. Il est là, se dressant devant moi comme il l'a toujours fait.

-« Dis-moi ce que tu veux, je le ferais, » poursuit-il. « Si je peux t'aider à sortir de ce cercle vicieux, à oublier ce qu'il s'est produit, je n'hésiterais pas. »

-« Je veux que tu te battes et que tu continues à vivre ! »

-« Ce n'est pas de mon ressort. »

-« NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI !!! »

La rage envahit toute mon âme déchirée. Je serre mes poings jusqu'à les entendre crisser, et le chakra rouge semble ondoyer autour de nous.

-« Naruto, je n'ai pas de raison de me moquer de toi, » continue Sasuke d'une façon qui me parait bien cruelle. « La folie me ronge, c'est vrai. Si je dois mourir de la main de Konoha, j'aimerais faire quelque chose avant. Quelque chose comme inonder ce village du sang de tous. Est-ce que tu en serais heureux ? » Il rit. « Je ne pense plus avoir grand-chose de bon en moi, sauf le désir de réparer le tort que je t'ai fait. Je regrette bien des choses, mais si c'était à refaire, je recommencerais. Je tuerais à nouveau, je chercherais la vengeance, et je me servirais de toi afin de ne t'avoir qu'à moi seul. Je suis consumé par la haine et l'amour que je te porte. C'est tout. »

Quelque chose vient d'exploser quelque part en moi. Mes tripes se soulèvent violemment mais ce sont des mots que je vomis d'un ton tranchant la nuit :

-« Il n'y a rien qui puisse être fait pour effacer ce que j'ai enduré. Plus personne n'est en mesure de me sauver. Seule ma haine me fera tenir face à ce monde sordide. Seule ma douleur pourra me pousser à continuer. La vengeance me consumera comme elle l'a fait pour toi. Elle me dévastera pour le meilleur, et pour le pire… Alors maintenant, ne dis rien de plus. Car je ne veux pas entendre ces mots de ta bouche. Ces douloureux, bienheureux, fragiles mots. Je n'en veux pas ! »

Plus rien ne résonne après. Tout se tait dans un silence de mort sordide. Alors je prends le bras de Sasuke et je l'amène à l'hôpital sans rien ajouter.

Sur place, c'est un vrai remue-ménage à cause de la fuite de Sasuke. Par chance, Tsunade est déjà sur place, et c'est donc sans mal qu'elle nous emmène pour soigner les blessures de Sasuke. Puis tout le monde disparaît et je me retrouve seul dans le hall. Après quelques instants, je rentre en trainant les pieds. Demain il y aura une mission, il faut que j'aille me coucher en conséquence. Je devrais faire des courses aussi. Puis Sai voulait que j'aille manger avec lui et d'autres amis. Demain Sasuke ne sera plus là.

Irradié de douleur, je me demande ce que je dois faire. Retourner dans la maison des Uchiha me donne l'impression d'être sans cœur. En même temps, je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller. Après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute ! En plus, il n'y aura personne pour me le reprocher. Une fois décidé, je n'ai plus aucune hésitation à rentrer dans la bâtisse en bois.

Tout est calme. Je passe dans la cuisine prendre un verre de lait en contemplant la nuit depuis la fenêtre. Je m'en retourne dans le salon où je me laisse tomber avant d'attraper la télécommande pour allumer le téléviseur. Je commence à zapper sans but avant de m'arrêter sur une chaîne. Il s'agit d'un film épique à base de héros, de légendes, et d'épées. Deux hommes s'affrontent et l'un d'eux est en train de pleurer car il vient de pourfendre son adversaire. Il lui demande pourquoi son vieil ami n'a pas voulu s'arrêter à temps. Pourquoi il a continué à chercher la mort dans un duel face à lui.

-« Je voulais que ce soit toi qui m'achèves de tes mains… »

_« Parce que ce jour-là, j'aurais aimé que tu me tues. »_

Frappé de stupeur, j'éteins tout et file aussi vite que je le peux dans la chambre où je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Je n'en bouge plus jusqu'au matin.

C'est la voix tonitruante de Kiba qui vient me réveiller. Il frappe à la porte comme s'il essayait de la défoncer, et son chien ne cesse de japper d'un son trop puissant à mes oreilles. C'est d'un pas trainant que je viens lui ouvrir. Je cligne des yeux face à lui et son visage agacé m'apparaît presque trop grand.

-« Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt ! » s'exclame Kiba. « Dépêches de mettre des fringues ! Le Hokage demande à te voir ! »

-« La vieille… ? » je grogne entre deux bâillements. « Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore ? »

-« Apparemment, c'est à propos de Sasuke, » répond Kiba d'un ton plus bas. « Je n'en sais pas trop, mais il parait qu'il va être jugé. C'est une super nouvelle, non ? » ajoute-t-il avec un sourire.

Je lui claque la porte au nez et l'entend râler mais je suis déjà en train de courir jusqu'à ma chambre pour trouver des fringues propres. Je les passe par-dessus ma tête en deux mouvements, cours attraper une pomme dans la cuisine pour manger en route – mon estomac crie famine – et enfile mes chaussures en sautant jusqu'au dehors où Akamaru me renverse de joie. Après que Kiba l'ait calmé, nous partons en direction du bureau de la vieille. Ce dernier ne cesse de me harceler de questions pour savoir si je suis au courant de quoi que ce soit bien qu'il n'obtienne aucune réponse assez satisfaisante.

Au vu de ma vitesse et de celle de Kiba, nous atteignons très vite la ville de Konoha en pleine effervescence matinale. Des ninjas courent en tout sens pour partir en mission et les habitants se hâtent vers les magasins. En chemin, nous sommes rejoints par Hinata qui semblait attendre Kiba. Elle me salue brièvement sans hésiter de trop. Je la regarde attentivement pour comprendre qu'elle a une mine soucieuse. Avec un sourire intérieur, je me dis qu'elle a bien changé.

Pour aller plus vite, nous passons par le toit où se trouve Shikamaru qui nous salue de la main. La nervosité commence à me gagner ainsi que la panique. Dans le couloir, Ino, Chôji et Shino viennent encore grossir notre groupe. Il y a trop de gens. Cela signifie que Tsunade va faire une annonce publique. Si c'est le cas, c'est que le jugement a déjà été rendu. Cette fois, l'angoisse me gagne de part et d'autre. C'était trop rapide. Le sort de Sasuke a-t-il été décidé depuis bien longtemps ?

Dans le bureau du Hokage il y a Saï, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Yun, et Genma. Aucune trace du Hokage. Quelques secondes plus tard, Senri arrive pour nous annoncer que la réunion a été déplacée dans une autre salle au vu du nombre de personne qui seraient présentes. Nous la suivons à la marche sans dire un mot. Elle nous fait descendre des escaliers qui s'enfoncent dans le sous-sol du bâtiment. Je ne suis jamais allé là, mais la rumeur circule que c'est dans les entrailles du Hokage que sont exécutés les traîtres. Cela dit, on raconte aussi que c'est dans le plus grand secret et ce n'est pas le cas ici. Légèrement rassuré, je respire un grand coup pour me vider les pensées. Nous sommes arrivés devant une porte simple pour rentrer dans une grande pièce voutée parfaitement éclairée par des luminaires. Les murs beige pâle donne une dimension plus énorme à la salle déjà occupée par des ninjas de rang supérieur.

Consterné, je suis obligé d'atterrir dans les premières lignes de cette assemblée avec Hinata, Ino, Saï et Shikamaru pour compagnons de rangée. Lorsque Tsunade apparaît, le silence se fait et Senri apparaît derrière elle en trois secondes. Pour l'occasion, la cape du Hokage flotte sur les épaules de la femme blonde aux traits fatigués. Peu après son arrivée, les deux petits vieillards font leur entrée, le dos voûtés par le poids de l'âge, les bras croisés. Soudain, je commence à frissonner. L'impression d'un cauchemar qui se poursuit. Je n'aime pas ça.

-« Silence ! » rugit Tsunade alors que plus personne ne remue les lèvres depuis un bon moment. « Je vous ai fait venir au nom d'une réunion très importante qui, réflexion faite, demande la présence de tous ici pour être annoncée. C'est pour cette raison que nous avons déplacé le lieu de notre rencontre ici. Maintenant, écoutez bien ce qui va suivre. »

-« Une assemblée extraordinaire… » murmure Shikamaru. « Je me demande ce qu'il se passe pour que je n'en sois pas tenu au courant… »

-« Tu n'étais pas au courant, Shikamaru ? » chuchote Ino. « Tu es pourtant le second bras du Hokage. »

-« Je sais. Fait chier…Je le sens pas… »

Je déglutis difficilement. A côté de moi, Hinata semble tout autant perturbée. Nos regards se croisent et elle sourit faiblement. Tous savent que quelque chose cloche. Dans ma tête, le nom de Sasuke ne cesse de ressurgir.

La conseillère s'approche et toussote avant de prendre la parole, ses petits yeux devenant soudain pétillants de vie.

-« Si la Princesse Tsunade vous a demandé de venir c'est pour deux choses. La première nous concerne : nous nous retirons du conseil de Konoha. »

Un brouhaha suit cette déclaration. Mon cœur bat la chamade. Quelle sera la seconde chose ? Sasuke sera-t-il exécuté ou emprisonné ? Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt !

-« SILENCE ! » tonne le Hokage.

Une fois obtenu, la conseillère reprend son discours :

-« Nos remplaçants sont déjà désignés. Il s'agit de Yuhi Kurenai et de Hyuga Neji. » Elle sourit comme des exclamations fusent de partout. « Des jeunes pour une nouvelle génération. Ils seront bien plus débordants d'idées que nous, et ils connaissent déjà chacun de vous. Ils feront, j'en suis sûre, un excellent travail. »

Hinata sourit faiblement. Shikamaru soupire et la regarde.

-« Je suppose que tu étais au courant ? » demande-t-il.

-« En effet, Neji a été demandé, et j'ai donné mon approbation. Les Hyuga devraient arrêter de chipoter sur les branches de la famille. Mon cousin sera parfait pour ce rôle. »

Shikamaru est tout à fait d'accord. Elle le remercie. Ino, elle, semble encore sous le choc de la nouvelle bien qu'elle s'exclame que c'est tout à fait génial. J'ai moi aussi du mal à assimiler cette information. Non seulement elle me semble incroyable, mais je suis aussi obsédé par ce qui va suivre. Ce qui ne tarde pas à venir.

-« En ce qui concerne la deuxième chose… » reprend le Hokage.

La porte du fond s'ouvre et trois personnes pénètrent dans la pièce. Deux gardes tenant un prisonnier aux yeux bandés, les mains liées, les pieds trainant des poids scellés, entrent dans un silence de mort. Je m'arrête de respirer. Devant tout le monde, Sasuke se tient avec une fierté que nul ne peut lui enlever.

-« Elle concerne le traître à Konoha, Uchiha Sasuke ! »

La voix de Tsunade résonne dans la grande salle. Aucun son ne s'échappe mis à part les respirations des gens et le hoquet d'Ino. Hinata s'agrippe soudain à mon bras et je suis enfin capable de respirer à nouveau. Mon cœur semble sur le point d'exploser et un étau écrase mes organes. Ils ne peuvent pas le condamné à mort ! Ils ne peuvent pas !

Des murmures parcourent la salle en vagues successives. Shikamaru jure tout bas et Saï se redresse subitement. Pendant ce temps, Kurenai et Neji sont montés près de Tsunade et les anciens conseillers reculent un peu pour leur laisser la place. A nouveau, la vieille réclame le silence avant d'avancer avec magnificence.

-« Comme vous le savez tous, Uchiha Sasuke a déserté Konoha il y a bien longtemps, » commence-t-elle. « Il a rejoint Orochimaru qui était lui aussi un déserteur, assassin de Sandaïme Hokage. Sasuke l'a tué pour faire sa propre équipe et, dans le but de venger son clan, il s'est battu à mort avec Uchiha Itachi. Après cela, il a rejoint Akatsuki, organisation terroriste qui s'en prenait aux jinchuurikis dans le but d'asservir le monde ninja. Il a affronté Killer Bee, ainsi que le sommet des Hokage durant lequel il a assassiné Danzô. Il a ensuite attaqué Konoha toujours dans sa poursuite de vengeance. Suite à son échec de détruire le village, il a mit fin à la vie de Madara Uchiha et prit le commandement d'Akatsuki. Un an plus tard, il est revenu s'en prendre à Uzumaki Naruto qu'il a séquestré. C'est ainsi que l'élite de Konoha a enfin pu mettre un terme à ses agissements. »

Devant tout ses faits, je me sens impuissant. Personne ne laisserait vivre un tel traître. Personne sauf moi, mais je n'ai aucun pouvoir. Je ne peux rien faire. Mais si jamais ils le mettent à mort…

-« La vengeance… » poursuit Tsunade. « Nous avons tous cherché à nous venger au nom d'un ami, d'un parent, d'un camarade, d'un amour perdu. Sasuke est l'incarnation d'une personne suivant ce nindô. Maintenant, il a été jugé pour ses actes. Nous l'avons condamné à la mort. »

Des acclamations rugissent autour de moi sans même m'effleurer. Le monde vient de s'arrêter. Tout s'écroule. Tsunade lève la main en l'air.

-« Cependant ! »

Tout le monde reprend silence. Moi je reprends conscience de ce qui se déroule.

-« Cependant, » dit lentement le Hokage. « Les nouveaux conseillers n'ont pas été du même avis. Ils ont alors prononcé des paroles très justes. Si Uchiha Sasuke n'avait pas été là, celui que nous avons appelé le Kyubi pendant toute une année, ne serait pas le même. »

Toute l'assistance se tourne vers moi qui ai la bouche grande ouverte. Où veut-elle en venir ? Qu'est ce que cela signifie ? Je regarde Neji et Kurenai sans comprendre.

-« Naruto, » reprend Tsunade. « Nous a appris qu'il fallait apprendre à pardonner pour mettre un terme au cycle de la vengeance. Il a lui-même pardonné à Pein d'avoir tué son maître et parrain. Il a choisit de le faire pour que la paix revienne à Konoha. Alors voici ce que nous avons décidé : si chacun ici peut pardonner à Uchiha Sasuke, nous le relâcherons. Il sera libre, c'est vrai, néanmoins, à la moindre incartade, il sera immédiatement exécuté cette fois. »

Le bruit qui suit cette déclaration est monstrueux. Hinata sautille sur place, Ino rugit de joie, et je vois des gens furieux dresser le poing, d'autres rester abasourdis. Il y en a aussi qui me regarde en pesant le pour et le contre comme Saï. Je ne pourrais pas les aider car je ne sais pas si je suis capable de faire ce qu'il nous est demandé. Mais si je ne peux pas pardonner à Sasuke, il sera mis à mort. Si quelqu'un est contre, il mourra.

-« Je voudrais ajouter une chose, » intervient alors Neji. « Uchiha Sasuke est temporairement aveugle, et ses pupilles ne doivent plus êtres utilisées sous peine de perdre à jamais la vue. Je pense que c'est un facteur important. »

Après cela, les votes commencent. Après beaucoup d'hésitations, chacun se met d'accord dans sa rangée. Lentement, les voix positives gonflent. Tout ceux de notre classe sont pour. Personne ne semble vouloir voir la tête de Sasuke tomber maintenant. J'en entends certain dire qu'un Uchiha aveugle est déjà mort, qu'il ne fera plus rien de mal. J'en doute.

Soudain, c'est au tour de Hinata qui donne son accord. Puis vient le mien. Je bredouille, puis me tais. La tête de Sasuke semble tournée vers moi. Je ne peux pas faire ça. Tout le monde attend ma réponse, Tsunade la première. Elle parait inquiète. Alors, je me demande ce que Sakura aurait souhaité. Elle voulait le tué à un moment donné. Cependant, si on lui avait donné le choix…Je souris en l'imaginant me cogner dessus. La réponse est si simple. Bien sûr.

-« D'accord ! »

Deux votes plus tard, Sasuke est libéré de ses entraves dans un fourmillement de répliques échangées entre chacun. Ino se retient visiblement de courir le rejoindre. Le Hokage attrape Sasuke par l'épaule et lui fait descendre les marches. Chacun retient son souffle quand ils arrivent près de moi.

-« Naruto, en attendant que Sasuke recouvre la vue, c'est toi qui t'en occupe. »

-« Hé ? »

-« Tu peux en faire ce que tu veux de mon point de vue. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Bon courage ! »

Je me retrouve planté là, Shikamaru se tordant de rire, Saï et Hinata avec un sourire ravageant. Sasuke ne bronche pas le moins du monde. Je le regarde à la dérobée et Kiba me colle une tape dans le dos.

-« Ben courage, mon vieux ! » dit-il en riant.

J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir…

* * *

**To be continued in « Lips Like Morphine »…**


	25. Lips Like Morphine

**C'est un chapitre printanier plein d'humour à deux balles ! J'espère que vous aimerez après le côté glauque que je vous ai fait endurer !**

**Merci à tout les reviewers ! Merci à ceux qui me lise mais qui ont la flemme de reviewer ! Merci tout court serait approprié.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapitre 25

_«Débris de paradis perdu de ce mépris_

_Nous dévorant lentement du feu du croyant_

_Qui prie et expie la folie de nos envies ;_

_Chimères de l'esprit, ou serpents ondoyants. »_

Dans la maison, une ambiance différente virevolte allégrement. Les toasts sautent en même temps que la bouilloire. Je les sors pour les beurrer, puis je mets une couche de confiture dessus. Je sers du thé dans une tasse, et du lait dans un verre. En sifflotant, je me rends dans le salon pour mettre une chaîne musicale. Tant que j'y suis, j'ouvre une porte coulissante pour faire rentrer un peu d'air. Dehors, le soleil brille chaleureusement, et des oiseaux sifflent depuis leurs arbres fleuris.

-« Sasuke ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! »

Je retourne dans la cuisine en souriant et m'assois à table sans plus attendre. A petits pas hésitants, je le vois entrer dans la pièce et tendre les mains pour saisir une chaise. Pendant qu'il s'assied, je lui place son assiette et son thé devant lui. Il fait la grimace.

-« Encore des toasts. »

-« Si t'es pas content, t'as qu'à le faire toi-même. »

Il ne répond pas et mord dans son toast. Satisfait, je souris et termine de manger de mon côté. Une fois fait, je débarrasse la table en tapant tout dans l'évier. Je m'en retourne ensuite devant la télé pour l'éteindre. Je mets mes chaussures sans oublier mon portefeuille.

-« Je vais faire des courses ! » je signale.

Un grognement dans la cuisine. Bon, il a compris que je sortais. Il saura s'occuper pendant que je ne suis pas là. Je sors et souris immédiatement. Il fait un temps splendide à Konoha, un parfum de printemps flotte dans l'air, je suis en congé, et je peux sortir faire ce qu'il me plait. C'est le bonheur !

Je file jusqu'en ville, me retenant à grands peine de ne pas courir comme un gamin. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui se promènent pour profiter du soleil, mais aussi des personnes qui font les boutiques avec leurs amis et des enfants qui jouent sous le regard des parents. Personne ne me regarde de travers et ça me fait un bien fou. J'ai envie de sautiller et chanter bien que je me dise que ce serait ridicule. Et puis il faut faire les courses.

Je rentre dans un conbini* où je salue la vendeuse. Il y fait plus frais que dehors, pourtant il y a autant de gens qu'à l'extérieur. Je croise Yun qui est avec sa copine au bras. L'air gêné, il me fait un distrait signe de la main tandis que la jolie fille lui demande ce qu'il voudrait manger ce soir. Je me retiens de rire. Bah, il a de la chance ! Quant à moi, je pourrais raconter ça à aux autres la prochaine fois.

Dans les rayons, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me tentent – des ramens par exemple – cependant, je ne cesse de revoir Sasuke me faire rentrer dans le crâne qu'il faut que j'achète uniquement ce qu'il y a sur la liste de courses et pas ce que j'ai envie. Résigné, je me saisis du bout de papier en pensant que c'est quand même du gâchis. Alors, avec un sourire malicieux, je me rends compte que je peux bien acheter dix boîtes de ramens, Sasuke ne les verra quand même pas ! Il suffit que je lui rapporte ce qu'il veut, moi je prends ce que j'ai envie.

Oui, en théorie c'est sympa, seulement voilà, une fois à la caisse, je constate que je n'aurais pas assez de sous pour tout. J'hésite jusqu'à la dernière minute avant d'être miraculeusement sauvé par Lee. Il me propose de payer le restant de mes courses si je lui rembourse. Bien entendu, j'accepte et nous nous retrouvons dans la rue à marcher avec nos sacs pleins. Joyeux, je lui demande s'il a encore progressé en taijutsu et il me répond que oui, mais pas encore assez pour battre Gaï-sensei. En y réfléchissant, je remarque qu'il y a longtemps que je ne l'ai plus vu. Lee m'apprend ainsi qu'il était sur une longue mission jusqu'à hier. C'est la raison pour laquelle il fait les courses : il l'a invité à venir manger.

L'idée de les voir en tête à tête me fait rire. Pourtant, je me souviens qu'avant, Lee vivait avec Sakura. Il doit très certainement se sentir seul. Je me tais donc pour ne pas ternir la journée qui vient de commencer. Peine perdue quand j'aperçois Ino. J'ai beau essayé de me cacher, elle m'a vu et fonce droit sur moi. Elle s'arrête à quelques centimètres de nous, les poings sur les hanches.

-« Naruto ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à flâner comme un imbécile ?! »

-« Ben, je fais les courses. Ca se voit pas ? » je réplique en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Ino à sa tête des mauvais jours, ceux où elle a tendance à se souvenir que c'est moi qui ai tué ses parents. Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, ce n'est pas ce qui la préoccupe.

-« Tu as laissé Sasuke tout seul ?! Tu es fou ou simplement con ?! Il pourrait lui arriver quelque chose !!! »

Heureusement, c'est le moment que choisit Lee pour intervenir.

-« Ino, je pense que Sasuke s'est habitué à sa situation maintenant. Il doit apprendre à se débrouiller seul. »

Elle le fusille du regard et il baisse aussitôt la tête. Pas facile de tenir tête à cette furie quand elle a décidé quelque chose. Le seul qui la calme, c'est Saï, et il n'est pas en vue. Il n'est jamais là quand on a besoin de lui…

-« Ca fait à peine trois jours ! Il ne peut pas se déplacer en dehors de la maison, et on sait tous qu'essayer de retenir Sasuke entre quatre murs c'est aussi simple que d'empêcher Tsunade de jouer ! » Elle semble réfléchir deux secondes sur ce qu'elle vient de dire à propos du Hokage, puis l'écarte d'un coup de cheveux. « Bref, tu ne peux pas sortir t'amuser avec un sourire béat. Et ne fais pas cette tête, tu avais l'air d'un môme à qui on offre une glace ! »

-« Mais je ne peux pas rester cloitré pour toujours non plus ! » je proteste.

-« Dans ce cas emmène Sasuke avec toi ! »

-« Tu viens de dire qu'il ne devait pas sortir de la maison ! »

-« Quand il est seul, crétin ! Si tu es là pour le guider, il n'y a pas de problème. »

Comme je me demandais de quelle façon je pouvais réussir un tel miracle, Ino pique soudain un fard et change brusquement d'attitude.

-« Enfin, je veux dire ! Tu peux le promener par la mai…Non ! Je veux dire, heu…Lui tenir le bras ! Ou pas… »

Elle repousse une mèche de cheveux et bredouille encore quelque chose que je n'entends pas avant de prendre une mine embarrassée.

-« Je retire ce que j'ai dit…Mais n'oublie pas de rentrer vite ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, elle tourne les talons et s'enfonce dans la foule devenue compacte. Je suis encore déboussolé quand Lee me dit qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Avec un soupir, je prends congé et rentre péniblement. J'arrive en face de l'entrée où je me retrouve nez à nez avec Sasuke. Bon, Ino n'avait pas tout à fait tord, c'est vrai…

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » je lui demande. « Tu es supposé rester à l'intérieur et ne pas te promener tout seul ! »

Il penche la tête sur le côté avant de sourire légèrement.

-« Naruto. »

Comme je rougis violemment et que je suis on ne peut plus furieux, je l'envoie gentiment balader en lui ordonnant de rentrer illico presto. Il n'y a rien à faire. Depuis qu'il est aveugle, il est soit bougon, soit déprimé, soit heureux pour un rien. Et il a toujours le don de se rendre, on ne sait comment, très mignon dans certaine circonstance. Impossible de savoir s'il le fait exprès ou non.

Tsunade ne sait pas jusqu'à quand sa cécité va perdurer. Il pourrait très bien recouvrer la vue tout de suite. Ou alors dans un an. C'est très rare chez les Uchihas d'user les pupilles à ce point. Normalement, ils s'emparent d'autres yeux avant d'en arriver là. Cependant, Sasuke est le dernier de son clan. Il va devoir faire avec.

En l'observant, on peut voir qu'il s'en accommode assez vite. Pour l'instant, ce qui l'énerve c'est de ne pas pouvoir sortir de sa propre maison. Je repense à ce qu'Ino m'a dit tout à l'heure et l'explique à Sasuke. Je finis de ranger les courses pendant qu'il classe ces informations, les trie et en arrive à une conclusion.

-« Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée… »

Je m'arrête pile poile dans mon geste.

-« Quoi ? Tu veux que je te promène dehors ? Comme un chien ? »

Il fronce les sourcils alors que je souris en repensant qu'il y a peu, c'est ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire avec moi. Tout compte fait, c'est plutôt une bonne façon de se venger.

-« D'accord, » je dis précipitamment pour ne pas qu'il proteste. « Tu n'as qu'à mettre tes chaussures, j'arrive. »

Un peu désarçonné, il se lève avec lenteur. Je termine de mettre les affaires en ordre – plus ou moins – pour le retrouver devant l'entrée en train de chercher ses chaussures. Avec un pincement au cœur, je les ramasse pour lui sans un mot. Il a juste oublié de les remettre à leur place. Alors il ne savait pas où chercher. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'a pas encore le droit de rester seul. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis obligé de vivre là.

Une fois qu'il est prêt, je lui demande de me suivre. J'avance jusqu'au portail, tourne au coin pour m'engager hors du domaine de son clan. Vu que je ne sais pas où il veut aller, je me retourne pour lui poser la question. Au même instant, j'entends un bruit mat et le vois apparaître en tendant les mains, l'air agacé. L'idée qu'il se soit fait mal ne m'effleure même pas. Avec un soupir, je lui pose ma question. Il réfléchit un peu avant de répondre qu'il s'en fiche du moment qu'il peut sortir d'ici. On n'est pas près de revenir j'ai l'impression…

Je recommence à marcher du côté extérieur de Konoha pour éviter le village. Il y a trop de gens sur place et je ne vois pas comment Sasuke réussirait à ne pas se cogner ou se perdre. Vraiment, on dirait un gosse. Sauf qu'il n'a rien d'un enfant sur tous les autres points. C'est bien ce qui m'agace d'ailleurs.

Nous marchons lentement. Très attentif, Sasuke écoute le son de mes pas pour avancer à ma suite. Moi, j'essaie juste de veiller à ce qu'il ne finisse pas dans le lac. Bah, au moins je profite du beau temps. J'aurais préféré flâner en ville et manger des ramens ce midi n'empêche. Les mains dans les poches, je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer. Parfois, c'est une excellente punition que de le voir trébucher sur tout, c'est même jouissif. Mais là, c'est juste moi que ça fait chier.

Je remarque alors que je n'entends plus de bruit dans mon dos. Je me retourne et découvre que Sasuke s'est arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. J'ai du mal à savoir ce qu'il observe. Intrigué, je m'approche de lui et il se tourne aussitôt vers moi. Avec un air mystérieux, il me dit :

-« Elle est passée par ici il n'y a pas longtemps. »

-« Qui ça ? » je demande.

Il lève son nez en l'air. Je l'imite et découvre un parfum fleuris. Je n'y ai pas fait attention parce que nous sommes en pleine nature et que, forcément, des fleurs il y en a un peu partout. Sasuke l'a pourtant tout de suite remarqué. On dirait un chien pisteur… D'ailleurs, il se remet en route un peu plus vite et je suis obligé de le rattraper en courant à moitié. Je lui reproche de foncer tête baissée et il m'ignore complètement. C'est la raison pour laquelle je lui fais un croche-pied.

-« Voilà ! Tu allais trop vite et je n'ai pas pu te dire qu'il y avait une branche là, sur la route ! » je dis d'un air satisfait alors qu'il se redresse lentement.

Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il me croie. Il n'a pas de preuve cela dit. C'est donc d'une démarche plus modérée que nous continuons jusqu'à retrouver Hinata. Elle porte un large chapeau tressé et une robe blanche. Elle tient un panier avec diverses affaires telles que des kunaïs, des shurikens, des remèdes, des pilules de combat, des katana…En me voyant, elle pique son fard habituel.

-« Naruto-kun…Bonjour… » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix avant de remarquer Sasuke. « Sasuke-kun est là aussi ? Tu es sûr qu'il peut sortir… ? »

-« Je suis aveugle, pas sourd, » répond ce dernier. « C'est moi qui voulais sortir. »

-« Ca te ressembles bien, » dit Hinata d'un ton qui m'est inconnu.

Au vu de son sourire, j'aurais presque l'impression…qu'elle se moque de Sasuke. Mais connaissant Hinata, c'est impossible. Ce n'est absolument pas dans son caractère.

-« Tu as fait les courses pour ton clan ? » je demande brusquement. « Pourtant tu es le chef de clan, non ? »

-« Oui, mais je n'aime pas donner des ordres à ceux qui m'ont vu grandir, et j'aime bien donner un coup de main de temps à autre. Aujourd'hui j'avais le temps d'aller en ville alors je leur ai proposé de faire leurs achats, voilà tout. »

Sasuke renifle dédaigneusement dans mon dos pour une raison que j'ignore. Le sourire de la Hyuga s'accentue bizarrement.

-« Je me doute que ce n'est pas toi qui l'aurais fait à ma place Sasuke, » répond-t-elle avec une certaine malice. « Vu l'état dans lequel tu es, ce n'est pas demain la veille. »

Alors que je percute enfin la pique d'Hinata, elle s'approche de Sasuke pour lui dire quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Ce à quoi il répond avec indignation et colère :

-« Comment ?! »

Hinata rit en s'enfuyant légèrement en amont. Elle se retourne un peu plus haut pour me saluer avec un grand sourire et disparaît la seconde d'après. Perplexe, je me tourne vers Sasuke qui semble fulminer sur place.

-« Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ? »

-« T'occupes ! » dit-il en passant sous mon nez comme un bolide.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il se retrouve en train de rouler en bas d'une pente. Je suis tout simplement tordu de rire. Le spectacle est hilarant. Sasuke en train de rouler le long d'une pente parce qu'il est sortit du sentier ! J'aurais vraiment tout vu !

Hilare, je ne suis même pas en mesure de lui répondre quoi que ce soit pendant qu'il beugle depuis le bas. Furieux, il essaye de me tourner le dos et de poursuivre sa route…dans le lac. Cette fois, je suis mort de rire, ne sachant plus me retenir du tout. Il pousse un cri de frustration et de rage et moi je hurle de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, j'essaie de reprendre mon souffle, pour repartir dans un fou rire. Le simple fait de le voir nager lamentablement en ne sachant où aller est un plaisir de vengeance savourée. Le dernier des Uchiha pataugeant dans l'eau comme un gamin !

-« Naruto ! Sors-moi de là ! Tu vas te calmer, oui ?! Je t'ai dit de me sortir de là ! »

Je me calme enfin, quoique encore secoué d'un rire silencieux. Ma mâchoire me fait mal d'avoir tant ris. Depuis combien de temps ça ne m'était plus arrivé ? Je ne sais plus. Il y a bien longtemps, des années j'ai l'impression. Des années passées dans la solitude et la peine. A cause de lui.

Je descends lentement la pente pendant qu'il continue de crier pour toute la vallée en nageant péniblement tantôt vers la berge, tantôt vers les profondeurs du lac. En réalité, je pourrais très bien le laisser s'épuiser là. Il finirait probablement par se noyer. Son corps disparaitrait sans laisser de trace, avec seulement moi pour témoin, et moi seul pour m'inquiéter de sa disparition.

-« Naruto ? »

Il a cessé de crier. Et dans sa voix, on semblerait qu'il a compris mes pensées. Une nuance de panique. Il arrête de nager pour juste rester sur place, essayer d'entendre quoi que ce soit. Il s'est éloigné du bord, assez pour se noyer convenablement. Pas de chance pour lui. Il aurait très bien pu tomber du côté où le lac est peu profond et où l'eau lèche le rivage, mais en l'occurrence, il est du côté où l'eau est profonde, sombre.

Il m'appelle à nouveau. Dans son cri il y a une véritable panique cette fois. Ainsi qu'autre chose…Une chose qui me déchire la poitrine.

Je le sors de l'eau en tirant sur une de ses manches. Il se laisse faire sans broncher et je le remets sur ses jambes. Il met quelques instants avant de parvenir à concentrer son chakra sous les pieds. Une fois qu'il y parviens, je soupire et retourne vers le large. C'est à ce moment que Sasuke empoigne mon bras à deux mains. J'ai un hoquet de surprise quand son visage se retrouve collé au mien. D'abord parce que son corps est glacé, ensuite parce qu'il rate complètement son coup et que son front s'écrase sur mon nez. Légèrement sonnés, nous nous observons en retrait, lui la tête penchée pour mieux entendre, moi la main sur mon nez douloureux.

-« On rentre, » je dis d'une voix sec.

Il ne répond pas et je reprends ma route en me demandant pourquoi je suis aussi affolé. Il me suit plus lentement, tellement en fait, que je suis obligé de l'attraper et de le tirer derrière moi. C'est à la quatrième vitesse que nous rentrons dans son domaine. Je le pousse en avant et lui dit de prendre un bain chaud en lui ordonnant de se changer le plus vite possible. Il obtempère sans un mot. C'est avec soulagement que je me laisse tomber sur une chaise.

Dehors, le ciel est toujours bleu. J'observe le soleil et les nuages. La maison est paisible et je n'entends que le chant des oiseaux. Les battements de mon cœur ralentissent enfin. Lasse, je me lève pour aller me coucher sur la terrasse dehors, où je soupire de bonheur au contact des rayons du soleil. Le vent est frais, mais ainsi positionné, il effleure à peine le haut de mon crâne et je peux donc fermé les yeux avec sérénité. Avoir une maison avec un jardin, c'est le bonheur ! Même si ce n'est pas ma maison…

Bercé par cette tranquillité, je somnole sans plus me soucier de rien en réfléchissant au menu de ce soir et à mes prochaines missions. Pas besoin de me tracasser pour d'autres choses en ce lieu qui inspire le calme et la sérénité. Je dois quand même me rendre à l'évidence une fois que le vent se rafraîchit. Déçu, je me relève en baillant, et contemple encore une fois le jardin avant de rentrer me réchauffer.

Je suis surpris de voir que l'heure du dîner est déjà passée. Après un coup d'œil en cuisine, et n'ayant pas vu la moindre trace de Sasuke dans les parages, je me faufile à l'intérieur pour fouiller les placards dans lequel je prends une de mes nouvelles boîtes de ramens. Je verse de l'eau chaude depuis la bouilloire à thé et tressaute pendant les interminables trois minutes de patience recommandée sur les paquets. Enfin, je peux savourer le nouveau mets offert par Lee et c'est d'un plaisir incommensurable que j'avale la boîte de ramens. Je rigole tout bas en rangeant le tout. Personne pour me dire quand je dois manger ! C'est vraiment le pied !

Au vu de l'heure, je me dis que j'ai encore le temps avant de devoir faire le souper. Malgré tout, je me souviens des menaces d'Ino et commence à me demander si l'aveugle ne s'est pas carapaté de la maison pendant ma sieste. Avec tous mes talents de ninjas – c'est-à-dire, en marchant sur la pointe des pieds – je fais le tour des pièces de la maison et n'y trouve pas âme qui vive sauf quelques bestioles indésirables. Je sors dans le jardin et refais le tour de la propriété sans rien voir. Etant donné que l'idée de me faire passer un savon par Ino et Tsunade m'est insupportable, je décide d'aller voir dans le domaine Uchiha.

Je me promène en observant les alentours de loin, très loin. Ces vieilles bâtisses ne m'inspirent rien de bon, et j'ai des frissons en repensant à ce qu'il s'est produit ici il y a plusieurs années. Je me demande si leurs âmes ne hantent pas les lieux. C'est à ce moment que j'entends un bruit en provenance d'une grande ruine et que je sursaute. On aurait dit…que quelqu'un grattait. Un fantôme ?! Effrayé, mais aussi curieux, je m'approche lentement, doucement, en retenant ma respiration de cet endroit maudit.

La porte est grande ouverte, mangée par les termites, et à l'intérieure, nombre de toiles d'araignées flottent à travers la pièce. Le bruit devient plus fort. J'avale lentement en prenant une grande respiration. Les fantômes n'existent pas voyons…Pas besoin d'avoir peur ! Je marche sur une latte de tatamis qui s'effondre dans un boucan insoutenable. Je crie, et mets mes mains devant ma bouche. C'est le silence. Le bruit de grattement s'est arrêté depuis ma gaffe. Une ombre se dessine alors au fond du bâtiment. Elle se redresse et regarde dans ma direction.

-« UN FANTÔMEEEEE !!! » je hurle malgré moi.

Je sors en trébuchant, la tête prise dans une toile pleine de poussière et atterrit le visage sur le sol. Endoloris, je m'assis en râlant contre les tarés qui laissaient des fantômes après leurs meurtres puis j'entends un grincement depuis la porte branlante de l'entrée et me fige complètement. Les morts ne sortent pas en plein jour, hein… ?

-« Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ? »

Sidéré, je regarde Sasuke descendre la marche, couvert de poussières, des toiles accrochées à ses cheveux, et ses mains noires de terres. Il tient quelque chose dans ses mains qu'il dissimule dans son dos. C'est alors que le poids de la honte me tombe dessus. Je rougis si vite qu'il n'aurait pas été aveugle je me serais enfuis.

-« Je…Heu…Je, je…En fait…Je… »

-« Froussard, » dit-il en arrivant à ma hauteur d'une voix devenue très adulte tout d'un coup. « Croire encore aux fantômes à ton âge…Franchement… »

Je bégaie quelques mots et décide de la fermer avant de m'enfoncer encore plus. Il passe sous mon nez et s'engage sur le chemin de la maison. Penaud, je le suis sans rien dire bien que j'aimerais l'engueuler pour être partit sans rien dire. Quelque chose me dit que si j'essaie, il va se foutre de ma gueule pour de bon.

A peine rentré, il déclare qu'il va se laver et disparaît sans rien dire de plus. Je le regarde en râlant puis, pour passer mes nerfs, allume la cuisinière et commence à cuisiner. Il débarque après, les cheveux encore dégoulinants et s'assied à table. Agacé de le voir, je lui demande ce qu'il fout ici puisque ce n'est pas encore prêt.

-« Ca sentait bon, alors je suis venu, » dit-il simplement.

Il m'énerve, mais alors franchement, il m'énerve ! Et c'est quoi cet air blasé alors qu'il y a encore quelque jours, monsieur était prêt à mourir de mes mains soit disant ! Je touille avec force dans la casserole en essayant de penser à autre chose que Sasuke. Cet imbécile qui fait vraiment tout de travers ! Alors que tout est de sa faute ! Il m'énerve, point barre.

Je pose la casserole sur la table, le riz, et les bols et les baguettes, tout ça en faisant un bruit excessif, suivit des verres remplis d'eau. Je marmonne un bon appétit et commence à manger en continuant de râler. Sasuke goûte le repas avant de faire la grimace et de reposer le tout.

-« C'est du porc aigre-douce, » dit-il.

-« Et alors ? »

-« Alors tu sais que je n'aime pas les choses sucrées, » réplique l'aveugle d'un ton agacé.

-« La sauce aigre-douce c'est du sucré ? » je demande innocemment.

-« Evidemment ! »

-« Ben je le saurais pour la prochaine fois, » je conclus. « En l'occurrence il n'y a que ça. »

-« Je n'en veux pas. »

-« On reconnaît bien le gosse pourri gâté… »

Sasuke jette alors son bol en direction de ma figure et vise…juste. La porcelaine éclate et me fait une entaille, répand tout le riz et sa sauce dans ma direction, tout comme les débris de verres. En fait, je suis très surpris qu'il ait réussis à me toucher. Je pensais qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Le silence retombe brusquement. Un filet de sang coule de la blessure occasionnée. Lentement, je me lève, puis je me baisse et commence à ramasser tout ce qui est tombé par terre.

-« Je ne comprend pas…Pourquoi tu as choisis de me garder en vie ? » dit-il brusquement. « Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi au juste ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

-« Ca fait beaucoup de questions… » je fais remarquer en jetant une partie dans la poubelle.

Je me remets à genoux pour terminer de nettoyer le tout en espérant qu'il s'arrête là mais il semblerait que j'aie enclenché la machine et que rien ne l'arrête.

-« Pourquoi, Naruto ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ? Pourquoi tu ne te venges pas de moi alors que je suis à ta merci ? Si ce n'est pas pour ça que tu me gardes en vie, alors pour quelle raison ? »

-« La ferme ! » je l'interromps.

Il se tait bien que son visage se modifie légèrement. Il ouvre alors ses yeux. Ses yeux vides de vie, ternes, et l'angoisse me rattrape, immédiatement transformé en pitié.

-« Tu es mon ami Sasuke, mon premier ami. Je ne veux plus perdre d'ami… »

-« Je ne veux pas de cette merde, d'accord ?! » crie-t-il. « Tu peux garder tes belles paroles pour les autres, mais je refuse que tu me parles ainsi ! Je t'ai forcé à tué, à être détesté, je t'ai rabaissé à un statut inhumain ! Je t'ai avoué mes sentiments ! Je suis à moitié fou ! Et toi, tu essaie de me faire croire que je suis ton ami ?!!! »

-« Un ami fou, probablement… » je remarque pour moi-même sans prendre garde à la limite que je viens de dépasser.

Sasuke se précipité sur moi, tombe carrément à genoux sur mon torse et me coupe le souffle. Visiblement, il attendait le moment de savoir avec précision l'endroit où je me trouvais. Avec ses mains, il cherche mon cou mais attrape d'abord mes cheveux et se fige. J'essaie de me dégager sans grand succès, coincé entre la table et le meuble de cuisine.

-« Tu…m'étouffes… » je dis.

Ses genoux glissent de ma poitrine mais ce sont ses fesses qui se retrouvent sur moi. Pendant ce temps, ses mains caressent mes cheveux et la petite voix de la prudence se met à hurler dans ma tête.

-« Dégage de là, » je dis en essayant de prendre un ton menaçant.

-« Pourquoi ? Si tu ne veux pas te servir de moi pour te venger, pourquoi suis-je encore en vie, Naruto ? »

Ses mains semblent entourer mon visage, le palper doucement, glisser sur l'arête de mon nez, s'arrêter sur l'entaille, repasser dans mes cheveux. J'ai l'impression que la chaleur de l'été vient frapper mon visage et j'ai l'étrange peur qu'il puisse entendre les battements de mon cœur. J'ai beau me répéter que je suis bien plus fort que lui, que je peux le broyer dés que j'en aurais envie, je suis figé sur place.

Lorsqu'il se penche vers moi, une lumière semble s'éteindre dans un recoin de ma tête, et toute raison quitter mon être. Il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les miennes, les retirent, puis les embrassent doucement. Tout devient si diffus, si lointain, que je me demande pourquoi la voix de la prudence crie toujours. Ma poitrine est sur le point d'éclater sous la pression de mon cœur. Sa main effleure toujours mes cheveux. Quand sa bouche s'éloigne de la mienne, je frisonne. Il se relève brusquement et sort de la pièce.

La réalité devient soudain beaucoup plus dure à admettre. Pétrifié, je ne sais pas où donner de la tête ni quel sentiment écouté. Je m'assis en serrant mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour essayer de reprendre mon souffle. Qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Comment vais-je pouvoir à nouveau le regarder en face ? Et pourquoi, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai eu l'impression d'être abandonné lorsqu'il est partit ? Lui, entre tous…Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait endurer…Après tout ce qu'il a fait autour de lui…

Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ?

* * *

**To be continued in « Breath »…**

**

* * *

  
**

Conbini*: petite supérette japonaise ouverte 24/24h où l'on trouve de tout.


	26. Breath

**Le prochain chapitre paraîtra avec du retard à cause de mes partiels. Désolée…**

**Merci à tout les reviewers ! Merci à ceux qui me lise mais qui ont la flemme de reviewer ! Merci à Pa-chan de m'avoir corrigé les fautes! Merci tout court serait approprié.**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 26

_«Quel est cet étrange sentiment,_

_Devenu soudain trop vite trop grand,_

_Dés que je l'aperçois souriant,_

_Me tendant la main infiniment…»_

La si grande maison des Uchiha me parait maintenant bien petite. J'essaye d'éviter Sasuke et il fait de même de son côté, pourtant il est parfois difficile de ne pas se croiser. Dans ces cas-là, Sasuke ouvre la bouche mais je lui tourne le dos aussitôt pour visiter une nouvelle pièce. Un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris s'est instauré bien qu'aucun de nous ne sache qui tient le rôle du chat. Le savoir ne changerait pas grand-chose.

Je n'ai toujours pas de mission, toujours pas le droit d'abandonner Sasuke à son sort, et aucune motivation autre que de pouvoir quitter l'endroit. J'en viens à me dire que tout compte fait, il ferait mieux de vite retrouver la vue pour que je puisse débarrasser le plancher. Malgré tout, l'idée de lui avoir sauvé la mise alors qu'il aurait été exécuté est réconfortante et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. C'est trop paradoxal à comprendre…

Seul, je passe mes journées à errer dans le village, les mains dans les poches. J'ai parfois la chance de croiser des amis avec qui discuter ou aller manger. Néanmoins, le temps passe très lentement dans cette vie dépourvue de motivation.

Alors que je rentre en trainant les pieds, je baille en grimpant sur le couloir extérieur dans le jardin pour aller grignoter quelque chose après ma balade. C'est alors que je vois Sasuke arriver depuis le jardin et me foncer droit dessus. Je regarde rapidement à droite et à gauche bien qu'il n'y ait pas moyen de filer discrètement. La seule option reste de faire demi-tour. J'entame une rotation quand il crie mon nom d'une voix exaspérée. Je me retourne avec un soupir audible à dix mètres et croise les bras.

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » je demande rapidement.

Il arrive à ma hauteur après avoir grimpé lentement. Bien qu'il soit aveugle, il s'adapte très rapidement et me reconnaît entre mille. C'est agaçant de le savoir, encore plus de le voir en pratique.

-« Je veux sortir d'ici, » dit-il d'un ton sec. « Ca fait des jours que je tourne en rond. »

Nous y voila. Je l'attendais au tournant cette fameuse réplique.

-« Tsunade affirme que tu ne peux pas encore quitter le domaine Uchiha seul. »

-« Je le sais très bien ! »

Il est visiblement énervé. Pourtant, je suis bien décidé à ne pas lui céder du terrain et à filer à la première occasion.

-« Demande à Ino ou à Hinata de passer quand elles ont le temps, » reprend Sasuke. « C'est les seules qui accepteraient de se promener avec moi. Je ne peux pas le leur demander vu que je ne peux pas sortir alors fais-le. »

-« C'est un ordre ça, non ? » je réplique en plissant les yeux.

-« Tu le fais, un point c'est tout ! »

Il tourne les talons et part dans la direction que je voulais suivre. Dégouté, je décide de faire le tour de la maison pour rentrer. Je grogne tout bas, écœuré par la façon dont il me traite alors que je lui ai sauvé la vie. Ce mec est un connard, et il le restera quoi qu'il arrive. Parfait ! Je vais demander à Ino et Hinata pour qu'il puisse se promener autant qu'il le souhaite. Avec un peu de chance, il me fouttra la paix un peu plus longtemps.

C'est donc sur cette bonne résolution que je retourne en cinquième vitesse au village pour emprunter le chemin menant au district des Hyuga. Devant le grand portique rouge orné de reliefs en or qui s'écaillent avec le temps, je croise un domestique à qui je demande où se trouve Hinata. Il m'indique le chemin à suivre et bien que je n'aie pas tout compris, je parviens à déboucher sur la petite cour d'entrainement. Hanabi, la petite sœur d'Hinata s'exerce avec un autre Hyuga dont j'ignore le nom. La chef du clan est assisse sur la bordure extérieure qui longe la maison. Elle observe la scène très attentivement, des tasses de thé fumantes sont posées sur un plateau près d'elle et une servante tient une ombrelle pour protéger la princesse du soleil. Elle me remarque tout de suite et me fait un signe discret de la main pour que je la rejoigne. Assis à ses côtés, je me sens légèrement tendu car Hinata est désormais une personne de pouvoir au sein de la communauté de Konoha, tout comme son cousin. L'idée de venir la déranger à cause de mes problèmes personnels me met soudain mal à l'aise.

-« Naruto-kun, bonjour, » dit-elle de cette petite voix timide en se tournant quelque peu vers moi. « Comment vas-tu ? »

-« Très bien, et toi ? Tu as vraiment de la classe dans cette tenue ! »

Elle rougit subitement et je me mords la langue. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de la flatterie. Je remue sur place en formant les phrases dans ma tête pour ne pas gaffer.

-« Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ici ? » reprend-t-elle.

-« En fait…C'est à propos de Sasuke… »

Je lui raconte donc mon problème. Elle sourit tandis que je termine de parler. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Hanabi mettre son adversaire à terre et je pense qu'il s'agit de cela sauf que je suis loin du compte.

-« Et pourquoi tu ne veux pas te promener avec Sasuke-kun ? » demande-t-elle du tac au tac.

Surpris, je la dévisage bouche bée et j'entends sa sœur crier depuis le terrain que ce ne sont pas des manières à avoir devant la princesse Hyuga. Je la referme d'un coup sec et répond farouchement :

-« J'ai plus de raisons qu'il n'en faut ! »

Hinata perd un peu de cette assurance et détourne le regard, le visage devenu plus pâle.

-« Oui…C'est vrai…Je m'excuse si je t'ai blessé Naruto-kun… »

Un peu emmerdé à mon tour, je rigole gauchement.

-« Non, non…Y'a pas de malaise ! » je luis dis. « Je lui ai pardonné après tout ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

-« Je pense que tu ne lui as pas pardonné, mais que tu ne voulais pas le voir mourir non plus, » dit-elle d'une voix douce. »

Figé, mon sourire disparaît. Elle remarque aussitôt ce changement et soupire.

-« Désolée cette fois encore…Ne t'en fais pas, » ajoute-t-elle plus joyeusement. « J'irais me promener avec Sasuke dés aujourd'hui. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il apprécie, mais il na pas grand-chose à dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je me force à sourire et prend congé d'elle en lui demandant d'aller trouver Ino pour la même raison. Je quitte la résidence les mains dans les poches. Mission accomplie. Avec regret, je me dis qu'il est vraiment temps pour moi de repartir en mission.

Au bruit de mon ventre, je me rappelle que je n'ai encore rien mangé depuis que Sasuke m'a fichu en rogne. Je repars pour le centre de Konoha afin de manger des ramens. Le patron m'accueille comme d'habitude et je lui demande des ramens au miso. Je les mange sans entrain avec lenteur. Une fois terminé, je paye et décide d'aller voir du côté de l'académie de Konoha. Autrefois, j'y croisais souvent Iruka. Mais il est n'est plus là. J'observe de loin les enfants faire des exercices de lancer de kunaïs. Les souvenirs remontent à la surface et je secoue la tête en souriant. Je reprends ma route par la forêt sans trop savoir comment passer le temps.

Alors que le soleil descend lentement, je décide qu'il est temps de rentrer. Sur le chemin du retour, je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à manger. De toutes manières, ces derniers temps, quoique je fasse, Sasuke n'apprécie pas. Il a toujours quelque chose à reprocher. Rien ne lui plait. Il faudrait lui enfoncer de la bouillie dans le gosier pour qu'il s'étouffe avec ! Toujours à râler et à faire la gueu…

Une vision surréaliste m'apparaît soudain : devant moi, j'aperçois Hinata, Ino, et Sasuke débouchant depuis le chemin des champs ils semblent discuter d'une chose très drôle car Hinata rit en se camouflant le visage, Ino à gorge déployée, et Sasuke, Sasuke rit avec elles, d'un rire léger. Mon premier réflexe, tout à fait stupide et pourtant humain, est de me cacher derrière un arbre. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'ose à peine respirer de peur qu'ils ne me remarquent. Ils passent sous mes yeux ébahis sans me voir le moins du monde. Ino tient la main de Sasuke tandis qu'Hinata lui prend le bras ce qui ne gène pas visiblement.

-« Dis ! Tu pourrais venir manger à la maison Sasuke-kun ! » lance Ino. « Ca te changerait ! »

-« Il faudrait venir me chercher dans ce cas, » dit-il.

-« Chez moi aussi, ma porte t'es ouverte… »

-« Mais voyons Hinata ! Tu ne sais pas cuisiner ! Alors que moi, je lui ferais un petit plat avec amour ! Ca te changerait de la tambouille de Naruto ! »

-« Forcément, tu ne peux pas faire pire de toute façon. »

Le rouge me monte immédiatement aux joues et je me retiens de lui sauter au cou. Ils rient de cette bonne blague. Ils rient de moi. Écœuré, je tourne le dos à cette misérable comédie et rentre à la maison pour faire la cuisine. J'y mets tout mon savoir-faire et toute ma colère. Lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée, j'ai déjà du mal à m'empêcher de rire. Les pas précipités dans le couloir ne tardent pas et la porte s'ouvre toute grande pour laisser apparaître Sasuke.

-« NARUTO, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES BON SANG ?!!! »

D'un air calme et posé, je me retourne pour lui faire face.

-« Ben, je fais la cuisine pour ce soir. »

Effaré, Sasuke bloque sur mon nom pendant quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

-« Tu te rends compte de l'odeur que ça dégage… ? »

-« Ah ça ! » je réponds d'un faux air de surprise. « Il faut croire que je me suis planté dans la recette. A mon avis, ce soir je mangerais des ramens. »

Il s'approche en fronçant le nez. Je fais un pas de côté pour le laisser passer. Il prend une cuillère dans un tiroir, et avec précaution, il goûte le plat et tire une magnifique grimace.

-« Qu'est ce que tu as essayé de faire ? » demande-t-il. « C'est tout simplement immonde ! »

-« Comme tout ce que je cuisine. »

Il repose sa cuillère, l'air surpris. Il sourit à demi lorsqu'il se tourne vers moi.

-« A peu près, mais là c'est le summum. »

De rage, je donne un coup de pied à la chaise la plus proche qui va s'écraser près de la porte. Sasuke sursaute au son et semble ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passe. Soudain en colère, il me demande ce que je fais. Je lui enfonce alors ma main sur la poitrine et le pousse en arrière.

-« T'es vraiment le roi des cons ! » je crie en continuant de le pousser. « Je te fais à bouffer tout les jours, je me casse le cul pour tout faire dans ta baraque, et qu'est ce qui j'y gagne moi ?! Tu passes ton temps à critiquer tout ce que je fais ! Si t'aime pas ma cuisine, t'as qu'à aller vivre avec Ino ou n'importe qui d'autre ! Comme ça je pourrais retourner en mission faire ce que je veux, et pas être ta bonne ! Quoi ?! »

Sasuke se met à rire ce qui a le don de me mettre hors de moi.

-« Parce que, en plus, tu te fous de ma gueule ?!! » je hurle. « J'en ai ma claque ! Je vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui doit tout faire alors que c'est toi qui a foutu la merde dans ma vie ! Si tu étais mort après ton combat avec Itachi… »

Je m'arrête brusquement, comprenant mon erreur. Trop tard, car Sasuke ne rit plus du tout.

-« Quoi… ? » dit-il d'une voix acide. « Vas-y, continue, fais-toi plaisir… » Il avance et je me surprends à reculer. « Et bien, tu as perdu ta langue… ? »

Il semble maintenant très en colère et je me sens ridicule d'avoir amorcé cette dispute.

-« Je ne voulais pas dire ça… » je murmure.

-« Je te signale que tu pourrais me tuer quand tu veux si l'envie t'en prenait, » poursuit-il. « Je ne manquerais à personne. Seules Ino, et peut-être Hinata, trouveraient ça suspect. »

-« Encore elles ?! »

A nouveau, je me sens honteux d'un tel accès de colère alors que je suis censé calmer le jeu. Malgré tout, il semble que ce soit le cas pour je ne sais quelle raison. Surpris, Sasuke ne semble plus sur le point de me sauter à la gorge.

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Pour rien ! » je réplique directement.

Ce n'est pas un mensonge, je n'en n'ai aucune idée. C'est juste que pour le moment, je trouve que leurs noms reviennent trop souvent dans les conversations. Il n'y en a que pour elles alors que c'est moi qui fais tout le boulot sans jamais aucun mot de gratitude. Rien que d'y penser, ça m'énerve.

Sasuke penche la tête et semble réfléchir à la situation avant de sourire. Quelque chose me dit qu'il est temps de sonner la retraite des troupes. J'amorce un mouvement en direction de la porte de sortie.

-« Donc, tu t'énerves pour rien, » dit Sasuke d'une voix basse. « Comme une fille… »

-« DE QUOI ?! » je rugis.

-« Dans ce cas, pour quelle raison te mes-tu en colère… » continue-t-il en se parlant à lui-même. « Tu fais exprès de rater le repas de ce soir, tu t'énerves quand je critique ta cuisine, tu monte sur tes grands chevaux à la mention d'Ino et Hinata… »

Son sourire s'agrandit et un frisson parcoure mon échine. Je sais que je devrais quitter les lieux au plus vite mais l'irritation me retient. Je voudrais pouvoir lui rabattre le clapet au moins une fois !

-« Ah, je comprends… »

Apparemment arrivé à sa propre conclusion, il tourne les talons et quitte la cuisine. Ebahis, les bras ballants, je referme ma bouche d'un cou sec et lui court après. Je le rattrape finalement dans le salon au moment où il s'apprête à sortir dans le jardin.

-« Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, là ? Oh, tu m'écoutes, oui ? Qu'est ce que tu comprends ? »

Il soupire d'agacement et se frotte la tête. Il ne répond pas pour autant et me tourne le dos alors que je l'attrape par l'épaule.

-« Tu vas répondre à la fin ?! » je lui dis.

C'est à cet instant précis que je vois son sourire mais il est trop tard pour reculer. Ses lèvres se posent déjà sur les miennes avant que je comprenne. Un idiot, je suis un idiot…Tombé directement dans le piège sans rien voir venir…Agacé, je le repousse mais il me saisit le bras.

-« Je préfère de loin manger ta cuisine que celle de quelqu'un d'autre, » dit-il simplement.

Le feu me monte aux joues et son sourire n'arrange rien. Je proteste quand même alors qu'il m'attire contre lui, parce que oui, il me reste un peu de volonté. Un tout petit peu. Elle s'envole dés que sa main me caresse la joue et qu'il m'embrasse. Autrefois, bizarrement, ce contact m'horrifiait, et je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Ses lèvres sont douces, chaudes, tendres…Il n'y a rien d'effrayant là-dedans.

Sa main glisse dans mes cheveux, puis sa bouche s'entre-ouvre, et, indépendamment de ma volonté, nos langues se touchent, se caressent. Quand je me rends compte de la situation, j'ai un léger mouvement de recul mais le bras de Sasuke me tient fermement. Etourdi, une chaleur sans nom envahit mon visage tandis qu'il continue à approfondir ce baiser. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, de me noyer dans une tiède torpeur. Mes jambes flageolent, je tente encore une fois de reculer sans aucune véritable volonté.

Lorsque ces lèvres se retirent, elles me laissent sans souffle. Je tente de reprendre ma respiration mais déjà viennent-elles se poser dans mon cou, me faisant frissonner et haleter. L'une de ces mains glisse sous mon sweater, effleurant ma peau. Les yeux mi-clos, je me demande si je vais parvenir à me maintenir debout encore longtemps. A nouveau, la bouche de Sasuke enveloppe la mienne et une décharge de chaleur irradie mes joues. Sa main dans mon dos descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale, me donne la chaire de poule. Peut-on être brûlé et gelé à la fois ? J'ai peur qu'il ne me broie dans cette étreinte. Sa main descend trop bas ! La panique me gagne lentement, et je veux le repousser pour de bon cette fois. Alors je lui colle un coup du dos de la main.

Soudain, c'est la douche froide. Le regard vide de Sasuke parait froid, et le coin de sa bouche s'humidifie de sang. Effrayé, je fais deux pas en arrière, un troisième. Sasuke murmure quelque chose que je ne perçois pas. Je lui tourne le dos et m'enfuis. Sans prendre la peine de remettre mes chaussures, j'ouvre la porte en grand et saute dehors, en fuyant de toutes mes forces ce que je laisse là. Bouleversé, je me rue droit devant sans réfléchir, juste occupé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et lui. Comme un animal apeuré. Parce que j'ai peur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru. La nuit est tombée, et je suis couché sur l'herbe dans un endroit isolé. Les battements de mon cœur sont insupportables, ils tambourinent trop vite, trop fort, un troupeau de buffle serait plus discret. Ma respiration ne vaut pas mieux, entrecoupées, hachées, saccadées, décousue de tout rythme. Depuis un bon moment, je lutte pour empêcher ne serais-ce qu'une larme coulée, mais plus je me souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé, plus il devient difficile de ne pas céder. Je ne veux pas réfléchir, je ne veux pas y penser ! Pourtant je ne parviens pas à m'arrêter. Je me replie en position fœtale pour essayer d'apaiser mon corps tendu. Fermant les yeux, je me concentre sur les bruits aux alentours qui me calment petit à petit.

J'entends un bruit de clochette qui m'intrigue. Me redressant lentement, je décide de suivre ce son. Le vent souffle doucement et pourtant j'ai très froid. Les bras croisés, je vois mes pieds nus, me remémore la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas de chaussures. Je secoue la tête et cours un peu. Passé un buisson touffu, j'atterris dans le cimetière de Konoha. Aussitôt, d'un pas machinal, je marche en direction de la tombe de celle qui me manque le plus. La lune brille haut dans le ciel, et mon ombre cache à demi les inscriptions sur la stèle. « Haruno Sakura, shinobi de Konoha. » Je refoule un sanglot et m'accroupis tout près, les bras noués autour de mes genoux.

-« Naruto… ? »

Je dresse la tête pour voir Saï, un bouquet de fleur en main noué par une ficelle rouge agrémenté de clochettes. Alors c'était ça le bruit que j'entendais au loin.

Saï pose le bouquet sur la tombe et s'accroupit à mes côtés en silence. Il allume de l'encens et dispose le tout joliment. Une fois terminé, il se tourne vers moi, hésite à dire quelque chose, puis sourit.

-« Elle me manque aussi… » dit-il d'un air gêné.

Je ne lui réponds pas le moins du monde, souhaitant qu'il s'en aille. C'est mal connaître Saï.

-« Qu'est ce tu fais ici, sans chaussures, et couvert de crasse ? »

Il n'y va pas de main morte. C'est dans son caractère, il dit les choses telles qu'il les pense. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je lui réponds.

-« Quelque chose me dit que Sasuke y est pour quelque chose… »

Je tourne la tête si vite que je me fais mal. Saï a un grand sourire triomphant tandis que je suis mortifié d'être aussi simple d'esprit. Je ne suis plus vraiment en position de nier maintenant.

-« Tu me raconte ou je dois encore deviner ? »

-« Pas question que je te raconte ! » je m'exclame en me souvenant de ce qu'il s'est passé et en virant au rouge cramoisis par la même occasion.

Qu'est ce que je suis en train de fouttre ?! Je l'ai laissé faire ! Lui ! Après tout ce qu'il m'a fait comme saloperies ! Et c'est un homme en plus ! Je suis en manque d'affection au point d'en vouloir de lui ?! Non, non, il y a pire…Contrairement aux autres fois, j'ai aimé ça ! Sauf que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, cette fois-ci, Sasuke ne m'a pas vraiment forcé. J'aurais pu dire non. J'aurais pu l'écraser en un instant. A la place, je l'ai laissé faire ce qu'il voulait.

-« C'est aussi pervers que ça ? »

Je balance mon poing dans la figure de Saï qui ne peut s'empêcher de rire et de tomber en arrière. Quelque chose me dit que je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate et que je ne suis pas très convaincant.

-« On ne rie pas dans un cimetière ! » je crie.

-« On ne hurle pas non plus, » fait-il judicieusement remarquer. « Ceci dit, je ne crois pas que Sakura nous en veuille. C'est un peu d'animation autour d'elle. »

Je ferme la bouche et boude un peu, vexé qu'on lise aussi facilement en moi.

-« Alors ? »

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Tu as pris peur et tu t'es enfuis comme une vierge effarouchée ? »

Cette fois, je me suis redressé pour lui mettre un coup de pied qu'il parvient à éviter de justesse.

-« Ha ! Ha ! On dirait que j'ai mis dans le mille ! » dit-il en riant.

-« La ferme ! Je vais te buter ! »

Je lutte avec lui quelques instants mais je suis incapable d'y mettre toute mes forces. Parce que Saï est un de mes camarades d'équipe. Il a de la chance…C'est juste pour cette raison que je ne le tue pas à la question suivante alors que nous tentions de se renverser l'un et l'autre dans une prise de combat.

-« Je parie qu'il t'a demandé de devenir sa femme, non ? »

Je lui assène une claque du plat de la main sur le crâne. Il se frotte la tête en me dévisageant bien que j'aie vraiment envie de le tuer là, maintenant, tout de suite. Il doit le sentir car il reprend un air plus sérieux et moins moqueur.

-« Oui, c'est ce qu'on demande aux filles, pas aux garçons, hum…J'avais oublié ce passage du livre… »

-« Ecrase avec tes bouquins ! »

-« Alors, qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? »

Je lui colle un vilain coup dans le tibia ce qui semble le faire revenir sur terre pour de bon. Il se frotte la jambe et soupire en protestant que je n'ai pas d'humour. Je rétorque que son sens de l'humour est trop loin de la normale et qu'il peut crever. Avec un nouveau sourire, il reprend la conversation là où il l'avait laissée :

-« Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Je frotte mes mains contre mes genoux pour en faire partir la crasse sans grand succès. En désespoir de cause, je réponds que je ne veux pas en parler avec lui.

-« Je m'en doute, tu aurais préféré Sakura. C'est pour cette raison que tu es venu jusqu'ici, non ? Mais Sakura est morte, elle ne pourra pas te répondre. »

-« Et toi si ?! » je lance avec hargne.

Il sourit tristement et je ravale ma rancœur. Saï essaie de m'aider, et je le traite aussi froidement qu'un étranger. Pas la meilleure des façons de redevenir amis…

-« Je sais que je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience en matière de sentiments, » dit-il soudainement. « Mais j'ai lu beaucoup de choses sur ce sujet. C'est toujours mieux que de venir pleurer devant cette tombe en attendant une vaine réponse. »

Il n'a pas tord. C'est probablement ce que j'aurais fait si je ne l'avais pas croisé. Pourtant, je ne pense pas être en mesure de lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, pas alors que cette seule pensée me foudroie de honte.

-« Disons que,… » Je commence en observant les nuages couvrirent la lune. « Disons que je ne sais pas trop comment faire pour que Sasuke me fiche la paix. Parce que…tu vois, il…Il dit et fait des choses que je n'aime pas. Quand je le lui dis il n'écoute pas et n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Il ne pense pas à ce que moi je peux ressentir. C'est un vrai connard ! »

-« Et qu'est ce que tu ressens ? » demande Saï.

-« Je n'en sais rien ! » je dis en secouant la tête. « Il me fout la honte et c'est tout ! »

-« Pourtant il continue. Il doit bien y avoir une raison à cela. Sasuke est aveugle, alors j'ai du mal à comprendre en quelle façon il peut être une gêne. S'il t'ennuie, tu n'as qu'à le frapper. Il ne pourra pas opposer de réelle résistance… »

-« Je sais ! » je m'exclame en m'énervant tout seul. « C'est juste que je me fait avoir à chaque fois ! »

-« T'es idiot ou quoi ? »

Je lui lance un caillou et il me donne un coup avec l'un de ses fameux livres. Je l'engueule bien que ça ne serve à rien. Je dois bien admettre que je suis un imbécile.

-« C'est toi le problème Naruto. »

-« Comment ça ?! » je crie. « C'est lui qui me… ! »

Je me tais brusquement en virant au cramoisis ce qui semble particulièrement amusé Saï.

-« Tu devrais réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle tu ne repousses pas Sasuke alors que tu en as les moyens. C'est la même qui te dévore de honte d'ailleurs. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?! »

Il se lève et remet son sac sur le dos. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux en attendant le verdict pour pouvoir lui coller une raclée.

-« Tu es un cas désespéré, Naruto… » dit-il en soupirant.

J'ai envie de répliquer quand il me lâche comme une bombe :

-« Ton problème, c'est l'amour. »

Je déglutis pour hurler mais rien ne vient. Je reste sans voix, pétrifié, et Saï quitte le cimetière sans rien ajouter de plus. Sous le choc, je reste assis près de la tombe de Sakura. Mon sang tambourine contre mes veines sur le point d'exploser.

La raison pour laquelle je suis dans cet état, c'est l'amour ? N'importe quoi ! Je ne peux pas être amoureux de Sasuke, surtout de lui alors qu'il m'a fait toutes ces choses ! Il m'a trahi, il…Et puis c'est un mec ! Moi j'aime les filles ! J'aimais Sakura-chan ! C'est une preuve, une vraie ! C'est juste que, les lèvres de Sasuke…C'est juste que j'étais sous le choc ! Et que j'avais très chaud ! Il a été mon ami, peut-être qu'il l'est toujours…Je sais qu'il m'aime mais…Ouah ! Pourquoi je pique un fard ?!!

Je plaque mes mains contre mes joues en tremblant légèrement. Il fait froid. Et tout ça est ridicule. Saï a voulu me faire tourner en bourrique et en tant que parfait crétin, je le fais. Allez ! Il faut rentrer à la maison ! Rentrer…

Je soupire en repensant que le nœud du problème se trouve dans cette direction. Revoyant encore la scène dans ma tête, je me mords les lèvres et me colle encore deux baffes pour reprendre mon sang-froid. Il faut rentrer, un point c'est tout !

Pourtant, arriver devant la porte, j'hésite à la pousser et tente de faire diminuer ma pression artérielle. En prenant mon souffle en main – pas de courage, je n'ai pas peur – je pousse la porte et trouve la maison vide. Timidement, je me glisse jusqu'à la chambre de Sasuke et passe un coup d'œil à travers la porte. Il n'est pas là non plus. Intrigué, je vais voir dans le jardin et fait le tour des pièces de la maison sans le trouver. Si je ne le trouve pas avant Ino, je vais me faire massacrer…

Je commence à crier son nom et sort faire le tour de l'ancien quartier Uchiha en appelant de plus en plus fort. Ma voix seule résonne dans un silence de mort uniquement bruité par les cigales. Inquiet, je retourne au pavillon au cas où il serait rentré mais il n'est pas là. Sasuke n'est nulle part. En désespoir de cause, je cherche dans le village et dans les endroits où il aime se promener sans succès. Je retourne chez lui au petit matin. Il n'est toujours pas là. Sasuke est partit.

Il est partit et il ne reviendra pas.

* * *

**To be continued in « Golden Time Lover »…**


	27. Golden Time Lover

**Merci à tout les reviewers et à ceux qui continue de suivre cette histoire ! Plus que trois chapitres avant la fin ! Allez, courage! (Auto-motivation de l'auteur…)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 27

_«Even if I try to reach your hands within your anger,_

_I still can't forget what you've done,_

_So you'll keep drowning in the deep river,_

_Until you'll seek in as a stone_, »

Le matin se lève sur Konoha. Hébété, je cligne des yeux devant la lumière du jour et me frotte les paupières. Je découvre alors le salon et le canapé sur lequel j'ai passé la nuit. Je frisonne à cause du froid matinal lorsque la couverture glisse par terre. Je me lève en commençant par faire le tour des pièces en espérant que, peut-être, Sasuke serait rentré. Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. Il n'est pas non plus dans la cuisine, ni dans le salon puisque j'en viens. Il n'est pas dans la salle de bain, dans les autres chambres, dans la buanderie. Il n'est pas dans le couloir. Il n'est pas dans le jardin, les pièces pour recevoir les invités, le bureau, la réserve, la bibliothèque, le hall. Il n'est pas ici.

D'un pas lent, je me rends dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre de lait. Je m'assis à table et contemple le verre sans y toucher. Le cliquetis des aiguilles de l'horloge envahisse l'espace, se mêlant aux chants des oiseaux, des insectes, et à mes pensées dénuées de sens. Dehors, on frappe à la porte principale. En moins de trois secondes, je suis debout, en train de courir pour être précis, et j'ouvre la porte d'un geste brusque.

Sur le perron, il y a Yun qui s'agite nerveusement. Je grince des dents de contrariété. Je pensais avoir le temps de retrouver Sasuke avant eux, mais si Yun est là, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison. Ils ont probablement remarqué sa disparition. Il n'a quand même pas tué les gardes de la frontière…En y réfléchissant, il y a peu de chance pour qu'il parvienne à toucher sa cible. Légèrement rassuré, je demande ce qu'il se passe.

-« Je n'en n'ai aucune idée, » répond Yun d'un ton maussade. « Mais le Hokage demande à te voir sur le champs. Et ça veut dire tout de suite, au cas où tu n'aurais pas compris. »

-« Ca va, ca va… » je lui réponds en enfilant es chaussures.

Heureusement que j'ai dormit tout habillé, sinon quelque chose me dit que, même en pyjama, il m'aurait trainé jusqu'à la vieille. A peine chausser, il m'entraîne à sa suite à une vitesse vertigineuse. Quand je lui signale que je viens à peine de me lever et que je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, il ralentit un peu. Un peu.

-« Excuse-moi, » dit-il soudain. « En fait, moi aussi on m'a tiré de mon lit et je suis un peu en rogne à cause de ça. »

-« Raison de plus pour ne pas me chercher non plus ! »

-« Désolé. »

-« Bah, c'est pas ta faute… « je reprends. « Mais y'a intérêt à ce qu'il y ait une bonne raison ! » disons-nous d'une même voix.

Nous atterrissons directement sur le rebord de la fenêtre et découvrons Tsunade en train de fouiner dans une tonne de papier. Surprise, elle nous regarde, puis la porte, puis revient sur nous en fronçant les sourcils. Elle s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche – sûrement pour nous faire chier un peu plus – quand Ino débarque, suivie de Senri sur ses talons.

-« Ah ! Naruto ! Ca y est, tu es là ! Dépêches-toi ! Allez, viens ! »

Elle m'attrape par le bras et me tire derrière elle tandis que je tente de protester avant de m'apercevoir que Tsunade nous suit et que Yun me souhaite bon courage silencieusement. A mon tour, je veux dire quelque chose, sauf qu'Hinata me tombe dessus et attrape mon autre bras en s'exclamant :

-« N'est ce pas fantastique, Naruto-kun ? »

Vu que je ne comprends rien à la situation, franchement non. Voilà ce que j'aurais aimé avoir le temps de dire, ça et deux trois petites choses en plus. Elles me trainent comme un vulgaire caniche et ne cesse de babiller entre elles sans que j'en comprenne le moindre mot. Finalement, c'est dans une salle plutôt petite, connue comme le cabinet médical personnel du Hokage que je me retrouve. Il y a foule dans cette pièce exiguë : déjà, nous piétinons à moitié Shikamaru qui proteste avant de se rendre compte du regard sévère de Tsunade, puis il faut rajouter Kiba, Saï, Neji et Kurenai au calcul. Sans compter l'acteur principal de cette petite comédie, j'ai nommé ce merdeux inconscient royalement connu en temps que meilleur traître d village, oui, oui, il s'agit bien de Sasuke, même si j'ai du mal à le croire.

Hésitant entre la colère, la joie, et la simple surprise, je suis carrément trainé de force face à lui par la poigne de fer de la vieille. Là, elle me colle un grand coup dans le dos avec un sourire et m'annonce de but en blanc :

-« Ce salaud a réussit à retrouver la vue ! »

La bouche ouverte, je dévisage Sasuke qui hausse les épaules d'un air incroyablement vaniteux. Il mérite des baffes.

-« J'ai juste eu de la chance… », dit-il.

-« De la chance, un parchemin caché dans les décombres des Uchihas, et du génie. Ca fait pas mal pour un coup de bluff, » reprend Tsunade en agitant son index sous son nez. « Evidemment, il n'a pas retrouvé toutes ses capacités, » ajoute-t-elle à mon intention. « Il peut voir à nouveau, par contre, pour ce qui est du sharingan, il va devoir y aller mollo. Compris, le mioche ? »

Elle menace Sasuke de son poing et il se contente répondre poliment. Ino se précipite à son cou les larmes aux yeux. Shikamaru tente de la calmer sans grand succès puisqu'il se prend un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Heureusement, Sai intervient pour l'écarter gentiment et la furie se calme enfin.

Je m'approche enfin de Sasuke qui me toise à nouveau grâce à sa vue retrouvée. Vraiment, j'aimerais qu'il n'ait pas cet air supérieur et satisfait sur le visage. Rien qu'à ma vue, il soupire. J'avais oublié à quel point il était énervant.

-« Alors c'était pour cette raison que tu creusais dans les décombres ? » je lui demande d'un ton qui parait froid à mes propres oreilles.

-« Tu parles de la fois où tu as hurlé de peur en croyant à un fantôme ? »

-« Un fantôme ? Trop fort, Naruto ! Tu y crois encore ? » s'exclame Kiba.

Pris sur le fait par Sasuke, je ne peux pas me permettre de nier, sinon il risque d'enfoncer le clou. A la place, je décide d'ignorer la remarque.

-« La fois où tu étais couvert de crasses, oui, celle-là, » je dis.

-« En effet, c'est bien ce que je cherchais. Il y avait sous le parquet une cache secrète qui renfermait des rouleaux transmises au clan Uchiha. Je ne suis pas le seul à m'être retrouver aveugle au fil du temps. Je me suis donc dit qu'il devait bien y avoir une chance de trouver la solution dans ce fouillis. Par hasard, il s'avère qu'il n'y avait plus que deux parchemins dans la cache et que l'un d'eux contenaient une technique permettant d'activer les cellules oculaires latentes. Même si je ne possède pas la puissance des yeux de mon clan, je suis à nouveau en mesure de sortir de chez moi sans chaperon. »

J'avoue ne pas avoir tout compris, ni très bien suivis cette explication trop longue à mon goût. Par contre, sa petite remarque à la fin fait mouche chez Ino qui rétorque qu'elle aimait beaucoup ces ballades. Sauf qu'au vu du fait que Sasuke à les yeux braqués sur moi, je me doute bien qu'elle ne concernait pas les deux filles. Je renifle en relevant le menton dans un pur geste de provocation.

-« Génial, » dis-je d'une voix glaciale que je tente de rendre neutre. « Dans ce cas je ne suis plus obligé non plus de rester cloîtrer à Konoha pour m'occuper d'un invalide. Je vais pouvoir retourner en mission, pas vrai la vieille ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répond Tsunade en me dévisageant un peu trop.

-« Et je peux à nouveaux vivre dans un appartement à moi. »

-« Et bien, oui…Mais tu es… »

-« Parfait. »

Je conclus avec cette unique phrase en tournant le dos à la foule. Hinata me rattrape à la sortie, un peu décoiffée par cette agitation. Elle pose la main sur mon bras, l'air vraiment inquiète.

-« Naruto-kun, est-ce que ça va ? »

-« Oui, ça va ! Maintenant je suis enfin débarrassé de lui ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de cette situation ! C'est vraiment cool que je puisse partir en mission ! »

Bizarrement, cela sonne faux. Tout parait faux.

-« Tu ne lui as pas pardonné… »

Surpris, je remarque l'air blessé d'Hinata et lui demande de quoi elle parle. Elle secoue la tête et souris tristement.

-« Ce n'est rien, » dit-elle.

Elle repart dans la foule sans rien ajouter de plus. Bah, elle a toujours été bizarre…Sans plus me poser de question, je sors dehors prendre l'air. Le soleil monte dans le ciel. Avec un peu de chance, je serais partit pour midi. Je pourrais dormir chez moi. Chez moi ! Cette seule idée me remplit de bonheur. C'est en sifflant que je rentre chercher mes affaires. Elles ne sont pas nombreuses de toutes manières. Il n'y a que mes vêtements et mon attirail de ninja. Mes sacs sont vite prêts, si vite que j'ai encore le temps de manger un bout et d'hésiter à piquer quelques affaires à Sasuke. Ne serais-ce que la télé.

Ce dernier rentre aussi, les mains sur les hanches, me trouvant en train de la soulever pour voir si je pourrais l'emmener facilement. Il hausse un sourcil sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit, et je la repose avec un air coupable qui en dit long. Finalement, il s'aperçoit que mes deux sacs sont posés au milieu du salon, et c'est à partir de là que je n'ai plus rien suivit.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il. « Tu t'en vas ? »

-« Oui. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant que t'as retrouvé tes super pouvoirs, pas vrai ? »

-« Très bien. »

-« C'est vrai que tu n'auras plus à manger ma cuisine ainsi, » je glisse sournoisement.

-« Je n'aurais plus à te voir surtout ! » crie-t-il brusquement.

-« Et bien moi non plus ! » je réponds, vexé.

-« Si ça te posais tant de problèmes, tu aurais dû me laisser me noyer dans l'eau la dernière fois, » dit-il d'un ton acide.

-« Encore avec ces conneries ? »

Je commence à m'énerver moi aussi. Impossible de comprendre ce qui le met maintenant dans cet état, mais il est furieux, et je ne suis pas sûr de ne pas le devenir aussi.

-« C'est toi qui me garde en vie ! »

-« Ca, je le sais ! Et parfois, je me demande pourquoi ! »

Brusquement, diverses émotions traversent son visage. Il pousse un long soupir et reprend son calme.

-« Pars. Je ne veux plus te voir. »

-« Quoi ? »

Abasourdis, je me rends compte que j'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe. Il ramasse mes deux bagages et me les lance dans les bras. Il se redresse, baigné par la lumière du jardin en contre-jour, et me dit des mots si atroces que j'en ai le souffle coupé.

-« Je ne veux plus jamais te voir. J'en ai assez. Je suis malade de tout ça. C'est terminé maintenant. Tu n'as plus de soucis à te faire, je ne te dérangerais plus. Je t'éviterais s'il le faut, mais c'est fini. Alors, pars. »

Je serre mon bagage contre moi tel un rempart invisible. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Sasuke fronce les sourcils et crie dans un grondement de tonnerre :

-« Disparais ! »

Je recule, lentement, sous le choc, les oreilles en feu, en pressant un peu plus mon sac dans mes bras et sans le moindre mot. Lorsqu'un hoquet de douleur m'échappe, j'attrape mon second bagage et fais demi-tour sans demander mon reste. Je cours jusqu'à ce que je passe la porte d'entrée, saisissant mes chaussures au passage. Une fois devant le portique de la maison, je me retourne en espérant que quelque chose arrête le temps. Le souffle brisé, j'attends mais rien ne se passe. Et la douleur continue de me lanciner.

J'enfile mes chaussures, attrape mes affaires et commence à marcher. Puis, la rage survient, raz-de-marée vivant, se dressant de plus en plus haut, cherchant le moment où il va s'abattre. Un chakra nauséabond, infâme, se dilue dans l'atmosphère, semant la panique chez les oiseaux qui s'envolent brusquement. J'abandonne mes sacs sur place et retourne dans la bâtisse d'une démarche lente, chaque pas laissant le temps à la rage de gagner en mètres, d'enfler. Sasuke sort de la maison, son katana à la main et semble surpris de me voir en face de lui.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demande-t-il d'un ton sévère.

J'ai envie de d'exploser tant mes muscles me font mal à force d'être tendus à leur maximum. Je réprime le grondement qui monte depuis mon ventre. J'avance jusqu'à n'être qu'à un mètre de lui. Il interpose son arme entre nous sans sourciller.

-« Ne fais pas l'idiot… » me menace-t-il.

-« LA FERME ! »

Mon cri sème un vent de folie, les herbes se plient, les feuilles des arbres chahutent, puis le calme, le silence inquiétant avant la vague. Sasuke me dévisage avec surprise et plisse les yeux sous le choc.

-« Je te le redemande : qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » dit Sasuke.

-« Pourquoi… »

Les mots sont tellement durs à prononcer que je dois me les extirper de la gorge, les arracher depuis le fond de ma conscience dans un effort. Je secoue la tête et serre les poings.

-« Pourquoi…Pourquoi tu me mets dehors ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu t'en prennes à moi ? C'est toujours pareil avec toi ! TU NE PENSES QU'A TOI ! »

Un tourbillon s'agite, la mer se retire, prête maintenant à noyer et détruire tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Les pierres voltigent et vont s'écraser autour de moi, éraflant Sasuke au visage. Il ne bronche pas, jette à peine un œil distrait à sa joue avant de se concentrer sur moi.

-« Parce que j'en ai plus qu'assez, » répond-t-il simplement.

Je ris. C'est bien son genre d'éviter la question. L'humour se heurte à une certaine envie de pleurer. Je ne sais pas moi-même où j'en suis, ni ce que je veux, ou ce que je suis en train de faire. Je sais juste que je suis en colère.

-« C'est ça ta putain de réponse, Sasuke ? C'EST N'IMPORTE QUOI ! » je hurle en laissant filtrer encore plus de ce chakra démoniaque que j'abrite. « DIS-MOI LA VERITE ! DIS-MOI POURQUOI ! »

-« Calme-toi ! » m'interrompt-il en mettant son bras devant ses yeux. « Si tu continues… »

-« QUOI ? HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU PEUX BIEN FAIRE ? »

Agacé, Sasuke range son arme au fourreau. Il montre sa main vide.

-« Je ne vais pas me battre avec toi ! » dit-il. « Par contre, tout le village doit ressentir ton chakra en ce moment, et eux, ils n'hésiterons pas à utiliser leurs armes ! Alors calme-toi ! »

-« NON ! » je crie d'un ton borné. « JE NE VEUX PAS ! Je ne veux pas… ! »

Le souffle me manque, la panique se joint à la douleur. Je ne peux plus respirer. Je porte ma main contre ma poitrine, la sueur inonde mon visage. Je regarde Sasuke en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive, et je vois trouble. Pourtant, je n'ai aucun mal à reconnaître les deux points rouges dans son visage, les deux sharingans. Mes forces m'abandonnent et je tombe face contre terre en essayant désespérément de reprendre mon souffle. J'ai la tête qui tourne, je me sens malade, triste, sale, abandonné de tous, faible.

Soudain, je me rends compte que je peux respirer. Les yeux mi-clos, je reprends de l'air dans un souffle saccadé. Je me sens soulevé de terre mais je n'y accorde aucune importance. En cet instant, je me sens bien plus mal que lorsque j'ai détruit le village de Konoha, plus mal encore que lorsque Sasuke m'a violé, plus mal que lors de l'enterrement de Sakura. Je me sens si mal que j'en entends la voix de mon père m'appeler.

Je suis posé à terre. La vue trouble, je ne discerne rien et ça m'est bien égal. Ma conscience s'éloigne lentement pour devenir une brume difforme. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi mal ? Je suis redevenu un ninja malgré tout. Les gens ne me haïssent plus autant. J'ai à nouveau des amis tels que Saï et Lee. Je vais pouvoir faire des missions sans chaperon. J'ai toutes les cartes en mains pour un jour, devenir Hokage. Alors pourquoi le simple fait d'être mis à la porte de cette maison me fait autant souffrir ? N'est-ce pas ce dont je rêve depuis que le village m'a vendu ?

Quelque chose de frais se répand sur mon front et je l'accueil avec gratitude. Je respire à nouveau plus calmement mais mes membres ne cessent de trembler, et la fatigue semble aller de paire. Pourtant, je me sens mieux. Une main passe sur mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux pour essayer de voir quelque chose, quelqu'un.

-« Franchement…tu exagères… »

Cette voix douce, pleine d'inquiétude, j'ai du mal à la reconnaître. Pourtant, il s'agit bien du visage de Sasuke qui veille sur moi. Je l'observe un instant, puis ma vue se brouille de larmes. Sans émettre le moindre son, sans même savoir pourquoi, je pleure silencieusement. Partagé entre bonheur et peine, je ne sais où donner de la tête.

-« Le futur Hokage ne devrait pas pleurer ainsi, » dit Sasuke d'une voix calme et sincère.

Il essuie mes larmes du plat de la main. Cette main, je la saisis et la serre contre mon visage en fermant les yeux, certain d'être heureux à présent.

-« Je ne veux pas partir, » dis-je d'une faible voix en le regardant à la dérobée.

Le visage de Sasuke exprime de la douleur et de la peine, des expressions que je ne pensais jamais voir chez lui. Il retire lentement sa main de mon visage.

-« Naruto…Je ne peux plus… »

-« Je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller, » je l'interromps d'une voix précipitée. « Je ne veux pas partir. »

-« Mais tu rêves de quitter cette maison depuis des mois, » rétorque-t-il.

-« Plus maintenant. »

-« Dans ce cas, que veux-tu ? »

Cette question, si simple, me désarçonne. C'est la première fois que nous avons une conversation sans se battre, sans se disputer, sans mensonges. Mais voir la vérité en face a quelque chose d'effrayant. Le visage de Sasuke débarrassé de son masque, Sasuke que la folie semble avoir quitté, Sasuke comme il était avant, quand nous formions l'équipe sept avec Sakura pour nous empêcher de nous disputer, et Kakashi pour nous surveiller : c'est effrayant parce que c'est ce que je voulais de toutes mes forces.

-« Je veux…rester ici, avec toi…Je veux rester avec le Sasuke que tu es maintenant, » je réponds lentement en me sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Après quelques instants, il se penche vers moi et murmure à mon oreille :

-« Mais…est-ce que tu m'aimes… ? »

Je me sens viré au rouge si vite que je manque de me cacher sous les couvertures comme un gamin. Il se redresse et m'observe en attendant visiblement une réponse. Il n'en démordra pas, je le connais, il est trop buté pour laisser couler. Dévoré de honte, je regarde sur le côté pour ne pas croiser son regard et prendre de grandes inspirations. Aucune chance que je réponde à cette question puisque je n'en sais strictement rien, et que de toute façon, c'est inconcevable ! Ce n'est pas possible d'aimer un mec ! Même si c'est Sasuke, et qu'il est probablement le plus beau de tout le village. Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ?

-« Alors ? » dit-il sans intonation.

-« J-J'en sais rien, d'accord ? » je riposte en avalant à moitié les mots, mortifié à l'idée que mes pensées se lisent sur mon visage.

-« Ce n'est pas une réponse… »

Je me redresse brusquement pour me retrouver à sa hauteur. Il ne semble pas avoir d'expression, mais la lueur amusée qui brille dans ces yeux ne trompe personne. Agacé, je tente de contourner la question.

-« Je croyais que tu ne pouvais plus utiliser tes sharingans sur moi. »

C'est mesquin, c'est vrai, mais peut-être qu'ainsi, la jolie couleur de mon visage peut passer pour de la colère. Peut-être. En attendant, Sasuke hausse un sourcil, apparemment pas dupe.

-« Je ne les ai pas utilisé, » répond-t-il tout de même. « Je pensais le faire mais je n'en n'ai pas eu besoin. A force de t'énerver tout seul, tu as fait de l'hyperventilation. Voilà ce qui arrive à force de vouloir en faire toujours trop. »

Il a un sourire très énervant pour se moquer de la personne qu'il aime soi-disant. Surtout qu'il se rapproche, un peu, trop…J'ai à peine le temps de dire son nom qu'il étouffe mes mots. Je cligne des yeux, surpris, cherchant quoi faire, mais le voilà déjà qui s'éloigne, satisfait de ce baiser. C'était pourtant pas grand-chose…

-« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demande-t-il d'un air malicieux tandis que je passe au rouge pivoine pour la seconde fois à cause de mes propres pensées. « Est-ce que je peux prendre cela pour une réponse ? »

Je lui jette la couverture à la figure en me carapatant le plus loin possible.

-« Tais-toi ! Va mourir ! C'est de ta faute ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non ! N'approche pas ! »

Je cours en direction du salon en hurlant, Sasuke derrière moi, marchant un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne tarde pas à réussir son coup l'oreiller vole à travers la pièce, atterrit sur ma tête au moment où j'allais fermer la porte coulissante menant au jardin. Je tombe à la renverse dans un bruit mat, les quatre fers en l'air, Sasuke se tenant debout sur le couloir longeant la maison, moi dans l'herbe avec un oreiller étalé non loin. Après un instant à râler, je le regarde avec sérieux cette fois.

-« Je peux rester ici alors ? »

Il me tend la main. Je la saisis pour me redresser en me frottant le dos. Avec ce léger sourire qui le rend irrésistible, il me répond :

-« Je n'ai pas le choix, puisque tu as tellement insisté. »

-« Pas tant que ça… » je marmonne en repensant à ma crise de colère avec gêne.

-« Vraiment ? »

Ma mine boudeuse doit lui paraître une réponse suffisante. Il me fait monter sur le couloir, puis il pousse un soupir.

-« Heureusement que j'ai retrouvé la vue, je vais enfin pouvoir faire à manger, » dit-il avec une réelle satisfaction en rentrant.

-« Hein ? Ma cuisine est vraiment si mauvaise ? »

Un peu plus léger qu'avant, je le suis à l'intérieur. Je vais rester ici encore quelques temps, malgré les mauvais souvenirs qui y résident. Ici, avec Sasuke, c'est devenu ma maison. Non pas parce que je n'ai nulle part où aller, mais parce que c'est ici que se trouve la personne qui m'est le plus chère.

Celle que je ne veux pas perdre, et que pourtant je ne peux pas pardonné. Celle que j'aime et que je haïs. La seule qui continuera de m'accepter, même si je fais des erreurs. Cette personne que je veux voir rester à mes côtés lorsque je serais apte à tout raconter. Celle que j'hésite encore à tuer.

Un jour peut-être, je le lui dirais…

Un jour.

* * *

**To be continued in « Speed Your Love to Me »…**


	28. Speed Your Love to Me

**Merci à tout ceux qui reviews en combattant leur manque d'enthousiasme ! Merci aux lecteurs qui lisent en se demandant si un jour il se passera quelque chose ! Merci à ceux qui ont encore le courage de commencer à lire toute cette histoire ! Et pour finir, merci de supporter ces éternels mais non moins authentiques remerciements !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 28

_«Si tu ne me réponds pas maintenant_

_Nous n'aurons bientôt plus le temps,_

_A partir d'aujourd'hui je vais compter les jours_

_Car je ne t'attendrais pas pour toujours,_»

Si j'ai eu des doutes concernant le fait de vivre chez Sasuke, ils se sont envolés. Je suis nourri, logé, blanchis. En gros, la seule chose que je dois faire, c'est lui foutre la paix quand il me le demande. Mis à part ça, je peux aller en mission et rentrer quand je le souhaite. Le seul vrai problème, c'est la jalousie manifeste qu'il éprouve lorsque je vais rejoindre les autres ninjas pour boire un verre ou manger un morceau. J'ai beau lui expliquer que rien ne l'empêche de venir avec moi, il s'y refuse et se contente de me lancer des remarques cinglantes. La seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est de filer au plus vite.

Mes missions se déroulent bien. Je dois tout de même souvent supplier la vieille de me donner des missions d'un niveau plus élevée que le rang C. Elle rechigne encore à me lâcher la bride. C'est souvent en compagnie de Saï que j'effectue mes missions, et bien que nous passons notre temps à nous chamailler, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un équipier. Quelque fois, nous sommes accompagnés de Kiba, ou de Shikamaru pour les missions les plus délicates. Parfois, j'hésite à demander si je ne pourrais pas devenir anbu. Je n'ai pas l'impression de me donner à fond, et je voudrais pouvoir leur prouver que je ne suis pas qu'un monstre.

Après avoir pesé le pour et le compte dans mon coin, je décide de demander conseil auprès de Shino. Il est devenu anbu il y a un an environs, et d'après Kiba, c'est quelque chose qui lui convient parfaitement. J'aurais pu demander à Saï mais il a été élevé dans la Racine et il n'a donc pas eu à passer d'examen d'entrée.

Je retrouve Shino chez Hinata. C'est grâce à elle que je peux le rencontrer, car elle est la seule à connaître ses déplacements hormis Kurenai. J'ai été obligé de lui demander d'organiser cette entrevue chez elle car il m'est impossible de trouver la maison de Shino en pleine forêt, perdue on ne sait où, et que, bien entendu, il est hors de question que Sasuke soit au courant. Il n'a pas besoin de savoir quoi que ce soit en ce moment puisque je ne suis encore sûr de rien. Inutile de l'énerver pour si peu.

Je me rends donc chez Hinata en prétextant une petite mission de dernière minute. J'arrive avec un peu de retard chez elle à cause de la mauvaise humeur des gardiens à l'entrée. Ils ont beau avoir pour ordre de me laisser passer, ils n'y mettent aucune bonne volonté. Je pénètre dans la demeure avec une escorte de servantes qui passent leur temps à faire la grimace dés qu'elles posent le regard sur moi. Tout le monde n'a pas oublié ce qu'il s'est produit à cause du jinchuuriki. Bah, ça n'a pas d'importance pour le moment. Ce qui importe, c'est de ne pas les tuer pour si peu, et de rester poli. Après tout, je suis un invité.

Je trouve Hinata et Shino autour d'une table, assis sur leurs genoux, une tasse de thé devant eux. Je les rejoins en m'excusant platement mais n'échappe pas aux foudres de Shino. Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille s'approche pour me servir du thé avant de se retirer dans la pièce d'à côté sans un bruit. Hinata la regarde avec un regard sévère et déclare, une fois qu'elle a fermé la porte :

-« J'ai beau leur dire de te traiter convenablement, rien n'y fait ! »

Elle m'adresse un sourire d'excuse.

-« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai pris l'habitude depuis le temps. »

Je me mords la langue en me rendant compte que cette remarque est également valable pour eux. Effectivement, ils changent de posture et Hinata plonge son regard en direction du jardin visible depuis l'intérieur car on a ouvert les portes pour aérer la pièce. J'amorce aussitôt la conversation sur la raison de ma venue :

-« Shino, je m'excuse de t'avoir fait venir ici. Hinata t'a déjà tout expliqué ? »

Fidèle à lui-même, Shino a le visage caché par un grand capuchon plongeant, des lunettes de soleil, et un col montant. C'est assez désagréable de parler avec lui en se demandant en permanence quelles expressions il peut bien avoir. Surtout que je ne sais jamais s'il plaisante ou non.

-« En effet, elle m'a tout raconté, » dit-il. « Alors je t'écoute : que veux-tu savoir ? »

Je serre ma tasse de thé et respire profondément.

-« Penses-tu qu'il y aie une chance pour qu'on me laisse rentrer chez les anbus ? »

Cette première question est la plus importante à mes yeux. Elle permet également de rentrer dans le vif du sujet bien qu'elle semble les mettre mal à l'aise. Il y a de quoi tout comme moi, ils savent que je suis le jinchuuriki de Kyubi, le démon qui a ravagé le village par deux fois et tué bien plus. Il y a peu, je ne pouvais pas contrôler son pouvoir et j'ai essayé de venger la mort de Sakura en utilisant la créature que mon père a scellé en moi. La vraie question est de savoir si eux-mêmes me jugent digne de confiance.

-« Je pense que tu as des chances, » répond Shino avec calme. « Si tu réussis le test, tu seras accepté, même si cela dérange certaines personnes. Sinon, j'appuierais ta position avec l'aide de Saï et Shikamaru. »

-« Tu peux compter sur moi aussi, » ajoute Hinata. « Et je parlerais au nom des Hyuga, n'en déplaise à certain. Je suis sûr que Neji sera du même avis. »

Je leur souris à tout les deux.

-« C'est très gentil de votre part. »

Le temps où je n'étais que le jouet de Konoha a bien changé. Dorénavant, je peux m'appuyer sur des amis dignes de confiance. Il faut croire qu'après m'avoir trahis une fois, ils se sont rendu compte des dégâts. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je devrais m'en occuper par la suite.

Nous discutons ensuite des candidatures, inscriptions, examens, missions…Lorsque la nuit commence à tomber, et que nous avons finis de dîner, je décide de partir. Je remercie Hinata et sors avec Shino qui doit lui aussi rentrer. Nous échangeons encore quelques propos avant de nous quitter. Je rentre en baillant, satisfait d'avoir pris ma décision. Le soleil se couche paresseusement, teintant l'horizon de rouge. Les premières cigales de la saison se font plus discrètes, et haut dans le ciel, la lune se dessine déjà.

Je passe le grand portique rouge en sifflotant jusqu'à ce que je voie Sasuke, assis sur le perron, les yeux vrillés sur moi. Je m'arrête aussitôt et amorce un sourire. Son visage est carrément flippant.

-« Ben…Qu'est ce que tu fais là… ? » je demande en essayant de paraitre plus jovial que surpris.

-« Et toi, qu'est ce que tu faisais là-bas ? »

Le mordant de sa question ne m'a pas échappé. Il a l'air emplis d'une colère froide dont je ne comprends pas la provenance. Mais en réfléchissant à sa question, je distingue quelques pistes, et elles ne sont absolument pas bonnes. Je décide de lui demander la pire de toutes :

-« Tu m'as suivis ? »

Il marque un bref silence bien que ses yeux semblent vouloir m'enfoncer six pieds sous terre.

-« A ton avis ? »

Il a cette fâcheuse habitude de répondre à ma question par une autre question et, même si c'est tout à fait clair en tant que réponse, je trouve que c'est super chiant. Avec tout ça, il a l'air cool et sûr de lui. Je ne connais pas plus énervant que ce gars.

Je déglutis, tout sourire disparu de mon visage. Le fait qu'il m'espionne me met en colère, tout comme il doit l'être en ce moment parce que je lui ai mentis. Sauf que d'habitude, je mens, il ne remarque rien, et la vie continue.

-« Ecoute, on va dire que c'est un point partout, d'accord ? Je n'aurais pas dû mentir, tu n'aurais pas dû me suivre : fin de l'histoire, » dis-je.

Sasuke se lève, un poing sur les hanches, l'air visiblement moqueur et encore plus en colère qu'avant. J'hésite entre reculer ou avancer pour être honnête.

-« Et pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de te suivre ? » commence-t-il. « Il y a une loi en vigueur interdisant de suivre les pas du grand Naruto Uzumaki ? A moins que ce ne soit un nouveau décret de cette vieille harpie dont personne ne m'aurait parlé ? Mais j'ai plus simple pour toi : et si j'avais simplement envie de me rendre chez Hinata et que je t'aie aperçu de loin ? »

Je me force à rire sans conviction.

-« Sasuke, tu réagis comme une femme soupçonnant son mari d'aller retrouver son amante ! »

Cette fois, la colère se lit bel et bien sur son visage. Je ravalerais bien mes propos si ce n'est que c'est trop tard. Il dévale les marches pour se retrouver en moins de deux secondes en face de moi, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

-« Et si c'était le cas… ? » dit-il. « Tu trouverais que c'est…comment étais-ce ? Ah oui, je me souviens : le summum du ridicule pour un Uchiha dépourvu de ses précieuses pupilles et sans le seul espoir d'avoir une descendance puisqu'il est gay. »

Il a beau dire cette dernière phrase sans y mettre de colère ou de malice, je pâlis à vue d'œil. C'est de ma propre réplique qu'il s'agit lors d'une soirée avec Lee, Tenten, Hinata, Saï, Ino, Chôji, et Yun, nous avions beaucoup bût à cause de la mission précédente qui nous avait coûté un camarade, et tout le monde a raconté des énormités ce soir là, bien que personne ne s'en souvienne vraiment. Lorsque le sujet a dérapé sur Sasuke qui était de nouveau libre, j'étais le moins ivre de la bande, et j'ai enchaîné les propos humiliants sur son compte. Je m'en souviens parce que c'est à partir de cet instant qu'Hinata n'a pas manqué de me répéter que je devais pardonner ceux qui m'avaient blessé. Il faut croire qu'elle n'était pas si saoule que ça.

Un frisson parcourt mon échine en repensant à tout ce que j'ai dis. Finalement, je garde mon calme et entame sur une voix presque neutre :

-« Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps tu m'espionnes ? »

Son sourire disparaît, mais la lueur furieuse de son regard reste intacte.

-« C'est très rare, une ou deux fois peut-être. Ce soir-là, j'étais inquiet parce que tu avais l'air déprimé par la mort de ton coéquipier. En allant te chercher pour rentrer, je ne pensais pas me retrouver collé à la paroi pour écouter de merveilleux commentaires sur mon compte. »

Je détourne le visage, affreusement coupable en imaginant la scène.

-« J'étais saoul, » dis-je.

-« Il parait que l'alcool délie les langues, » réplique-t-il sans ciller.

Je ne trouve rien à dire. Aucune idée ne me vient à l'esprit pour m'excuser. Sasuke me tourne le dos et rentre dans le pavillon. Avec un gros soupir, je me résigne à suivre le même chemin. Une fois à l'intérieur, la culpabilité me rend mal à l'aise. Je me répète qu'il devrait être mortifié pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait et qu'en comparaison, ce n'est rien, une broutille : et bien rien n'y fait, je me sens coupable, un point c'est tout. De plus, il faut que je lui dise quelque chose d'important.

Je cherche quelques instants après lui et finis par le trouver dans l'ancien bureau de son père. Il a allumé une lampe et lit attentivement un document posé devant lui, assis dans un fauteuil ressemblant à celui du Hokage. Il m'ignore complètement à mon apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte. Impossible de savoir s'il est trop concentré dans sa lecture ou s'il le fait exprès. J'hésite à retourner, puis je prends ma résolution à deux mains et me lance :

-« Je vais postuler pour devenir anbu. »

Etrangement, ce mot magique m'accorde toute l'attention de Sasuke. D'abord surpris, il me demande de répéter. Puis ses sourcils se froncent et je sens l'orage arriver lorsqu'il s'installe contre le dossier de son siège.

-« Je ne sais pas par où commencer : dois-je d'abord te traiter d'imbécile et après t'énumérer le nombre de raisons pour lesquelles tu n'y arriveras pas ou l'inverse ? »

Je ne réponds pas et garde une expression ferme, déterminée. Il n'est pas question d'être déstabilisé maintenant, certainement pas par lui. Tout ce que j'ai souffert jusqu'à aujourd'hui, tout ces cauchemars qu'il m'a fredonné, je vais pouvoir en tirer enfin profit. Ce qui sort de sa bouche ne peut plus me blesser. Durant deux ans, j'ai tout encaissé et je ne cèderais pas plus qu'avant. Je suis moi, un être humain, un ninja de Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, le prochain Hokage !

-« Ho, voilà une expression que je n'avais plus vue depuis longtemps… » dit-il un ton plus bas.

-« Je vais devenir anbu, que ça te plaise ou non, » je réplique froidement.

Un long silence accueille cette déclaration. Je me force à ne pas le quitter des yeux. Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de l'affronter après avoir courbé le cou autant de fois. La sueur dégouline dans mon dos et une partie de mon esprit s'enchante à me remémorer tout ce qu'il m'a déjà fait et ce qu'il pourrait encore faire. Je lutte pour ne pas perdre contre moi-même, et contre lui.

Finalement, il ferme lentement les yeux et secoue légèrement la tête. Il se lève de son siège et vient se planter en face de moi. Une terreur due à mes souvenirs s'enfle mais je la réprime sèchement. Je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de lui ! Je suis bien plus fort, et il ne peut pas utiliser ses pupilles pour me forcer à lui obéir ! Il faut que je reste calme. Je vais gagner.

-« Très bien, deviens anbu, Hokage, ou tout ce qui te plait, » dit-il d'une voix qui me glace. « Tu as toujours été quelqu'un de social, et c'est normal que tu cherches à être reconnu. Cependant, n'oublie pas que tous, moi y compris, nous t'avons trahis de la pire des façons. »

Cette réplique me désarçonne. Je ne sais pas quoi penser, et mes vieilles blessures se rouvrent aussitôt. Je grimace et veut tourner les talons, mais il me retient par l'épaule.

-« Tous, tu m'entend ? Et pire encore, ils ont reniés ton existence, ils t'ont mis plus bas que terre et traité comme un outil. Tu peux penser ce que tu veux de moi, je sais être le pire de tous à tes yeux, mais n'oublie pas que le seul qui t'aies toujours vu comme un être humain, c'est moi. Il n'y a personne d'autre, pas même ta chère Sakura. »

Il marque une courte pause avant de continuer avec cette voix qui devient lancinante :

-« Tu peux me faire payer bien des choses, tu peux aussi raconter ce que tu veux sur mon compte je n'en n'ai rien à foutre, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir et je vais te la dire. Ecoute ! » dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur moi tandis que je tente de ne plus entendre le moindre mot. « Si tu crois que je vais gentiment jouer à ce jeu, tu te trompes. Je vais mettre les choses au clair : je te donne une semaine. Tu as une semaine pour me donner une véritable réponse et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Si au bout d'une semaine, tu ne sais toujours pas, ou si tu te rends compte que tu me déteste, alors je ne serais plus aussi gentil. Je vais même te dire que je ne te laisserais plus m'insulter sans raison et s'il faut que je devienne aveugle pour ça, tant mieux ! Tu seras condamné à t'occuper de moi au lieu de devenir Hokage. »

-« Tu plaisantes… ? » je parviens à articuler.

-« J'en ai l'air ? » dit-il avec colère avant de se calmer à nouveau. « Si tu veux laisser tomber toute cette histoire, alors abandonne moi avec. Si tu me cherche des ennuis par la suite, tu me trouveras au bout, je te le promets. Alors, tu as compris ? Une semaine, ce devrait être assez, même pour un crétin dans ton genre. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il quitte la pièce et me laisse seul dans le noir, debout, à ressasser la scène en boucle.

* * *

-« Une semaine pour aimer Sasuke. Ca ferait un bon titre pour l'un de mes tableaux. »

-« N'en rajoute pas tu veux ? »

-« Il n'empêche ça se résume à ça. Mais pourquoi est-ce que c'est chez moi que tu viens chercher des conseils ? Je ne pense pas être très bon dans le domaine des sentiments. »

-« Parce que tu es le seul membre de la team 7 à qui je peux parler, c'est tout. »

Assis sur un banc de Konoha, je sirote un jus de fruit frais en compagnie de Saï qui peint des enfants occupés à jouer à la balle au prisonnier. En réalité, j'aurais aimé en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, sauf qu'il ne me reste plus grand monde. Parler avec Saï est plus facile car il dit ce qu'il pense contrairement aux autres.

-« Si les autres étaient encore vivants, dans quel ordre tu serais venus nous parler ? » demande Saï.

-« Sakura d'abord, puis Kakashi, et ensuite toi. J'en sais trop rien…et qu'est ce que ça peut te foutre ? » je rétorque.

Il me sourit sans répondre. Je lui ai déjà raconté tout ce qu'il s'est passé la veille, et j'aimerais une réponse, un avis, n'importe quoi qui m'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé. J'insiste donc auprès de lui et il sirote encore un peu avant de reprendre la conversation, la vraie, là où il l'avait laissée :

-« A mon avis, il n'a pas tord. »

-« Comment ça ? » je m'exclame avec une mine offusquée.

-« Tu sais, même de mon point de vue, on dirait que tu le prends pour le roi des crétins alors que c'est tout l'inverse. Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne sais pas si tu le fais exprès mais tu le prends toujours de haut. Bah, il l'a mérité… »

Etonné, je penche la tête vers le sol. Dans mon esprit, j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est moi qui suis sans cesse rabaissé. Même s'il est vrai que dés qu'il a le dos tourné, je n'hésite pas à clamer tout haut sa vraie nature d'enfoiré.

-« Alors ? » reprend Saï.

-« Alors quoi ? »

-« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Tu n'as qu'une semaine, et à mon avis je ne t'aide pas beaucoup. »

-« C'est déjà bien que tu le saches…Tu m'embrouille toujours plus, » je réplique en lui jetant un regard agacé.

Il sourit à nouveau à ces mots et je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'il est vraiment aussi agaçant que Sasuke, bien que ce soit dans un autre genre. Je pousse un long soupir.

-« Je ne sais pas, » est ma réponse. « Je ne vois pas où il veut en venir. »

-« Je pense qu'il en a marre que tu le prennes pour con. »

En voyant ma tête, Saï reprend aussi vite :

-« De toutes façons je ne peux pas t'aider. Je ne connais pas bien Sasuke, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous, et je ne peux pas choisir à ta place. »

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer et finit par la refermer. Il a raison. Je le sais bien. Je me lève et jette le carton de jus de fruit dans la poubelle avant de m'étendre. Si on regarde du bon côté des choses, il fait un temps splendide à Konoha, c'est les vacances pour les enfants, il n'y a pas de guerre en vue. Sauf qu'en cet instant, ce n'est pas vraiment mon problème.

Je prends congé de Saï et vadrouille dans le centre-ville en observant les gens et les échoppes des magasins. Je n'aime pas d'être confronter à un choix, alors je préfère ne pas y penser et me détendre les idées à la place. De plus, si je m'attarde dessus, les mauvais souvenirs reviennent à la pelle. Non, décidemment, il est bien plus agréable d'aider une vieille dame à porter ses courses, d'arrêter un voleur, d'aider un homme à réparer son étagère…Je n'ai pas besoin de réfléchir tout de suite, il me reste une semaine pour répondre. Rien ne presse.

Du moins, c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce que je rentre, que Sasuke apparaisse brusquement de retour de mission, et m'annonce de but en blanc :

-« Demain, on sort, alors ne prévoit rien. »

Je tente de protester, de demander quelque chose, d'ouvrir la bouche, mais il est indiscutable que la décision de Sasuke est un roc qui ne bougera pas d'un millimètre. Il passe sous mon nez sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre. Abattus, je décide de faire des ramens que je file manger dans ma chambre en espérant que demain il aura tout oublier, y compris mon existence. J'observe le plafond et repense à ces jours désormais lointains où je n'avais que cette occupation pour tuer mes journée. Il est vrai que si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu, j'en serais toujours au même point. Maintenant j'ai des journées tellement remplies que je ne sais où donner de la tête. Pourtant, une partie de moi refuse d'admettre que c'est grâce à lui. Pas avec tout ce que j'ai souffert pour en arriver là.

Je me roule en boule et fourre mon visage dans mon oreiller. Je ne veux pas y penser. Ces souvenirs m'empoisonnent trop ces derniers temps. Peut-être que je devrais simplement oublier Sasuke et tout le reste. Je ne sais plus. J'aimerais que Sakura soit là pour m'aider…

Réveil en fanfare. J'ouvre des yeux endormis alors que Sasuke termine de vider son verre d'eau sur ma tête. Je pousse un cri indigné qui ne lui fait absolument rien, puisqu'il n'éprouve aucune culpabilité. De son visage impassible, il se contente de me demander si je suis réveillé.

-« Qui ne le serait pas après ça ? » je hurle en m'essuyant avec ma couette.

Satisfait, il m'annonce que le petit-déjeuner est prêt et qu'il est déjà 10 heures. Je grogne en protestant qu'on est dimanche mais il m'arrache mes couvertures sans la moindre pitié et en moins de deux, je me retrouve à table, les yeux émerveillés, l'estomac gargouillant : devant moi trône du pain, du miel, du fromage blanc, du lait, du jus d'orange, de la confiture, des fruits, des omelettes bien jaunes, du riz assaisonné de sésame, de la soupe miso fumante, une théière contenant sûrement du thé noir, et des sandwichs. Ebahis, je me tourne vers Sasuke qui s'affère à se servir une tasse de thé. Lorsque je lui demande pourquoi il y a tant de chose sur la table, il hausse les épaules et se contente de me dire de bien manger car nous déjeunerons tard.

A la fin du repas, je suis repu. Je débarrasse la table en espérant déjà pouvoir retourner me coucher. Sauf qu'il n'en n'est pas question puisque Sasuke me lance mes chaussures à la figure dés que je suis habillé et m'ordonne de me dépêcher. En râlant, je les enfile et le retrouve dehors. J'ai du mal à contenir ma surprise en le voyant vêtu d'un jeans noir et d'une chemise blanche dont il a retroussé les manches et laissé quelques boutons ouverts. Il me jette un sac à dos dans les bras, ce qui me remet les pieds sur terre.

-« Où est-ce qu'on va ? » je demande.

Il se retourne, me dévisage un instant, puis se met à marcher. C'est à cet instant que je me rends compte que je suis passé au rouge sans m'en rendre compte. Mortifié, je le rattrape en prenant garde de rester derrière lui. Il emprunte alors la route qui traverse l'ancien quartier des Uchiha. J'observe les alentours en me demandant pour la énième fois où nous allons quand il se met à suivre un sentier très fin où les herbes folles poussent en travers. Peu confiant, je décide de prendre encore un peu de distance par rapport à lui.

Nous traversons dans le plus grand silence, nous éloignant lentement des maisons, et nous enfonçant dans la forêt. Les pentes sont de plus en plus nombreuses, et je me rends compte que nous gravissons en réalité un pic. La végétation se fait plus dense, et il faut parfois écarter des branches pour réussir à passer. Les insectes bourdonnent régulièrement près de moi. Les oiseaux crient plus qu'ils ne chantent tandis que les criquets rejoignent cette cacophonie. J'observe le dos de Sasuke qui ne bronche pas en me répétant que tout va bien sans grand succès car cet endroit me rappelle l'ancien temple de bois situé près du repaire de l'Akatsuki. Elle me rappelle des horreurs que je souhaite ne plus voir défilées dans ma tête.

J'hésite à dire à Sasuke que j'en ai assez, que je veux faire demi-tour car il fait trop chaud. Puis nous arrivons dans un espace dégagé fait de rocs où le vent frais vient me rafraichir. Sasuke décide de faire une pause et sort une bouteille de son sac à dos. Je l'imite et avale une bonne partie de son contenu sans le quitter des yeux ce qu'il ne tarde pas à remarquer. Il me dévisage à son tour et je préfère d'un seul coup admiré le paysage en contrebas. D'ici, les maisons de son clan paraissent minuscules, et le lac ressemble à une goutte d'eau. Seule la montagne de Konoha se distingue avec ses figures de pierres.

Sans un mot, Sasuke reprend la route. Je me retourne, hésite, puis décide de le suivre. La forêt redevient épaisse, assourdis les sons, les épineux deviennent plus nombreux, leur sève emplissant l'air de son parfum. Je m'essuie la sueur du front du dos de ma manche tandis que nous continuons de monter toujours plus. Lorsque je me retourne, je constate que nous faisons le tour de cette montagne car le village s'éloigne de plus en plus. Je trébuche sur une racine ce qui attire l'attention de Sasuke. Il se retourne, m'observe quelques instants, puis continue sa route. J'ai dans la bouche ces mots qui refusent de sortir.

Les insectes bourdonnent vicieusement en essayant de me voler un peu de sang. Le bruit d'une rivière résonne alors au loin, mélodie enchanteresse se mêlant à la musique des oiseaux. Nous arrivons face à un mur de pierre d'où dépassent des marches de bois rudimentaires. J'observe Sasuke les gravir en silence avant de le suivre en sentant mes poils se dresser à l'approche d'un danger invisible. Je monte en essayant de ne pas regarder par terre et en espérant que le bois ne cède pas. L'escalier positionné en colimaçon me permet de voir ce qui nous entoure une rivière serpentant entre les rochers, une grotte sombre où boivent une biche et son faon qui s'enfuient en me voyant, et la forêt à perte de vue, avec toujours comme seul repère, la montagne de Konoha. Un bruit me stop net. Le souffle arrêté, j'écoute, aux aguets, pétrifié, puis horrifié lorsque je l'entends à nouveau : le son d'une petite clochette.

Je lève la tête et voit une structure de bois brûlés qui se dessine. Je me mets à monter si vite que je manque de tomber. Là-haut, dans une chaleur torride, il y a les vestiges d'un ancien temple et une petite clochette rouillée qui se balance au gré du vent. Je dévisage la scène, n'en croyant pas mes yeux, et Sasuke se tient au milieu, le parquet craque sous ses pieds lorsqu'il marche, il se tient au milieu sans éprouver la moindre émotion, il est juste là, sous mes yeux, là ! Je suffoque en essayant de crier bien que je reste sans bouger, l'horreur traversant lentement tout mes membres. Sasuke me regarde alors. Il se rapproche de moi à grand pas, le bois tremble, donne une impulsion à mon cerveau soudain réalise que tout est bien réel, que je me trouve bel et bien ici, dans ce qui fut ma prison. L'ancien repère de l'Akatsuki.

Il me saisit par le bras et je m'interroge avant de constater que je suis sur le point de tourner les talons et de fuir cet endroit maudit. Par pur réflexe, je lui assène un violent coup de poing qui le fait lâcher prise. Sous l'impact, il recule un peu, des écorchures au coin de la lèvre, il me dévisage alors que je retrouve enfin le souffle.

-« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CAAAAA ? »

Je respire bruyamment, la chaleur me montant à la tête et la nausée me gagnant si vite que j'en ai le tournis. Sasuke frotte le coin de sa bouche de son poing sans se départir de son calme.

-« Qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? » je hurle, frappé d'effroi. « C'est pas possible, hein ? C'est une blague ! Réponds ! Le repère de l'Akatsuki ne pouvait pas être aussi près ! C'est pas… »

Je comprends que si, c'est possible. Konoha n'aurait pas cherché à les trouver dans son propre pays. Pas aussi près. Et Sasuke connaissait parfaitement la région, le domaine de son clan. Il pouvait donc savoir qu'il y avait une cache aménagée ici, sur les plateaux du district Uchiha. Disposé aux yeux de tous. J'étais ici, à Konoha, mais je ne pouvais rien faire. Il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est attendre et laisser Sasuke faire ce qu'il voulait de moi.

-« Comment… » dis-je en essayant de reprendre mon souffle. « Comment tu as pu faire ça… ? Comment tu as pu… ? J'étais là ! J'étais à Konoha ! Et toi tu…Qu'est ce que…Pourquoi on est là ? Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ? »

Dans cette question, il y a un cri d'hystérie que je dissimule mal. Les émotions se mêlent et se démêlent en moi : colère, peur, malaise, anxiété, panique, rage, désespoir, honte, douleur…Ecœuré, j'attends sa réponse sans trop savoir quel sera ma réaction. Il se déplace jusqu'à un certain point, observe les alentours, le visage dénué de la moindre émotion. Il se retourne enfin pour m'affronter.

-« C'est ici, pas vrai ? C'est ici que je t'ai brisé pour de bon. »

Il désigne du doigt le sol et je déglutis sans oser regarder. J'ai le vertige rien que d'y penser.

-« Alors c'est ici qu'il fallait revenir, » poursuit-il. « Puisqu'il n'y a que dans un endroit pareil où tu risques enfin de dire autre chose que des conneries. »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire… ? »

Il me regarde sans ciller, comme si nous parlions du repas de ce soir, comme si rien ne pouvait l'affecter.

-« Allez, » dit-il. « Dis tout haut ce que tu penses, dis-moi ce que tu penses vraiment. Tu as envie de me frapper ? De fuir ? De pleurer ? Je t'ai amené à l'emplacement où j'ai détruit tes espoirs, tes rêves, où je t'ai trahi pour la énième fois. Je t'ai drogué, puis violé. J'ai emprisonné le sceau de ton père pour qu'il ne soit plus une gêne. Je t'ai détruis, ici même. S'il n'y avait pas eu Sakura… »

-« LA FERME ! »

-« S'il n'y avait pas eu Sakura, » reprend Sasuke d'une voix plus forte. « Tu serais toujours dans le même état. Tu serais ma chose. Le joujou de Konoha. La créature qu'on envois pour tuer et qu'on désire voir mourir. »

Je pensais que plus rien ne m'attendrais, que j'étais devenu plus fort qu'avant. Pourtant, en cet instant, je ne ressens que de la douleur et une infinie tristesse. Ma haine se ravive à chaque mot alors que les souvenirs viennent me harceler.

-« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi, s'il te plait… ! » je le supplie. « Arrête ça… »

-« Tu étais sous leurs yeux et personne n'a réussit à te trouver avant un bon moment. Et si Sakura n'avait pas insisté, personne ne serait venu te sauver. Parce que personne ne voulait de toi à cette époque. Tu étais devenu le monstre qui a ravagé le village. A cause de moi. »

Je porte les mains à mon visage, des larmes jaillissent de mes yeux sans que je ne puisse les arrêter. Dans des murmures saccadés, je continue de lui demander de se taire. Une bile infâme me remonte dans la gorge, la chaleur me rend malade et tout me devient insupportable. Pire encore, je serais prêt à tout pour qu'il s'arrête. Je veux qu'il s'arrête !

-« Le village t'a vendu à son pire ennemi, moi, le clan Uchiha, afin de t'asservir complètement, » continue Sasuke. « Chaque jour, j'ai fait de toi ce que je voulais en laissant libre cours à ma folie. Personne n'a osé dire quoi que ce soit puisqu'il n'y avait plus d'autre utilisateur du sharingan. Tu luttais, tu te débattais malgré tout, ce qui t'a tué lentement. Et puis tu es mort, laissant enfin le village soulagé du poids de cette vie. Qui t'a pleuré hormis la vieille Tsunade ? Moi, parce que j'étais fou de toi, moi qui ai abusé de toi, moi qui t'ai empêché de tuer les assassins de Sakura, moi qui t'ai fait souffrir le plus. Le seul qui t'a aimé tout du long est celui que tu haïs le plus. Alors, qu'est ce que… »

Enfin.

Enfin, plus un son ne sort de sa bouche. Tout s'arrête. Son visage se déforme sous la douleur et sa bouche s'ouvre comme dans un cri muet. Il ne peut plus faire de bruit, il ne peut plus me faire de mal. Mes mains serrent, serrent, elles pressent son cou et son visage devient rouge, il s'empourpre, ses yeux se dilatent. Mes larmes dégoulinent sur lui mais c'est sans importance. Il se débat, agrippe mes bras, tape dessus. Il s'effondre sur le sol et je le suis dans sa chute. Ce n'est pas grave, car mes mains le tiennent et elles ne le lâcheront pas. Accroupis, je maintiens la pression pour ne plus rien entendre, pas le moindre souffle sortir de ses lèvres. Il ne se débat plus. Sa main tient la mienne et ses yeux ne quittent pas mon visage. Il a un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Alors je le lâche et me met à pleurer. Je cache mon visage dans ces mains qui ont faillis tuer une fois de plus. Mes sanglots résonnent trop fort, et ma poitrine me fait si mal que j'aimerais me l'arracher. Puis, sans trop savoir, je me retrouve dans les bras de Sasuke, trempant sa chemise. Je tente d'évacuer cette peine et pleure sans m'arrêter bien qu'un coin de ma tête me traite d'enfant. J'ai juste si mal. Si mal d'avoir essayé, manqué, de le tuer, lui qui est maintenant en train de me réconforter, de me caresser les cheveux en murmurant des mots apaisants.

Lorsque plus une seule larme ne coule le long de mes joues, lorsque ma respiration s'est enfin apaisée, lorsque mes sanglots laissent la place aux chants des oiseaux, je continue de m'agripper à lui, si bien qu'il doit écarter ma tête de son épaule. Il dépose un baiser sur mon front mais je n'ose pas le regarder. J'ai honte, vraiment honte. Je me comporte comme un gamin alors que lui, il se comporte comme un adulte. Un adulte salaud, mais un adulte quand même.

-« Je te déteste, » je murmure.

-« Je sais, » répond-t-il. « Je suis désolé. »

-« Je te déteste quand même…»

-« Pardon. »

Je percute enfin. Je redresse brusquement la tête avec des yeux ronds.

-« Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? »

-« Que j'étais désolé, » dit-il en détournant les yeux comme si c'était un effort surhumain.

J'ouvre la bouche, puis la referme. Avec un sourire, je lui dis :

-« J'ai pas bien entendu. »

-« T'exagères ! » s'exclame-t-il.

-« Tu as ruiné ma vie, » je rétorque.

Avec une mine agacée, il reprend donc :

-« Je suis désolé. »

-« Ah ! Ben tu vois quand tu veux ! »

Il me dévisage et je ne saurais dire s'il est en colère ou s'il est gêné. Quoi qu'il en soit, il en profite pour m'embrasser ce qui me fait virer au rouge cramoisis. Sasuke a un sourire satisfait qui m'énerve. Bon, je n'ai rien à dire vu la situation. J'ai quand même faillis le tuer. N'empêche que c'est un connard qui l'a fait exprès.

-« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? » je demande en me relevant.

-« Quoi donc ? » fait-il en jouant les ignorants.

-« Me pousser à bout. »

-« Pour savoir ce que tu penses vraiment, je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu ne m'écoutes pas ou tu oublies trop vite ? »

Je lui lance un regard agacé qui l'amuse au plus haut point.

-« Et je pense à quoi ? »

Il s'époussète les vêtements en prenant tout son temps pour répondre.

-« Tu penses que je suis un vrai salaud, que tu me détestes, mais que tu as quand même des sentiments pour moi. »

-« N'importe quoi… » dis-je en essayant de jouer le jeu bien que son sourire ne m'échappe pas.

Cependant, je me sens mieux. Plus léger, moins haineux envers tous. Je l'observe du coin de l'œil et me rend compte qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord. Au lieu de simplement le détester, je m'y attache de plus en plus. Il fait toutes sortes de choses que je ne comprends pas. Il me fait tourner en bourrique et s'amuse de me voir tomber dans touts ses plans. C'est un égoïste pervers égocentrique qui prend son pied en me torturant. Malgré tout, il est plus proche du Sasuke que j'ai connu que jamais.

-« Bon, on rentre ? »

Avec un dernier regard sur cet endroit plein de mauvais souvenirs, j'entame la descente des marches en me demandant dans quel piège je vais bien pouvoir encore tomber…

* * *

**To be continued in « Over Night »…**


	29. OverNight

**WARNING:**** Oui, vous l'attendiez ce message, pas vrai ? C'est le chapitre interdit au moins de 18 ans ! Bon, peut-être plus au moins de 16 ans, mais personne viendra se plaindre vu le temps qu'il aura fallu pour y arriver. Alors, heureux ? :D**

**Merci à tous ceux qui poursuivent cette histoire ! Les reviews font toujours plaisirs à lire, et je prends plaisir à écrire ! Merci !**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 29

_«Le temps d'un battement j'ai décidé,_

_Le temps de t'affronter je me suis enfuis _

_Tu ne peux me résoudre à rester_

_Pas plus que tu ne peux me priver de ma vie, _»

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison un peu plus tard. Pour le repas, nous avons simplement mangé les restes de ce matin, ce qui était amplement suffisant, en parlant calmement de mon envie de devenir anbu. J'ai tellement insisté que Sasuke a finit par rendre les armes. Je suis allé me coucher juste après.

Le lendemain, je mange un bol de ramen assis sur la terrasse, battant des pieds dans le vide, l'herbe rase effleurant le bout de mes orteils. Le silence règne dans la maison car Sasuke est partit en mission. J'observe le ciel sans vraiment le voir, réfléchissant brièvement à ce qui me passe par la tête. Lorsque j'ai terminé de manger, je pose tout par terre et continue de contempler cette immensité bleue lentement dévorée par les nuages. Un peu d'air frais passe entre mes cheveux, fait bruisser les feuilles des plantes avant de s'en aller plus loin soulever la poussière. Mes pieds s'immobilisent. Il est temps.

Je me lève et traverse le sombre couloir où j'enfile mes chaussures. Je sors en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je marche d'abord, le temps de quitter le domaine, puis je cours pour rejoindre le bureau de Tsunade qui m'attend de pied ferme, Senri à ses côtés. Lorsqu'elle me voit, elle sourit, heureuse de me trouver là. Il y a peu, plus personne ne souriait à mon approche. Je lui rends son sourire bien volontiers.

-« Naruto ! Tu es à l'heure pour une fois ! » dit-elle avec malice.

Je ris avec embarras. Je dois avouer que la ponctualité n'est pas mon fort, surtout quand je suis convoqué dans ce bureau.

-« Qu'est ce que tu me veux la vieille ? »

-« Ho, tu es pressé de le savoir ? Rassures-toi, c'est une bonne nouvelle figure-toi, » ajoute-t-elle en remarquant mon anxiété.

Je respire profondément pour essayer de paraître moins tendu. Comme d'habitude, on voit tout sur ma figure apparemment. Le sourire de Tsunade s'accentue.

-« Je ne t'en tiens pas rigueur, » dit-elle en croisant les bras sur son bureau. « Tes dernières visites ici étaient souvent accompagnées de nos mauvaises intentions. Est-ce que je me suis déjà excusée ? »

-« Assez souvent, oui, » je réponds en me disant qu'elle était la seconde à s'être excusée auprès de moi, juste après Sakura.

-« Bah, une fois de plus ne me coûte rien, pas vrai ? Alors, la raison de ta convocation… »

Je déglutis un peu tout un gardant un sourire de circonstance. J'ai beau savoir qu'elle veut m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle, c'est une bonne nouvelle de son point de vue. Qu'en sera-t-il du mien ?

-« Je vais être direct parce que mon emploi du temps est assez chargé, » dit-elle en lançant un regard agacé à Senri, probablement celle qui a remplis ledit emploi du temps. « J'aimerais te mettre sur une mission de rang S en tant qu'anbu, si tu es d'accord. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche. En vrai, les bras m'en tombe. Je lui demande en mâchant mes mots si elle était au courant de mon ambition de rentrer chez les anbus. En vérité, je soupçonne Hinata ou Shino de lui avoir mis la puce à l'oreille. Il n'en n'est rien.

-« Pas du tout, je n'étais même pas au courant, » réplique-t-elle. « Cependant, tu seras déjà considéré comme anbu sur cette mission. J'ai donné mon accord avec Neji et Kurenai. Si je comprends bien, ça te fait plaisir, hein…Bon, et bien saches que j'ai encore mieux que ça ! »

Je reste interdit, puis la curiosité me gagne tel un enfant attendant d'ouvrir son cadeau de noël. Qu'est ce qui peut être mieux que de me voir devenir anbu, moi qui n'était encore que l'outil de Konoha il y a peu ?

-« Naruto, cette mission sera décisive : si tu la réussis, tu seras nommé Hokage, le gardien de Konoha ! »

Un froid intense s'empare de mes membres suivit d'une chaleur brûlante, d'une euphorie grandissante, et d'un grand cri :

-« C'est pas vrai ? »

Tsunade hoche de la tête en souriant, et même Senri se laisse aller à un demi-sourire. Je saute de joie en brandissant le poing. Enfin ! Enfin, mon rêve se trouve à ma portée ! Je peux devenir Hokage ! Etre reconnu de tous ! Moi, le jinchuuriki de Kyubi ! Je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

-« Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes ? » demande Tsunade.

-« Et comment ! » je réponds avec un enthousiasme débordant.

-« Dans ce cas tu peux filer prévenir Sasuke parce qu'il t'accompagnera durant cette mission, » dit-elle sans se départir de son sourire tandis que le miens disparaît. « Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est le seul qui est en mesure de te protéger si la mission devait mal tourner. J'ai bien peur que les autres s'enfuient en te laissant derrière, alors je joue mon as…Même s'il s'agit de Sasuke. »

Je pousse un soupir bruyant et me passe la main sur le visage.

-« Il ne manquait plus que ça… » je marmonne.

-« Quoi donc ? Une objection ? » demande Tsunade. « Je te signale que Sasuke DOIT t'accompagner pour cette mission sinon tu n'y vas pas. Suis-je clair ? »

-« Oui… » dis-je en râlant. « C'est juste que ça lui donne un prétexte pour rejoindre l'anbu en même temps que moi et il ne va sûrement pas manquer de me railler lorsque je lui dirais pourquoi il doit m'accompagner… »

Tsunade me lance un regard noir.

-« Tu as finis de te plaindre ? File avant que je ne change d'avis, va ! »

Je la remercie avant de fermer la porte. Dans le couloir, je pousse un cri de victoire en brandissant le poing avant de lâcher un long soupir d'abattement au vue des montagnes qui m'attendent, dont Sasuke. N'empêche, elle aurait pu choisir quelqu'un d'autre…

Je rentre en traînant les pieds tant et si bien que Shikamaru a le temps de me rattraper. Il me remet alors les documents de la mission et m'annonce que quelqu'un passera demain pour apporter les tenues d'anbu. Il me félicite avant de partir car il est débordé. Je me retrouve donc la missive entre les mains, sur le pas de la porte à me demander si Sasuke est déjà rentré, et si oui, ce que je devrais faire en premier. Finalement, je m'assieds sur les escaliers pour prendre le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Pour, je vais pouvoir me la péter devant Sasuke. Contre, ce sera de courte durée dés qu'il saura qu'il doit me protéger…Pour, il sera furieux que je devienne anbu aussi vite. Contre, il devient anbu lui aussi donc le pour tombe à l'eau. Pour, j'ai envie de voir sa réaction. Contre, il y a des risques que je le regrette...Pour…

A force de me triturer les méninges, je ne vois pas le temps passé. Une heure après, je suis toujours assis, réfléchissant au moyen de ne carrément pas le dire à Sasuke. Pas tout de suite du moins. Demain matin, peut-être. Je soupire. Si seulement je n'avais pas envie de le voir, se serait plus simple. Je passerais la nuit à la belle étoile et rentrerait le lendemain. En gros, c'est de ma faute. Peu importe, si je réussis cette mission, je serais le prochain Hokage, et Sasuke n'aura plus aucune raison de se moquer de moi ! C'est surtout qu'en tant que Hokage, je ne pourrais pas répondre positivement à sa demande. Je vais devoir lui dire non. Ce qui n'est pas si grave.

Ma poitrine me sert. Je contemple alors le ciel et ses délicats nuages en essayant d'ignorer cette douleur. De toute façon, je n'allais pas lui dire oui. J'étais décidé à ne pas lui répondre. Sasuke est un homme, rien ne pourra le changer. Toutes ses belles paroles n'y changeront rien, un Hokage homo, ça ne le fait pas. Quand bien même, je ne l'aime pas. Il m'a fait des choses horribles. Non, vraiment, il n'y a aucun regret à avoir. Aucun. Je me demande bien pourquoi je me sens si mal, c'est ridicule.

Ridicule…

-« Naruto ? Tu as rentré tôt. »

Je redresse la tête et me force à sourire. Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste, ni même de me sentir aussi mal. Ce mec est une ordure.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir sur place. »  
Une ordure pouvant parfois être sympathique, d'accord.

-« Rien ! Rien ! Je vais bien ! » dis-je d'un ton enjoué bien que mon cœur hésite entre le dépit et la joie de le voir s'inquiéter.

Sasuke me dévisage sans rien dire et rentre à l'intérieur. Mortifié, je me dépêche de le rejoindre. Il est en train de poser ses affaires dans sa chambre quand je rentre. Il se redresse, intrigué, et s'appuie sur une armoire. Je lui tends les documents sur la mission. Il les prend et les parcours rapidement avant de me les rendre. Comme il ne dit rien, je souris bêtement en ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes, je décide de dire :

-« Je vais peut-être devenir Hokage ! »

Il ne répond rien, et se détourne pour ranger ses affaires dans le plus grand calme. Je l'observe en penchant la tête. Je me demande ce qu'il peut bien penser en ce moment, s'il est en colère ou s'il me trouve niais de croire encore en ce rêve. Je me sens mal à l'aise, je ne sais pas où me mettre, si je dois partir ou continuer à parler.

-« Tu ne dis rien ? » finis-je par demander.

-« Il n'y a rien à dire, » répond-t-il en se retournant. « Pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te félicite ? »

Je rougis en me rappelant que c'est bel et bien ce que j'ai pensé. Pour ne pas que ce soit trop flagrant, je tourne les talons en rétorquant :

-« T'es vraiment chiant ! Vas-y, fais la gueule, va ! »

Je quitte sa chambre en me maudissant d'être aussi con. Je l'entends crier avec mauvaise humeur après moi ce qui me donne des ailes pour rejoindre la terrasse. Assis sur le bois, je ne peux m'empêcher de bouder contre lui. Parce que oui, je pensais qu'il serait ravi et me dirait quelque chose, ne serais-ce qu'une remarque ironique. A la place, il m'a complètement ignoré. Idiot de Sasuke ! Toujours en train de se vanter avec ses airs supérieurs ! Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve !

Il fait chaud, les insectes se faufilent sur les lattes de bois, le ciel est dégagé. Je soupire. Autant se l'avouer, je suis déçu. Je voulais qu'il soit heureux de cette nouvelle. Le beau temps n'y changera rien, je reste blessé de son manque d'enthousiasme. Je continue de marmonner entre mes dents des mots que je ne pense pas mais qui me font du bien à entendre. Puis je vois une ombre près de moi et je m'arrête en déglutissant. Si en plus il vient de m'entendre, je risque de m'en ramasser non pas une, mais deux. Je me retourne en priant pour qu'il n'ait rien entendu au moment où il « pose » son pied sur ma tête.

-« Je peux savoir ce que tu marmonnes ? » dit-il en appuyant de manière insistante sur ma tête.

-« Rien…du tout… » dis-je en pensant qu'une personne normale aurait eu la nuque brisée par ce coup.

Sasuke émet un bruit satisfait et retire son pied. Il m'énerve à toujours être là quand je ne l'attends pas ! Et cet air supérieur ! Si seulement je pouvais lui faire ravaler sa fierté d'Uchiha ! J'aurais dû profiter plus de sa situation d'aveugle. Quoique la fois où il a roulé jusqu'à la rivière n'était pas mal.

Sasuke s'assit à côté de moi d'un air tellement classe que je me demande où sont passées les paillettes et les étoiles. C'est n'importe quoi. Je le dévisage et il me rend mon regard, bien qu'il paraisse excédé. Il finit par me demander ce qu'il me prend.

-« Je me demandais si tout les Uchiha naissaient avec les gênes je-suis-le-meilleur-au-monde ou si c'était juste toi. »

Il me lance un regard noir qui fait disparaître mon sourire.

-« Tu ferais mieux de te préparer pour ta fameuse mission, » dit-il. « Dans deux jours, ton rêve sera en jeu. Est-ce que tu te sens capable de réussir ? Ce n'est pas le même genre de missions qu'avant, je me demande si tu seras à la hauteur. »

-« Mêles-toi de tes affaires ! » je rétorque, vexé par sa dernière remarque.

-« Ce sera mes affaires si tu nous mets dans le pétrin, ce qui ne va pas manquer d'arriver d'après moi, » reprend-t-il d'un ton sec.

Offusqué, je me relève d'un coup pour partir mais il m'attrape par le bras et plonge ses yeux dans les miens d'un air si sérieux que je ne peux m'en détourner.

-« A la fin de cette mission le temps sera écoulé : tu devras me donner ta réponse, Naruto. »

Il me relâche et je recule avant de répondre que je suis au courant. Je retourne à l'intérieur en pestant contre ce fichu compte-à-rebours qu'il a mis en place. Je sens la colère bouillonner en moi. L'injustice aussi. C'était vraiment trop dur de réfléchir à cette question. L'angoisse rejoint cette colère je ne veux pas quitter Sasuke non plus, mais je ne peux pas lui dire oui. Il ne le mérite pas avec ce qu'il a causé autour de lui. Non, vraiment, il n'y a aucune solution à ce problème. Il me faudra dire non.

Etrangement, cette pensée ne me donne aucun réconfort.

Le lendemain est une journée maussade bien que, comme prévu, le soir venu, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Etant donné le silence pesant sur le souper, je m'empresse de me lever pour aller ouvrir. Sur le seuil, je découvre un anbu tenant un colis entre ses mains. Lorsqu'il me salue, il me semble reconnaître la voix de Shino. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui poser la question que les tenues remises, il disparaît aussitôt. Je referme la porte et courre à la cuisine pour poser sur la table le paquet d'un air triomphant devant Sasuke.

-« Devine qui je viens de voir ! » dis-je d'un ton surexcité. « Shino en anbu ! Bon, il ne me l'a pas dit, mais je suis presque sûr d'avoir reconnu sa voix ! C'est dément ! La tenue des anbu c'est vraiment la classe ! Ca donne un côté mystérieux qui… »

-« Je n'en n'ai rien à faire, » m'interromps Sasuke. « Et je mange, » ajoute-t-il pour clore la conversation. »

Déçu, je reprends le carton et l'emmène dans ma chambre pour en extraire la tenue. Emerveillé, je l'étale par terre pour la contempler. Je remarque alors l'ironie de mon masque qui ressemble au visage d'un renard. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas oublié Kyubi. Cependant, je trouve au contraire que ça renforce la beauté de ces nouveaux attributs. Je rigole bêtement en me demandant si je dois les enfiler. Avec un grand sourire, je me dis aussi que mes parents seraient fiers de moi s'ils me voyaient avec. La décision prise, je passe la tenue en hâte. Au moment de mettre le masque, j'inspire un grand coup, fonce dans la salle de bain, et pousse un cri de ravissement. La classe !

Je retourne dans ma chambre en riant comme un gosse lorsque je trouve Sasuke en train de terminer de mettre sa propre tenue. Il se retourne, son masque à la main et nous nous dévisageons silencieusement. C'est injuste. Absolument injuste. Pourquoi faut-il que Sasuke soit toujours mieux que moi ? Cette tenue lui procure un charisme voilé de mystère lui allant comme une seconde peau. A côté de lui, je pourrais être invisible. Il fait alors remarquer qu'apparemment les tailles correspondent parfaitement. Ne sachant s'il me parle à moi ou s'il dit tout haut ce qu'il pense, je ne réponds pas mais je retire le masque. Sasuke s'approche soudain de moi, me saisit par la taille, et m'embrasse brusquement.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je m'exclame, indigné en essayant de lui échapper.

-« C'est à cause de cette tenue, » répond-t-il avec un demi-sourire. « Elle te va à ravir. »

Je rougis si fort que je pourrais croire qu'on vient de mettre ma tête dans un four. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et un indice de danger clignote dans un coin de mon cerveau. Je le repousse pour me soustraire à son étreinte.

-« C'est pas une raison ! » dis-je. « Arrête ça ! »

-« Quoi donc ? Ca ? » demande-t-il en passant sa langue le long de ma mâchoire tandis que je retiens de justesse un cri de surprise.

-« Je t'ai dit d'arrê… »

-« Si tu avais vraiment envie que je m'arrête, tu m'aurais déjà collé ton poing dans la figure, » dit-il d'un ton devenu très sérieux.

Je ne parviens pas à détacher mes yeux des siens. Mille sensations me traversent pourtant je ne parviens pas à réfléchir sérieusement. Sa main caresse ma joue et une irrésistible envie de pleurer m'étreint. Je détourne le regard en espérant échapper à cet instant. Il embrasse ma joue, mon cou, ma tempe, et finalement mes lèvres tremblantes. Sa main glisse sous mon débardeur pour le remonter et je frisonne, pris dans un accès de fièvre dévorante de peur, de tristesse, de désir. Mon corps semble pris dans une tourmente de folie. Je me surprends à répondre à ses brûlants baisers. Sa langue cherche la mienne tandis que ses mains parcourent mon torse avec délicatesse, me faisant frémir alors qu'auparavant j'aurais pu en vomir. J'ai du mal à respirer. A l'instant où je cherche mon souffle, Sasuke en profite pour se l'approprier. Il finit par me forcer à lever les bras afin de retirer débardeur et protection d'un coup avant de fondre sur ma bouche, comme s'il sentait que j'étais prêt à me dérober. Je deviens de plus en plus fébrile. Vraiment, je fais n'importe quoi…

Sasuke semble remarquer cette fragilité et il me renverse à terre. Littéralement. Le choc fait résonner ma tête déjà bien assez embrumée comme ça. Je la saisis à deux mains et me recroqueville alors qu'il se penche sur moi.

-« Mais t'es complètement con ! » je lui hurle avec des larmes de douleur aux bords des yeux et une fureur qui est tout à fait compréhensible.

-« N'exagère pas, » dit-il d'un ton agacé.

-« C'est toi qui exagères ! Crétin ! Passé du septième ciel à la terre ferme c'est complète… »

Je me rends compte des mots qui sortent de ma bouche un peu, beaucoup, à cause du sourire que Sasuke arbore. J'aimerais me cacher sous terre.

-« Alors je te donne du plaisir, hein… ? Je pensais que tu trouvais que c'était répugnant, que j'étais immonde… » dit-il avec satisfaction en embrassant mon épaule brièvement.

-« Tait-toi, » dis-je en retour, honteux. « J'ai compris, alors ferme-la ! »

Il rit doucement avant de passer sa main sur ma tête douloureuse. Il m'embrasse avec douceur, ce que j'apprécie, et me frustre en même temps. Je réfute cette dernière pensée en me traitant silencieusement de sombre idiot. Malgré cette réflexion, je ne parviens pas à contrôler mes propres mains qui saisissent le débardeur de Sasuke pour tirer dessus alors qu'il ravage mes lèvres en m'enivrant de ce contact. J'ai juste envie de le toucher. Ou de le voir. Peut-importe la raison, retirer ce fichu machin devient un objectif très clair dans ma tête et je m'acharne dessus sans résultat puisque qu'au fur et à mesure, je me sens devenir plus faible, plongé dans un délicieux méandre de sensations gracieusement offertes par la bouche de Sasuke. J'ai quand même réussit à relever la moitié du débardeur !

Un son étranglé s'échappe de ma gorge quand sa main glisse entre mes jambes. Affolé, je m'agrippe à ses vêtements soudain bien content que je n'aie pas réussit à les lui retirer. Mon cœur semble sur le point de céder, mes poumons d'exploser. Je frémis sous ses caresses et ses baisers en n'ayant plus que la notion de désir en tête. Plus rien d'autre ne compte. Peu importe que je puisse devenir Hokage, qu'il s'agisse de mon meilleur ami, qu'il m'ait déjà violé, que quelqu'un puisse arriver et nous découvrir. En cet instant, il n'y a que lui et moi, bercé dans cette chaleur étouffante.

Il retire mon pantalon sans aucune protestation de ma part. Je me laisse faire en essayant juste de garder un peu de dignité. Sauf que ladite dignité s'envole à l'instant où sa langue entre en contact avec mon érection. Je plaque mes mains contre ma bouche pour étouffer tout ce qui pourrait en sortir. Mon bassin devient brûlant. Mes jambes se replient vivement quand sa bouche avale mon phallus, me rongeant de honte mais aussi de plaisir. Je n'avais encore jamais ressentis cela toutes les autres fois. Avant, je ne tirais aucun plaisir de ses caresses. Mais là, c'est une cascade d'ivresse, de bonheur, d'envie, de chaleur. Plus rien ne me vient à l'esprit si ce n'est que c'est Sasuke, c'est lui, c'est le seul qui peut me voir ainsi, qui peut s'approprier mon corps. Maintenant plus que jamais. Je veux que ce soit lui.

Mon érection est si tendue que je me demande si je ne vais pas simplement déjà jouir. Clairement, Sasuke l'a compris, car il se relève en essuyant ses lèvres du dos de la main. Son regard se pose sur moi, et je m'empresse de me dissimuler sous mes bras. Pas besoin qu'il me regarde ainsi ! Je suis déjà plus qu'assez mort de honte! Ah non, c'est pas possible, non, non ! Sasuke attrape mes bras pour les écarter alors je ferme les yeux en priant pour ne pas être ridicule. Ce que je suis déjà. Sauf que tout m'est égal à partir du moment où la bouche de Sasuke cueille la mienne, électrisant mes neurones, mes sens, mon être. L'une de ses mains descend plus bas, assez bas pour réussir à atteindre un autre point sensible, avec lequel il semble s'amuser. Mais dés qu'il pénètre dans ma chair, un cri ressemblant plus à hoquet surgit de ma gorge. Douleur et plaisir qui se confondent dans mon esprit deviennent plus puissants quand son doigt s'enfonce encore plus, se retire, et se renfonce dans les abîmes de mon corps. La sueur perle à mon visage, ma respiration est devenue précipitée, mais j'ai toujours terriblement envie de toucher Sasuke. Un gémissement sort de ma bouche lorsqu'un deuxième doigt rejoint le premier. La fièvre devient plus intense, parce que j'ai envie de lui, j'aimerais que Sasuke puisse me dévorer, j'aimerais qu'il arrête de jouer et qu'il me prenne. J'en veux plus et cela m'effraye.

Je murmure lentement son nom d'une voix rendue rauque. Pourquoi ne ressentais-je cela que maintenant ? Pourquoi pas avant ? La question s'envole au loin, guidée par une brume cristalline qui a pris possessions de mon esprit. Je n'ai aucune envie d'y réfléchir. Les yeux de Sasuke sont voilés de désir. Ces yeux me sont destinés et je les accueille précieusement, dans une profonde tristesse qui se lamente des malheurs précédents. Tout aurait pu être plus simple. Si j'avais su empêcher Sasuke de partir ce jour-là…Si seulement j'avais compris plus tôt ses sentiments…Mais tout cela se retrouve balayé par le plaisir et remit à plus tard.

Sasuke déboutonne son propre pantalon. Plongé dans la torpeur, je tremble d'appréhension, et d'autres choses. Il en profite pour retirer ce fichu débardeur. Enfin ! Lorsque son visage se penche vers le mien, ses cheveux caressent ma peau sensible, et il m'embrasse doucement. Il soulève mes jambes et remarque qu'elles tremblent entre ses mains. Alors il hésite. Pour la première fois, il hésite à continuer ce qu'avant il se serait empressé de faire sans scrupule.

-« Si tu veux m'arrêter, c'est maintenant, » dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

Je déglutis en me rendant compte que c'est vraiment très gênant comme situation.

-« Ne me pose pas la question, imbécile ! Et arrête de sourire ! » dis-je en rougissant.

-« Ce que je trouve drôle, c'est que tu sois dans cet état. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois. »

Je le dévisage et répond d'un ton grave :

-« Pour moi si. »

Il semble réfléchir deux secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de venir m'embrasser. Je me rends compte que mes jambes ne tremblent plus. Presque plus. Ses lèvres effleurent mon torse et je me retiens de lui dire qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter parce que je suis dans une position très inconfortable. Pas alors que chacun de ses baisers déclenchent des ondes de plaisir qui me plongent dans une délicieuse torpeur. Soudain, il soulève mes jambes un peu plus haut et les écarte pour qu'elles puissent s'enlacer autour de lui. La panique me gagne, elle lutte contre le plaisir, celui qui m'anime depuis de longues minutes.

Puis, il commence à pénétrer en moi. Instantanément, mes jambes prennent prise autour du dos de Sasuke. Un cri, suivis d'un autre surgit de mes lèvres que je croyais serrées. La douleur me submerge, avec une nuance de plaisir qui accélère les battements de mon cœur. Je me cambre lorsque je sens son sexe s'enfoncer encore plus, me rongeant d'un feu lancinant. Il n'y a plus ni début ni fin, il n'y a plus rien d'autre dans mon esprit que ce membre qui doit encore avancer pour que tout soit parfait. Pour être complet. Lorsque le mouvement s'arrête, j'ose à peine ouvrir les yeux car je me sens couvert de honte d'avoir réagit de cette façon. Pourtant, à travers mes yeux mi-clos, je distingue le visage de Sasuke il m'apparaît rayonnant, rongé de désir, satisfait et…heureux ? Peut-être. Peut-être aussi que c'est ce que j'ai envie de lire sur son visage. J'ai l'impression de planer.

Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes et je passe mes bras autour de son cou, désireux de m'accrocher à quelque chose de réel, de solide. Son bassin commence à bouger, un mouvement de va-et-vient lent, continu, douloureux aussi. Je serre les dents en espérant qu'il ne s'aperçoive pas que mon visage est baigné de larmes. Je le cache dans son cou pour y parvenir. Cependant Sasuke grogne, gêné dans ses mouvements par mon étreinte. Je me détache lentement mais avant que ma tête touche le sol, il m'embrasse passionnément, m'arrachant un cri de surprise avalé par ses lèvres. Il continue de bouger, plus vite, et j'ai du mal à me concentrer sur quoi que ce soit. La douleur n'est plus là, seul l'extase, le désir enflamme mon corps. Respirer deviens difficile tant mon souffle est saccadé entre les baisers et les gémissements.

Je veux Sasuke autant que lui me veut. J'en ai bien conscience à cet instant. Mon corps s'enroule autour du sien comme si nous n'étions qu'une seule personne. Peu importe le passé, le présent, le futur. Rien ne compte à cet instant. Juste ce plaisir partagé.

Ma colonne vertébrale est tendue à craquer. Mes jambes tremblent sous l'effort d'être maintenue aussi serrées. La main de Sasuke caresse mon sexe devenu brûlant sous ses caresses. Je ne peux désormais plus contenir mes cris causés par les mouvements de bassin précipités de Sasuke. Je me rappelle nettement murmurer son nom à plusieurs reprises. Noyé dans un torrent de plaisir ardent, je peux sentir le point culminant de ce crescendo. Bien que je sache qu'une fois obtenu, se sera terminé, rien ne peut me dissuader de l'atteindre.

Soudain, c'est le plaisir à l'état pur, quelques secondes durant lesquelles mon cerveau fait le vide sur tout ce qui n'est pas extatique. Sasuke murmure mon nom peu après, jouissant au moment où je me laisse enfin retomber sur le sol. Je tente de reprendre mon souffle tandis qu'il se retire et me contemple, aussi essoufflé que moi.

Alors seulement, mon cerveau semble redémarrer dans une horreur grandissante. Les conséquences prennent toutes leur ampleur. Sasuke semble le remarquer. Sa main caresse ma joue, mes cheveux tandis que je me demande pourquoi je l'ai laissé faire. Il a un léger sourire.

-« Tu regrettes, pas vrai ? »

Tétaniser, je le dévisage. Je repense à cette scène vite, très vite, plusieurs fois.

-« Je ne sais pas… »

Lorsque ses mots sortent de ma bouche, une tristesse sans nom m'envahit. A nouveau, cette envie de pleurer me serre le cœur. Je n'aurais pas dû. Voilà la vérité si c'était pour lui dire non par après, je n'aurais jamais dû le laisser faire. C'était ridicule d'avoir des sentiments maintenant que ma décision était prise. Je vais être Hokage d'ici quelques jours, et cette histoire deviendra impossible. C'était impossible à la base. Je tente de ravaler mes larmes mais Sasuke n'est pas dupe. Il m'embrasse doucement de peur de ne me briser.

Lorsqu'il cherche à se lever, je réagis brusquement en l'attrapant dans mes bras et criant d'une voix sourde :

-« Reste ! »

Tant pis. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour réfléchir. Je préfère agir dans l'instant. Or, maintenant, ce que je veux, c'est me blottir contre lui, dormir à ses côtés, l'écouter respirer dans mon cou. Je n'ai jamais eu envie de le faire avant. Ce pourrait être à cause de la fatigue. Ca m'est égal. Sasuke se couche à ma droite après avoir récupéré un drap pour nous couvrir et il passe ses bras autour de moi. J'en profite aussitôt pour enfouir mon visage dans son torse. Ah, c'est trop gênant maintenant que j'y réfléchis. Sasuke pose son menton sur ma tête et je suis ravi qu'il ne voie pas la couleur de mon visage. La fatigue me gagne vite, même si des vagues de plaisir parcours encore de tant à autre mon corps. Le souffle de Sasuke s'apaise et j'entends les battements de son cœur.

Le bonheur est un trop grand mot. Parce que Sasuke a été un véritable enfoiré et que je ne l'oublie pas. Parce que demain nous partons en mission. Parce que cette relation finira bientôt. Parce que je ne suis pas sûr de mes sentiments. A cause de trop de choses. Bah…

Je réfléchirais à tout ça plus tard…

* * *

**To be continued in « On Top of the World »…**


	30. On Top of the World

**Chapitre final ! Enfin, techniquement, c'est le chapitre final, mais je vous réserve un épilogue qui conclura vraiment l'histoire. Il est annexé après ce chapitre, alors ne vous fiez pas au mot de la « fin »…;-)**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 30

_«La ligne de l'infini s'étend au loin,_

_Les cloches résonnent dans toute vallée,_

_Ainsi sonne le chant qui y met fin_

_Les syllabes de ta gorge avalées _»

Le matin suivant n'est pas comme les autres, parce que quand je me réveille, je suis nu, dans la chambre de Sasuke, et que ce dernier est déjà assis en train de m'observer ce qui me file le coup de stress de la journée. Je pique un fard en moins de deux et m'enfonce le visage sous la couverture.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » je crie d'une voix étouffée par le tissu.

Sasuke tire délicatement sur le drap pour voir ma tête émergée. Il sourit sans que je ne sache si c'est à cause de l'amusement de me voir ainsi ou si c'est juste sadique.

-« C'est vraiment très drôle de te regarder dormir, » dit-il simplement.

Je lui lance un regard furibond en émettant un son désarticulé avant d'être surpris par un baiser chaste. Il se lève et il me surprend à le regarder. Il hausse un sourcil alors que je me replonge le nez sur le parquet. J'en profite pour remarquer que j'ai des courbatures, que je sens la transpiration, que je dois prendre une douche d'urgence, et que le sol n'est vraiment pas confortable. Sasuke me donne d'ailleurs l'ordre d'aller me laver pendant qu'il prépare le petit-déjeuner. J'attends de le voir partir avant de me redresser en douceur à force de « aie ! aie ! aie ! » et autres. Je pousse un long soupir, m'enroule dans le drap et marche – ou titube plutôt – vers la salle de bain. Après une bonne douche, je retourne enfiler des vêtements simples et retrouve Sasuke en cuisine.

Il a déjà servis du thé, et du riz, mais en me voyant, il place des ramens sur la table avec une mine agacée qui se veut discrète. Raté. Au moins il me laisse les manger sans faire de commentaire sur mes futures carences alimentaires. Il y a comme de la tension dans la pièce, probablement en partie à cause de moi qui tente d'éviter tout regard avec lui. La sensation de honte est encore bien présente et il n'y a aucune chance pour que puisse oublier les événements de la veille. Rien que d'y repenser me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

Sasuke débarrasse la table sans rien dire tandis que je finis d'avaler mes dernières ramens. Il sort de la pièce au moment où je me lève. C'est à peine si je ne soupire pas tout haut. Cette situation est ridicule. C'est entièrement ma faute d'ailleurs. Si seulement j'avais un peu plus de volonté lorsqu'il s'agit de cet imbécile ! Mais non, comme un idiot, je l'ai laissé faire bien que dans ma tête je savais pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait aucun lendemain à cette histoire. Je suis horrible. Lui dire non après ça c'est vraiment digne du pire des tordus.

Avec une grimace, je regarde l'heure en me rendant compte qu'il sera bientôt midi, l'heure de partir pour une mission décisive. Vu mon état, je décide de faire quelques exercices d'assouplissements avant de mettre ma tenue d'anbu. Vraiment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de s'être laissé aller hier soir. Après de nombreux efforts et quelques grognements maussades, je m'assis sur la terrasse. Le temps est un peu frais dehors, le vent qui souffle me fait un bien fou. Je savoure avec délice quelques minutes de calme avant de me remettre d'aplomb avec un cri de guerre qui aurait ravis Lee. Je m'en vais mettre les vêtements de mission non sans piquer un fard en repensant que c'était le déclencheur d'hier. Je me faufile à pas de loup dans la cuisine pour boire un verre de lait que je vide d'une traite. Lorsque je me retourne, j'ai un hoquet de stupeur : Sasuke me dévisage dans l'entrée de la porte, un sourire moqueur collé aux lèvres. Il émet un reniflement de dédain et enfile son masque avant de faire demi-tour. Avec un soupir, je me dis que je ferais mieux de laisser tomber.

Lorsque je sors dehors, Sasuke est déjà partit. Grommelant entre mes dents, je positionne mon masque et disparaît après lui. Le point de rendez-vous se situe hors de Konoha. Je me retrouve à marcher dans la forêt avec une certaine angoisse. Je n'ai pas pu oublier le point de rendez-vous, c'est impossible. Je suis un ninja de classe supérieur, alors forcément, je dois m'en souvenir. Bien sûr que je m'en souviens ! Il n'empêche que c'est un autre anbu qui surgit devant moi et me demande ce que je fabrique.

-« Et bien ! » dis-je d'une voix que je tente de rendre assurée. « Je vérifie si personne ne peut nous espionner ! »

A ma grande surprise, l'autre à un hochement de tête entendu, et se propose de m'aider. Après une dizaine de minutes, nous sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il n'y a aucune présence ennemie dans les environs, et nous rejoignons les autres. Nous sommes en tout 7 anbus. Chacun porte son masque ce qui rend difficile de savoir avec qui nous travaillons. Dans ce cercle, je cherche à savoir lequel est Sasuke sans y parvenir. Si je me réjouis de ne pas le savoir, je me sens très vite coupable. Cependant, le moment n'est pas à la rêvasserie : le chef du groupe portant l'alias « Onsen » nous demande de nous taire et d'écouter les instructions. Quelqu'un rigole dans la foule, un homme au masque représentant un rapace dont des cheveux bruns dépassent. Onsen le fixe durant un bon moment avec son masque en forme de loup et je constate soudain qu'un grand chien noir se tient à ses pieds. Grand est d'ailleurs un euphémisme tant sa taille parait anormale.

A bien y réfléchir, sa voix me dit quelque chose. Je me creuse la cervelle en essayant de mettre une identité à cette voix avant d'avoir une révélation.

-« KI… ! »

L'un des anbus à ma droite me colle un vilain coup derrière la tête ce qui me coupe dans mon élan. Je suis sur le point de lui exiger des excuses lorsqu'il se penche à mon oreille.

-« Ne commence pas déjà à t'attirer des ennuis, crétin. »

La voix de Sasuke me fait sursauter et je m'écarte vivement. Bon, au moins je sais où il se trouve dorénavant avec son masque aux dessins complexes. Je me masse le crâne en lui dédiant un regard noir ce qui n'est pas simple à cause du masque justement. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le chef d'équipe qui n'est autre que Kiba. Je reconnais Akamaru bien que son pelage ait été peint en noir pour dissimuler leurs identités. J'avoue que si Sasuke n'était pas intervenu, je serais certainement dans de beaux draps en cet instant.

-« Bon, vous m'écoutez maintenant ? » s'exclame Kiba alias Onsen à notre attention. « Je vais vous donner les ordres alors soyez attentifs ! »

Après un dernier coup d'œil à Sasuke, je me décide à écouter sérieusement. Lorsque qu'il a enfin toute notre attention, notre chef commence à nous donner pour ordre de rester en groupe et de ne jamais outrepasser ses ordres. Il insiste tellement dessus qu'un des anbus, une fille d'après sa voix, lui signale qu'on n'a pas de temps à perdre. Quelque chose dans son ton, sa posture, sa voix, me dit que je la connais aussi, pourtant, je ne parviens pas à deviner de qui il s'agit. Kiba tousse, puis se décide enfin à nous révéler la mission :

-« Des ninjas du pays d'Oto se sont infiltrés à Konoha et ils ont dérobés un rouleau de techniques interdites de rang S. Il est donc très important de récupéré le rouleau afin que les ninjas d'Oto ne nous volent pas des techniques aussi dangereuses. La sécurité du village a été discrètement montée au niveau supérieur en cas d'attaque. Godaïme compte sur nous. Nous serons répartis en équipe de trois et quatre. Nous devons à tout prix récupérer le rouleau et annihiler toutes menaces. Je veux dire que si jamais l'un des ninjas a réussit à maîtrisé l'une de ces techniques, nous devons l'éliminé. Bon… »

Kiba désigne les équipes et je me retrouve bien entendu avec Sasuke, ainsi qu'avec Kiba et la fille. Il ne nous a donné aucun nom, pourtant, on croirait qu'il savait qui nous étions sous nos masques. Probablement grâce à son flair.

Les objectifs sont claires pour chaque équipe : la première va devoir s'emparer du rouleau, la seconde, la nôtre, s'assurer qu'aucun ninjas ne connaissent l'une des techniques contenues dans le rouleau. Nous nous déplacerons en groupe jusqu'à ce que nous ayons atteint le village. En cas d'attaque, le premier groupe devra filer sans attendre le second. Le rouleau est la priorité.

Lorsque tout est expliqué, nous nous mettons enfin en route. Le chemin qui mène au pays d'Oto n'est pas loin mais nous devons entrer de nuit dans le village. Il règne un silence pesant sur la troupe. Personne n'ose parler. L'ambiance est aussi tendue qu'à l'époque de ma toute première mission. A ce souvenir, je ris, et la fille se retourne et me demande ce qu'il m'arrive. Je lui fais part de mes pensées en ajoutant :

-« C'était vraiment le bon temps ! Maintenant je suis bien plus fort et je n'ai plus aucune peur, par contre, il y a toujours quelqu'un pour protéger mes arrières. La situation n'est pas très différente… »

J'entends un reniflement sec que j'attribue à Sasuke. Je suis persuadé qu'il sourit derrière son masque.

-« Tu as raison, » répond la fille. « Nous ne devrions pas être aussi tendu, sauf que cette mission est vraiment importante pour le village. »

-« Il n'y a pas à s'en faire ! On a Naruto avec n…. ! »

Kiba se mord la langue et la fille lui donne un tel coup de pied en plein vol qu'il décolle de son perchoir et manque de tomber.

-« Ah, bravo ! On a des noms de codes, crétin ! Des noms de codes ! Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de t'avoir pour chef ! J'ai supplié Gaï-sensei de ne pas me mettre dans ce sac de nœuds ! Je le savais ! »

-« Ouah ! Mais c'est toi, Tenten ? » je m'exclame à mon tour.

Elle se tourne vers moi et je vois des étincelles à travers son masque. Sasuke pousse un soupir largement suffisant pour me mettre mal à l'aise. Kiba rit un peu plus loin et vient me rejoindre en évitant soigneusement Tenten. Il se masse encore le postérieur.

-« Toi aussi tu l'as reconnue à son sale caractère ? » demande-t-il.

-« Sa voix me disait quelque chose…Et quand elle à parler de Gaï, j'ai compris ! »

-« Crétin… » balance Tenten. « Heureusement qu'il y a Sasuke pour rattraper le niveau de ce groupe. »

Un très long silence annonce à la kunoïchi qu'elle vient de gaffer. Elle bégaie de confusion en gesticulant des mains tandis que Kiba ricane à voix haute. Elle finit par trouver une excuse :

-« Au point où nous en sommes, ce n'est pas très grave…Et puis on se connaît… »

Kiba la dévisage longuement et elle finit par hausser les épaules. Je pense qu'il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose, lorsque Sasuke nous fait soudain signe de nous arrêter. Nous atterrissons à terre, derrière des buissons, et observons la scène avec dégoût : le premier groupe se trouve là, sous nos yeux, étalés sur un périmètre indéterminé, répandu de façon à ce qu'on ne sache plus qui est qui, inondant le sol de sang. L'horreur saisit tout le groupe. Tenten porte sa main au niveau de sa bouche et Kiba étouffe un cri de colère.

-« Qui a bien pût faire ça… ? » demande Tenten d'une voix blanche.

-« Je crois bien qu'ils se sont tous fait tués, » dit lentement Sasuke. « Ce qui me tracasse, c'est comment ils nous ont trouvés. »

-« Non…Ce n'est pas ça… »

Je me tourne vers Kiba qui semble fixer un point au loin. Tenten le secoue en lui demandant ce qu'il lui prend. Il secoue sa tête.

-« Je ne sais même pas ce que le groupe 1 fait ici…Ce n'était pas l'itinéraire qu'il devait prendre, c'était le nôtre ! » dit-il.

-« Qui était au courant que nous devions prendre ce chemin ? » demande Sasuke.

-« Moi, ainsi que le leader du premier groupe, Tsuki. Tu crois qu'ils ont voulu trahir Konoha ? »

-« Probablement, » reprend Sasuke. « Ce dont je suis sûr par contre, c'est que c'est nous qui étions visés. Je pense que le groupe 1 voulait nous empêcher d'aller à Oto et qu'ils se sont retrouvé nez-à-nez avec les voleurs du rouleau. »

-« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi voulaient-ils s'opposer à nous ? » s'exclame Tenten.

Sasuke ne répond pas, mais il se tourne vers moi. Je hoche la tête avec lassitude.

-« A cause de moi… » je réponds. « Ils ne voulaient pas que je m'approprie le succès de cette mission je suppose… »

-« Ca, et la rumeur que tu pourrais être nommé Hokage après cette mission, » ajoute Kiba en pesant soigneusement ses mots. « Tout s'explique. J'aurais mieux fait de prêter plus attention à leurs comportements. »

Je le rassure en lui disant que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais la mienne, ce que Tenten désapprouve férocement en m'enfonçant son doigt dans la poitrine. Sasuke finit par intervenir en rétorquant que ce n'est plus notre problème. En effet, maintenant, nous savons que le rouleau se trouve à la frontière de Konoha, et que certains ninjas sont assez puissants pour mettre toute l'équipe 1 à terre. Kiba décide d'envoyer un message à Konoha pour demander des renforts. Il envoie Akamaru avec beaucoup de mal car il n'aime pas se séparer de lui. Après un dernier jappement, le gros chien disparaît dans la nature. Nous, nous reprenons la route en contournant soigneusement le carnage.

Si personne ne parle désormais, c'est plus par inquiétude. Je me sens responsable de la mort de ces anbus, car si je n'avais pas rejoint la mission, ils seraient toujours en vie. Malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aussi qu'ils l'avaient mérité. Pas vraiment la meilleure façon de penser si on veut devenir Hokage. Je me colle une baffe pour reprendre mes esprits. La mission avant tout !

Kiba décide de nous scinder en deux pour former deux nouvelles équipes lors de l'affrontement. Bien entendu, je me retrouve coincé avec Sasuke. La surprise est plutôt le fait que nous soyons chargés de récupérer le rouleau et pas d'éliminer les ninjas. Je veux protester mais Sasuke me dit de laisser tomber. C'est leur façon de se racheter de m'avoir traité en tant que machine à tuer. Ainsi, ils cherchent à me prouver qu'ils ne me considèrent plus comme tel. Geste plein de bonté, ou prévention face à un éventuel nouveau Hokage ? Mystère. Je me résigne à ne pas chercher la petite bête.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans des collines, nous devons ralentir pour être sûr de ne pas tomber dans un piège. Après avoir déclenché une bombe empoisonnée sans faire exprès, je suis cantonné derrière tout le monde. J'ai beau râler, personne ne m'écoute. Tenten m'annonce carrément qu'elle tient à rester en vie. Je fais la moue en observant Sasuke – en tête de file – désamorcer les éventuels pièges. En plus de ces menaces ennemies, nous devons faire attention à ne pas trop nous rapprocher du groupe car la végétation est beaucoup moins dense et ils pourraient nous repérer de loin. En gros, nous faisons du sur-place, et je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus agaçant.

-« Dites, vous croyez pas qu'on devrait au moins avancer ? » je demande, exaspéré.

Ils se retournent tous me regarder. Avec un soupir général, c'est l'avalanche d'insultes sur mon soi-disant manque d'intelligence pathologique. Pourtant, mon cœur fait un bond lorsque Sasuke reconnaît que je n'ai pas tord. Pour une fois qu'il est de mon côté…

-« Nous ne les rattraperons jamais à cette allure, » dit-il. « Kiba, tu proposes quoi ? »

-« Toi, tu proposes quoi ? » rétorque le concerné d'un ton mordant. « Mis à part attendre la nuit tombée ou un terrain plus propice, je n'ai pas d'idées ! »

Vu que nous n'avançons plus, j'en profite pour m'accroupir. Après quelques instants, Tenten se laisse tomber à terre avec pas mal railleries sur nos performances. Pourtant, Sasuke semble réfléchir en marchant et Kiba l'observe avec une lueur d'espoir. Pour finir, Sasuke nous rejoint et me dévisage. Je le sens mal…

-« J'ai bien une idée, mais… »

Il nous explique son plan, et au fur et à mesure je me dis que, vraiment, j'ai d'excellentes excuses pour le détester.

C'est le crépuscule lorsque je distingue enfin nos ennemis. C'est un groupe de six ninjas masqués, probablement des anbus eux aussi vu leurs tenues. Ils me voient arriver sans me presser, à visage découvert, sans armes dans les mains. A ma vue, ils n'ont aucune réaction. Ils se regardent entre eux avant qu'une personne, le chef peut-être, s'approche de moi. Je tente de sourire en me demandant dans quel merdier je me suis encore foutu.

-« Qu'est ce que tu nous veux, chiens de Konoha ? » m'apostrophe-t-il.

-« Oh, pas grand-chose, je voulais voir à quoi ressemblait le tas de merde qui dirigeait cette équipe… »

Je continue de sourire en voyant qu'ils tiquent tous. Certains ont déjà saisi leurs armes.

-« Il faut du cran pour venir dire ça à toute une bande ennemie… » remarque le ninja. « Tu veux donc mourir ? »

-« Pas du tout ! Je suis venu vous prévenir ! » dis-je en souriant un peu plus à chaque mots.

-« De quoi ? Vous rentrez la queue entre les jambes ? » crie un autre gars à l'arrière.

Ils s'esclaffent de rire et je ris avec eux. Vraiment, parfois je me dis que mon niveau mental est déplorable, mais il y a toujours pire ailleurs. La peur qui me nouait le ventre s'envole à cette pensée.

-« Sûrement pas ! » je réponds lorsque leurs rires se calment. « On va tous vous éliminer maintenant que vous avez lu le rouleau. On n'a pas le choix, ce sont les ordres, vous comprenez ? »

-« Tes amis ne sont pas là pourtant ! » remarque le chef en croisant les bras. « Qu'est ce que tu penses faire ici, tout seul ? »

Cette fois, avec mon sourire, je dévoile toutes mes dents, et je libère mon chakra que je maintenais le plus faible possible. Mon aura se dissipe si vite dans l'air qu'une onde de choc traverse la vallée tel un orage dévoilant sa fureur. Tous, sans exception ont un mouvement de recul. J'écarte les bras en continuant de sourire tel un dément.

-« Je suis un jinchuuriki qui va vous dévorer ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour des moucherons de votre espèce ! »

Je ris, si fort que mon rire résonne dans la prairie. Je dévoile encore un peu plus mon chakra qui souffle au point de faire voler les feuilles de façon continue. Les ninjas se mettent à hurler, et la pagaille commence. Ils se ruent le plus vite possible en direction du bois en donnant des ordres, en s'invectivant.

-« Courrez ! Courrez donc ! C'est plus amusant de chasser une proie ! » je hurle avant de rire à nouveau.

Ils se mettent à courir encore plus vite. Leur chef se retourne, m'observe un instant. Alors je fonce. Il parait que mon père était surnommé « L'Eclair jaune » de Konoha. En cet instant, j'aurais pu être « L'Eclair rouge. » Je surgis devant lui et frappe de toutes mes forces dans son visage qui se morcelle sous l'impact. Son corps est projeté au loin, fracassant les arbres et les pierres sur une distance que je ne suis pas en mesure de calculer. Les autres terminent de fuir dans la forêt.

Je les regarde disparaître avec satisfaction. Très vite, de nouveaux cris rugissent dans la forêt. Je les compte lentement. Plus que deux. Alors je vois mes amis sortir de la forêt en agitant la main. Je les rejoins en moins de deux. Kiba me colle une grande tape dans le dos et Tenten aurait fait pareil si elle ne riait pas autant. Sasuke s'approche à son tour, pour m'engueuler ! Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles !

-« Tu ne devais pas tué leur chef ! C'était notre boulot ! » dit-il avec colère. « Tu en as beaucoup trop fait ! Je suis sûr que toutes les personnes se trouvant dans un rayon de vingt kilomètres ont perçu ton chakra ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? »

-« C'est toi qui m'as dit de les effrayer au point qu'ils en pissent de peur ! » je rétorque.

-« C'est pas grave ! » dit Kiba à mon grand soulagement. « C'était la touche à la Naruto, comme d'habitude ! Tu devrais le savoir mieux que nous Sasuke ! »

Il grogne quelque chose dans sa barbe et se détourne. Tenten a retiré son masque pour essuyer les larmes de ses yeux. Elle me félicite encore une fois pour mon numéro.

-« Y'a pas à dire ! T'as fait fort ! » dit-elle. « Ils avaient tellement peur qu'ils n'ont même pas vu mes armes venir ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils auraient mérités d'être torturés pour ce qu'ils ont fait à l'équipe 1 ! »

-« Tenten, remet ton masque, et taisez-vous ! »

Nous nous tournons vers Sasuke. Il ne dit pas un mot, mais il saisit son katana et le brandit devant lui. Tenten remet précipitamment son masque. Je me tourne vers Kiba et lui demande anxieusement :

-« Vous avez le rouleau ? »

-« Oui, mais deux d'entre eux nous ont échappé… » dit-il avant d'ajouter à l'adresse de Sasuke, « Tu crois que c'est eux ? »

-« Aucun doute. »

-« Dans ce cas, prenez le rouleau toi et Naruto, » dit Tenten. Nous allons les éliminer, ou gagnez du temps si ce que je ressens est bien leur chakra. »

Kiba me tend le rouleau et je le place dans un des mes étuis avant d'adresser un signe à Sasuke. Il range son arme et me rejoint.

-« Le rouleau qu'ils ont volé, c'est lequel ? » demande-t-il.

-« Celui des Liens Interdits, » répond Kiba d'une voix étouffée. « Maintenant, filez ! On va vous faire gagnez du temps ! »

-« Mais ! » dis-je pour protester.

-« Dégage Naruto ! T'es notre prochain Hokage, tu dois avoir confiance en nous ! On ne risquera pas nos vies, on va juste vous faire gagner de l'avance ! Les renforts de Konoha ne devraient plus tarder ! Allez-y ! »

Sasuke me tire par le bras si fort que je pivote sur moi-même et me retrouve à courir. La gorge serrée, je me retourne pour crier :

-« Vous avez intérêt à nous rejoindre, et vite ! »

Je n'entends pas leur réponse, ce qui me fait frissonner. Sasuke m'ordonne de ne pas m'inquiéter ce que j'ai du mal à digérer. Pour finir, rongé d'inquiétude, je finis par lui poser la question qui me taraude.

-« C'est quoi ce rouleau de Liens Interdits ? »

Il hésite avant de me répondre, observant la route avec vigilance, ses sharingans brillants dans la pénombre.

-« Ce sont des techniques qui te permettent de passer un pacte avec la Mort afin de te conférer une grande puissance. Ceux qui utilisent ces techniques deviennent surpuissants, mais en échange leur âme leur est prise. Ce ne sont plus des êtres humains. »

Je déglutis en priant de toutes mes forces pour que Tenten et Kiba n'en fassent pas trop.

Nous décidons de ne pas rentrer par le même itinéraire que pour notre venue. A la place, nous choisissons un chemin qui mène vers des chutes d'eau. Traverser la clairière est la partie la plus inquiétante de l'expédition puisque nous devons prendre garde à ne pas déclencher de piège dans la foulée. Lorsque nous arrivons à la lisière de la forêt, je me retourne en espérant voir Kiba et Tenten mais il n'y a personne. Avec un mot empressé de Sasuke, je continue de courir.

Nous gravissons des pentes plus escarpées au fur et à mesure de notre avancée, puis nous arrivons dans un milieu rocheux d'où l'on peut déjà percevoir le bruit des cascades. C'est à cet instant que Sasuke jure.

-« Ils arrivent ! »

Nous mettons toutes nos forces dans cette course endiablée en espérant passer le pont de bois avant leur arrivée. Nous n'aurions plus qu'à le trancher et ils ne seraient plus en mesure de nous suivre. Pendant ce temps, Kiba et Tenten auraient le temps de fuir via un autre chemin. C'est un plan simpliste que Sasuke m'a jeté à la figure en chemin, mais c'est le seul que nous avons. Bien entendu, je pourrais tués les deux ninjas, sauf que tout le monde à insisté pour que j'évite de me salir des mains. Si je termine cette mission sans avoir eu besoin d'utiliser le chakra démoniaque du jinchuuriki que je suis, je serais sûrement mieux vu par la population. Evidemment, la supercherie dans la clairière ne compte pas.

J'aperçois le pont et fonce pour le traverser. Il fait plus de 50 mètres de long, pourtant, j'arrive de l'autre côté en quelques secondes à peine. Je me retourne, un sourire aux lèvres pour dire à Sasuke que je l'ai battu, lorsque je le vois à l'autre bout, effondré à terre. Il ne bouge plus. Je n'ai aucune réaction. Il doit me faire une blague, c'est certains. Il va se relever à tout moment.

Soudain, les deux ninjas ennemis surgissent de l'autre côté. Leurs chakra est maintenant aussi maléfique que le mien, si pas plus. Je me mets à crier après Sasuke une fois, deux fois. Il redresse le visage à mon grand soulagement.

-« DETRUIS LE PONT ! »

Incrédule, je le regarde en me disant que les deux autres se rapprochent trop vite, que quelque chose cloche.

-« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? » je hurle. « Dépêche-toi de te relever ! »

Je regarde le vide à mes pieds. Il fait trop sombre pour en voir le fond. Les chutes d'eau font un bruit assourdissant plus haut dans la montagne. Et les deux autres se tiennent maintenant près de Sasuke, un large sourire dévorant leurs visages. Horrifiés, je les regarde soulever Sasuke. Ils rient en fouillant ses poches, puis l'un d'eux saisis sa tête et Sasuke se met à crier assez fort pour couvrir le bruit de l'eau. Je ne peux pas bouger, mon corps ne m'obéis plus. Ils jettent son corps à terre et commencent à lui donner des coups de pieds. Sasuke crache du sang et me regarde avant de hurler :

-« TRANCHE CE FICHU PONT ET COURS ! »

Je tremble si fort qu'au début, je ne suis pas en mesure de parler. Il se propose de mourir ici. Il me demande de l'abandonner alors que je peux le sauver. Je le déteste. Du fond du cœur, je le déteste. Je fais un pas sur le pont mais je suis stoppé net : l'un des ninjas pose son arme contre la gorge de Sasuke.

-« Donne- nous le rouleau, et il ne lui arrivera rien ! » crie l'un des ninjas.

Leurs visages semblent ravagés, blancs comme neige, leurs yeux sont injectés de sang et ce sourire dément me fait frémir. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je m'avance lentement sur le pont de bois en sortant calmement le rouleau de mon étui. Lorsqu'il ne me reste plus que 5 mètres à parcourir, ils me disent de m'arrêter et de le leur lancer. Sasuke tente de protester, de se débattre, mais l'un d'eux utilisent un jutsu que je n'ai encore jamais vu, une forme noire commence à le recouvrir, et lorsqu'il frappe Sasuke, j'entends nettement ses os se brisés.

-« Pas question ! » je crie. « Je vous donne le rouleau, et vous me rendez Sasuke ! »

Ils ricanent.

-« Tu crois vraiment que tu as le choix, gamin ? »

J'en doute. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Sauf…Peut-être que je devrais le laisser là et retourner à Konoha. Peut-être qu'il devrait mourir pour le bien de Konoha.

C'est alors que Sasuke utilise le Chidori, créant une grande confusion. Il tue le plus proches des ninjas avant de se jeter en avant. Je l'attrape de justesse, puis je me sens tombé dans le vide. L'autre fou à couper les cordes du pont, pourtant il semble tout aussi surpris que moi de voir le katana de Sasuke s'enfoncer dans sa poitrine. Sasuke le lui a lancé dans un dernier mouvement. Avec une infinie lenteur, j'observe l'homme mourir en me sentant attiré par le bas, puis, d'un seul coup, tout s'accélère, l'air se compresse autour de moi, mes cheveux se soulèvent, mes vêtements, et nous tombons.

J'attrape Sasuke par le bras et constate qu'il semble à bout de forces. Je l'agrippe fermement avant de créer un clone qui en crée de nouveaux. Je glisse le rouleau dans ma manche. Sasuke trouve quand même le temps de me traiter de crétin finis alors que le sol semble se rapprocher dangereusement. Ou plutôt, l'eau. L'un de mes clones tente de saisir le bord, sans succès. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir. Je me mords le pouce et avec mon sang, invoque par le pacte qui nous lie le maître crapaud, Gama Bunta. Sauf qu'à l'instant où il se retrouve sous mes pieds, je lâche Sasuke. Celui-ci vole dans les airs sous l'impact, se retourne en plein vol et me dévisage d'un air incrédule. Il tombe à l'eau au moment où je saute après lui.

La grosse voix de Gama Bunta fait vibrer les parois rocheuses mais je ne l'entends pas. J'atterris dans l'eau froide et nage en essayant de rattraper cette silhouette qui disparaît sous les flots. Je plonge sous l'eau, effleure sa main, manque de l'attraper, puis je sens le rouleau glisser de ma manche où je l'avais glissé lors de la chute. Le dilemme m'apparaît si vite que je ne suis pas sûr d'y avoir réfléchis : devenir Hokage, ou sauver Sasuke.

Les souvenirs défilent vite, très vite dans ma tête. Les secondes s'écoulent, le rouleau va sortir de ma manche, la main de Sasuke s'éloigne de plus en plus, le souffle commence à me manquer. Avec un cri de rage, je finis par tendre le bras et attrape Sasuke. Je veux remonter à la surface lorsque je heurte un rocher de plein fouet. Secoué, je garde précieusement Sasuke contre moi. En sentant ma poitrine devenir brûlante, je vois le rouleau être emporté par les flots, au loin. Tant pis.

Quelque chose me saisit et nous soulève Sasuke et moi, hors de l'eau. Je tousse au point de cracher mes poumons et voit soudain Gama Bunta, planté sur ses deux pattes arrière. Il me lance un regard haineux avant de nous poser sur son dos avec sa langue. A peine étais-je en train de reprendre mon souffle, qu'il fait un bon en avant. Je retiens de justesse Sasuke et moi-même. Nous débouchons dans un lac avec une éclaboussure provoquant un petit raz-de-marée. Gama Bunta se met à nager lentement vers le rivage tandis que je retourne Sasuke sur le dos.

-« Vraiment, gamin…Tu as l'art de m'invoquer dans de sales endroits ! » grogne le crapaud. « Et puis sauter à l'eau comme ça…tu n'es pas un têtard je te signale ! »

Je ne lui prête aucune attention, trop occupé à coller des baffes à Sasuke en n'y allant pas de la main morte. A la troisième il ouvre de grands yeux et je suis surpris au point de sursauter. Il se met à tousser à son tour et je l'aide à se relever pour ne pas qu'il s'étouffe sur place. Lorsqu'il parvient à respirer, il se tourne vers moi avec un air furibard.

-« Je t'avais dit de couper ce pont de merde ! » crie-t-il. « T'es vraiment un crétin débile incapable de réfléchir ! »

Il hâlette à la fin de sa tirade et grimace à cause de ses côtes brisées. J'en profite pour répliquer :

-« C'est entièrement ta faute ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris de tomber à terre ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es foulé la cheville ! »

A ma grande surprise, deux voix résonnent en cœur depuis la berge qui ne se situe plus qu'à deux mètres de nous.

-« Ca aussi c'est ta faute ! »

Je souris, soulagé, et Kiba et Tenten se mettent à rire en me voyant réagir ainsi. Gama Bunta nous ordonnent de descendre, ce que je fais sans tarder avant de le remercier de son aide. Il disparaît sa demander son reste. Kiba et Tenten nous rejoignent, tout les deux amochés par leur combat alors que je porte Sasuke sur mon dos pour arriver sur le sol.

-« C'est arriver quand tu as déclenché le piège contenant du poison ! » lance Kiba en essuyant le sang qui dégouline de son arcade. « Sasuke était en tête et il a dû en respirer avant que je ne vous prévienne ! Pas vrai ? »

Sasuke lui lance un regard noir pour toute réponse. Une autre voix s'élève depuis les arbres :

-« Alalala, je me disait bien qu'il n'y avait que vous pour foutre un tel bordel…Fait chier… »

Shikamaru, mais aussi Chôji, Ino, Lee, Shino, et Hinata nous rejoignent avec d'autres soldats d'élites. L'équipe de secours enfin sur place. Kiba leur crie qu'ils sont en retard ce à quoi ils s'excusent. Tout le monde s'affère autour de nous, surtout Hinata et Ino qui possèdent des compétences médicales. A bien y regarder, ils sont tous blessés, sauf moi. On nous demande des détails sur ce qu'il s'est passé on hoche la tête lorsqu'on apprend la mort de l'équipe 1, on rit à la bonne farce que nous avons fait, puis Kiba et Tentent racontent leurs combats qui a vite tourné en tactique de fuite. A mon tour, je raconte ce qu'il nous est arrivé pendant qu'Hinata et Ino s'occupent de Sasuke en lui donnant un antidote et des soins. Pour finir, Shikamaru me demande :

-« Et le rouleau ? »

Je regarde Sasuke, et fais la grimace. Puis, je tente de sourire aux autres qui haussent les sourcils.

-« Je…Je l'ai laissé tomber dans l'eau… »

Un rugissement résonne et je tente m'excuser avant que Lee n'intervienne en me demandant si j'ai fait ça pour sauver Sasuke. Devant l'attente expectative de tous, y compris Sasuke, je pousse un long soupir. Ah, vraiment….J'ai le don de me jeter dans les pires merdiers…

-« Pour, pour tout dire…Oui… »

Alors tout le monde se met à crier à nouveau, puis on vient me serrer dans les bras en disant que j'ai bien fait, et que tout le monde était prêt à me défendre si on y trouvait à y redire. C'est à n'y plus rien comprendre. Kiba me colle une tape dans le dos en riant parce qu'apparemment, ça me ressemble bien de faire ça. Finalement, il n'a pas tord.

Je les regarde, tous, riant. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'aurais aimé les tués. Il y a quelques temps, Sasuke me traitait de la pire des manières. J'ai choisis de lui sauver la vie au lieu de devenir Hokage, de réaliser mon rêve. Lorsque j'ai été confronté à ces deux choix, j'ai choisis.

Sasuke se relève et me regarde. Il a un léger sourire.

A cet instant, inconsciemment, j'ai choisis de lui pardonner.

Je lui rends son sourire bien volontiers.

**FIN.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue

Vraiment, il n'y a rien de mieux que de marcher au grand air par un jour de beau temps ! Konoha est en effervescence sous l'impact des rayons du soleil, elle s'agite en une véritable fourmilière orchestrée par cette fameuse volonté du feu. Les marchands scandent à tue-tête leur refrain sur leur marchandise tandis que les ménagères comparent les prix et que les maris discutent des derniers événements. Certains enfants, encore trop jeunes pour rentrer à l'académie ninja, sont occupés à jouer dans une plaine de jeu ou à courir dans la foule. Je me faufile aussi discrètement que possible dans cette masse humaine, un large sourire aux lèvres. Les gens sont aimables et heureux, on remarque rien qu'à leur façon de se comporter, de saluer, de parler. Le monde est en paix, et cela se voit.

J'arrive sur le toit d'un bâtiment d'où j'ai une magnifique vue sur les sept visages de pierre de Konoha. Je les observe en me disant que l'érosion du temps se fait bien sentir sur les premiers. Il faudra faire quelque chose à ce sujet. Je me retourne et voit, comme à son habitude, Shikamaru allumant une cigarette. Je hausse les sourcils et il se contente de relever les épaules avant de les abaisser en signe d'impuissance. D'accord, j'ai compris. Il n'empêche que c'est agaçant de ne pas pouvoir faire un pas tout seul dans le village. Je me détourne des visages des Hokage et reprend mon exploration.

En tournant à droite, j'arrive à l'académie où des enfants s'entrainent à l'aide de shurikens. Leur professeur, Lee, fait preuve d'un enthousiasme débordant qui rend les élèves motivés. Je souris devant cette scène, rejoint par Shikamaru.

-« Il s'amuse vraiment celui-là ! » dit-il.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui met une claque dans le dos.

-« Quoi ? T'es jaloux Shikamaru ? » je dis en m'esclaffant. « Les enfants adorent Lee, il ne les gronde jamais, et ils lui obéissent au doigt et l'œil. Si je te mettais à sa place, il n'y a aucun doute, tout le monde s'ennuierait ! »

Il proteste en ripostant qu'il n'avait aucune envie de devenir professeur et Lee nous aperçoit de loin. Il nous fait signe d'approcher, ce que nous faisons, bien que Shikamaru soupire d'avance. Lee demande aux enfants de se mettre en rang et tous accourent, les yeux grands ouverts d'admiration. Lee leur demande de dire bonjour, et les enfants scandent en cœur :

-« Bonjour Hokage-sama ! »

Je ris et leur répond de même. Lee nous dit que c'est un honneur de nous recevoir en ajoutant des poses extravagantes que certains élèves imitent avec humour. Je demande si les cours se déroulent bien et si tout le monde s'amuse, ce qui est le cas vu leurs bouilles débordantes de joie. Finalement, nous prenons congé et repartons pour la ville.

Shikamaru me rappelle que ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de la Princesse Hinata et que j'y suis convié. Princesse Hinata, vraiment… ? Je n'arrive pas à me défaire de l'image de cette gamine rougissante qui m'observait cachée derrière un arbre. Pourtant, Hinata gouverne désormais le clan Hyuga d'une main de maître que son père n'avait jamais soupçonnée. De plus, elle a le mérite de se préoccuper de son clan avant sa propre vie, ce que j'admire énormément.

Shikamaru en profite aussi pour me dire que Kiba et Hanabi seront là avec la petite Juri et qu'il serait judicieux de ne pas oublier le cadeau de la petite cette fois. Je lui adresse une grimace en me demandant s'il ne s'arrête jamais ou s'il le fait exprès.

-« Dis donc, » dis-je d'un ton suspicieux. « Tu n'insisterais pas parce que j'ai oublié le cadeau de ta fille à toi plutôt ? »

-« Non, mais maintenant que tu me le dis, c'est vrai que tu ne lui as toujours rien offert. Temari risque de venir te débusquer d'ici peu pour avoir le cadeau de naissance. »

-« Il est dans un de mes tiroirs, » je réponds en râlant. « Je n'y peux rien si je suis débordé de travail ! »

-« Pourtant tu trouve le temps de flâner en ville, » remarque judicieusement Shikamaru.

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Il écrase sa cigarette par terre sans y prêter attention et continue de marcher. Avec un soupir, je décide de ne pas enfoncer le clou. A la place, je change de sujet :

-« Et Ino ? » je demande. « Elle est aussi invitée ? »

Shikamaru me réponds pas la positive ce qui me décourage grandement. Ino pense toujours qu'elle doit me donner son avis sur tout. Elle ne s'arrête jamais, surtout lorsqu'elle peut me faire des reproches. Je ne pense pas que ce soit méchant, au contraire. Elle tente de se racheter à sa manière. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, Saï ne la lâchera pas d'une semelle et il me sauvera la mise. En plus…

-« C'est aujourd'hui qu'il revient… » je murmure dans un demi-sourire.

Shikamaru se retourne.

-« Hein ? Tu as dit quelque chose ? »

-« Oui, je pense que je vais rentrer finir la paperasse, » je lui réponds. « Je pourrais me libérer plus tôt de cette façon. On se voit tout à l'heure ! »

Je disparais soudainement pour me retrouver juché sur le toit du bureau du Hokage. Il y a un air frais parfumé par des fleurs printanières. Je pose mes bras sur la barrière et observe quelques instants de plus le village de Konoha.

Devenir Hokage n'a pas été facile, loin de là. Après l'échec de la mission du rouleau, j'ai bien crû que je n'y arriverais jamais. Pourtant, en enchaînant les missions, et avec le soutient de mes amis, un beau jour, je m'étais dressé face à une armée entière désireuse de rasé Konoha. En annihilant les ninjas d'Oto, j'étais devenu un héros capable de défendre le village. En réalité, je n'y serais pas parvenu sans les conseils de Shikamaru et l'aide de mes amis. C'était un magnifique coup de chance.

Depuis cette attaque, j'avais fait établir une alliance entre les cinq grandes nations, puis je l'avais étendue aux plus petites pour éviter une guerre intrinsèque. Pour le moment, le monde shinobi est en paix, et je suis en mesure de veiller sur tous. En repensant au gamin que j'étais par le passé, je me surprends à rire.

-« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? »

Tsunade arrive en haut des escaliers. Elle n'est plus aussi en forme qu'avant et quelques traits de vieillesse percent à travers cette apparence de beauté qu'elle essaie de garder. Elle a pourtant conservé toute sa force de caractère.

-« Tu ferais mieux de terminer ton travail si tu ne veux pas que je t'attache à ta chaise ! » dit-elle en me menaçant de son doigt.

Je déglutis et lui assure que je vais bientôt m'y remettre. Elle ne parait pas convaincue puisqu'elle me tire par l'oreille jusqu'au bureau où elle me fait signer des documents de force. Lorsque mon poignet commence à me faire mal et que le soleil couchant teinte le ciel de rouge, elle parait enfin satisfaite. Senri était restée dans son coin, souriant de toutes ses dents car elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de rire. Elle tenait dans ses bras son nouveau-né, un garçon adorable qui avait hérité des traits de sa mère, mais des fossettes de son père, Chôji.

Tsunade m'annonce que j'ai finis pour aujourd'hui mais que je devrais me rendre chez la Princesse Hinata. Sans oublier les cadeaux. Elle se lève en grimaçant et je lui propose mon aide ce qui me vaut une belle crise de colère. Senri finit par rire tout haut ce qui n'est pas plus mal. Elles quittent enfin les lieux, lorsque Tsunade ajoute :

-« N'en fais pas trop ce soir, hein ! »

Elle me fait un large sourire et ferme la porte. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'elle venait de dire, le rouge me monta aux joues sans que je puisse l'envoyer sur les roses. Je me laisse retomber sur le fauteuil avec un soupir. Parfois, Hokage, ce n'est pas le métier de rêve que j'avais imaginé, surtout quand on a plein de paperasse sur son bureau. Je somnole paisiblement en attendant que le temps passe.

C'est aujourd'hui qu'il revient de mission. Après 7 mois passés au pays d'Ame, il revient enfin. J'ai beau savoir qu'il me faut attendre, je déteste ça. C'est curieux de se rendre compte que la chose qu'on haïssait le plus au monde nous est devenue indispensable. Il est devenu mon bras droit, et il se doit d'accomplir les missions que je ne suis pas en mesure de remplir. Parfois, je regrette de l'avoir nommé à ce poste. Lui, il trouve que c'est exactement là que doit être sa place. L'autre emplacement est réservé à Sakura. Ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que c'est lui qui prend le plus de place dans mon cœur.

Un vent tiède passe à travers la fenêtre. Je souris, les yeux toujours fermés, et respire profondément.

-« Je suis rentré. »

Je fais pivoter le siège pour le voir et lui dédie mon plus beau sourire. La lumière du soleil le rend éblouissant.

-« Bon retour à la maison, Sasuke… »

* * *

Interlude n°3 ou Chapitre Bonus

Un tremblement de terre secoue le studio.

-« ! »

Koni-chan doit se boucher les oreilles tout comme Stein et Dillu. Ils font la grimace en se regardant, puis ils observent à travers la vitre les acteurs qui hurlent de rire et débouchent le champagne. Il n'y a pas que des acteurs de la série d'ailleurs. Allez savoir pourquoi George Cloney s'est invité avec sa tasse de café. Ne chercher pas non plus à savoir ce que fichent Edward et Alphonse au beau milieu de cette pagaille. Ils espèrent vraiment trouver la pierre philosophale là-dedans ?

Toujours avec son super micro à deux balle de chez Mediamarkt, Koni-chan décide de résonner tout ce beau petit monde, surtout lorsqu'elle aperçoit sa copine Shyna en train de draguer Gaara. Bon, d'accord, elle a aidé à corriger un chapitre et elle méritait d'être invité, mais y'a des limites !

-« MAIS C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? » hurle-t-elle en tapant sur le carreau.

Personne ne lui prête attention, et pour cause, Sasuke est en train de retirer ses fringues d'anbu ce qui cause une agitation monstre. On a bien du mal à empêcher les autres garçons de lui caser sa jolie petite gueule, sauf que, fort heureusement, Stein a eu la bonne idée de demander à des amis à lui de jouer les gardes du corps de la soirée. En réalité, Dillu est en train de s'échapper pour aller les rejoindre, car elle raide dingue de l'un d'eux, Cloud. Désespérée, Koni-chan se retourne en disant :

-« Personne ne m'écoute… »

Elle se retrouve toute seule car Stein vient de filer voir du côté du buffet. Elle peste contre le peu de soutient qu'elle a et décide de rejoindre le mouvement. En ouvrant la porte, elle a bien du mal à ne pas s'empêcher de faire demi-tour : la musique, du Guetta version japonaise, lui vrille les tympans, et l'odeur d'alcool mélangé aux parfums de ces dames lui donne envie de vomir. Elle s'apprête à faire demi-tour quand elle se fait tirer par le col en arrière, ce qui l'étrangle à moitié. Elle se retourne pour piquer une gueulante et voit Naruto, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-« Alors, on essaie de s'enfuir ? » demande-t-il.

-« Heu…C'est-à-dire que…J'ai un rendez-vous et… »

-« Il pourra attendre ! » dit-il en l'empoignant de force et en la trainant dans la foule jusqu'à Sakura. La jeune femme est en train de vider un verre de trop au vu de son teint et du rire frénétique qui la secoue. Naruto la lui désigne mais Koni-chan n'a qu'une envie, c'est se carapater au loin.

-« Regarde Sakura, je t'ai amené Koni-chan… » dit-il d'une voix douce.

Elle lance un regard torve aux deux autres et se dresse d'un bond avant d'agripper Koni-chan et de lui foutre des baffes en hurlant :

-« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je devais mourir, hein ? On ne parle même pas de moi dans le dernier chapitre ! Dans l'épilogue, y'a qu'une phrase à la con sur moi, alors que Hinata elle en a une flopée ! J'suis qu'une actrice à la con, c'est ça ? ET BEN VA TE FAIRE VOIR ! »

Les spectateurs admirent le vol planer de Koni-chan à travers la salle jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'encastre dans le mur du fond. Elle voit danser trente-six chandelles, puis elle cligne des yeux parce que la Vache qui Rit vient de surgir dans sa vision. Sauf que ce n'est pas une hallucination, non, la Vache qui Rit distribue son fromage aux acteurs pour se faire de la pub. Sidérée, Koni-chan veut lui dire deux mots, mais elle n'en n'a pas le temps puisque Naruto déboule et la tire à nouveau dans la foule jusqu'à Saï. Il la salue d'un sourire aimable, occupé à croquer dans son carnet de dessin. Koni-chan lance un regard à Naruto en se demandant pourquoi elle se retrouve là.

-« Donc, » amorce Saï. « Tu ne me vois que comme une personnage secondaire qui ne sert qu'à remplir le vide de la page ? Une bonne âme à l'écoute des problèmes de cœurs, hein ? »

Koni-chan bredouille que vraiment, il faut qu'elle s'en aille, le temps passe si vite et puis, à sa grande surprise, Saï lui sourit. Lorsqu'elle repart dans la foule, c'est avec de magnifiques moustaches noires peintes sur son visage. Mais Naruto n'en n'a pas finit avec elle, et il la traine – traine par terre tel un sac de pomme de terre trop lourd – jusqu'à Tsunade, encore plus ivre que Sakura. Là par contre, Koni-chan manque de mourir sans explication, le visage enfoncé dans l'immense poitrine de Tsunade.

-« J'SUI PAS UNE VIEILLE ! COMPRIS ? »

Koni-chan hoche la tête en reprenant son souffle, bien vite embarquée du côté de Tenten qui râle parce qu'à la fin, on se sait pas si elle finit avec Neji ou non, du côté de Karin qui manque de lui défoncer la tête, du côté de Kyubi qui voulait la bouffer toute crue ou la déchiqueter en morceaux, du côté de Gaara qui lui annonce qu'il va épouser sa meilleure amie puisqu'il ne sert à rien dans cette histoire, du côté d'Ino qui lui renverse son verre sur sa tête pour faire bien cruche, etc.…

A la fin, Koni-chan ressemble plus à une loque et elle finit par atterrir devant Pein. Là, c'est la panique, surtout lorsqu'il lui dit :

-« Alors comme ça, j'ai une fille… »

Heureusement, Cloud a sentit l'embrouille, et Dillu a composé un poème pour calmer les esprits. Ouais, très beau le poème, tellement que Koni-chan est resté planter sur place pour l'écouter au lieu de s'enfuir. C'est là que Minato et Kushina arrivent. C'est là que le drame commence :

-« Bonsoir, » disent-ils.

Koni-chan n'étant plus en mesure de parler à cause de ce que Pein lui enfonce dans la bouche, elle ouvre de grands yeux en se disant qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû organiser cette soirée.

-« On est au courant que notre fils à jouer un rôle très important dans la série, » commence Yondaïme. « J'ai moi aussi joué mon rôle, sauf que voilà… »

-« QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS FAIT A MON FIIIIIIIIILS ! » conclut Kushina en se jetant dans la mêlée.

Parce que mêlée il y avait, Pein, Kushina, Senri, Temari, et ceux cités plus haut ont décidé de tous tuer l'auteur pour ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir. Naruto contemple la scène avec un sourire ravis. Il est rejoint par son père et Itachi. Ils observent tout trois le gros foutoir que Cloud, Stein, Tidus, et Noctis tentent de calmer.

-« Super plan de vengeance, » commente enfin Itachi.

-« C'est parce que l'idée vient de moi ! » dit Sasuke en arrivant sur place.

-« Oui, bon… » lance Naruto.

-« Je comprends bien, » interviens Minato. « Mais ne vous pensez pas qu'elle pourrait nous le faire payer par après ? Dans un autre récit ? »

Le blanc qui suit fait comprendre que personne, sauf l'auteur, n'y avait pensé avant. Surtout quand Koni-chan parviens à se redresser, fuyant jusqu'à la porte en tenant le peu de vêtements qu'il lui reste, et crie avant de claquer bruyamment la porte :

-« J'me vengerais ! »

Seule la musique continue d'animer la soirée. Dillu, Stein et ses compatriotes, quittent lentement mais sûrement la place. Reste le staff de Naruto qui déglutit.

-« J'vous dis pas comment on dans la merde avec cette tordue aux commandes, » note Shikamaru.

Un rire démoniaque fait frissonner tout le monde. C'est le signe que l'auteur vient de reprendre sa plume en main…

* * *

**Bibliographie**

Sources

-_Naruto_, manga de Masashi Kishimoto

-_Fragments_, scénario du groupe Capsule-S écrit par Stein

Titre des chapitres

- _Awakening_, épisode 1 d'Ergo Proxy, produit par le studio Manglobe.

-_Open Wounds_, extrait du CD « Collide » de **Skillet**.

-_Don't want that now_, extrait du CD de **The Blakes**.

-_Vampire Heart_, extrait du CD « Dark Light » de **H.I.M**.

-_Extraordinary Girl_, extrait du CD « American Idiot" de **Green Day**.

-_I Hate Everything about You_, extrait du CD de **Three Days Grace**.

-_Turn Back the Pendulum_, tome 36 de "Bleach", manga de Tite Kubo.

-_Obey Me_, extrait du CD « Flesh Power Dominion » de **Callenish Circle**.

-_Kiss the Lips of Your Betrayer_, extrait du CD « Lay Waste The Poets » de **Inked in Blood**.

-_Behind Blue Eyes_, extrait du CD « Results May Vary » de **Limp Bizkit**.

-_Long Kiss Goodbye_, extrait du CD « Tokyo Groove » de **Halcali**.

-_Ballad of Pure Thoughts_, extrait du CD « Made In Belgium » de **Millionaire**.

-_Murder Song_, extrait du CD « Blah…Blah…Blah…Love Songs for the New Millenium »** de Scum of the Earth**.

-_Something in the Way_, extrait du CD « Nevermind » de **Nirvana**.

-_More Than a Memory_, extrait du CD « Every Man for Himself » de **Hoobastank**.

-_What a Mess_, extrait du CD « Now You See Inside » de **SR-71**.

-_Days_, extrait du single « Very Very » d'**Afromania**.

-_An End has a Start_, extrait du CD de **The Editors**.

-_Living Well is the Best Revenge_, extrait du CD de **R.E.M.**

-_Accidents and Compliments_, extrait du CD « Made in Belgium » de **Soulwax.**

-_Under the Rain_, extrait du CD « A Beautiful Greed » d' **Acidman.**

-_Blow_, extrait du CD de **Ghinzu.**

-_Lovin' You_, extrait du CD « Strip me » d'**Anna Tsuchiya**.

-_Can't Escape from You_, extrait du CD « Tell Tale Signs : The Bootleg Series vol.8 - Rare and Unreleased 1989~2006 » de **Bob Dylan.**

-_Lips Like Morphine_, extrait du CD « Until There's Nothing Left to Us » de **Kill Hannah**.

_-Breath_, extrait du CD « Phobia » de **Breaking Benjamin.**

-_Golden Time Lover_, extrait du single de **Sukima Switch**.

-_Speed Your Love to Me_, extrait du CD « The Best of Simple Minds » de **Simple Minds**.

-_Overnight_, extrait du single d'**AYA.**

-_On Top of the World_, extrait du CD de **Boys Like Girls.**

Recueil de poèmes de Dillu Timeds

-_Recueil des années 1900_

-_Tâche ocre sur ciel Azur_

-_Euphémisme_

* * *

Derniers mots

**Voilà ! « Yume no Sôgi » c'est fini !**

**C'était une grande et longue aventure que j'ai eu plaisir à partager avec vous. Quand je pense que tout a commencé sur un simple coup de tête, j'ai un sourire stupide. Cette histoire est la plus longue que j'ai jamais écrite, mais il le fallait car je pense que pour écrire un yaoi avec des personnages aussi complexes que Naruto et Sasuke, il faut prendre un temps infini. En réalité, mon histoire aurait pu continuer encore, mais je pense qu'elle est très bien ainsi. Et puis, la passion Naruto a grandement chuté avec les derniers scans qui m'ont beaucoup déçue.**

**Je ne baisse pas les bras, je garde espoir de voir la barre se redressée (l'histoire de Minato et Kushina a remonté mon estime !). En attendant, il faut bien passer le temps, et du temps, j'en ai !**

**J'espère que j'écrirais encore une histoire sur Naruto et Sasuke, une qui vous plaira autant, si pas plus !**

**Merci à tous.**

**Merci d'avoir suivit cette aventure avec moi, de m'avoir soutenu via vos reviews, d'avoir ajouté ce récit dans vos favoris. Mille fois merci.**

**Sur ce, mon habituel salut :**

**Ja ne !**


End file.
